


Till I collapse

by AkaneMikael



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), living in Germany, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 128,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Jun deve smettere di giocare a calcio, perché la sua malattia peggiora a tal punto. Così decide di dare una svolta alla sua vita e di accettare di allenare una squadra in Germania, quella dove giocano Genzo e Karl. Al suo fianco gli viene messa un'assistente che è tutto fuorché normale. Lentamente i quattro instaurano dei rapporti tutti diversi e particolari fra loro e il delicato equilibrio fra Genzo e Karl potrebbe essere messo a dura prova dall'arrivo di Jun, capace di entrare facilmente nel cuore di tutti, specie in quello di ghiaccio di Karl.
Relationships: Jun Misugi/Astrid, Karl-Heinz Schneider/Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl-Heinz Schneider/Jun Misugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Jun

**Author's Note:**

> E se Jun non fosse guarito ma avesse dovuto abbandonare il calcio, dedicandosi solo a fare l'allenatore? E se avesse avuto un ingaggio per allenare una squadra sperimentale della Bundesliga Tedesca e lui si trasferisse lì? E se in questa squadra per caso ci fossero proprio Genza e Karl? E se la guida-traduttrice-figlia della governante di Jun in Germania è una ragazza folle, incontrollata e stramba?  
> Ci sarebbe molto da dire su questa fanfic, i personaggi sono stati studiati ed interpretati così da me, non li ritengo ooc, solo che ognuno ha il suo modo personale di vederli, non si può sindacare su questo. Studiano e leggendo fra le righe, prendendo vari comportamenti e provando ad approfondirli ho immaginato i tre ragazzi un po' più adulti rispetto al manga, ovvero nel professionismo, ed ho scritto quello che leggerete.  
> Il personaggio femminile originale è Astrid ed è circa sul mio stampo, non doveva nemmeno esserci, mi serviva solo una ragazza che facesse da guida a Jun per i primi tempi, poi però per caso ha preso piede perchè lei ha una forte personalità ed è diventata parte integrante del quartetto base. So che di solito è banale e detestabile l'autore che si inserisce nella fic, non era programmato che avvenisse in questo modo, ma tant'è che poi è successo e pace all'anima di tutti. Ritengo Astrid un personaggio che vale la pena conoscere. Non perché ha degli aspetti di me estremizzati all'ennesima potenza, ma perché dopotutto ha avuto un suo motivo di esserci.   
> C'è una pagina di approfondimento sulla fic, sui personaggi e con tutti i disegni che ho fatto: http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/till-info.htm  
> È una lunga storia di 40 capitoli scritta secoli fa dalla sottoscritta, completa, che è principalmente comica e demenziale ma anche seria in diverse parti, sentimentale, tragica e introspettiva.  
> Già, dimenticavo, è scritta in prima persona al presente, coi POV alternati dei 4 protagonisti!  
> Cercherò di mettere un capitolo ogni 4 giorni circa.   
> Buona lettura  
> Baci Akane  
> https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

_** Till I Collapse ** _

[ _TILL I COLLAPSE - EMINEM_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhCSx6zyvoE)

_[Intro]_

_Certe volte ti senti stanco,_

_ti senti debole,_

_quando ti senti debole,_

_vorresti solo rinunciare._

_Ma devi cercare dentro di te,_

_trovare quella forza interiore_

_e tirarla fuori_

_e scoprire quel motivo_

_per cui valga la pena non mollare_

_e per non essere un codardo_

_non importa quanto fortemente tu voglia_

_solo cadere a faccia in giù..._

_e crollare_

_[Verso 1]_

_Finchè non crollerò_

_Spargerò questi rap_

_Finchè li sentirete,_

_fino al giorno in cui mollerò_

_non direte mai_

_che non li sto uccidendo_

_perché quando non ci sarò più_

_allora smetterò di appuntarli_

_e non sono hip-hop_

_e non sono Eminem_

_pensieri subliminali_

_quando smetterò di mandarli_

_le donne verranno prese in ragnatele_

_avvolte nella tela e iniettate col veleno_

_adrenalina iniezioni di penicillina_

_non potrebbero darmi il desiderio di fermarmi_

_l'amoxacillina non è abbastanza vera_

_il poliziotto criminale ammazza_

_il cattivo dell'hip-hop, un minimo scambio_

_per acchiappare un milione di ascoltatori di Pac_

_verrai con me_

_che tu lo senta o no ne avrai paura_

_come se ti avessi mostrato lo spirito_

_di Dio che vive in noi_

_lo senti un sacco di volte,_

_testi che shoccano._

_È un miracolo_

_o sono solo il prodotto_

_Del pop che spumeggia?_

_???_

_questa è la trama, ascoltate_

_voi ??? avete dimenticato_

_a Slizzel non gliene frega un cazzo_

_[Ritornello - Nate Dogg]_

_Finchè il tetto non verrà giù_

_Finchè le luci non si spegneranno_

_Finchè le mie gambe non cederanno_

_Non posso chiudere la bocca._

_Finchè il fumo non si diraderà_

_E il mio sballo non passerà_

_Strapperò questa roba_

_Finchè le mie ossa non crolleranno_

_Finchè il tetto non verrà giù_

_Finchè le luci non si spegneranno_

_Finchè le mie gambe non cederanno_

_Non posso chiudere la bocca._

_Finchè il fumo non si diraderà_

_E il mio sballo non passerà_

_Strapperò questa roba_

_Finchè le mie ossa non crolleranno_

_[Verso 2]_

_La musica è come la magia_

_C'è una certa sensazione_

_Che provi quando sei sincero_

_E rappi e la gente_

_Sente la tua roba_

_Questo è il tuo momento_

_Ed ogni singolo minuto_

_Lo spendi a cercare di restarci aggrappato_

_Perché potresti non riaverlo più_

_Perciò finchè ci sei dentro_

_Tenta di prendere_

_quanta più roba possibile_

_E quando la tua corsa è finita_

_Ammetti che è la fine_

_Perché io non so più cosa fare_

_Con metà della roba che arriva_

_Ho una lista, ecco qui l'ordine_

_Della mia lista_

_Dice: Reggie (1a), Jay-Z_

_Tupac e Biggie,_

_Andre (1b) degli Outkast, Jada (1c),_

_Kurupt (1d), Nas ed infine io_

_Ma in questa industria_

_Sono la causa di molta invidia_

_Perciò quando non vengo_

_messo in questa lista_

_La cosa non mi offende_

_Ecco perché mi vedete_

_Andare in giro come_

_se niente mi preoccupasse,_

_anche se la metà di voi_

_ha dei fottuti problemi con me_

_odiate quello che faccio ma sapete_

_che mi dovete del rispetto._

_Il sogno proibito della stampa_

_Bobby e Whitney_

_Nate, unisciti a me..._

_[Ritornello - Nate Dogg]_

_[Verso 3]_

_Non appena comincia un verso_

_Un Mc si rode il fegato_

_Cosa sta pensando?_

_Non andrò contro di me, furbo._

_Ed assurdo come la gente_

_Si attacchi ad ogni parola._

_Probabilmente non avrò mai_

_Il sostegno che sento di meritare_

_Ma non verrò mai servito,_

_il mio posto è riservato per sempre_

_se mai lascerò il mondo, quella_

_sarà prima di tutto la morte mia._

_Perché nel profondo del mio cuore_

_So che niente potrebbe esser peggio._

_Ecco perché sono abile quando_

_Metto insieme ogni verso_

_I miei pensieri sono sporadici_

_Agisco come un drogato_

_Rappo come se fossi un tossico,_

_come se fossi Kim Mathers ._

_Ma non voglio andar avanti_

_E indietro in continue battaglie_

_Il fatto è che preferirei ritirarmi_

_E mandare avanti alcuni rappers._

_Così questo è un vero e proprio attacco_

_Che lancio a loro_

_La traccia è su alcuni rap da battaglia_

_Chi vuole un po' di elettricità statica_

_Perché veramente non credo_

_Che il fatto che io sia Slim importi_

_Lo status che mi viene_

_dall'avere una targa di platino_

_È uno schifo se non sono il più cattivo_

_[Ritornello - Nate Dogg]_

_[Outro - Eminem + Nate Dogg]_

_Finchè il tetto_

_Il tetto non verrà giù_

_Finchè le mie gambe_

_Non cederanno sotto di me_

_[Eminem]_

_Non cadrò,_

_starò in piedi,_

_nessuno potrebbe battermi._

CAPITOLO 1:

JUN

La luce filtra dalle tende semiaperte colpendomi gli occhi chiusi e assonnati. Anche se questo modo di essere svegliato non è dei migliori involontariamente sorrido come mia abitudine fare ogni volta che apro gli occhi.

Sono ancora al mondo.

Ho ancora qualche ora, quanta Lassù me ne vorranno dare, per stare con il massimo delle mie aspirazioni e dei miei sogni.

Potrò ancora vedere il calcio. Non giocato da me, purtroppo, ma lo vedrò e questo basta. Rispetto alla possibilità di non vederlo più è già qualcosa. Non è che sono troppo fissato con quello sport, semplicemente in questi anni ho sempre rischiato la mia vita per quel gioco per poi in fin di vita ritrovarmi a pregare di non morire, per poter stare in qualche modo ancora in contatto con lui.

E poi è più che naturale che appena sveglio mi metta a fare queste riflessioni dopo la proposta di ieri.

A ripensare alle parole di Mikami il mio sorriso si allarga ancor di più.

Sono felice.

Prendo un profondo respiro e mi passo le mani sugli occhi.

Li riapro e mi decido ad alzarmi.

Il pavimento di tatami beige accoglie i miei piedi nudi senza darmi un eccessiva sensazione di freddo acuto. Ormai l'estate sta finendo e l'autunno è alle porte, ma in questa città sembra eternamente primavera.

Chissà che tempo farà là invece.

Spalanco le tende e le finestre, subito mi investe un venticello caldo. Di prima mattina dovrebbe essere più fresco ma oggi è una giornata decisamente stupenda. Quel sole alto in cielo sembra non obbedire alle classiche leggi della natura, chissà per quanto ancora splenderà emanando questo caldo soffocante.

I capelli del mio colore autunnale si scompongono brevemente per poi tornare al loro posto sugli occhi.

Mi si sono allungati parecchio, dovrei tagliarli, anche se non ne vedo la necessità. Ormai non posso più scendere in capo a giocare nemmeno per pochi minuti, tutto ciò che mi rimane è allenare le squadre giovanili e fare l'aiuto CT nella nazionale giapponese, ma come già detto prima me lo faccio bastare. La lunghezza dei capelli non ha più nessuna importanza.

Mi passo una mano fra i capelli lisci spostandomi le ciocche dagli occhi dello stesso colore, li sento sistemarsi all'indietro sfiorandomi il collo.

TOC TOC

Mi volto verso la porta, a quest'ora solitamente non vengono a disturbarmi, sperano ancora che io dorma della grossa, mi farebbe bene, ma a me non piace dormire, mi perdo troppe cose. Cose che potrei non vedere più da un momento all'altro.

Una cosa è certa.

Realizzo ciò mentre mi accingo ad invitare ad entrare.

Finchè il mio tetto non crollerà io continuerò ad andare avanti nel modo che riterrò più opportuno, vivendo nel senso più vero del termine. A modo mio.

Finchè questo mio cuore continuerà a battere nel mio petto, niente mi fermerà.

Tanto meno una stupida malattia cardiaca ormai incurabile.

La cameriera spunta dalla porta cercandomi nel letto vuoto. Mi vede appoggiato alla finestra con le mani sul balcone dietro di me e le gambe leggermente incrociate, il vento in questo momento si alza, c'è corrente con la porta aperta e le tende volano accanato a me scostandomi nuovamente i capelli che tornano a coprirmi parte del volto.

Non capisco se arrossisce per la mia posa e l'effetto che la luce alle spalle fa col vento, oppure per il mio abbigliamento da notte che consiste in un paio di boxer e una canottiera bianca. Magari si è accorta anche Neill che sono cresciuto. Credo che potrei... a quasi 25 anni immagino uno sia quasi uomo. Basandosi solo sul mio fisico che a detta del suo sguardo perso dovrebbe essere notevole, credo di esserlo.

Accenno ad un sorriso indecifrabile, uno dei miei mezzi maliziosi e mezzi chissà cosa.

\- Neill? -

lei sta ancora un attimo a contemplarmi, poi si scuote richiamandosi da sola al dovere e al contegno professionale.

Timidamente la giovane donna mi si avvicina e mi porge una lettera senza avere più il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia.

\- È per lei... è arrivata questa mattina presto. Visto il mittente pensavo le facesse piacere riceverla subito. -

Cambio sorriso prendendo la busta fra le dita senza ancora guardarla, ma appena leggo il mittente a stento riesco a contenere la gioia. Noto che la porta non è ancora stata chiusa, alzo nuovamente gli occhi tenendo il volto abbassato. Ogni volta che faccio così e che guardo Yayoi in questo modo lei arrossisce diventando un peperone. Posso immaginare la scena. Così accade anche con la cameriera che sta dall'altra parte della stanza davanti all'uscio. Mi guarda timidamente.

\- Che c'è? -

Io tranquillo come mio solito, la pacatezza non mi manca mai. Lei indietreggia sentendo la mia voce roca, mi sono appena svegliato, è normale che sia così.

Credo che abbia un debole per me, questa donna.

Mantengo posa e sguardo, alzo un sopracciglio e attendo che faccia qualcosa.

\- Ecco... signorino Jun... ho saputo che... ecco... ma partirete veramente? -

Mi esce spontaneo un sorrisetto malizioso misto a dolcezza. Si trattava di questo.

\- Si... ho il volo prenotato già per stasera. Ho poco tempo per preparare tutto. Immagino ci salutiamo ora, con tutte le cose che hai da fare... -

Indietreggia ancora senza avere il coraggio di guardarmi, rossa come un fuoco acceso e timida peggio di Yayoi.

\- Ma... come farà da solo? La Germania è... lontana...-

Ironico rispondo avvicinandomi per tagliare la conversazione, so che così facendo scapperà subito:

\- Mica ci vado a piedi, eh? -

Sono di fronte a lei e lei se ne è accorta. Quanti anni potrà avere? Sui 27 anni... non più dei 30 comunque. È giovane... si troverà il ragazzo adatto.

Poso la mano sulla sua spalla e sovrastandola in tutta la mia altezza la fisso con sguardo profondo e penetrante. Lei impallidisce e finalmente mi guarda negli occhi.

Sono grandi e lucidi, mi fa tenerezza, sembra molto più piccola di me. Mi ricorda la mia amica d'infanzia Yayoi, dopo essersi dichiarata ufficialmente ci siamo messi insieme per un lungo periodo al termine del quale ci siamo accorti di considerarci come fratello e sorella, ora siamo più amici di prima. Mi sta bene un rapporto simile, lo preferisco. Eppure non mi dispiacerebbe legarmi a qualcuno in quel senso. Non con il legame che avevo con lei, ma con una cosa più sentita, più vera... in molte mi corteggiano ma nessuna finisce con il catturarmi. Non so.

\- Ecco io... devo andare... -

Balbetta non sapendo più a cosa appigliarsi per non rimanerci secca qua. Un ultimo sorriso e termino:

\- Ci vediamo, eh?-

Così esce correndo e io richiudo la porta.

Non ce la faccio.

Mi appoggio sul legno chiaro e con la testa indietro sbuffo.

Nemmeno volendo non arrivo a fare il rubacuori dongiovanni approfittatore come molti nelle situazioni in cui finisco io farebbero.

È più forte di me.

Non è quello che voglio.

Non sono fatte per me certe cose anche se potrei averne ben quante ne voglio.

Col secondo sbuffo mi ricordo della lettera e sedendomi nel letto disfatto la apro.

È di Tsubasa, dal Brasile.

_'Caro Jun, come stai amico mio? Io molto bene, come sempre gli allenamenti procedono al pieno ed io miglioro sempre più. Fa caldo ma non mi lamento, è proprio quello che volevo, il mio sogno è sempre più vicino._

_Mi manchi molto. Se devo essere sincero mi manca il giappone e gli amici che ho solo lì. Ho mandato lettere anche agli altri. Spero di aver scritto bene gli indirizzi di Genzo e Taro...l'ultima volta che mi avevano scritti erano uno in Germania e l'altro in Francia._

_Allora, tu come stai?_

_Quando penso al Giappone mi vengono in mente tutte le partite e i campionati che ho fatto e mi viene una gran tristezza, perché inevitabilmente torno alla famosa partita di quando eravamo bambini. Ne è passato di tempo, eh?_

_(ricordo... ne ho ancora molti del mio calcio, del nostro....)_

_Come procede la tua attività di allenatore?_

_Mi hanno detto che ti hanno affidato una squadra di scuola elementare. Comincerai da zero..._

_( ormai ho iniziato da un bel po'... le notizie ti arrivano ma con un ritardo notevole, caro Tsubasa, ora ce n'é una ben più grande. Chissà quando ti arriverà questa)_

_spero che un girono potremo rivederci e organizzare una di quelle giornate comprendenti pic nic e festa calcistica di rimpatriata con tutti i nostri amici e avversari. Ogni volta che torno lì me la fate sempre la festa...qua Roberto mi mette sotto a lavorare ma in fondo è sempre il solito amante e maniaco del calcio almeno quanto me!_

_( no caro... a te non ti batte nessuno, nemmeno io, credo)_

_per dirla tutta mi manchi tu e le nostre chiacchierate, ma anche Taro. È da tantissimo che non lo vedo, molto più tempo di tutti voi. Vorrei rivederlo e stare ancora con lui. Chissà, se capiterete da queste parti ve la organizzo io una festa come si deve...di quelle con la F maiuscola....dovresti vedere qua che razza di seratine che organizzano...sono riusciti a farmi ubriacare(me l'hanno detto i miei compagni di squadra perché io non ricordo questo fatto)._

_(cavolo... Tsubasa ubriaco avrei proprio voluto vederlo! Mi vien da ridere ad immaginarlo. Comunque tu come al solito sei sempre sincero e cristallino... nemmeno te riesci a capire le cose che dici...)_

_ora Roberto mi sta chiamando iniziano di nuovo gli allenamenti._

_Vado a fare il mio dovere, avrei voluto dirti più cose e raccontarti meglio, ma non ho proprio il tempo._

_Ci rivedremo presto spero._

_Saluta tutti._

_Tsubasa'_

Lettera normalissima se non fosse che si capisce benissimo che è perso per Taro e non lo sa nemmeno.

Chissà quando crescerà lui in quel senso. Devo dire che è sulla buona strada, ma ce ne vuole ancora.

Ho salutato tutti, i miei genitori e le ragazze piangevano, ho preparato tutto e fatto ogni cosa.

Ora eccomi qua, sull'aereo che mi porterà verso la mia nuova vita, verso la Germania.

Mi appoggio allo schienale dell'aereo che si sta alzando in volo.

Guardo fuori dal finestrino mentre vedo il terreno alzarsi sempre più velocemente e distintamente. E in men che non si dica il Giappone è sotto di noi che ci saluta nella sua forma allungata a isolette sparpagliate.

Il cielo che si scurisce e le nuvole presto ci circondano senza darci più nessuna visuale che non sia l'orizzonte davanti a noi.

Destinazione Germania.

Germania... questa proposta non me la sarei mai aspettato.

Inevitabilmente rivado coi ricordi a ieri, alla telefonata improvvisa e sconvolgente come un uragano che cambia la vita senza chiedere a nessuno il parere.

_"- Jun Misugi? -_

_\- Si sono io, chi parla? -_

_\- Ciao, sono il signor Mikami, ti ricordi ancora di me, no? -_

_\- E come potrei dimenticarmi? È quello che trova ingaggi e proposte sempre per tutti. È stato lei a propormi di fare l'aiuto allenatore invece che il giocatore visto che ero impossibilitato ormai a scendere in campo con quella maglia. Mi ha aiutato molto. -_

_\- Ne sono felice e ti ringrazio, ma il merito principale va a te, alla tua capacità incredibile, al tuo genio e alla tua intelligenza sorprendenti. Ne hai ancora molta di strada da fare, vedrai dove finirai! -_

_\- Avanti, tiri fuori la sua proposta... non so dove finirò ma ho idea che invece lei lo sappia! Dove mi vuole mandare stavolta? -_

_\- Si è aperta un ottima prospettiva per te e te soltanto. Sei il più adatto. -_

_\- Cioè? -_

_\- Qua in Germania hanno unito due squadre per motivi vari e interni, e con questo nuovo ordinamento calcistico proprio solo di quella squadra si è liberato il posto di Commissario Tecnico. Mi hanno chiesto il nome di un allenatore capace e in gamba e mi sei venuto subito in mente tu. -_

_\- Eh?! -_

_\- Ascolta. Tu sei perfettamente in grado di fare l'allenatore, ormai lì in Giappone ti sei confermato e hai conquistato tutti prima come calciatore, il tuo soprannome Principe del Calcio è meritatissimo e conosciuto, poi come allenatore. Direi che lì non hai più orizzonti da conquistare, più di così non riusciresti a migliorarti, sei il secondo allenatore anche della nazionale di calcio giapponese... dunque vorrei farti affermare anche in Europa. -_

_\- L'Europa per me come allenatore?! -_

_\- Io ti vedo perfetto... ti affiancherei a qualcun altro ma comunque saresti tu quello principale._

_Tutta la squadra è un nuovo progetto. La società che teneva una delle due è crollata e si sono presentati dei problemi anche nell'altra aventi giocatori indisciplinati che proprio non si potevano più tenere dentro. Allora hanno pensato di unire le due squadre eliminando i problemi di una e dell'altra. Ora hanno avuto un idea, per risollevarla e riportarla ai massimi di un tempo vogliono provare nuovi metodi, è una squadra sperimentale. Hanno contattato dei giocatori piuttosto famosi in Germania offrendo una cifra spropositata per loro... si tratta comunque di calcio professionistico. Le cosa stanno esattamente così. Che ne pensi? Credono che possa funzionare, specialmente visti gli elementi che ci sono. -_

_\- Sono un po' senza parole... si tratta di prendere una decisione che mi cambia totalmente la vita e il futuro. Questa era una prospettiva che non avevo mai preso in considerazione, non saprei. -_

_\- Avanti, tu sei un tipo sempre deciso che sa tutto su sé stesso, sugli altri e sulle situazione che gli si presentano. Non pensavo di coglierti così impreparato, è la prima volta credo... -_

_\- No... non è la prima volta... mi sono trovato altre volte impreparato. Almeno una sicura... ma lei ancora non mi conosceva. -_

_\- Vorrei dirti di pensarci su ma non posso, qua mi fanno pressioni affinché trovi il coach presto per dare il via alla squadra e al progetto. Non vogliono far stare troppo inattivi i ragazzi. -_

_\- In sostanza devo decidere così su due piedi? -_

_\- Esatto. Non vorrei essere così brutale, sai? -_

_\- Ora manca solo che mi dica che ha già prenotato il volo per domani e sono a posto! -_

_\- Sapevo che eri intelligente e intuitivo, ma che leggessi pure nel pensiero mi giunge nuova! -_

_\- ... -_

_\- Pronto, Misugi? -_

_\- ... -_

_\- Ehi? Stai bene? Ci sei ancora? -_

_\- No! -_

_\- Come? -_

_\- In sostanza cosa mi rimaneva da decidere? -_

_\- Effettivamente non molto. Contavo sul tuo sì... -_

_\- Mmh. -_

_\- Sento che stai sorridendo... deduco che la trattativa d'affari è conclusa e andata a buon fine. -_

_\- Non mi sembrava che mi rimanesse scelta... e poi l'Europa è un'opportunità che non tornerà più credo. Riuscirò a migliorarmi ancora. -_

_\- Sapevo che avresti capito e che non ti saresti fatto sfuggire l'opportunità. Comunque il volo è domani sera alle 18.30. Ti vengo a prendere io in aeroporto, non devi preoccuparti di nulla. Ho affittato per te una casa a due piani, è una bella casa, c'è anche la governante quindi tu non dovrai fare proprio nulla. Quando vieni la vedrai. È vicino al centro sportivo, si arriva facilmente a piedi anche in città. È tutto pagato, anche il viaggio. Prendi tutto quello che ti serve, comunque avrai tempo per tornare in Giappone e sistemare ciò che non riesci oggi... -"_

I ricordi della telefonata più assurda della mia vita si interrompono con una leggera curiosità... chissà chi saranno i due giocatori professionisti di cui parlava e se li conosco?

Non vedo l'ora di incontrarli.

Non sono teso e necessariamente nervoso, non è da me, sono abituato a queste situazioni dove devo far vedere che so fare e farmi valere. Sono perfettamente a mio agio e non ho pensieri particolari se non sui due giocatori. Di sicuro li conosco. Chissà perché non ha voluto dirmi chi erano.

In Germania ci sono Genzo e Karl... li incontrerò di sicuro.

Non sarà facile, ma perfettamente fattibile, se mi impegno in ciò che devo fare non devo temere nulla.

E solitamente riesco in tutto quello in cui mi impegno.

Con sguardo assorto continuo a guardare fuori dal finestrino rotondo .

Il destino ancora una volta lo deciderò io, almeno per quello che posso e che mi rimane da vivere visto che questo mio cuore potrebbe abbandonarmi da un momento all'altro.

Come sempre lucido da far paura mi sento a mio agio anche con pensieri simili, la mia morte è la mia compagna che mi assiste da molto, se dovessi angustiarmi ogni volta che sembra mi si avvicini troppo mi sarei suicidato da tempo, altro che depressione. Preferisco che da fuori non si notino questi miei pensieri anomali e cupi, non voglio impietosire nessuno, non sono un privilegiato, voglio far di tutto per essere al pari degli altri. Anche se sono benissimo consapevole che non potrò mai esserlo dal momento che uno chiamato Principe del Calcio che non gioca a calcio non potrà mai essere visto come altri.

Qualunque cosa succeda, comunque vada e comunque sia, finché non crollerò e il mio cuore continuerà io continuerò per la mia strada, con sicurezza a tranquillità.

Finchè il tetto che regge il mio mondo non mi franerà addosso cedendo, la mia vita proseguirà. Nessuno potrebbe fermarmi.

Tanto meno la mia compagna eterna di viaggio che mi tiene la mano dalla nascita pronta a cogliermi impreparato.

Lo sarò sempre invece.

Sempre pronto. Per la morte e per il mio nuovo futuro che mi aspetta.


	2. Genzo

CAPITOLO 2:   
GENZO

Nel silenzio e buio più completi ecco levarsi l’odioso suono di una sveglia. Porco cane, perché deve suonare questa fastidiosissima sveglia ogni santa mattina che qualcuno manda su questo mondo? Mai una volta che se ne scordasse. Che stress.  
E continua pure…  
Prima che il mio cervello dia gli impulsi ai suoi neuroni e che questi diano l’ordine al mio corpo di muoversi ce ne passa un bel po’, nel frattempo quella maledettissima sveglia mi sta assordando. Ecco, ogni volta così: devo sempre svegliarmi col mal di testa, ma va a quel paese! Anche le sveglie che rompono!  
E basta!  
Con un gesto secco del braccio la butto a terra con forza. Si sente il rumore di rottura e finalmente cessa di far tutto quel casino.  
Finalmente. Non ne potevo più.  
Mi rigiro a pancia in su mettendomi comodo, posso dormire ancora senza quella sveglia.  
Ma che illuso che sono... e il mal di testa dove diavolo lo metto? Quel suono scassa cazzo mi ha torturato.  
Sarà il caso di rimediare e di alzarmi, tanto ormai è andata.  
Apro un occhio e sono lieto di vedere il buio. Almeno i miei occhi ne saranno grati.  
Allungo di nuovo il braccio fino al comodino lungo accanto al mio letto, cerco a tentoni il piccolo telecomando dello stereo, lo trovo e accendo con memoria tattile(ormai il mio corpo ha registrato ogni cosa da solo)l’impianto HI-FI con mega casse sparse per la casa che rimandano l’ottimo suono.  
Al massimo volume parte il CD che avevo su.  
‘Somewhere I belong’ dei Linkin Park è la prima canzone.  
Le note di quella canzone rimbombano nella stanza e le posso sentire anche in tutta la casa libera a mia disposizione.  
Ecco la chitarra elettrica e la batteria subito tenere il tempo, un ritmo incessante che trasmette con la voce tutta l’energia possibile.  
Ecco che mi ci voleva per essere curato dal mal di testa; il sonno svanisce abbastanza e mi da la forza di alzarmi dal letto e girare per la camera al buio. Sono abituato, non ho problemi. A colpo sicuro imbocco la porta del bagno e vi entro. Lì però la luce c’è. Entra dalla finestra dagli scuri aperti. Mi da un fastidio inaudito e le imprecazioni non si sprecano.  
Do una breve occhiata all’immagine che rimanda lo specchio.  
E quello sarei io?  
Mamma che bello!  
Con quei neri capelli troppo mossi per i miei gusti che mi si scompigliano mostrando la cicatrice che ho sulla fronte e la faccia da rincoglionito che ho ora, sono mr universo!  
Ma che ho fatto ieri sera? Ho un vuoto di memoria… ho come l’impressione di stare dimenticando qualcosa e che quel qualcosa presto mi tornerà in mente.  
Mah, la mattina è sempre così, quando la sera…. la sera… mi irrito per qualcosa e mi incazzo e per sfogarmi vado a… donne…  
\- Oh cazzo! -  
Mi batto la fronte con la mano ricordando la litigata con Karl di ieri sera e della mia reazione che è sempre quella… l’ho fatto di nuovo!  
Con un passo più veloce di quello che avevo prima mi precipito di là e accendo la luce della camera…. eccola, sul letto quasi del tutto scoperta c’è una donna, si è svegliata e si contorce cercando di ricordare se è morta oppure se è ancora disgraziatamente al mondo.  
Non so nemmeno chi sia, è bella certo… molto… ma non mi dice nulla e col casino dello stereo come ha fatto a non farsi notare prima?  
Ora si spiega la mia completa nudità: solitamente vado a letto con qualcosa addosso.  
\- Merda!-  
Continuo le imprecazioni. Lei mi guarda smarrita ma allo stesso tempo soddisfatta, sembra sfinita e senza forze: ma che diavolo le ho fatto?  
Maliziosamente mi guarda da capo a piedi squadrandomi compiaciuta, io mi gratto la testa spettinandomi ulteriormente. Si, nemmeno i boxer ho. Beh, non mi vergogno del mio fisico anche perché notando l’interesse con cui continua a fissarmi immagino di essere una bella visione, fare il calciatore giova anche al fisico. Ma non è questo il punto. È che sembra che stia mangiando il cibo più proibito sulla faccia della terra.  
Mi sta mangiando con gli occhi!

Taglio corto e afferro un asciugamano dal bagno mettendomelo introno alla vita. Poi torno di là, vado allo stereo, abbasso momentaneamente il volume e con sguardo tetro e voce roca e brusca le dico:   
\- Com’è che ti chiami? -   
A questa domanda lei spalanca gli occhi incredula.   
\- Ok, non importa… comunque piacere… se mi ricordassi una virgola di quello che abbiamo fatto ti assicuro che ti direi che è stato bellissimo fare tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto, che non ricordo ma che immagino benissimo. Ora addio, quella è la porta! -   
E mi spiace, ma meglio di così non arrivo ad essere. Figurarsi… a quest’ora la mia gentilezza non esiste. Già non esiste normalmente. Mi volto, torno ad alzare il volume e senza attendere altro rientro in bagno.   
Bene.   
Molto bene devo dire. Io sono abbonato a queste figure ormai. Non che me ne importi molto, ma mi piacerebbe sapere che fine ha fatto dopo Karl, non litighiamo spesso, anzi, dopo i primi anni in cui ci siamo conosciuti e che ci ignoravamo a vicenda, ci siamo pestati per bene e poi siamo diventati amici. Ma capita ancora di avere divergenze, non spesso ma capitano e quando capitano tutti scappano per non essere nei paraggi di qualche miglio da noi, finisce sempre male ed io immancabilmente preso dalla furia cieca prima pesto qualcuno(Karl non arrivo mai a pestarlo…), poi bevo e in seguito vado a donne… se sta volta era una sola evidentemente la litigata non doveva essere stata troppo dura.   
È che quella testaccia di ghiaccio antartico non capisce nulla!   
Quando ci troviamo d’accordo sulle cose tutto ok, capita quasi sempre di esserlo, ma se non lo siamo il suo gelo, il suo distacco, la sua indifferenza e il suo sentirsi superiore mi fa incazzare da morire, nemmeno si mette e discutere con me, allora devo essere io furibondo a cercare la litigata pur di farlo parlare con me sull’argomento.   
Finisce raramente che ci picchiamo, basta non toccargli le cose per cui perde la testa, di solito mi lascia fare, sono io che litigo e lo insulto e lui mi ascolta come se stesse parlando in tv un pagliaccio scadente e stupido!   
Non lo sopporto in quei momenti, ma prova ad ascoltarmi? No! Dopo avermi fatto uscire di me comunque se ne va e fa di testa sua ignorandomi.   
Ed io odio essere ignorato da lui!   
Non mi interessano gli altri, anzi loro li ignoro pure io, quelli che non ritengo alla mia altezza(e sono tanti) non li calcolo e li tratto con sufficienza in modo piuttosto odioso, ma è mia abitudine stare sulle scatole alla gente che mi definisce egocentrico e… boh, non so nemmeno io più come mi definisce la gente. Intanto piaccio a tutti. Ma quando si tratta delle persone che stimo se capita di scontrarci perdo la testa e sono irriconoscibile. Altro che impulsivo… sono una bestia e come tratto le donne è la conferma di questo concetto.   
Mah, poi lo vedo e vediamo com’è lui… non credo di averlo picchiato stavolta, io sono intatto.   
Mentre mi preparo per andare ad incontrare la nuova squadra per la prima volta, continuano i ricordi dei miei rapporti con le persone che hanno significato qualcosa nella mia vita.   
Hiyuga era ossessionato da me, ma non mi ha mai superato alla fine… un ghigno di vittoria mi si dipinge sul viso a ciò.   
Ma litigavo tanto con lui per incompatibilità di carattere  e poi lui mi rompeva con la storia del migliore, mi denigrava ed io devo mettere in chiaro le cose… se sono il migliore, lo sono, no? Comunque alla fine l’ha capito che deve accettare i suoi limiti, in fin dei conti si è deciso a crescere. Era un tipo interessante, solo dopo la sua crescita ho cominciato a rispettarlo, prima lo odiavo cordialmente. E certo… è facile rispettare la gente dopo che si rassegna all’inferiorità e che non si fa più viva!   
Beh, Tsubasa… Tsubasa è Tsubasa… per lui dopo quel primo famosissimo scontro dove mi aveva fatto saltare i nervi mi sono reso conto di dover essere io ad accettare i miei limiti e la sua superiorità. Chissà come saremmo ora, i nostri livelli ormai sono imparagonabili… lui è stato troppo maturo per i miei gusti e ha ricevuto il mio rispetto subito dopo quella partita. Ho un ottimo rapporto con lui, ci sentiamo ancora per lettera e telefono. Sono contento abbia trovato la sua strada come io ho trovato la mia.   
Poi… beh, in generale stimo la nazionale Giapponese, sono i miei compagni, ma dopo tutta questa distanza alcuni rapporti sono scemati e sono rimasti piacevoli ricordi d’infanzia.   
Ciò che ricordo bene invece è il gioco di Jun Misugi.   
Quel ragazzo che era chiamato il Principe del Calcio mi aveva incuriosito e mi infastidisce l’idea di non potermi mai essere confrontato con lui.   
Lui è un autentico genio nel calcio, ma più di tanto non abbiamo mai avuto rapporti particolari, eppure lui lo stimavo e lo stimo tuttora anche senza essermi mai relazionato con lui veramente.   
Chissà come sarebbe stata la nostra amicizia.   
Taro Misaki… lui l’ho riscoperto ancora meglio quando mi sono trasferito in Germania. Ci incontriamo spesso, lui è in Francia e si sta affermando molto anche là. È in gamba e ci siamo sempre trovati, poi il suo rapporto con Tsubasa è leggendario… altro che amicizia… quei due non me la raccontano giusta.   
Tutto sommato fra tutti quelli che ho incontrato sono queste le persone che stimo con cui vado d’accordo e che calcolo.   
Poi c’è Karl Schneider.   
Mio compagno di squadra, ex compagno di squadra e ri-compagno di squadra milioni di volte. Sembra che stavolta siamo destinati a starcene insieme a lungo con questa nuova squadra sperimentale. A mio avviso funzionerà... anche perché hanno chiesto a Mikami di occuparsi del CT e lui non delude mai.   
Ma non mi ha voluto dire chi aveva trovato. Arriverà oggi e ce lo presenterà.   
Esco di casa con occhiali da sole anche se il tempo oggi non mostra quel gran sole.   
Al pensiero che fra poco rivedrò quel ghiacciolo torno ad irritarmi.   
Se continua ad ignorarmi e scopro che ha fatto di testa sua senza nemmeno interpellarmi, lo uccido!   
Che poi non ricordo nemmeno perché avevamo litigato!   
Salgo sulla moto che mi sono comprato da poco. Con lo stipendio che ho posso permettermelo.   
La mia moto definita un mostro.   
La Ducati Monster come prima moto è una cosa un po’ azzardata, ma da quando sono venuto a vivere in Germania anni fa sono cambiato tantissimo.   
Oddio, in fondo nemmeno tanto.   
Sgommo, mi infilo il casco e parto alzano un gran polverone.   
Comunque sia tralasciando tutti i soliti guai, è questa la vita che volevo.   
Non me la farò sfuggire.   
Non crollerò più, mi terrò tutto per me prendendomi ancora di più.   
Non cadrò mai più, starò in piedi, nessuno potrebbe battermi in questo momento!   
Forse Karl e Tsubasa… forse…   
Devo sbrigarmi, come mio solito sono tardi. Karl mi starà aspettando. Siamo noi che dobbiamo incontrare prima degli altri Mikami con il nuovo allenatore.   
Anche se mi sa tanto che non ci riusciremo.


	3. Karl

CAPITOLO 3:   
KARL

  
È un sogno a svegliarmi. Anzi, non un sogno, un incubo. Uno dei miei soliti. Ne faccio spesso, ma non mi fanno né caldo né freddo.   
Mi infastidisce un po’ il fatto che mi svegliano sempre prima, molto prima, dell’ora dell’alzata…ma non fa nulla. Tanto prima o poi dovevo alzarmi.   
È ancora buio pesto fuori, apro la luce del comodino e con movimenti monotematici prendo il telecomando della televisione. Non ho voglia di alzarmi, sono ancora le 4.30 e il sonno è andato completamente via.   
Faccio un giro veloce dei canali appoggiando un braccio dietro la testa per stare più comodo. Non mi interessano programmi o film particolari, specialmente di notte, ma anche se volessi vedere qualcosa non ci sarebbe nulla. Accendo la tv per rito, per passare il tempo a far qualcosa invece che attivarmi così presto.   
Pigramente cambio canale. Ci sono solo telegiornali e conferenze in differita. Non mi piacciono. L’unica cosa che rimane è il canale dei video musicali. Non che io abbia grandi gusti o conoscenze in quel settore, ma almeno si sente qualcosa di migliore piuttosto che solite chiacchiere.   
Mi alzo e sbuffo.   
Alla fine sapevo che finiva così.   
Mi farò la doccia con calma.   
Alzo il volume della tv per sentire anche nell’altra stanza, lascio la porta aperta.   
Tanto per non sentire il solito e noioso silenzio che regna sovrano in questa casa.   
Sento la conduttrice notturna cominciare a parlare di un video andato di moda tempo fa. Una ragazzina giovane che cantava in francese, a detta di quella tipa sarebbe anche sensuale… mah… ne dubito, ora vediamo. Mi pare che abbia a che fare con un nome tanto cretino, è in francese, ma chi se ne frega.    
La musica parte con un leggero languore che accompagna i miei movimenti. Mi spoglio lentamente e in fin dei conti la voce della ragazza non è male, è bassa e la sa usare… non male come sensualità. Mi tolgo la canottiera e la butto nel cesto della biancheria da lavare, infilo i pollici nei boxer sui fianchi e abbasso anche quelli mentre l’acqua calda crea vapore nel bagno appannando i vetri. Non è una canzone da me ma che vuoi, si sente quello che c’è. E poi per quello che sto facendo va bene.   
Una volta completamente nudo sembra che perfino i miei muscoli rilassati, tendendosi, sentano il ritmo seducente della canzone, mi passo una mano fra i capelli leggermente spettinati, poi le ciocche bionde tornano a cadermi ai lati del viso.   
Entro nel box doccia sotto l’acqua che subito mi scorre sopra.   
Altro che canzone… è questa la vera sensualità.   
Non c’è niente di meglio di questo.   
Le gocce del getto caldo arrivano sui miei capelli che mi si appiccicano al volto, le sento poi bagnarmi il viso, chiudo gli occhi che sono diventati subito blu intenso, come l’acqua profonda del mare, tiro indietro la testa e socchiudo le labbra facendone entrare un po’. Intanto le mani accompagnano la corsa delle gocce lungo il mio corpo, le passo sul torace e sugli addominali che sento scolpiti e tesi. La musica è lontana ma immagino si addica al momento.   
Mi sembra di essere al posto dell’acqua che mi accarezza infondendomi brividi sulla bianca pelle.   
Solitamente non mi accorgo delle emozioni e delle sensazioni che sento, mi passano attraverso per poi uscirmi e scivolarmi sul corpo come il getto in questo momento, ma ora non posso negare che non mi dispiace. Le gambe ed ecco che il tutto si completa. Mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e la testa all’indietro passo le mani sul capo tirandomi indietro i capelli biondi che mi arrivano alle spalle.   
Questo calore e queste carezze mi donano una carica che nessuna nota potrebbe donarmi anche se l’insieme crea un atmosfera notevole.   
Il mio corpo adulto reagisce al piacere e apro gli occhi mantenendo un apparente indifferenza che infondono un immagine inconsapevolmente sensuale.   
Con la spugna di bagnoschiuma al pino selvatico torno ad accarezzare il mio corpo e mi lavo, stesso destino ai capelli per poi sciacquarmi e sentire la schiuma bianca colare lungo la schiena e le gambe.   
È già finito, è durato così poco.   
Sto ancora un po’ qua sotto a scaldarmi e deliziarmi.   
L’acqua è una delle poche cose che mi piacciono. Credo di poterlo affermare con sicurezza.   
Non mi interessano e nemmeno mi piacciono molte cose, ma quelle poche me le so godere. Senza farmi notare da nessuno perché non lo ritengo necessario e non ne vedo l’utilità, ma l’importante è che io non me lo perda.   
L’acqua è una di queste, mi piace stare anche sotto la pioggia, ci sto spesso.   
L’altra cosa è il calcio.   
E su questo non ci sono più dubbi, anche se c’è gente che ancora sostiene che non l’amo e che ci gioco solo per vincere.   
Sono affari miei perché gioco a calcio, non deve interessare a nessuno.   
Vincere mi piace, voglio sempre vincere perché so di meritarmelo, quando trovo avversari degni mi impegno per superarli perché è nella mia natura la sfida e far di tutto per arrivare alla meta. Io gioco per vincere, sono nato per questo. Ma non solo. Gioco anche perché quello che provo giocando a calcio nessun altro riuscirà mai a donarmelo credo. E questo chi non mi conosce non potrà mai capirlo, ma a me non importa di farlo capire, io so perché faccio le cose e gli altri nemmeno li vedo se non sono degni di attenzione.   
Chiudo l’acqua e un senso di mancanza e di freddo mi assale. Proprio ora mi viene alla mente quella testaccia uraganica di Genzo.   
Lui coi suoi modi eccentrici e incomprensibili ma duri e forti è risaltato subito. Ha una testardaggine ed orgoglio che non ho mai visto in nessuno. Si impunta sulle cose e non smette di massacrarsi e massacrare gli altri finchè non la ottiene.   
Ho imparato a conoscerlo bene in questi anni e posso dire con certezza che per quanto mi piaccia come persona, è troppo odioso quando si deve impuntare anche in cose che non c’entrano col calcio e deve contrastarmi quando non siamo dello stesso parere.   
Mi urla sempre dietro di tutto e non risparmia insulti e pugni. Che tipo!

A parte che i suoi pugni si ricordano per molto tempo… è un portiere dalla forza incredibile, l’unico in grado di parare i miei tiri e non ci riesce nemmeno sempre.   
A questo pensiero mi si forma sulle labbra un lieve sorrisetto di soddisfazione.   
È cambiata canzone, non conosco nemmeno questa, ma mi suona familiare. Il mio corpo gocciolante mi fa segno pieno di brividi di coprirmi, prendo un asciugamano e lo avvolgo alla vita, vado di fronte allo specchio appannato e con una mano lo pulisco. Mi vedo bagnato coi capelli all’indietro e gli occhi blu intenso. Quando esco dalla doccia sono sempre di questo colore, poi tornano color ghiaccio.   
Prendo ad asciugarmi i capelli e poi mi appoggio il panno intorno al collo.   
La canzone mi fa venire in mente di nuovo Genzo.   
Ecco dove l’ho sentita… da lui.    
Lui è fissato con questa musica rock.   
è sei Metallica se non sbaglio, questa è una delle poche che mi piacciono fra quelle che lui sente per questo mi ricordo il gruppo, è particolarmente soft, una ballata malinconico insomma, le altre sono così rumorose e mi sembrano tutte uguali. Questa per me è più sensuale dell’altra. La chitarra elettrica che fa un ottimo lavoro.   
Già, mette tristezza...   
Esco dal bagno ancora umido e nudo, non mi sono ancora pettinato i capelli, sono tutti ingarbugliati e spettinati con ciocche che ricadono sugli occhi, vedrò di sistemarli altrimenti poi assomiglio troppo a quel trasandato perennemente spettinato. Anche se lui sostiene che è un effetto voluto per essere più figo non mi pare proprio una buona soluzione somigliargli, anche se noi due non ci somiglieremo nemmeno fra duemila anni!   
Mi vesto con calma e placidità freddamente e lontano con la mente.   
Quell’idiota di Genzo… ancora una volta che mi insulta come ieri sera e lo pesto come non ho mai fatto.   
Solo i suoi insulti riescono ad infastidirmi anche se non lo do a vedere.   
Lui è uno dei pochi che riesco a stimare, sì mi piace come persona, ma a volte è così… così… insopportabile. Però i suoi modi di mostrare l’amicizia e l’affetto mi piacciono.   
Nessuno li comprende eppure sembrano così chiari.   
Guardo l’ora, sono le 5.30… è ancora presto… la mia mente sistematica comincia a ragionare e a selezionare tutto quello che nell’arco di due ore posso fare.   
Rifletto su quello che devo fare oggi.   
Sono già pronto e potrei uscire, ma a quest’ora è tutto chiuso e non saprei che fare.   
Chiudo la tv e decido di avviarmi ugualmente. La strada per arrivare al luogo dell’appuntamento è lunga e me la farò a piedi. Se era tardi avrei preso la macchina, ma non ne vale la pena.   
Sprofondo le mani in tasca e con il mio solito abbigliamento impeccabile e firmato mi avvio per le deserte e fresche strade della Germania.   
Oggi il Signor Mikami ci presenta il nuovo allenatore della nuova squadra sperimentale dove sia io che Genzo siamo stati comprati.   
Di nuovo insieme dopo un paio di anni passati avanti e indietro. Non ho ancora visto la squadra intera, non credo si sia ancora riunita, ma spero non siano malaccio, altrimenti non avrei accettato.   
Prima di tutti devo vedermi con Genzo, poi arriveranno anche gli altri due e in seguito insieme andiamo al luogo degli allenamenti della squadra.   
Assaporo appieno la mattina solitaria e il silenzio… dopotutto adoro anche il silenzio.   
Con modi che sembrano più freddi dell’aria di questa giornata proseguo riflettendo distante e assente.   
Sono sicuro che quello scemo sarà ancora arrabbiato per ieri sera… dovrei esserlo io; dopo la scenata che ha fatto si è scolato una bottiglia di tequila e si è preso una delle ragazze che ci stavano corteggiando durante la serata, l’ha baciata davanti a tutti mantenendo gli occhi fissi su di me e poi come un sesso dipendente se ne è andato con lei che gli si strusciava addosso come una sanguisuga.   
Che scena… erano tutti che morivano d’invidia e di paura. Quando è così incazzato dopo essersi sfogato a parole e a pugni va sempre a donne… strano che ne abbia presa solo una.   
A volte è ancora un bambino e tutta l’immagine imponente e rispettosa cade quando combina ste stronzate!   
Eppure ho dato l’impressione di non esserne toccato minimamente.   
È questo che l’ha fatto andare fuori di testa più di tutti.   
Lui lo fa per avere una mia reazione ed io di proposito non reagisco anche se sarei voluto andarmene o comunque prenderlo e buttarlo nel fiume!   
Un giorno all’altro per farlo sbollire lo faccio.   
Fra ricordi e scorciatoie comprese di riflessioni sul grande super portiere, il tempo passa e arrivo al luogo dell’appuntamento.   
Sono preciso e spaccato. Mentre lui come sempre è in ritardo.   
Passano i minuti e lui non arriva.   
Ma che cosa devo fare con lui?   
È di un ritardo mostruoso. A momenti arrivano gli altri due e lui non si fa ancora vivo.   
Ma perché non si decide a crescere?   
Sarebbe ora!   
Non mi resta che chiamarlo al cellulare.   
\- Pronto?- seccato. Osa pure essere seccato!   
E poi come pronto?   
\- Ehi, idiota dove sei? - monocorde e distaccato.   
\- Sono appena arrivato! E idiota dillo quando ti guardi allo specchio! - osa pure essere spiritoso!   
\- Dove sei arrivato? Qua non c’è nessuno! - il mio tono non cambia.   
\- Sarai cieco! - il suo invece sì. Comincia ad alterarsi man mano che risponde.   
\- E tu mi vedi lì invece? -   
\- No! -   
\- Allora sei cieco anche tu? -   
\- No! -   
\- Di grazia potresti illuminarmi e dirmi dove diavolo sei arrivato? -   
\- Sono al Domingo. -   
\- Genio, perché sei lì? -   
\- Non dovevamo vederci qua? -   
Sospiro profondamente. Solo lui arriva ad irritarmi così presto! Solitamente non sono così, se altri mi vedrebbero con lui non mi riconoscerebbero!   
\- No! -   
\- Come? -   
\- Guarda che sei stato tu ieri sera a dirmi di vederci all’Aida! -   
\- Come? -   
Nemmeno ripeto, mi sto stufando. Almeno riesco a mantenere il mio sangue freddo nella voce e nel tono… sarà per questo che lui si sta incazzando?   
\- Ma che dici? -   
Non rispondo nemmeno ora.   
\- Ma mi dici qualcosa? -   
\- Mi spieghi cosa vorresti che ti dicessi di preciso? Cosa dovrei dirti? Ho già detto abbastanza… anzi, ho dimenticato una cosa… idiota! -   
\- E non essere così normale… insomma, hai sbagliato posto, siamo tardi e Mikami e l’allenatore ci staranno aspettando e tu sei il solito ghiacciolino! -   
\- Primo non è arrivato nessuno e mi viene il dubbio che tu abbia sbagliato completamente di dirmi le cose… anzi mi viene il dubbio che tu non abbia proprio capito nulla coma al solito! Secondo, hai sentito tu Mikami e hai fatto tutto tu. Mi hai detto ieri sera che ci saremmo visti all’Aida tutti e quattro e avremmo fatto colazione per poi andare al campo dall’altra squadra. Terzo, non sono io che ho sbagliato, ma tu! Quarto, siamo di un ritardo mostruoso ed io odio esserlo, Mikami e l’allenatore saranno già arrivati ovunque dovevano arrivare e andati via! -   
non ho mai parlato tanto come ora… anzi, solo lui riesce a farmi parlare in generale. La prossima volta spreco le mie parole solo per insultarlo! Mantenere il sangue freddo con lui non è facile, il mio si sta esaurendo.   
\- Karl… ma ieri sera dopo esserci concordati abbiamo litigato ed io… beh, non ricordo quel che ho fatto, ma devo essere stato fuori! Non contare quello che ho detto e deciso ieri! -   
\- E su cosa dovrei contare allora? Non ti ascolto più? Mi sa che mi conviene! Ma se vuoi posso dirti quello che hai fatto ieri sera… io me lo ricordo bene! Confermo: eri fuori e mi chiedo quando tu sia stato dentro! -   
\- Non essere volgare… ieri notte anche se non ricordo quello che ho fatto e quanto, ti assicuro che sono stato dentro! -   
\- E chi è il volgare ora? -   
\- E poi lascia perdere ieri sera! Non ricordo neanche perché abbiamo litigato! -   
\- Sul luogo dell’incontro di oggi! -   
Silenzio… ah, te ne stai zitto, eh? Ora ti ricordi che tu volevi vederci in un posto, io nell’altro… e che ora abbiamo fatto l’incontrario, ovvero tu sei andato al luogo che avevo detto io e io sono andato al luogo che avevi detto tu!   
\- Sei in moto? -   
\- Sì. -   
\- Vieni qua, ti aspetto. Poi vediamo dove era sto benedetto luogo d’incontro con Mikami e il mister… altrimenti andiamo subito al campo. -   
\- Mmh... -   
Potrebbe anche dirsi quanto è stupido risparmiando a me la fatica di farlo… anzi no, non voglio più sprecare fiato e tempo e parole per lui. Gli butto giù il telefono e torno alla mi gelidità interna ed esterna. Lo aspetto. Che altro mi rimane da fare? Ucciderlo è troppo poco e tenerlo vivo è un sacrilegio… ma fra le due cose preferisco fare quella che non mi fa diventare un criminale. Diventerò santo, ma un criminale non mi va, troppa fatica… anche se credo che nessuno riterrebbe la sua morte un peccato!   
Come faccio a stimare un tipo così?   
Guardo il cielo azzurro che sta volta sembra più sereno dei miei occhi!   
Chissà che altro deve succedere!   
Prima che la giornata finisca potrebbe anche crollare il tetto e le mura di questo mondo, vista la piega che ha preso la situazione… e lui non se ne accorgerebbe neanche!


	4. Incontro

CAPITOLO 4:  
INCONTRO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/karl_genzo.jpg)

/Karl/

“ Il rombo assordante della moto mi disturba. Eccolo è lui. Riconosco la sua moto e specialmente il suo casino!  
Non mi muovo, faccio finta di nulla. Svolta l’angolo e senza rallentare arriva davanti al bar e frena di scatto lasciando sull’asfalto il segno delle gomme e l’odore delle medesime bruciate… quello di bruciato ha solo il cervello!  
Alzo gli occhi su di lui e inarco un sopracciglio.  
È ancora a cavalcioni sul suo mostro e si toglie il casco rivelando i suoi capelli nerissimi e mossi che sono più spettinati del solito, si mette gli occhiali da sole subito, come se potesse bruciarsi gli occhi. Osservo brevemente ma con attenzione il suo profilo. Non ha i classici lineamenti duri e squadrati come i miei, sono più morbidi in quanto giapponese, ma l’espressione truce e seria nonché profonda confonde questo suo aspetto rendendolo affascinante. Certe affermazioni mi escono senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Io non sono un esteta ma ci tengo a non andare in giro da straccione con capelli astrusi. Tuttavia non dimostro mai ciò che sento, nemmeno ora faccio inclinazioni particolari, lo fisso e lui sentendo lo sguardo da lui definito insopportabilmente freddo, si gira. Ci scambiamo una breve occhiata e lui sembra imitarmi con la sua aria indecifrabile.  
\- Ehi!-  
Gran saluto! In tutta risposta il mio mutismo.  
Siamo in un ritardo assurdo e lui cosa vuole? Che gli risponda? Magari che gli offra pure la colazione? Fa finta di niente lui!  
Gli vado incontro non degnandolo di una risposta e lui una volta che mi ha di fronte e dopo aver capito che ce l’ho ‘leggermente’ con lui, mi spinge battendo il pugno sulla spalla:  
\- Ma dai, che vuoi che sia? Per qualche minuto!-  
E no. Qualche minuto!  
Decisamente è troppo detestabile quando fa il grand uomo sminuendo le cose che per me sono insopportabili come il ritardo. Il ritardo lo ammetto solo se sono io di mia volontà a farlo!  
Mi avvicino ulteriormente a lui e gelido gli tolgo gli occhiali da sole liberando i suoi occhi tenebrosi e profondi dal taglio a mandorla. Avvicino ulteriormente il viso al suo e trapassandolo con la mia voce e i miei occhi come lame di ghiaccio, sibilo.  
\- Qualche minuto? Un'ora ti pare qualche minuto? -  
Senza mostrarmi nessun segno di intimidazione ribatte incoscientemente ironico:  
\- Beh… un'ora è composta da minuti... -  
\- Anche la tua vita è composta da attimi… attimo più attimo meno che vuoi che sia? Puoi ben liberarti di quelli che verranno da ora in poi… in fondo sono attimi! -  
Accenna ad un sorrisetto misto a ghigno. Non gli faccio mica paura a sto pagliaccio!  
Se tutti i suoi fan lo vedessero così come è con me ne scapperebbero schifati.  
Mi fa perdere il controllo ed io odio perderlo!  
\- Suvvia Karl, tieni il casco e andiamo! -  
Ignoro il casco e non mi muovo:  
\- Dove, di grazia? Non sappiamo nulla di nulla grazie a te! -  
Sbuffa. Sbuffa lui! Basta che sbuffi!  
\- Ma sì, mi ha chiamato Mikami e mi ha detto che ci aspetta al campo con la squadra! -  
\- Ah bene! Da che dovevamo essere i primi a conoscere il nuovo allenatore a che siamo gli ultimi… sai come la penso riguardo gli ultimi, vero? -  
\- Odi essere ultimo! -  
Continua a non avere timore. Errore, grosso errore che non avrebbe dovuto fare… un po’ di timore in questi casi nei miei confronti mi placa.  
\- Lo sai che sei l’unico sulla faccia della terra che riesca lontanamente ad irritarmi? -  
E tutto perché ha toccato uno dei lati della mia vita che tengo con più cura: gli orari e le organizzazioni!  
Non so cosa pensi, ma di sicuro uno che non è dotato di quell’organo raro e importante quale il cervello non può pensare. Decide di tagliare corto e mi infila lui il casco in testa allacciandomelo sotto il mento, poi mi liquida con una pacca sul braccio e con l’occhiolino da re del mondo si rimette gli occhiali girandosi ed ignorandomi ulteriormente si prepara per partire accelerando col motore.  
Che altro fare?  
Sospiro pesantemente, vorrei buttarlo nel fiume per vedere se riempiendolo di qualcosa cambia, ma mi sa che farei ancora più tardi.  
Torno in me facilmente e senza badare a Genzo che si atteggia a gran figo con la sua sacrosanta moto, salgo sul sedile dietro di lui. Non mi fa né caldo né freddo questo mostro e nemmeno la velocità. Non sono queste le cose che mi interessano… ma gli orari!  
Aderisco col corpo alla sua schiena per non cadere e appoggio le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre con la mente vorrei che si teletrasportasse per essere già al campo.  
Non per conoscere l’allenatore (o gli allenatori, da quel che ho capito sono due, uno giovane ed un altro più vecchio) ma per essere puntuale!  
Eccolo che con una delle sue sgommate parte velocissimo facendomi andare indietro per un attimo. Sono costretto a stringere più forte la presa mentre una calda sensazione che solo in certi casi alla sua presenza e al suo contatto, riesco a sentire.  
Non mi piacciono queste cose.  
Non mi piacciono per nulla.  
Sarebbe una gran cosa riuscire a controllare sempre corpo e mente, ma ancora una volta è Genzo a fare la differenza.  
Odio e stima… può una persona suscitare per sé stesso gli stessi sentimenti?  
Si.  
Lui ne è la risposta.”  
  


/Genzo/

“Corro. Corro veloce e ancora di più. Non voglio fermarmi, non voglio arrivare.  
Questo che sento ora è troppo bello.  
Correre battendo il vento e sentire tutta l’adrenalina amplificata non solo dalla corsa, ma anche da qualcos’altro che mi carica al punto di lasciar perdere ogni pensiero e dedicarmi ad aumentare la velocità per volare ed essere imbattibile in ogni cosa che faccio. Forse è lui che mi stringe la vita o il vento che ci tira e il mondo che si confonde intorno a noi diventando solo una macchia sfocata dove i colori si mescolano sfumando e creando una tavolozza incasinata.  
Forse è il lontano calore che il suo contatto mi porta a farmi reagire con tutta sta energia.  
Ad ogni modo è bello e non voglio arrivare ancora. Ancora qualche metro.  
Non capisco sempre quel che mi succede, ma riesco ad incanalare tutto bene perché l’accetto subito e non mi interessa la figura che faccio agli occhi degli altri. L’importante è l’intenzione. Non riesce a farmi paura, non credo di avere paura di nulla ora come ora. Tutti temono Karl, ma a me diverte farlo arrabbiare; ci riesco raramente veramente, spesso lo stresso e basta, ma del resto sono l’unico a riuscirci e devo ammettere che parla quasi e solamente con me. Questo pensiero mi fa sorridere.  
Peccato. Siamo arrivati. Il campo è laggiù, vorrei passare dritto e non fermarmi, ma non sono impulsivo fino a questo punto, in fin dei conti so anche essere controllato, anche se non ai livelli di Karl.  
Freno di scatto e lui mi arriva addosso. Il solito odore di gomme bruciate sul terreno. Adoro questo odore. Appoggio il piede a terra e spengo il motore. Non vorrei scendere e che neanche lui scendesse, era bello volare in quel modo.   
Mi tolgo il casco e sento che lui fa lo stesso. Il cuore e il sangue vanno velocissimi per l’eccitazione della corsa. Si alza come se avesse fatto una passeggiata come le altre e mi porge il casco, lo prendo e non ci diciamo nulla, lui si volta e si avvia prima di me. Cazzo, poteva almeno aspettarmi. Sì, figuriamoci… tardi come siamo quello mi odierà ora. Mi sbrigo e scendo anche io chiudendo la moto, lo raggiungo subito e a fianco entriamo nel cancello che delimita il centro sportivo, qualche metro per entrare nell’edificio che comprende palestra, attrezzi vari, magazzino, spogliatoi e sala riunioni. Sono tutti dentro.  
Entro prima io. Sono un po’ impaziente di vedere chi è l’allenatore segreto e appena lo vedo mi blocco facendo venire addosso a me Karl che mi sta dietro. Si ferma e mi guarda, poi guarda avanti a me. Vede colui che guardo io ma non capisce il mio stupore, forse pensa che ho reagito così, che sono così stupito e senza parole perché è giovane, molto giovane. Ma non è per quello.  
Faccio una faccia che per la prima volta fa capire subito il mio pensiero di stupore e incredulità.  
Non mi aspettavo, non me lo sarei MAI aspettato, di rivederlo… e di rivederlo in queste circostanze… dunque è lui il nuovo misterioso allenatore!  
\- Jun Misugi… -  
Mormoro a fior di labbra come a voler accertarmi che sia veramente lui. Si fermano tutti e si girano accorgendosi della nostra presenza. Karl dietro di me attende tranquillo che io mi decida ad entrare, non so che fa e che gli passa per la testa, lui non lo conosce Misugi, ma io si.  
Lui è il Lord del Calcio in Giappone e credo che se avesse avuto l’occasione di giocare in Europa lo sarebbe diventato anche qua; del resto se non avesse avuto la malattia cardiaca sarebbe diventato il più grande in assoluto.  
Molti ricordi mi tornano alla mente con lui, ricordi della mia infanzia e del campionato delle elementari dove lo vidi… non ci siamo mai scontrati ma lo conoscevo bene, tutti lo conoscevano.  
Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro ai tempi in cui eravamo bambini e prendevamo tutto come fosse questione di vita o di morte. Inaspettatamente. Sta succedendo tutto inaspettatamente.  
Entro richiamato da Karl e da Mikami.  
\- Genzo, Schneider… siete arrivati, vi avevamo dati per dispersi. Voglio presentarvi uno dei due allenatori, il più giovane di cui vi avevo parlato. Jun Misugi. L’hai riconosciuto, vero Genzo? -  
Faccio un passo avanti e Karl decide di lasciarmi perdere e mi supera. Si scusa del ritardo e mi lancia un occhiataccia che gelerebbe il fuoco, ma non lo sento nemmeno. Non so esattamente come reagire, ma sono felice che sia lui e che sia qua, ma se è in veste di allenatore significa che non può più giocare a calcio definitivamente: l’operazione non è andata bene? Sapevo che doveva operarsi l’ultima volta al cuore e che avrebbe determinato il ritorno o meno come giocatore. Evidentemente è andata male.  
Lui, ogni volta che ripenso a lui e che lo si vede, non solo a me ma a tutti quelli che lo conoscono, infonde una gran tristezza… eppure sorride sempre come un tempo.  
Vedo Karl stringergli la mano, non sorride, lui non sorride mai, al contrario Jun è radioso e contagioso. È un lungo scambio il loro. Uno scambio che mi fa pensare. Controllati e pacati, freddi in molte cose, scostanti in certi casi, irraggiungibili, ma appassionati in certe. Un grande amore per il calcio, un amore diverso ma che li porta ad avere lo stesso gioco, la stessa mentalità, la stessa potenza ed esperienza; sono più simili di quanto sembri. Ho una sensazione, una sensazione che non comprendo bene ma mi incupisco realizzando ciò.  
Questo incontro, questo arrivo, cambierà molte cose.  
Molte.  
C’è qualcosa nell’aria, qualcosa fra loro, qualcosa che è innato e già forte.”  
  


/Jun/

“ Questa poi... chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato? È proprio bella! Ecco chi erano i due giocatori famosi in tutta la Germania e aggiungerei in Europa ormai.  
Genzo Wakabayashi e Karl Heinz Schneider.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei trovato ad allenare proprio la loro squadra?  
Mamma mia… sarò in grado? Mi ritiene così in gamba il signor Mikami? Da quando ha smesso di allenare è andato in giro a cercare nuovi talenti e crede che io sia fra questi; me ne aveva parlato molte volte che secondo lui io sarei stato adatto per allenare anche in Europa.  
Genzo sembra pietrificato e non reagisce, mentre Schneider mi si avvicina subito, si scusa del ritardo e mi tende la mano.  
È fredda come la mia, immagino però sia per motivazioni diverse! L’avevo visto giocare molte volte in passato, e ogni volta che vengo con la Nazionale Giapponese per i mondiali o qualche torneo, lo osservo sempre bene: migliora sempre più, è il più bravo fra i giocatori Europei e anche a livello mondiale si piazza ad un ottimo posto.  
Mi ha sempre attirato, non sono mai riuscito a vederlo male. Lui è l’Imperatore del calcio in Germania, questo è il suo soprannome, il Kaiser. Mi affascina come tipo e come giocatore. Spero che sia la volta buona che diventiamo amici.  
Mi piacerebbe.  
Ha degli occhi azzurro gelido. Sono impressionanti e spiccano in quel pallido viso e quei capelli pettinati e biondi che è una cosa stranissima. Sarà anche perché effettivamente io non sono abituato a vedere persone con 'colori' così diversi da quelli tipici asiatici e quindi quando mi ci imbatto, rimango incantato. Mi piacciono i colori.   
Ci stacchiamo e lui si siede con gli altri mentre noto che Genzo è ancora indietro: è incerto se crederci o meno.  
Era da un bel po’ che non lo rivedevo, ma lui da quel che so è diventato ancora più bravo ed imbattibile, non ha nessun rivale escludendo i casi come Schneider, Tsubasa e qualche altro campione a livello mondiale come Diaz, Santana, Pierre.  
Mi faccio avanti io senza timore, sorrido, sono felice di rivederlo e di essere in squadra insieme anche se io sono nelle vesti di allenatore.  
Non attendo che si svegli e lo abbraccio calorosamente salutandolo. Lui ricambia l’abbraccio dopo un attimo di incertezza, deve abituarsi all’idea… bella sorpresa che ci ha fatto l’allenatore!  
Mi stacco anche da lui e professionalmente gli tendo la mano mantenendo la mia espressione serena.  
Sarà un ottima occasione per crescere, questa. Un ottimo periodo della mia vita sta iniziando.  
\- Ciao Wakabayashi, come va? -  
Finalmente fa quel suo sorriso enigmatico di sempre, lo ricordo con quest’aria e mi piaceva sempre quando con la sua sicurezza e durezza, pieno di orgoglio aiutava i suoi compagni di squadra. Si scuote e mi stringe la mano a sua volta. La sua mano è calda, la presa è forte.  
\- Genzo, chiamami per nome, ti prego... ci conosciamo da quando eravamo bambini! - Sorrido preso alla sprovvista ed annuisco mentre mi risponde al saluto: - Comunque benarrivato! Da quanto… io sto bene e tu? -  
Ci parliamo per giapponese, la sua pronuncia ha acquistato un accento strano che tende al tedesco, mi fa sorridere… dovrò impararlo anche io il tedesco, i primi tempi mi tradurrà lui, ma dovrò darmi da fare.  
Sono entusiasta, sono al settimo cielo, non vedo l’ora di darmi da fare.  
Contengo questi miei sentimenti e mantengo la mia aria tranquilla e calma.  
Dopo un veloce scambio di parole ci sediamo anche noi con gli altri e assistiamo alla riunione con le dovute decisioni.  
Non credo che se la risentano di vedere un allenatore giovane, ma in caso contrario sarà divertente fargli cambiare idea, nulla riuscirà a scoraggiarmi. Sono fatto così. A questo punto della mia vita ne ho passate tante e non posso permettermi di perdermi qualcosa per paura di non farcela, basta insistere ed impegnarmi ed io so di potercela fare.  
Quanti ricordi legati a questi anni di vita, ne avrò altri, molti altri… li voglio, ne ho fame. La morte non mi prenderà proprio ora che ho queste opportunità.  
Devo darmi da fare e prendermi tutto quel che riesco.  
Domani potrei morire.  
Potrei morire anche fra 20 anni.  
Potrei morire anche da vecchio.  
Ma sarò sempre pronto e preparato, l’accoglierò col sorriso di sempre sulle labbra, grato per quello che ho avuto, senza rimpianti per non aver vissuto qualcosa di ciò che potevo.  
Faccio questi pensieri perché con un grande cambiamento simile, tutta la mia vita è diversa ora. Lo sento di già.  
Sarà stupendo.  
Me lo sento”


	5. Nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo si divide nei pov di Jun che va nella sua casetta nuova ed incontra la sua nuova assistente che gli farà da traduttrice, una pazza scatenata di nome Astrid. Suo infatti è il pov finale, un piccolo pezzettino per buttarci nella sua mente insana.  
> Astrid fa un effetto strano, all'inizio o la ami o la odi, poi ad un certo punto che la si conosce meglio, può essere che l'opinione cambi e che chi l'amava la detesti e chi la odiava, la ami. Però è tutto soggettivo.  
> Lei è eccessiva in tutto e doveva essere solo una comparsa ogni tanto, però poi ha preso spazio e spero piacerà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo si divide nei pov di Jun che va nella sua casetta nuova ed incontra la sua nuova assistente che gli farà da traduttrice, una pazza scatenata di nome Astrid. Suo infatti è il pov finale, un piccolo pezzettino per buttarci nella sua mente insana.  
> Astrid fa un effetto strano, all'inizio o la ami o la odi, poi ad un certo punto che la si conosce meglio, può essere che l'opinione cambi e che chi l'amava la detesti e chi la odiava, la ami. Però è tutto soggettivo.  
> Lei è eccessiva in tutto e doveva essere solo una comparsa ogni tanto, però poi ha preso spazio e spero piacerà.

CAPITOLO 5:  
NUOVA VITA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/astrid_disegno.jpg)

/Jun/

“ Ed eccomi a casa solo, ora ho tempo per dedicarmi a sistemare tutto, devo ancora chiamare i miei, quelli di sicuro saranno in pena pensando che fine ha fatto il loro adorato e unico figliolo! Entro in casa e mi guardo intorno. Non è male, per niente, una casa spaziosa a due piani, ma nemmeno troppo esagerata…rispetto alla mia in Giappone è piuttosto contenuta, meglio, visto che sono solo e che la governante a quel che ne so viene la mattina e ha degli orari fissi. È un tipo di vita completamente nuovo. Appoggio le chiavi di casa sul pianerottolo accanto alla porta d’entrata e supero l’ingresso. Nel soggiorno ci sono ancora le mie valigie, prima non sono nemmeno riuscito a metterle via. Le alzo e mi fermo in mezzo alla stanza ad osservarla. Un sorriso di soddisfazione.  
\- Questa è la mia nuova casa che ospiterà la mia nuova vita! -  
Sotto le pareti ci sono due divani posti l’uno di fronte all’altro, in mezzo ai due, sul muro libero, c’è un caminetto per l’inverno. Sopra uno dei divani c’è una finestra a muro con una tenda color avorio uguale ai divani in stoffa morbida, sopra l’altro invece s’è una libreria piena di libri, una delle mensole larghe è occupata da uno stereo di grandezza normale. In un angolo strategico c’è una televisione grande. Tappeti in tinta coi divani e le tende ricoprono il pavimento in parquet in legno scuro come la libreria e i muri. In un angolo piuttosto deserto e calmo c’è addirittura un piano forte. Questa poi… come se sapessero che mi piace suonare il piano… immagino che prima di me ci sia stato un altro che aveva arredato la casa in questo modo e che abbia lasciato tutto così.  
Passo l’arco e arrivo in una specie di pianerottolo vuoto che serve per diramare il corridoio e le altre stanze al piano terra. Ci sono delle scale che noto anche quelle in stile con il resto della casa avorio e legno scuro. Mi sa di caldo e accogliente, mi piace. Sotto le scale c’è il classico stanzino porta scarpe, accanto nascosta c’è una porta, la apro e noto delle nuove scale che vanno alla cantina e taverna, un altro piccolo corridoio porta al bagno, un altro ancora alla cucina spaziosa e sala da pranzo tutto in tema. Salgo le scale e vado al piano di sopra. Non è grande, c’è un corridoio con quattro porte: una la mia camera, due sono le camere degli ospiti e un'altra un altro bagno.  
Entro nella mia camera e come immaginavo, sempre con quell’arredamento, è grande e accogliente. Libreria, letto a due piazze, finestra con terrazza, comodino, armadio, semplice ma con i mobili ben disposti.  
Ottimo.  
Mi sento già a mio agio.  
Poso le valigie e mi siedo sul letto. È comodo. Mi sembra di abitarci già da tempo.  
Ora più che mai ne sono convinto, anzi, me ne sto ancora convincendo... questo totale cambiamento è stata la cosa migliore.  
Tutti i miei compagni di nazionale orami hanno preso la loro strada, Kojiro gioca in Italia, Tsubasa in Brasile, Taro in Francia e Genzo era in Germana già da tempo; sarà il periodo più bello della mai vita. Ma forse sono troppo ottimista, come al solito Tsubasa mi contagia anche da lontano, solitamente è lui che pensa così e non si scoraggia mai, non so come fa ma in fin dei conti dannarsi per qualcosa è troppo faticoso!  
Mi do subito da fare, tiro fuori i vestiti dalla valigia e comincio a piegarli accuratamente nei cassetti e armadi. Non una cosa fuori posto, come mio solito: ho la mania dell’ordine e nemmeno stanco morto la smetto di riordinare, è che mi dà proprio fastidio vedere tutto in casino, poi mi sembra mi gridino pietà.  
Finito qua mi cambio e mi spoglio andando subito a fare la doccia e appena sotto ecco che suona il campanello… non è possibile, dai… è comica la cosa... ma perché scelgono questi momenti? Accidenti! Insistono notevolmente. Uff!  
Sono già schiumato, ma magari è qualcuno di importante, mi sciacquo veloce lasciando della schiuma bianca sulla pelle bagnata e i miei capelli gocciolanti che mi si appiccicano alla testa e sugli occhi. Esco e mi infilo un accappatoio bianco avorio anche quello che ovviamente mi allaccio alla buona.  
Senti lì come suonano, ma tu guarda che tipi.  
Apro la porta in queste condizioni e a ciò che vedo arrossisco inevitabilmente vedendo come mi guardano… ma che faccia fa? Cosa guarda? DOVE?  
Mi chiudo ulteriormente l’asciugamano sul torace, non credo che osservasse rapita la mia cicatrice all’altezza del cuore, in quel caso sarebbe incuriosita, certo… ma non pianificherebbe di mangiarmi in quel modo!  
\- Si? -  
Di fronte mi sta una ragazza probabilmente vicina a me d'età. Quel che lascia storditi è l’aspetto, cioè come si presenta:  
ha la pelle chiarissima, tipica tedesca, alta e occhi chiari, non capisco bene il colore, potrebbero essere grigi, ma forse sono verdi. Contornati da una matita nera e basta. Poi i suoi capelli… i suoi capelli sono un programma: sono lunghi fino al sedere mezzi sciolti, le punte sono mosse, sopra lisci, ha mille e mille colori in testa, rossi, biondi, neri, arancio, blu, rosa, castani e li tiene spettinati direi, non si capisce in che direzione vada la riga perché ne ha una ventina. Alcune ciocche sugli occhi, altre dietro, altre in su. Ha un piercing al sopracciglio, uno al labbro e molti altri agli orecchi. Alle dita, polsi e collo una miriade di bracciali. Sulla clavicola scoperta ha un tatuaggio, è un drago che si allunga su tutto l’osso avvolto da una spirale sottile di spine, l’inizio e la fine sono sulla schiena. Indossa… beh… se non rido a vedere come è vestita è un miracolo, grazie al mio autocontrollo credo. Ha una canottiera molto scollata strappata in più punti, nera. Ha una bandana nera legata intorno al bicipite e sul polso si intravede un tribale con una rosa. Ha dei pantaloni larghissimi di almeno quattro taglie, il cavallo le arriva alle ginocchia e se non fosse per la cintura le cadrebbero immediatamente. Presentano tasche e tasconi laterali. Il colore è un misto tra il verde militare e il grigio. Catene e ciondoli a borchie le pendono da ogni dove… ma chi diavolo è questa pazza?  
\- Ehi, perché ti copri? Stai bene così, sai? -  
Alzo un sopracciglio… ma che diavolo vuole da me?  
\- Ma chi sei? -  
Il tedesco ovviamente non lo conosco, ho parlato in giapponese e spero che capisca che non potendo comunicare con me può andarsene… col mio solito tono calmo e pacato ovviamente.  
\- Io sono Astrid, piacere… tu devi essere Jun Misugi! Il vecchio ha contattato me e mia madre per venire qua ad aiutarti! -  
Alzo entrambi i sopraccigli… il vecchio? Aiutarmi? Astrid? Jun Misugi? Ma che sfiga… questa parla pure giapponese!  
\- Che stia dicendo? -  
\- Avanti, lo so che ho parlato bene giapponese! Ho vissuto laggiù molto tempo, anzi contemporaneamente ho vissuto anche in Germania… mio padre vive là con la sua nuova sposa orientale e mia madre è rimasta in Germania, conosco perfettamente sia la tua lingua che la mia… anche se restando nel senso letterale del termine non la conosco completamente la tua e mi piacerebbe molto… non pensavo tu fossi così carino! -  
\- Ehm… ti vuoi fermare? -  
Come faccio a rimanere gentile? Sospiro e lei in quella frazione di secondo entra continuando a ruota libera:  
\- Mia mamma sarà la tua governante ma ha avuto un contrattempo e tarda, ha mandato avanti me. Io sarò la tua traduttrice, manager, guida, aiutante personal trainer o come vuoi considerarmi, io e te vivremo in simbiosi… tranquillo sei in buone mani; a parte che mi perdo in centro per il resto so orientarmi abbastanza… dopo mezzora che cammino a caso riesco ad arrivare sempre a destinazione! Ah, dormiremo qua, originariamente dovevamo stare a casa nostra ma siccome è una vecchia catapecchia lontano da qui invece che fare su e giù ci trasferiamo qua anche noi. Così è più comodo per tutti, spero non ti dispiaccia… vedrai, saremo discrete! -  
È pure convinta e al colmo della felicità quando lo dice!  
Aiuto… Mikami non può avermi fatto questo… chissà la madre com’è, io mi sparo prima, altro che infarto al cuore!  
È entrata e si è messa a rovistare in tutta la casa mettendo un disordine assurdo, cosa che io odio dal profondo. Mi sta venendo la tachicardia, devo sedermi.  
Con la manica dell’accappatoio mi asciugo la fronte e chiudo la porta sedendomi sul divano, lei dopo aver ispezionato tutto mi arriva di fronte e si mette a rimangiarmi con gli occhi: me ne vado da una cameriera che mi snudava con l’immaginazione e ne trovo un'altra peggiore! Questa mi violenterà!  
E ancora… che mi guarda? L’accappatoio mi è scivolato un po’ lungo la spalla e mi scopre il petto con la famosa cicatrice, le mie gambe ovviamente sono pure nude. Automaticamente porto la mano sull’inguine per assicurarmi che sia tutto coperto almeno là.  
\- Stavi facendo la doccia? Sei stanco? Stai male? Jun? -  
\- Sto aspettando un attacco di cuore, ma non viene… allora spero che mi colpisca un fulmine, per quello mi sono bagnato con l’acqua! -  
\- Ehi, sei in depressione? Mi sa che hai bisogno di aiuto morale! -  
Si, è proprio seriamente convinta di quel che dice!  
\- No, grazie, vado a finire la doccia… -  
Mi alzo ignorandola, davanti a certe manifestazioni di pazzia maniacale non mi rimane che il sangue freddo e l’indifferenza… ma viene bene, l’importante è non essere mai sgarbati e non ci riesco proprio anche se devo mandare a fanculo qualcuno.  
Salgo le scale e sento la sua presenza, mi volto e la vedo dietro di me che mi segue.  
\- Da solo la faccio! -  
\- Oh... -  
Dispiaciuta!  
Mi rifugio in camera e comincio seriamente a pregare per la mia incolumità. Ritiro tutto quello che ho detto… non so più se è stata una buona idea venire qua e cambiare così!  
Dal piano terra si leva dalle casse dello stereo a tutto volume una canzone rock assordante…. ed io che ascolto lirica!  
Sarà il periodo più lungo della mia vita, intenso e terribile, questo!”  


/Astrid/

“ Questa si che è bella… anzi, lui è bello… porcaccia della miseria, è una favola e con lui potrò conoscere anche tutti gli altri figoni della sua squadra… ma sarà vero che allena Karl Hainz Schneider e Genzo Wakabayashi? Che sogno!  
Non vedo l’ora di conoscerli! Sono felicissima di questo incarico dal vecchio!  
Intanto alzo a tutto volume la mia musica, gli HIM irrompono in tutta la loro potenza e sensualità!  
Sarà stupendo!  
  
Sera, ecco, magari gli va di uscire e dare un occhiata alla città notturna. Glielo chiedo così gli faccio da cicerone e ci conosciamo… ho l’impressione che cerchi di evitarmi, ma tanto senza di me è perso, sono il suo unico collegamento!  
  
Come previsto non ha potuto rifiutare… diciamo che so convincere! Per la sera mi sono messa dei pantaloni di pelle, mi sono fatta una cosa strana ai capelli che mi pareva artistica e la mia maglia a rete nera mi sta d’incanto… forse queste tette troppo ingombranti si notano più del necessario ma non me ne frega! Devo fare bella figura accanto a lui!  
Lo porto in questo locale sempre affollato, credo che incontrerà gente della sua squadra così socializziamo.  
Non mi parla, anzi mi ignora, ma riuscirò a farmi calcolare!  
Inizio senza problemi a tradurgli quello che dicono gli altri e lui sembra mi ascolti finalmente.  
Si avvicina a noi un ragazzo meraviglioso ed è veramente stupendo… è bello andare in giro con Jun se attira sempre gente così… cazzo, mi conviene! Vuoi vedere che trovo pure il fidanzato? Lui è alto, muscoloso, biondo, occhi azzurri, è un volto familiare… ma chi sarà mai? Mah, ci saluta, sembrano conoscersi, peccato che non sanno comunicare, mi chiede di aiutarlo a tradurgli.  
Il bel biondino dice:  
\- Ciao Misugi, come va? Beviamo qualcosa insieme? -  
Io traduco:  
\- Ciao bel gnoccone, che fai stasera? Ci appartiamo e beviamo e… -  
Jun e il ragazzo mi guardano entrambi male, anzi no male… sono entrambi piuttosto composti e freddi, ma mi guardano lo stesso in modo strano, non sembrano convinti di quello che ho detto, specialmente Jun… credo abbia capito che ho modificato leggermente e che… non dirmi che non può sembrare gay lui! Vabbè che sarebbe uno spreco!  
\- Astrid… che ha detto in realtà? -  
Io lo guardo con aria innocente… no, non funziona, pazienza. Scazzata perché non sta al gioco rispondo:  
\- Ti ha salutato e ti ha chiesto di bere insieme! -  
Poi mi presenta a lui, è Karl… Karl… no…  
\- NO! TU SEI… NOOOO.. TU SEI VERAMENTE… KARL HAINZ SCHNEIDER!? -  
Karl alza gli occhi al cielo allo stesso modo di Jun ed entrambi dicono nella propria lingua:  
\- Ma tu guarda questa, così se qualcuno non l’aveva notato ora tutti lo sanno… -  
Ed ecco che prendono ed escono lasciandomi sola lì in mezzo a tutti che mi guardano.   
\- Beh che volete? Abbiamo una storia a tre e allora? Vorreste partecipare? Dovete pagare!-  
E con un dito medio finale la mia voce maleducatamente acuta si chiude in un pericoloso mutismo. Poi senza aggiungere altro spingo via uno per farmi spazio ed esco di malumore perché quei due bestioni(bellissimi) mi hanno piantato in asso. Senza di me come credono di parlare?  
Ma se credono di scaricarmi così stanno freschi, non sanno di che sono capace… diventerò loro amica e così sarà!”


	6. Pomeriggio uraganico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pov sono di Genzo e Karl, anche Genzo incontra la fantomatica Astrid che poco è sopportata da Karl. Astrid è molto estrema, sulle prime suscita solo sentimenti contrastanti, ma piano piano verranno fuori molte sfaccettature. Intanto quello preso fra i vari fuochi è proprio Jun che cerca di far contenti tutti, com'è nella sua indole.

CAPITOLO 6:  
POMERIGGIO URAGANICO

/Genzo/

“ Chissà come siamo finiti tutti insieme a girare per la città! Io la città la conosco e anche Karl… Jun magari no, ma non poteva essere questa fantomatica Astrid a portarlo da sola? Che c’entriamo noi? Gli allenamenti con la squadra non sono iniziati e avevamo ancora un paio di giorni di vacanza e invece guarda un po’ tu… ci dà a tutti appuntamento e poi tardano proprio loro due, Jun e sta guida. Da come me ne ha parlato lui mi sa che è terribile; anche da babysitter dovevo fare, ma che bello!  
Guarda come mi squadra male Karl, come se fosse colpa mia!  
\- Beh? Perché mi fissi così? Io non c’entro nulla stavolta… abbiamo trovato una peggio di me! -  
Lui non mi risponde, si limita a girarsi dall’altra parte con fare lontanamente seccato. Brutto stronzo, pianti il muso a me?  
Ecco che da lontano si avvicina una figura maschile. Deve essere lui, ma lei?  
Gli andiamo incontro e sono io a parlare con Jun, deve ancora imparare il tedesco e non è facile, ma sarà un ottimo studente.  
\- Ehm, scusate il ritardo ma... ecco, l’ho persa e per arrivare fin qua ho girato mezza città senza trovarla! -  
È sempre calmo e pacato, non si altera mai, è incredibile… io al suo posto l’avrei bruciata anche a miglia di distanza!  
\- Ma l’hai persa tu o si è persa lei? -  
\- Effettivamente si è persa lei… non so, mi stava portando qui e ad un certo punto… niente, non c’era più! -  
E ci mancava pure questa!   
Traduco a Karl veloce e seccato per la situazione e nemmeno lui è molto felice.  
\- Mi sa che non c’è scelta… andiamo a cercarla? -  
Non capisco se lo chiede sperando che gli diciamo di lasciarla perdere oppure sperando che lo aiutiamo veramente.  
Malgrado la nostra disapprovazione non ci resta che cercarla.  
Ci diamo da fare, ovviamente evitiamo di separarci, ma ce la prendiamo molto comoda, ne approfittiamo per illustrargli la città e fargli corsi accelerati di tedesco e fra una cosa e l’altra, lui disperato comincia ad aprirsi a noi e a lamentarsi di questa tipa piombatagli in casa mentre faceva la doccia. Altro che ragazza, da come ne parla è una pazza scatenata, un mostro, una bestia!  
\- Ma sei sicuro che dobbiamo cercarla? -  
Lui sospira rassegnato e stanco, non è da lui mostrarsi così sconfortato, questo è un evento… voglio dire, non ho mai avuto rapporti con lui se non indirettamente e anche quando andiamo in Nazionale, lui è l’allenatore ed io il portiere titolare, tuttavia non abbiamo mai relazionato a tal punto, però lo conosco un po’, conosco la sua apparenza, è un tipo calmo, pacato, freddo, professionale, tutto d’un pezzo ma anche con un grande amore incosciente per il calcio… .ha rischiato la vita tante di quelle volte per quello. Quando era piccolo tutti lo vedevano come una specie di mito, di leggenda, .era la massima aspirazione in Giappone nel calcio delle categorie dei bambini: il Lord del Calcio. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo meglio e giocare contro di lui a quei tempi.  
\- Sua mamma, la mia governante, mi ha chiesto di darle un occhio quando siamo in città perché ha la mania di provocare risse e ficcarsi nei guai senza accorgersene. Dice che se la sa cavare bene da sola, ma ugualmente è meglio fare attenzione! -  
\- Ma quanti anni ha? -  
\- Come noi! -  
\- Beh, non mi sembra così bambina… potrebbe badare un po’ a se stessa! -  
\- E vabbè, voleva illustrarci la città! -  
Siamo in un quartiere piuttosto basso della città, solitamente ci vengono quelle bande di quartiere o che non hanno nulla da fare dalla mattina alla sera… quelli ‘per bene’ evitano questa zona come fosse la peste, ma ho idea che lei sia proprio qua!  
Una canzone ad alto volume attira la nostra attenzione verso un gruppetto che circonda qualcuno che immagino faccia della break dance.  
È una canzone hip pop, non è proprio il genere che ascolto io, ma ha ritmo e sensualità.   
Mi avvicino senza far caso agli altri due che stanno fermi e vedo.  
Al centro del cerchio c’è una ragazza che balla e anche molto bene.  
Si, non mi sbagliavo, è proprio break dance, è bella da vedere ma lei che balla è proprio in gamba, incanta tutti, sente la musica dentro di sé con quelle onde, salti e annodamenti. Ha un bel corpo e i vestiti larghi da strada le si addicono a quel che balla, i capelli lunghi dai mille colori sono annodati sulla nuca ma lo stesso scendono giù attorcigliandolesi sul corpo non molto magro, anzi con qualche chiletto di troppo, eppure sembra che non ne risenti il ballo della sua linea: si muove disinvolta rapita con energia e languore. Una donna che balla così non la si deve far sfuggire!  
Jun dice qualcosa mentre la guarda, ma non sento e non ci faccio caso.  
Quando gira in quel modo veloce e i capelli girano con lei finendole sul volto è molto affascinante.  
Sinuosa come un gatto anche nella fine che si blocca di colpo buttandosi a terra con le gambe piegate sotto di sé; è snodata e come faccia a fare ste cose non me lo spiego visto che razionalmente non ha il fisico più adatto.  
La canzone è finita e tutti ammirati le fanno i complimenti… poi le si avvicina un tipo che le dice spaccone:  
\- Beh niente male… che ne dici di farmi vedere anche come sei a letto oltre che sulla strada? -  
Un lampo pericoloso le attraversa gli occhi chiari e in una frazione di secondo il tipo si vede schiantarsi contro il suo occhio un pugno non male!  
Ehi, che tipetta!  
Questa si che mi piace… è il mio tipo!  
Subito però pianta rissa anche con altri che la spintonano provocandola, lei risponde per le rime facendo anche ridere gli altri che la sentono, questo si che è divertente e comico!  
Ugualmente non mi piace la piega che sta prendendo la cosa, anche se lei sembra sapersi difendere bene riescono a colpirla ignorando la sua femminilità assente in questo momento. Così non ci penso su due volte e vado a darle man forte prendendo a pugni a mia volta coloro che la importunavano. La cosa è esaltante e anche se dovrei contenermi di più almeno di giorno perché potrei passare dei guai, fare a pugni è la mia seconda vocazione…. quanti ricordi legati a Hyiuga e le nostre litigate memorabili!  
Al colmo del divertimento noto la disapprovazione di Karl e la faccia allarmata di Jun, ma non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi per me, so difendermi bene!  
A fine rissa mi avvicino a lei e mi presento.  
\- Ciao, sono Genzo, tu chi sei? -  
\- NO! TU SEI… NOOOO... TU SEI VERAMENTE… GENZO WAKABAYASHI!? -  
Io sorrido di circostanza… ma che… deve per forza urlarlo?  
\- Io si… comunque complimenti per il ballo e i pugni! Ma tu chi sei? -  
\- Lei è Astrid, la mia assistente. -  
E non mantengo più la mascella al suo posto visto che probabilmente se fossi un cartone animato mi cadrebbe a picco sul pavimento!  
Nemmeno quando mi salta addosso abbracciandomi con vigore urlandomi mille grazie e baciandomi ogni centimetro di pelle riesco a svegliarmi. E lei sarebbe… QUELLA Astrid?”

/Karl/

“ Eh si, l’ho riconosciuta… è quella di ieri sera. Ha fatto esattamente la stessa cosa con me, solo che io l’ho mollata subito… è una pianta grane, meglio starne alla larga. Mi avvicino di più a Jun facendo finta di nulla, mi piacerebbe capire che si dicono, hanno preso a parlare per Giapponese… forse si insultano.  
Io con grande discrezione opto per scappare senza farmi notare.  
Lento e senza problemi mi allontano, ma ecco che sento afferrarmi per la camicia e tirare, mi volto con sguardo micidiale: è Genzo che non vuole che lo abbandoni così!  
Devo dire che a guardarla non sembra malaccio, a modo suo, vestiti e capelli a parte… è brava a ballare questa Astrid, ma non l’avevo mai vista prima di ieri sera .anche se lei sembra conoscerci da secoli, ma nel nostro caso è piuttosto normale.   
Mantenendo la mia freddezza e il mio distacco caratteristico rimango con loro solo col corpo mentre la mente spazia altrove per la mia incolumità… sempre se questa tipa assurda mi lascia farmi i fatti miei.  
È normale che si stia mangiando tutti noi tre con gli occhi mentre ci spoglia con l’immaginazione? Credo di sì, ma ha un modo di fissare la gente che è così insistente e fastidioso… troppo insolente… io e lei non andremo mai d’accordo.  
\- Ehi, dai, non essere così freddo! Scusate ma ho visto che ballavano break e non ho resistito… ma ci siamo ritrovati no? Dai Schneider, non essere così scorbutico! - Ora è passata al tedesco.   
Lento e composto mi giro e fisso i miei occhi azzurri nei suoi grigi:  
\- Parli con me? -  
Dovrei metterle soggezione, ma non funziona con lei… è proprio un mostro allora! Ho sfoderato il mio sguardo più intimidatorio eppure continua a starmi appiccicata, anzi, non sa da chi andare per prima.  
Continuiamo il nostro giro per la città pregando che si stufi e ci liberi da queste catene.  
Ne combina di figuracce… eccola che cade a terra di faccia, ma come ha fatto così da sola?  
Sta a terra in quel modo e non si muove, forse aspetta un aiuto dal cielo.  
\- Aspetti che ti colpisca un fulmine per finirti definitivamente? -  
glielo dico, non posso farne a meno, lei stimola il mio lato più cattivo.   
Genzo ride maleducatamente mentre io mi giro dall’altra parte facendo finta di non conoscerli. Misugi, al contrario, le si avvicina e l’aiuta a rialzarsi con fare fraterno e dolce, immagino sia così di natura. Perché non sono tutti così? Mi piacerebbe!  
Ma eccola che mi si piazza davanti e con aria da sfida (e tutta sporca) urla incavolata nera:  
\- Ehi tu… se non ti sto simpatica dillo chiaramente ma non parlarmi così per dietro che non lo sopporto… e tanto meno non ignorarmi che lo odio! -  
Mantenendo il mio sangue freddo, rispondo:  
\- Ma mi sembra di avertele dette per avanti le cose! Comunque se ci tieni te lo posso anche dire chiaramente, ma pensavo che lo capissi da te, uno con un cervello funzionante l’avrebbe compreso da un pezzo! -  
Sembra che le esca del fumo dagli orecchi e dal naso per la rabbia:  
\- Stronzo! Posso chiamarti stronzo? Anche tu mi sei antipatico! Come osi parlare così senza nemmeno conoscermi? -  
\- Ho visto abbastanza… in poche ore hai fatto un casino pazzesco arrecando disturbo e danni a noi che ti facevamo un favore accompagnandoti per la città! Non pensi che magari dopo averti cercata e aiutata e fatto perdere tutto questo tempo, dovresti essere più docile e ringraziarci di perdere il nostro tempo con te? -  
Freddo, maledettamente glaciale come solo io riesco ad essere quando mi incavolo. Mi fa irritare, è questione di pelle credo, ma è proprio così.   
Gli occhi ora sono di un grigio cupo, farebbe anche paura a gente normale, ma io sinceramente sono stufo di lei, ha modi di fare che sono opposti ai miei e non si preoccupa minimamente degli altri, serve poco per inquadrare la gente!  
Si allontana e va verso un bar dai tavolini fuori, prende un bicchiere di succo pieno da un ragazzo, viene verso di me e me lo butta addosso… ok, non ha l’ombra di un cervello, ma non pensavo arrivasse a tanto. Tutto quel liquido giallo appiccicoso in faccia… ma che diavolo le passa per la testa, sempre se ce l’ha? Credo che abbia battuto il record di Genzo in fatto di farmi arrabbiare.  
\- Ecco il mio ringraziamento! -  
Divento ancora più glaciale mentre la fisso dall’alto della mia altezza, la sovrasto e siamo uno di fronte all’altro, gli altri due ci guardano allarmati, ma nemmeno molto; Genzo ha tutta l’aria di uno che si sta divertendo e Jun teme per l’incolumità di questa bambina. Bene, siamo giusto nei pressi di una fontana a laghetto. Stringo i denti e i pugni, è un nano secondo. Con forza le afferro il braccio e con aria piuttosto artica, senza scompormi e mostrare la furia che regna in me, la trascino mentre lei si dimena e mi picchia insultandomi da scaricatore di porto. Arrivati alla fontana in questione le prendo la nuca e la ficco dentro di testa mantenendo le gambe fuori. Così si calma i bollenti spiriti, poi la mollo, prendo altra acqua fra le mani a coppa e me la butto sul volto e sui capelli per lavarmi coi gesti più naturali possibili, come se non fosse successo nulla. Gocciolante mi volto e me ne vado, non prima di aver visto la sua faccia. Riemersa dalla fontana è letteralmente strafonda e i capelli sul viso sono un grumo selvaggio. A questo punto me ne vado prima che mi butti una bomba a mano addosso. Direi che siamo pari per stavolta, ma mi ritengo molto più superiore di quell’essere da baraccone là.  
Non credo che nessuno se lo aspettasse ma la gente così proprio non la soffro, poi viene ad insultarmi e a buttarmi i succhi addosso… ma che vada anche lei a quel paese. Farò le condoglianze a Misugi per la bestia che gli è capitata.  
Ecco che arriva da lontano l’urlo di Tarzan: è incazzata nera... ma che si incazzi, deve pensarci prima di fare le cose! Dice parolacce indicibili mandandomi ovunque, l’ultima cosa che sento è quando mi manda da dove sono venuto, e cioè nel buco di mia madre, ma non sento come finisce la sua dolce poesia.  
Sarà un periodo piuttosto pesante!”


	7. Prova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella realtà certe cose non succedono, ma questa è pur sempre una fanfic su un manga che è tutto tranne che realista. Per quanto la fic parli in chiave realista, certe cose non possono esserlo comunque.   
> E basta, non dirò più realista o reale.   
> Comunque... la fic è su un manga di personaggi fanatici di calcio, dove fanno cose assurde ed impensabili. Ho cercato di girare tutto nel modo più vicino a quello che è il mondo vero, però senza snaturare completamente la natura del manga, così ho inserito qua e là cose riguardanti il calcio così come sono sempre state viste nel fandom originale.   
> Jun è un grandissimo amante di questo sport, oltre che uno dei più bravi del Giappone, ed anche se qua non può più giocare perché il suo cuore è molto aggravato, non potevo non fargli tirare quattro calcio al suo adorato pallone.  
> Comunque le società di calcio spesso vanno in fallimento e vengono comprate da magnati dell'economia molto ricchi che rilanciano il club comprando qualche giocatore più o meno forte e famoso (vedi il PSG per esempio). La mia idea per questa squadra è che fossero 2 club della stessa città entrambi in fallimento e comprati dalla stessa persona che li ha uniti ed ha messo come AD Mikami. Cose che spiego ora e che all'epoca forse nemmeno accennai, ma che era chiaro nella mia testa ovviamente...

CAPITOLO 7:  
PROVA

/Jun/  
“Brava e diligente mi affianca durante la strada verso il campo sportivo degli allenamenti. Astrid sembra in coma profondo… è mattina presto ma oggi è il primo giorno e non voglio iniziare tardi, voglio fare un po’ di conoscenze. Il mio tedesco non è ancora buono, posso capire un po’ le frasi basilari, ma fortuna che ho lei che è efficiente quando si decide a fare la seria. Dopo l’uscita di ieri con Karl e Genzo e la loro litigata si è sfogata prendendo a pugni un cuscino poi non ha detto più una parola. È strana questa ragazza. Ora eccola lì con il lettore mp3 e le cuffie agli orecchi, non mi calcola nemmeno di striscio e sembra immersa un po’ nel mondo dei suoi sogni e un po’ in quello della sua musica straniera. Fa sorridere il suo aspetto appena sveglia, guardala, non si è nemmeno sistemata: i suoi capelli assurdi sono ingarbugliati con un nodo a metà lunghezza e lì rimangono, pallidina e occhiaie con due occhi che perforano perfino il metallo. Mette soggezione in questo momento, vuoi perché è di cattivo umore per ieri, vuoi per l’ora presto… meglio lasciarla in pace, ora incontro Genzo e mi farà lui da traduttore!  
Arriviamo al campo e non ci sono ancora tutti, nessun volto noto.  
Beh, non mi rimane che aspettare.  
Vedo Astrid sedersi in un angolo per i fatti suoi e cambiare un paio di canzoni.  
Dopo una mezz’oretta siamo tutti. C’è anche Genzo con un notevole ritardo, ma noto che Karl Schneider non è venuto, forse non è sua abitudine farsi vivo agli allenamenti… sapevo che non si allenava mai con la sua squadra ai tempi delle superiori, ma speravo che fosse un po’ più responsabile e maturo. Evidentemente no!   
Pazienza, io devo iniziare.  
Li raduno e ci sediamo sull’erba del campo, accanto a me Genzo che mi traduce, Astrid non si è nemmeno accorta che abbiamo iniziato.   
\- Salve, inizio con un annuncio per poi passare a presentarci in modo meno formale dell’altra volta. - Lascio il tempo a Genzo di tradurre, come a fine di ogni frase che dirò. - L’altro allenatore oggi non è potuto venire, non è ancora arrivato. Oggi cercheremo di conoscerci meglio sul campo, così potrò anche valutarvi. - Per nessuno sembra un problema che il secondo allenatore non ci sia. - Io sono Jun Misugi, come capirete sono Giapponese, ho avuto diverse esperienze come allenatore ma mai in squadre europee, sarà un ottima esperienza d’arricchimento. Sono giovane per essere un allenatore, è vero, dovrei essere uno di voi ed invece sono qua... - sorrido facendomi coraggio, poi proseguo in quella che non è una parte facile fa dire. - Da ragazzo giocavo a calcio, ma ho dovuto smettere per problemi di salute. - Non vado nei dettagli. - Mi sono trasferito da poco qua e sto ancora imparando il tedesco, ma presto riusciremo a comunicare e capirci bene, vedrete. - Sorrido di nuovo. Poi passo a un dettaglio che per me è importante: - Io tengo alla puntualità e all’ordine. Se capiamo questo ci intenderemo alla perfezione. Non mi vedrete mai infuriarmi e strapparmi i capelli, ma pretendo di essere ascoltato. - Quello che dico è vero, so farmi ascoltare anche senza essere severo o cattivo. Non ho mai avuto bisogno di gridare o minacciare per spingere gli altri a fare ciò che volevo ed è un punto che ritengo sia forte, per me. - Fate un breve giro di presentazioni, so che ci sono molti nomi nuovi e così inizio a memorizzare anche io. Poi se non c’è nessuno che vuole aggiungere nulla, potete iniziare il riscaldamento. -  
Dopo che mi traduce in simultanea noto certe espressioni piuttosto vaghe, non mi convincono forse perché non lo sono nemmeno loro. Spero sia una mia impressione ma credo di non andare a genio. Oltre all’età, sono anche giapponese. Gli europei tendono ad essere scettici sugli asiatici all’interno nel calcio. In altre parole sono presuntuosi, ma saprò far cambiare loro idea.   
Si presentano tutti e Genzo continua a tradurmi, non credo abbia nemmeno notato Astrid che sarebbe l’addetta ufficiale al compito.

Dopo il riscaldamento noto che si mettono a discutere fra di loro. Ci sono dei dissensi, non vanno d’accordo, per non dire che non sono per nulla una squadra: dovrò fare un lavoraccio ad unirli. Se non sono un gruppo unito fra di loro non sono nemmeno una squadra in grado di vincere. Vediamo però se proseguendo cambiano un po’ atteggiamento, magari giocando riescono a fare meglio.  
Dopo il riscaldamento segue un’ora circa di esercizi di vario genere che avevo pensato come inizio generico, poichè non conoscendogli atleticamente non so a che livello sono e di cosa ognuno ha bisogno di perfezionare o in cosa devono migliorare. Di fatto conosco solo Genzo.   
Negli esercizi bene o male eseguono tutto, ma li vedo sempre un po’ tesi e scontenti, capisco che discutono di continuo. Mi aspettavo che scherzassero di più. So che sono una squadra nuova, molti l’anno scorso non erano compagni, però comunque credevo di vederli interagire più facilmente.   
Dovrò servirmi di qualche gioco per fare gruppo.   
Intanto arriviamo alla partitella nella quale Genzo si mette nella sua porta e aspetta in silenzio per i fatti suoi che si degnino di sbrigarsi. A questo punto mi decido a chiedere spiegazioni a Genzo che dalla porta traduce: loro continuano a discutere poi uno fra loro, probabilmente il più problematico, risponde. Genzo con un ombra scura in volto traduce, sembra contrariato e stufo, mentre parla si allontana dalla porta per sedersi in panchina con il cappellino calato sul volto e sugli occhi e le braccia incrociate sul petto. Non lascia trasparire altro che contrarietà.  
\- Dicono che non si fidano di te, gli sembra ridicolo e sembri uscito da un negozio di giocattoli. Vogliono un allenatore vero. - penso che abbia letteralmente ripetuto tutto, sia pure riluttante, e dal fatto che si è seduto in parte si capisce che si scosta da questa presa di posizione.  
Beh, bello devo dire. Mi ingaggiano per una squadra rottamata e rattoppata e pretendono un allenatore famoso in Europa? E che ne sanno che io non sono meglio di loro?   
Ora capisco perché le società hanno fallito, se gli elementi erano questi... serve disciplina, non esiste un atteggiamento simile. Chi si credono di essere?   
Li guardo impassibile, incredulo che mi abbiano detto questo dopo nemmeno un’ora del primo allenamento. Non ci credo.   
Cosa si aspettano che faccia, che giochi a calcio? Se ho detto che non posso giocare c’è un motivo: nell’ultima operazione al cuore hanno fatto un mezzo disastro e invece che migliorarmi mi hanno peggiorato, stavo proprio per morire… è da tanto che non gioco e ho rinunciato a indossare una maglia solo per la mia vita. E loro che non sanno proprio nulla di me, vogliono un allenatore vero... anche volendo provare loro il mio valore, come faccio se non posso giocare a calcio?  
So cosa dovrei fare, e non sono nemmeno tanto indeciso a dire il vero, ma ho delle responsabilità anche verso me stesso e dei bambini capricciosi devono adeguarsi a me, non io a loro. Li guardo distaccato, con uno sguardo per nulla preoccupato o alterato, forse un po’ superiore, ma non è questo in realtà. In realtà sono i miei soliti modi distinti, da principe come li definiscono molti.  
\- Non siete voi a dover chiedere un allenatore vero, ma io a chiedere dei veri giocatori che, evidentemente, non ho davanti a me. Se mi hanno dato il ruolo c’è un motivo, ora fate le persone mature quali dovreste essere e iniziamo la partita. La prova che merito fiducia l’avrete coi progressi in campo che vi farò avere! -  
Troppo sicuro di me? Solitamente gli allenatori, specie se giovani come me, iniziano con più umiltà. Genzo traduce con soddisfazione ma non sembrano convincersi tutti tanto che alcuni si siedono a terra senza più calcolarmi! Beh, questa poi! Non credo di aver mai perso la pazienza in vita mia tranne che alle elementari nella prima partita contro Tsubasa, ma questi la mettono in serio pericolo questa mia pazienza.  
\- Vorrei sapere perché mi hanno assegnato una squadra di bambini invece che di professionisti! -  
Mi sfugge questa frase di proposito, Genzo è ben felice di tradurre e loro se ne risentono. bene, non è un mio problema  
\- Ni state deludendo molto! -  
Intanto non esiste che mollo, non ho ottenuto nulla nella mia vita arrendendomi subito. Però mi irrita. Mi irrita molto questa situazione. Loro non hanno la più pallida idea della voglia che ho ogni sacrosanto giorno che Dio manda sulla terra, di giocare ancora a calcio. E loro non sapendo nulla della mia vita e di me si permettono di non darmi nemmeno l’opportunità di far vedere se valgo o meno come allenatore. Non sono loro a decidere se io sono in grado o no, ma i fatti e gente ben più esperta di loro. Loro possono essere d’accordo o meno, possono anche esprimere la loro opinione… ma l’allenatore si discute fino ad un certo punto, straniero e tedesco che sia! Famoso o no! Il mio dolore nel non poter giocare e nel non poter più sovvertire le regole mi pesa più di qualsiasi compito e se sono ancora qua a vedere giocare altri al posto mio è solo perché provo un amore sviscerale per questo sport.  
Ma loro si permettono di saperne più di me!  
Ma non mi farò calpestare, non manderò tutto a quel paese. Perché che io mi arrabbi accade una volta ogni dieci anni ed evidentemente è arrivato il momento. Da piccolo avevo quel fondo di impulsività e pazzia che mi caratterizzava ogni volta che giocavo contro gente fortissima, ora mi controllo sempre, ora la ragione e il sangue freddo hanno il sopravvento, ma ora con la ragione non faccio proprio nulla. Sento il bisogno di dare una di quelle lezioni che non si subiscono facilmente.  
Li provoco e non è da me, non più almeno, desto l’attenzione di Genzo e a sua volta traduce attonito:  
\- Secondo me siete voi che avete una paura pazzesca di farmi vedere che siete buoni a nulla! -  
Si alzano e mi fissano cercando di intimorirmi. Sono alterati al contrario di me che anche se ho perso la pazienza mi mantengo calmo e staccato.  
\- Mettetevi subito in campo e provate a fermarmi se ci riuscite. Tutti. Ma dopo di questo non voglio più sentire una sola sillaba uscire dalle vostre bocche finché i vostri cervelli non cresceranno in proporzione alla vostra altezza! -  
E forse, dopotutto, speravo di arrivare a questo. Ad usare le ‘maniere forti’. Il calcio. Il mio calcio.  
Ha sempre parlato meglio di qualunque altra cosa, nel mio caso, ed oggi non sarà da meno. Fronteggio senza timori il ‘capo’ e lui nota questo mio lampo nello sguardo completamente diverso da prima. Il lampo di chi sa che con una palla fra i piedi sarà di nuovo il re indiscusso del campo, come una volta.   
Fortuna che Astrid dorme perché se avesse sentito li avrebbe pestati tutti. Voglio evitare certe sceneggiate e so cavarmela da solo in qualità d’allenatore.  
Mi dirigo verso la panchina dove Genzo si è alzato per dire quel che ho appena detto, è stupito che lo faccia. Mi tolgo la felpa e rimango in maglietta a maniche corte, mi sussurra:   
\- Sei sicuro? Non devi niente a nessuno, sei il loro allenatore e basta... se il presidente lo sa, li licenzia tutti... - Io gli sorrido divertito prendendo una delle palle dallo scatolone in rete di ferro:  
\- Dopotutto speravo mi mettessero in discussione... per me è divertente, sai... so che un bravo calciatore non garantisce d’essere un bravo allenatore, ma io le lezioni le ho sempre date in questo modo. - Così dicendo comincio a palleggiare concentrandomi ed esternandomi da tutto e tutti.  
Dopo anni è la prima volta che mi appresto ad esibirmi. Mi avvio e sento che Genzo rimane al limite del campo senza mettersi in posizione.  
\- Tu non vai? -  
\- Io non faccio il bambino, non ho bisogno di metterti alla prova, so benissimo di che sei capace! -  
Un breve sorriso di gratitudine per poi immergermi di nuovo nel pallone e nelle mie gambe.  
Un discorso mentale con me stesso, con il mio cuore e con il calcio. Non è un emozione da poco quella che sento. È l’unica volta che mi concederò il privilegio di tornare brevemente in campo in una sfida a dimostrare le mie capacità. E forse, dopotutto, le dimostro a me stesso. Lo faccio per me stesso, non per loro. Perché potevo costringerli o minacciarli, potevo usare molti sistemi, ma uso questo per me. Solo per me.   
Perché so che tipo di persona sono e che tipo di allenatore voglio essere. Ho le idee chiare, come sempre.   
Non voglio essere l’allenatore che terrorizza, ma quello amico che convince.  
Li vedo pronti e stizziti dalle mie parole e dalla mia presunzione, ma non è la mia ad essere presunzione, bensì loro.  
Entrando in campo con la palla mi volto a vedere Astrid, dorme pacifica… se Yayoi mi vedesse ora morirebbe prima di me e invece lei è la persona più tranquilla del mondo. E menefreghista!  
Mi porto a centrocampo e con sguardo determinato e saccente, inizio la corsa.  
Veloce senza esitazioni vado incontro al primo senza aspettare che sia lui a cercarmi. È facile e lo dribblo: se questo è il loro livello e sono nel campo del professionismo, allora io dovrei essere confronto a loro un campione mondiale, spero non siano tutti così.  
Proseguo e mi arrivano in due in scivolata, ma li salto facilmente anche questi, ho ancora un ottimo controllo di palla, sembra che sia un allungamento del mio piede e la sensazione è triplicata e meravigliosa, non ricordavo tutta questa intensità in poche azioni di gioco. Sono nato per questo eppure il mio fisico non ne vuole sapere. Ho l’anima e il cervello in un corpo che non sono i miei. Affronto molti altri e con azioni più o meno raffinate ma tutte svolte in velocità, con grazia e nella piena disinvoltura. Alcuni più bravi di altri mi fanno impegnare maggiormente, ma questa per me non è una sfida con loro, ma con me stesso per assaggiare di cosa sono ancora capace, se sono all’altezza delle aspettative e se sono degno ancora del mio calcio. Sento molti occhi su di me e sento delle urla a bordo campo: Astrid si è svegliata e sta mandando a quel paese tutti i membri della squadra!  
Ho un aria risoluta ma felice, perché è proprio come ho già detto: quello che mi dà il calcio non me lo dà nessun altro e nient’altro… esiste forse qualcosa di più bello e divertente di questo? Non è un dovere, è un piacere e l’arrabbiatura di poco fa l’ho dimenticata da un pezzo. Si svolge tutto molto velocemente e cercano di contrastarmi finché non arrivo alla porta, sento arrivare da dietro e da avanti in scivolata due ragazzi insieme, sarebbe un brutto fallo questo e un brutto colpo per me, ma salto senza pormi troppi problemi. Sono in area e mentre atterro vedo all’ultimo momento uno di loro che mi affianca, il gomito è troppo alto, nello scontro mi farà male. Sono i miei riflessi che mi fanno abbassare ma c’è troppo affollamento intorno e cado di lato, mentre cado sento una voce gridare in inglese di passargli. È ancora un riflesso quello che mi porta a farlo senza guardare.   
Dopo faccio perno sulla mano e salto in alto roteando il corpo rovesciando all’indietro il busto e la testa, non mi sono messo d’accordo sul proseguo dell’azione e non ho nemmeno visto chi sia ad aiutarmi, ma mi preparo ad una rovesciata. I movimenti sono perfetti come lo sono sempre stati. Ho tutto ben nitido in mente, il mio corpo ha registrato le regole per fare certe acrobazie. Pulito ed elegante effettuo la manovra in questione mentre la palla mi arriva in un passaggio perfetto sul piede destro che con forza e un pizzico di effetto, calcio e faccio goal.  
Cadendo mi rigiro su me stesso per atterrare in piedi. L’azione e la sfida sono finite ed ho vinto come previsto.  
Mi volto verso la squadra che mi fissa a bocca aperta e sorpresa.  
C’è il silenzio assoluto.  
\- E con questo il discorso è chiuso! -  
Genzo da bordo campo traduce ancora dopo aver seguito l’azione.  
Respiro e sento il mio cuore battere molto veloce e affaticato. Sudo e sono piuttosto pallido, ma non mi preoccupo. Perché se sento affaticamento significa che va tutto bene.  
Mi volto e tornando il Jun allenatore impossibilitato al gioco e malato di cuore, cammino barcollando e incerto ma coi miei soliti modi distinti e composti.  
Solo uscendo noto chi era ad avermi aiutato.  
Mi sorprendo moltissimo.  
È Schneider.  
E se da me uno non si aspetta che perda la pazienza e faccia quello che ho fatto oggi, da lui ci si aspetta ancora meno che si inserisca in una sfida d’altri facendo da spalla.  
Lo guardo leggermente spaesato, ma il fiato mi manca e devo sedermi, gli sorrido per ringraziarlo e lui non ricambia, si limita a guardarmi indecifrabile e distaccato.  
Sono riuscito a coinvolgerlo col mio gioco, forse perché si è accorto che se giocassi a calcio sarei un rivale temibile?  
Vorrei molto confrontarmi con lui, ma la tristezza consueta a fine di ogni partita arriva anche ora… non potrò mai farlo perché non potrò più toccare una palla in una sfida o in una partita.  
Mi siedo e appoggio la testa all’indietro, il mio cuore è peggiorato notevolmente nell’ultima operazione, molto più di quel che pensassi!  
Fortuna che c’è Astrid a tirarmi su, eccola che urla peste e corna in tedesco alla squadra: parla come uno scaricatore di porto, ma non si fa sfuggire il mio malessere al cuore. Lei è una delle poche a saperlo. Nemmeno Schneider lo sa.  
Ora posso stare tranquillo a fare la parte dell’allenatore!”

/Karl/  
“È una cosa assurda e stranissima quello che mi è capitato vedendolo giocare. Sono arrivato a sfida già iniziata, ma posso immaginare perché sia iniziata. Non avrei mai immaginato che Misugi avrebbe raccolto. È stato più che notevole. Non ho idea del perché abbia dovuto smettere, ma devo ammetterlo perfino io che è un peccato, uno con un talento simile… quel Giappone riserva sempre sorprese continue. Non l’avevo mai notato nella Nazionale, anzi, credo fosse il secondo allenatore e chi fa caso ad un secondo di ruolo? Spesso non si notano nemmeno i primi...   
Mi vergogno di far parte di una squadra simile, dovevano scioglierla completamente e basta, senza seconde occasioni e rifondazioni.  
Il gioco di quel ragazzo mi ha catturato. È stato… non saprei, ma ho percepito qualcosa che mi attirava verso di lui. Una similitudine, quasi, una somiglianza. Non mi succede spesso di riconoscere subito un campione e di accettarlo così facilmente, ma ora è accaduto.  
Non mostro nessuna delle medesime impressioni, mi limito a tenerle per me.  
Noto con disappunto ma un certo divertimento la tipa pazzoide di ieri che dopo aver gridato ad uno per uno parolacce indicibili mi arriva di fronte e mi fissa a lungo penetrante negli occhi. Regge il mio sguardo altero e freddo, lei è furente ma si vede che si sta trattenendo. È indecisa se pestarmi e vendicarsi oppure se lasciarmi in pace perché ho aiutato il suo protetto.  
Alla fine opta per un dito medio e una linguaccia, in memoria di ieri suppongo, e poi se ne va ignorandomi a passo spedito perso Misugi seduto con una brutta cera. La vedo asciugargli il viso con una pezza bagnata, anche se in quel caso il viso si bagna di più… che razza di assistente.  
Scuoto la testa e vado via dal campo osservato da Genzo. Lui alla fine è più diligente di me come giocatore, almeno era venuto, anche se non ha fatto un colpo, ma finché il livello di questa squadra non si alzerà non mi allenerò con loro, peggiorerebbero il mio ritmo. Ho accettato di venire solo perché l’offerta era notevole e Genzo ha insistito che venissi con lui. Solo per questo.  
Dopo lo spettacolo di oggi di Misugi comincio a pensare che non sia stata male come idea accettare!”

/Genzo/  
“Sapevo di cosa era capace Jun, infatti non ho voluto partecipare alla pagliacciata. Ha inflitto loro un’umiliazione da ricordare per anni. Ci penseranno su mille volte prima di mancargli di rispetto. Io non le sopporto queste cose. Che razza di stronzate sono? Sembravano proprio bambini delle elementari! Spero che imparino a crescere. C’è molto potenziale in questa squadra, ho accettato dopo averli visti un paio di volte giocare. Sono elementi ribelli e particolari, ma se gestiti bene possono funzionare.  
Ad ogni modo quel che mi ha lasciato a bocca aperta è stato il suo gioco: non lo ricordavo così… così perfetto su ogni fronte e simile a quello di Karl. Quei due si sono trovati subito e Jun è riuscito a coinvolgere il ghiacciolo fino a spingerlo ad aiutarlo d’impulso. Mi ha lasciato sorpreso e stranito! Non me lo sarei aspettato nemmeno fra secoli una sua reazione simile. Lo fisso con questo sguardo che non lascia trapelare molto. Lui se ne va mentre io rientro in campo non di ottimo umore per lo spettacolo spiacevole da parte della squadra. Visto che Jun ha bisogno di un po’ per riprendersi, lo sostituirò io.   
\- Allora, se avete voglia di allenarvi seriamente, darvi da fare e magari anche crescere, iniziamo e vediamo di non fare più ste cazzate! - Dico serafico, sistemandomi ancora il cappellino con la visiera sulla testa.  
Astrid dà un calcio allo scatolone a rete metallica che contiene i palloni da calcio contro i ragazzi imbarazzati gridandogli dietro:  
\- Eccovi stronzi, iniziate facendo i raccattapalle se non è troppo difficile per poppanti femminucce come voi! Provate a rincorrere le palle! Fate attenzione a non confonderle con quelle che avevate appese prima che le perdeste per strada! Se rifate una cosa simile vi ammazzo! -  
E questo mi fa sfuggire un ghigno di sadismo. Ha ragione… vediamo di farli penare un po’!  
Ha inizio uno dei miei storici e tanto temuti allenamenti da ammazzata!”


	8. Festa di benvenuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pov si alternano continuamente, passiamo ad una festa di benvenuto per il nuovo allenatore. Le cose non sono iniziate nel migliore dei modi, ma possono migliorare. Conosciamo un po' meglio Astrid che sembrava solo una pazza rissosa, ma che invece ha molte altre qualità. Come ad esempio quelle di saper ballare e coinvolgere chiunque entri nel suo radar. Nel frattempo Jun e Karl si conoscono meglio, mentre anche Genzo ed Astrid sembrano trovare un certo feeling innato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il disegno è esattamente sul look che aveva Astrid in questo capitolo, ad eccezione per pochi dettagli.

CAPITOLO 8:  
FESTA DI BENVENUTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/astrid_disegno.jpg)

/Jun/  
\- Ti hanno invitato ad una festa stasera. -  
\- Una festa? -  
\- Sì, di benvenuto per te! -  
“Se fossi uno che si fa prendere dalle sorprese soffocherei in questo momento. Ho sentito bene? La squadra che ieri mi ha fatto penare quasi e non mi ha accettato, oggi mi fa una festa?!  
Questa poi!  
\- Ci vai? -  
Mi chiede Astrid diffidente dai ragazzi della squadra che ieri mattina ha pesantemente insultato. È così protettiva nei miei confronti che a volte mi sembra che sia lei il maschio ed io la femmina innocente da proteggere. Sorrido al pensiero, chissà come deve essere vederci insieme. In fin dei conti sarà maschiaccio, sarà pazza, un uragano imprevedibile e inafferrabile, figlia della libertà e della violenza, ma è anche forte e dolce… probabilmente solo con me e a modo suo, ma lo è. Con Karl diventa cattivissima mentre con Genzo è un tornado casinista, ma con me è dolce e protettiva, forse si sente in dovere di farmi da guardia del corpo per il mio cuore malato. Non lo so perché fa così, credo sia istinto. Sorridendo ancora le cingo le spalle con il braccio e le bacio la fronte per ringraziarla delle preoccupazioni che si prende per me, è la solita esagerata, ma così tenerona!  
\- Sì, ci vado… vieni anche tu, vero? Ho bisogno della mia guardia del corpo! -  
Non è molto d’accordo, ma al mezzo abbraccio e al bacio sembra sciogliersi e mi si appende al collo come al solito: uno le offre una mano e lei si prende tutto il braccio… non cambierà mai!  
\- Ok mia fanciulla, ci penso io a lei! -  
Scuoto la testa e aspetto paziente che mi molli per andare a prepararmi.”

/Astrid/  
“Lo adoro quando fa così, anzi lo adoro sempre… è così affascinante e dolce, è la mai donna, lui!   
Abbiamo i ruoli scambiati ma io lo adoro, non c’è niente da fare. Se non ci fosse dovrebbero inventarlo.   
Quei maledetti senza palle mi hanno fatto proprio incavolare, e Karl che invece di sgridarli se ne è andato! Non gli ho detto nulla solo perché aveva un po’ aiutato Jun nell’azione, ma la prossima volta non dormirò.  
Prima di mollarlo gli stampo un bacio anche io sulla guancia, nessuno gli farà del male, il primo che becco lo scotenno vivo. Lui è la mia stellina! Anzi glielo dico pure, gli ho trovato un soprannome così carino:  
\- Ho trovato il tuo soprannome! -  
Sta salendo le scale e si ferma rassegnato, sa già che cosa aspettarsi da me:   
\- Tu sei la mia stellina! -  
Glielo dico fiera e felice saltellando per il soggiorno, lui scuote nuovamente il capo sorridendo sempre rassegnato. Sa anche che non se lo scrollerà più di dosso.  
\- Non potresti cambiare nome? -  
Uhm… forse stellina sa troppo di checca, non che io abbia qualcosa contro le checche o i gay, anzi, ma forse lui si merita un nome più mascolino. Ci penso un attimo su squadrandolo nella sua posa composta e perfetta, lui è perfetto in ogni cosa che fa non solo nelle pose o nei modi, nel calcio ma anche nella sua vita. È il massimo dell’eleganza inconsapevole, si vede che è aristocratico e ricco… bene, ho trovato il suo nome.  
\- Tu sei il mio Principe, allora! -  
Sembra apprezzarlo di più, poi mi confessa il motivo del suo compiacimento  
\- Sai che anche in Giappone mi chiamavano il Principe del Calcio? -  
\- Oh, vedi… quando è destino è destino! Tu sei il Principe! -  
Poi si volta continuando a salire le scale. Orco, devo prepararmi anche io, lo devo accompagnare!  
Passo in cucina dove mia madre sta pulendo. Le do un occhiata di nascosto con la mia aria birichina.  
È una donna alta 168 centimetri per un bel po’ di chili, ma sta dimagrendo a vista d’occhio, porta gli occhiali e al contrario di me ha la carnagione scura e i capelli neri solo che se li tinge di rosso. Gli occhi sono verde marcio solo che lei dice che sono verde speranza. Adoro prenderla in giro!   
I suoi capelli sono ricci ricci e se li liscia sempre, io avrei voluto averli ricci infatti ho fatto la permanente ma poi mi sono stufata e li ho lasciati come volevano ed ora eccoli così, né lisci né ricci.  
Nota che la sto fissando di nascosto e mi chiede:  
\- Cosa c’è? Che favore devo farti? -  
\- Ma mamma, ma perché pensi che devo chiederti qualcosa ogni volta che ti guardo? -  
Con aria alquanto paziente risponde:  
\- Perché ti conosco… avanti cosa vuoi! -  
Sorrido a trentadue denti e mi butto su di lei stritolandola:  
\- Grazie scimmiotta sapevo che mi avresti aiutata! -  
Lei mi scrolla e dice cercando di essere autoritaria.  
\- Io non ho mai detto di si! -  
\- Eh, ma ti conosco pure io! Dai, stasera abbiamo una festa, mi fai i rasta finti che mi fai tu? Quelli che durano qualche giorno con il gel e la lacca? -  
Sbuffa poco convinta, ma tanto so che accetterà, so anche come convincerla, lei non sa resistermi!  
\- Dai su mami dai dai dai dai dai Sto così bene con quelle…susususususususuus! -  
Accetta per sfinimento mentale!  
Sapevo che l’avrei convinta”

/Karl/  
“ Li vedo arrivare insieme e alzo gli occhi al cielo… c’è anche lei. Aiuto, possiamo rassegnarci che la serata sarà un disastro!   
Do una breve occhiata a Genzo accanto a me e sembra apprezzare la visione con un sorrisetto malizioso. Allora guardo anche io, beh, sono entrambi tirati a lucido anche se hanno concetti diametralmente opposti di eleganza… Jun un camicia pregiata blu notte lasciata fuori dai pantaloni che gli dona molto bianca. I capelli dal colore autunnale li ha tirati all’indietro e gli arrivano a sfiorargli le spalle e alcuni ciuffi gli ricadono in avanti, obiettivamente è all’altezza della situazione, né troppo esagerato da una parte né troppo dall’altra.  
Astrid accanto a lui è tutta una altra cosa. Ha una gonna di pelle nera dal taglio più assurdo che abbia mai visto, parte dal fianco e si attorciglia intorno alle gambe a spirale per arrivare fino alle ginocchia, lascia scoperte molto le cosce. Ha calze a rete e stivali alti di pelle con lacci e lo scarpone tipo anfibio. Cintura borchiata e sopra un top senza maniche di un tessuto fine e aderente nero con delle fibbie che si allacciano di lato. Sulle braccia attorcigliate in modo sfasato ci sono delle cinghie lunghe di cuoio nere che lasciano scoperti i tatuaggi al polso e alla clavicola. Molto bello quello alla clavicola, quel drago le si addice perfettamente. Intorno al collo ha una sciarpa lunghissima di quelle a pelo altrettanto lungo, è bianca e crea un notevole contrasto col resto. Indossa un mega paio di occhiali dalle lenti rosse che gli coprono gli occhi che immagino truccati di nero. il piercing al labbro è collegato con quello al sopracciglio da una catenina. Labbra truccate di nero. E i capelli… beh, si è superata diciamo… come descrivere quelle strane cose che ha in testa? Ha delle specie di rasta sottili e fini ma ordinati che raccolgono ciocca per ciocca tutti i colori molteplici che ha in testa, mamma mia che lavorone!  
Dopo averla squadrata da capo a piedi come ha fatto anche Genzo compiaciuto, mi passo una mano fra i capelli ed entro: nel complesso non starebbe male se non fosse che sembra posseduta da un demonio!  
Nel locale solito che affittano le squadre per fare le feste serali come questa, c’è già arrivata un bel po’ di gente fra giocatori e fidanzate, amici e parenti dei giocatori.  
Sarà una serata lunga e insofferente!  
Mi avvio verso il lungo tavolone contro il muro delle bevande e del cibo e prendo qualcosa per ingannare la fame e il tempo, poi vado al bancone e mi faccio servire qualcosa di forte… sarà il caso di darsi all’alcool, tanto lo reggo molto meglio di quella spugna di Genzo e poi a proposito di lui, non ho nessuna voglia di vederlo mentre corteggerà la super donna della serata. Spero che la donna in questione non sia Astrid che altrimenti lo spodesto da quasi amico.  
Si parla del Diavolo e spuntano le corna!  
Guarda un po’, eccola di persona proprio accanto a me, forse non si era accorta che fossi io il biondo di spalle, altrimenti non mi si sarebbe mai avvicinata.  
La sento ordinare subito un super alcolico puro, alzo un sopracciglio e la fisso, lei non se ne è ancora accorta, e la vedo scolarsi tutto il bicchiere d’un fiato.  
Alla faccia della donna!  
In una gara di bevute vincerebbe lei su tutti gli uomini!  
Bell’inizio… e per la fine che si beve?  
È addirittura a stomaco vuoto, mah… contenta lei!  
Si accorge che ci sono finalmente e con aria di sfida mi fa:  
\- Beh? Che vuoi? Perché mi fissi? A me sto branco di idioti non piace e tu sei sopra tutti! Vediamo di farmi aria! -  
La guardo senza nessuna inclinazione e senza darle nessuna soddisfazione vado da Jun, qua mi sa che è l’unico con un po’ di cervello. Genzo nelle feste è meglio stargli alla larga perché è quello che dà più corda alle donne e vista la notevole quantità è meglio fare attenzione. Jun è seduto in parte e sta sorseggiando una coca cola, non ha l’aria di chi si sta divertendo, lo posso capire, capisce poco il tedesco e per di più non lo vedo tipo da feste simili. Ci guardiamo intorno e notiamo che stanno cominciando a scaldarsi, c’è chi balla, chi chiacchiera animatamente, chi si scola alcolici e cocktail.  
\- Sei venuto, eh? -  
Inizia lui il discorso, ha ancora un forte accento giapponese che fa sorridere e la sua pronuncia è imperfetta. Ormai Genzo è da anni che sta qua e aspetto a parte non sembra più giapponese, imparerà presto anche lui.  
L’importante è capirci.  
\- Si, non ne vado matto ma Genzo mi ha trascinato e si è già dileguato! -  
Avrà capito la metà di quel che ho detto, non mi trovo a mio agio in queste situazioni ma è l’unico con cui sto bene qua dentro. Non chiederò né a Genzo né a quell’altra pazza manesca di tradurci. Me la caverò.  
\- Mi hanno stupito, dopo ieri non mi sarei aspettato un benvenuto simile! -  
\- Io mi aspettavo che si nascondessero a vita, mi sanno un po’ di codardi questi! -  
\- Non ti stanno simpatici, eh? -  
\- No, non mi piacciono! -  
\- Come mai hai accettato la proposta? -  
\- Ha fatto tutto la società, mi hanno chiesto poco e poi mi ha convinto Genzo… -  
\- Sempre lui... sa come prenderti, siete molto amici, no? -  
\- No. Solo che fra tutti quelli che conosco è l’unico decente… solo certe volte. È lui che mi si appiccica! -  
Il dialogo continua fra il suo tedesco e l’inglese comune, lui fa pratica nella nostra lingua ed io sto tranquillo in disparte da gente seccante. Sento alcuni occhi invidiosi puntati su di noi, la serata procede e noi abbiamo tutta l’aria di stare bene e divertirci a modo nostro, siamo immersi nella nostra conversazione che fa sorridere per le molteplici lingue che tiriamo in ballo, come facciamo a capirci lo sappiamo solo noi, ma cominciamo a conoscerci e scopriamo che non siamo male, abbiamo molto in comune sia nel calcio che nella nostra vita quotidiana, anche il carattere è compatibile. Comincio a guardarlo con occhi sempre più diversi ed escludendo il mondo in questo modo, posso dire di stare finalmente bene in un posto e in mezzo a gente che non avevo mai sopportato.  
È un tipo più interessante di quel che sembra, carismatico.  
Tanto che non noto nemmeno Genzo scolarsi diversi bicchieri, fortuna che regge bene l’alcool. Lui ed Astrid stanno pericolosamente TROPPO insieme… è da preoccuparsi se quei due diventano amici!”

/Genzo/  
“Se non fosse per Astrid mi sarei incazzato da secoli, quello mi trascura così con Jun e nemmeno mi calcola. Non ha mai fatto così. Guardali come parlano fitto e presi l’uno dall’altro. Mi sento escluso, non è mica giusto!  
Oh, non ce l’ho con Jun, anzi, ma con Karl… insomma, perché deve dimenticarsi di me da un momento all’altro? Mando giù un altro shottino di tequila sale e limone e li mando al diavolo, chissà perché non mi inserisco nel discorso, poi... bah, non mi va, non so!  
Mi accendo una sigaretta nella zona fumatori e appoggiato al bancone mi guardo un po’ intorno cercando di lasciare perdere Jun e Karl, si sono proprio trovati: sono l’uno fatto per l’altro!  
Del casino al centro della pista mi attira, ma che succede? Tiro una boccata e il fumo mi va di traverso, che domande… chi vuoi che sia? Astrid che litiga per l’egemonia della pista!  
È alle prese con altre ragazze, sono quasi tutte fidanzate dei miei compagni, o magari sorelle od amiche e sono la maggior parte di loro ballerine. È curiosa la faccenda, voglio vedere come finirà: si pesteranno oppure le sfiderà ad una gara di break dance?  
Cominciano a spintonarsi: che tipetto… stasera è notevole Astrid con quei vestiti fuori dal comune, ma le stanno bene. È la più notevole!  
Un sorrisetto obliquo mi si dipinge in volto quando la osservo arrivare alla conclusione migliore: le sfida!  
La musica parte e lei con essa.  
Ha scelto Lose Yourself di Eminem, che poi di per sé non è una canzone molto da break direi, però sta alla sua bravura saperci ballare su lo stesso e ricordandomi di quel giorno per strada penso che lo spettacolo sarà assicurato.  
Ha intenzione di vincere subito?  
Si muove come l’ho vista fare in quell’occasione, è brava in questo stile da strada e vestita così sembra che sia proprio nata per far questo. Si diverte ed è immersa nelle note d’energia ritmate. Ti trasporta a guardarla, io me la cavo anche a ballare in questo modo, ma anche se non lo sapessi fare credo che finirei per ballare lo stesso. Tutti in cerchio la osservano e le altre ragazze che devono rispondere una volta che lei lascia il posto le tengono testa, ma non è la stessa cosa, il suo stile è inconfondibile e inimitabile, la musica che sceglie Astrid è veloce ed è difficile starle dietro.  
La musica finisce e Astrid va a mettere su un'altra. Questa è una delle mie preferite. Numb dei Linkin Park.  
Perfetta per una gara simile.  
Iniziano le altre ragazze, vuole evidentemente finire lei in bellezza. Mi piace molto questa canzone, dà energia e forza, potenza. È un urlo continuo, ma non si balla così come stanno facendo loro... cioè, voglio dire loro sono belle e brave, nulla da dire, ma io sono estremamente critico verso questa canzone: non è così che va ballata, è troppo veloce e potente e non riescono a starle dietro perché il loro è più contemporaneo come genere di ballo.  
Nel ritornello arriva lei a sostituirle, mi prende la mano e mi trascina in mezzo con lei, ha bisogno della spalla, mi dice di lasciarla fare che io devo solo mettere la mia presenza che insieme alla sua si nota eccome.  
Movimenti di bacino all’inizio per poi partire e scatenarsi a ritmo, veloce, forte, esplosiva. Come fa a star dietro ad un ritmo simile? Con le mani sul mio corpo senza staccarsi mai si muove senza freni arrivando a fare la verticale sulla mie spalle, è alta e tutti, tutti la vedono. Solo ora noto che Jun e Karl ci stanno guardando ed io alzo un sopracciglio immergendomi nella musica che trovo molto sensuale e coinvolgente.  
Scendendo si attorciglia intorno a me. Mi prende le mani e fa cose impossibili da distinguere. Dovrebbe partecipare a quei concorsi… è così che si balla Numb!  
E occhi su di noi. Occhi su di lei. Occhi su di me che mi limito a sorreggerla e ad assecondarla. Occhi d’invidia, occhi d’ammirazione, occhi gelidi… sento quelli di Karl scavarmi dentro. So con sicurezza che sta guardando e che non gli piace, non sono cose che fanno per lui. Ma lei è così coinvolgente e vulcanica, non devo giustificarmi con uno che mi ha dimenticato per parlare con Jun. Spero invece che Jun gradisca lo spettacolo, è la sua festa di benvenuto; conoscendolo un po’ vagamente ho idea che non si senta a suo agio nelle feste e se poi si mette a contagiarsi con un ghiacciolo come quello non so come finisce la cosa. Non so perché mi interessa tanto il loro pensiero, ma è così e basta. Ce l’ho con Karl per un motivo piuttosto oscuro e invece vorrei attirare l’attenzione di Karl per un motivo altrettanto oscuro. Ma il fatto è che qua così con Astrid sto bene. È questo il mio posto ora.  
La trovo bella a modo suo, al punto giusto insomma. Con quei capelli colorati coi rasta lunghi che le si spettinano sul capo coprendole il volto. Mi sale sulle spalle sedendosi sopra e per finire le ultime note la vedono ribaltarsi indietro a ponte e appoggiare le mani a terra facendo la verticale di nuovo.  
È un finale perfetto per una canzone come questa.  
E tutti non hanno dubbi su chi vince questa piccola gara.  
Le fa bene bere a lei!  
Altroché!  
Quando si rialza mi salta addosso fra le braccia abbracciandomi entusiasta.  
Sto bene con lei, siamo compatibili.  
Tira fuori quel mio lato nascosto che con Karl non sapevo nemmeno di avere.  
Scuoto la testa e l’allontano dalla pista per lasciare il posto anche agli altri. Poi la poso e ci battiamo il cinque. La vedo anche voltarsi verso le ragazze di prima e farle il dito medio: è peggio di una bambina!  
\- Beviamo qualcosa? -  
\- Sì che poi voglio riprendermi la pista… è mia mi spetta di diritto! -  
\- Che fai, te la porti a casa? Guarda che è un po’ pesante, eh? -  
\- Ma dai, sei sicuro? Io credo invece che sia di cartone, me la piego e la ficco in tasca! -  
\- Voglio vederti allora! -  
Mandiamo giù un'altra bevanda insieme per poi dirigerci da Karl e Jun che continuano a guardarci e a commentare fra di loro.  
\- Beh, che avete da borbottare voi due? È da tutta la serata che ve ne state lì! -  
È Astrid a parlare e mi precede in tutto, anzi fa tutto lei da sola.  
\- Parliamo… -  
Risponde Jun gentile.  
Io e Karl ci guardiamo, ma c’è una strana aria fra noi, non ci parliamo né nulla. I nostri sguardi sono quelli di un tempo, il suo freddo e distante, il mio impenetrabile e indecifrabile! Gli altri due notano questo e Astrid cerca di alleggerire senza chiedersi il perché di tutto questo.  
Non capisco cosa sia, che si tratti di gelosia?  
Reciproca, s’intende, ma pur sempre gelosia è!  
Non lo so, ma non sono un tipo ottuso da non capire le cose e mi piace essere sincero con me stesso!  
\- Ehi, Principe sono stata brava? -  
Lui le sorride con quel suo modo dolce e sincero che ormai riserva solo a lei. Sia io che Karl lo notiamo, il nome Principe è azzeccato per lui, è perfetto, e quello sguardo che nessuno potrà ricevere da lui fa pensare a molte cose…  
\- Insomma, sei capace di fare solo quel genere di ballo… -  
Interviene Karl freddo tornando sé stesso facilmente.  
Questo basta a risvegliare in lei lo spirito battagliero che la caratterizza, ha una luce così pericolosa negli occhi verdi che è da far paura.  
Gli si avvicina molto e languidamente tracciando col dito sulla sua guancia un cuore immaginario, dice sussurrando:  
\- Ah si? Vediamo… -  
In un batter d’occhio si precipita alla consolle del dJ e gli chiede una canzone, poi corre qua e prendendo per mano Karl lo trascina in pista contro la sua volontà.  
A quel punto il ballo inizia.  
La canzone è You’ll follow me down degli Skunk Anansie.  
Dallo sguardo liquido che ha è già calata nella parte della donna sexy e un po’ lo invidio… o la invidio?”

/Karl/  
“Mi ha preso per mano e mi ha portato al centro con tutti gli sguardi addosso. Non le sopporto queste cose, che vuole fare sta pazza?  
Questa ha tutta l’aria di essere una canzone sensuale, le note partono e mettendomi le braccia intorno al collo inizia a muoversi avvicinandosi a me tanto da toccarci coi corpi. Non ho intenzione di fare assolutamente nulla, ma sa il fatto sua, devo ammettere che la critica che le ho fatto prima non era fondata.  
Muove il bacino contro il mio alzandosi e abbassandosi a ritmo e sensuale. Lenta come la canzone, si immerge in essa socchiudendo gli occhi e portando la testa all’indietro, inarca la schiena e si abbassa piano trascinando le mani dalle dita aperte lungo il mio torace. Che sensazioni... beh dire che ne provo è già tanto per i miei canoni, ma lei sa usare il suo corpo a suo piacimento per cambiare anche quello degli altri. Arrivata in basso mi mette la mani sui fianchi e alzandosi mi gira intorno seducente. Si ferma dietro di me oscillando aderendo coi corpi e portando le labbra al mio collo mi trovo a chiudere gli occhi. Ma che diavolo fa questa? Accarezzandomi torna con le mani su fra i miei capelli, si gira ancora tornando avanti a me e lascia le mie ciocche bionde per concentrarsi sulle mie spalle e sulle mie braccia. Congiunge le mani intrecciando le dite e comincia a muoversi ancora con quel suo fare languido. Si gira su sé stessa rimanendo legata alle mie mani e in questa specie di abbraccio strofina la schiena contro il mio petto appoggiando la testa su di me.  
È completamente un’altra, non sembra nemmeno la pazza scatenata di poco fa o la rissosa di sempre.  
È… una donna… sembra una donna, un’altra sconosciuta che sta cercando di sedurmi. Ma che sensazioni strane, questa versione di Astrid non mi dispiace.  
Anzi, se sarebbe sempre così sarebbe tutta un'altra musica!  
Ma le note scemano arrivando sempre più al silenzio e a lei che si torna a voltare verso di me e ad avvicinare il volto al mio fino a sfiorarcelo.  
La canzone finisce e lei dopo un attimo di silenzio mi sussurra:  
\- Che ne dici di questo, ghiacciolo? -  
\- Niente male… -  
Torno presto in me quel che basta per essere normale come nulla fosse. Sento allora le sue mani scendere sulla mia schiena fino a posarsi sul mio sedere, infine con un sorriso diabolico risponde:  
\- Sicuro che invece non ti sia proprio piaciuto? -  
Non tradisco emozioni anche se devo ammettere che me ne ha date, ma è già tornata il diavolo di sempre.  
\- Sicuro… -  
\- Io invece credo che ti sia piaciuto almeno quanto il tuo culo piace a me! -  
E detto questo me lo palpa per poi lasciarmi e correre incontro a Jun e abbracciarlo di slancio così, tanto per fare!  
Mi lascia così con Genzo che mi si avvicina da dietro e guardando nella mia stessa direzione ribatte malizioso:  
\- Gradito, eh? -  
Meglio che non risponda!”

/Jun/  
“ È sempre la solita, non cambierà mai… ho già imparato a conoscerla e più sto con lei, più imparo ad apprezzarla: non so se alla fine riuscirei a stare qua senza. È preziosa, a modo suo aiuta tutti. Aveva visto questa pesantezza e tensione fra Genzo e Karl ed ha voluto architettare qualcosa per alleggerire, ci è riuscita ed ora sono là che commentano fra di loro in mezzo agli altri. Finalmente si sono sciolti. Non so cosa avevano e lei se ne è accorta, ora è felice, mi sta stritolando.  
\- Ehi, non sei stanca? È tutta la sera che balli e bevi… -  
Lei mi guarda con aria birichina e risponde:  
\- Ho il mio carburante personale, l’alcool! -  
\- Non è che ti ubriachi? -  
\- Oh, no, tranquillo… reggo benissimo tutto! -  
Sembra sincera, ma lei lo è sempre perché è seriamente convinta di tutto ciò che dice, in realtà si rivela sempre una frana!  
Ma è nella sua enorme imperfezione che sta la sua perfezione.  
Li guardo parlare, Genzo e Karl, e mi sento più tranquillo e leggero anche io. Stanno bene insieme, sono grandi amici e il loro rapporto mi ricorda un po’ quello fra Tsubasa e Taro, caratteri a parte. Sono molto legati e mi sarebbe dispiaciuto vederli divisi.  
Ecco che vengono corteggiati da due ragazze ed ecco che Genzo sorride loro sornione mentre Karl nemmeno le calcola fissando torvo l’amico come a dire che se darà corda, guai. Si assecondano e insieme vanno a bere qualcosa al bancone continuando a parlare chissà di cosa e di chi. Credo si chiariranno presto.  
Intanto arriva una ragazza anche qua e mi chiede di ballare timidamente, oh no, questa è la copia di Yayoi… subito come un falchetto arriva Astrid con due bicchieri di gin lemon e guardandola malissimo l’allontana.  
\- Lui è mio… il mio Principe! -  
Mi porge il bicchiere, fa la parte dell’uomo ed io della donna come al solito, non lo facciamo apposta ma sembriamo fatti per stare assieme appunto perché siamo così opposti, anche se parlando di caratteri compatibili quelli siamo io e Karl mentre Astrid lo è con Genzo. Ma così è più divertente.  
Sto bene, mi sento felice, sono contento che il mio cuore abbia deciso di reggere ancora un giorno. Chissà se continuerà così ancora a lungo, lo spero, mi sta viziando ormai… sorrido un po’ indecifrabile, ora mi metto anche a parlare col mio cuore. Beh, l’ho sempre fatto, è una mania che mi porto da quando ero bambino, sono strano eppure amato e ammirato da tutti, a volte stare sempre in compagnia al centro dell’attenzione come bene o male finisco io è bello, ma mi piace anche starmene per conto mio.  
Eccola lì di fronte a me che ancora non stanca attira l’attenzione su di me ballando la canzone movimentata Jump di Van Halen. Si scatena come solo lei sa fare e tutti creano una cupola mentre le ragazze ne approfittano per sedermisi accanto, Astrid sembra abbia il radar, è comico come riesca anche a lasciare subito il deserto attorno a me per avermi suo solo e basta. Così basta che mi metta un fiocco in testa e un cartello con su scritto:  
‘lui è mio!’  
E poi sono a posto… già ho avuto gli occhi di tutti addosso perché prima ho parlato con Karl e poi con Genzo, i due contesi da sempre… poi con lei che mi balla così davanti non passo inosservato insomma.  
Si riposa un attimo ed io mi trovo a pensare al fatto che sto bene con tutti e tre… Astrid è un tornado adorabile, Genzo lo sto riscoprendo in questi giorni, è un personaggio più complesso di quel che sembra, impulsivo e orgoglioso ad ogni modo, ho voglia di conoscerlo ancora meglio. È un tipo che attira. Come anche attira Karl. Karl Schneider è così freddo che inconsciamente chiede del calore per sé, qualcuno che glielo dia e che gli mostri affetto e dolcezza, quello che gli hanno negato. Si capisce subito questo ed io mi trovo bene con lui. Molto bene.  
Astrid dopo aver bevuto qualcos’altro va alla toilette ad espellere i litri di liquido bevuti, torna dopo cinque minuti tutta agguerrita e mi racconta:  
\- Un coglione nella file per il cesso mi ha palpato il culo, ’ho mandato a fanculo e gli ho dato un calcio nelle palle, così la prossima volta trattiene i bassi istinti! -  
Sorrido spontaneamente:  
\- Complimenti per la finezza, eh? -  
Sbuffa e alza le spalle, sembra già dimenticarsene.  
Mi prende la meno e sorridente come un cucciolo affettuoso mi chiede:  
\- Andiamo a fare questo ballo? Ho ballato con tutti tranne che con te! -  
Non ho tempo di ribattere e dire che non so ballare perché non ascolta la risposta e mi trascina subito in pista.  
All’istante sento occhi su di me, se possibile quelli di tutta la sala, ed eccomi ancora al centro dell’attenzione!  
Poi la musica inizia, per mia fortuna è un lento, è una canzone molto soft e romantica e Astrid fa un espressione stranamente dolce, mi cinge il collo con le braccia mentre io rassegnato le cingo la vita non propriamente sottile ma nemmeno eccessiva nell’altro senso.  
Astrid non è bellissima ma è un tipo. Non è magra e nemmeno grassa, avrebbe dei chili da buttare giù eppure si veste ugualmente come le piace e come vuole, fregandosene delle taglie. Attira l’attenzione di tutti e sfrutta le sue qualità per essere quello che è veramente, un tornado che attira tutto e tutti divertendo e piacendo.  
Lei si muove, io inizialmente sto fermo, non ho mai ballato, figurarsi. Non sono un pezzo di legno ma quasi. Poi lei con tutte le curve che il suo corpo compie nei movimenti a ritmo, molto lenti e veloci quando servono riesce a coinvolgere anche me. Unisce la guancia con la mia e mi fa chiudere gli occhi per sentire e basta la canzone, mi muove lei, mi porta come dovrei fare io. È sempre il maschio della situazione!  
Non avevo mai ballato un lento, generalmente nelle feste sto tranquillo in disparte, sono gli altri a cercarmi e a non lasciarmi in pace, sta volta con lei è tutta un'altra cosa, è come se fosse la prima festa a cui partecipo.  
Chissà che pensano gli altri due che ci guardano. Non so perché ma vorrei essere capace di leggere nel pensiero.  
Alla fine finisco sempre per pensare a loro o preoccuparmi per cose che non mi riguardano direttamente.  
È un cerchio il nostro, un cerchio partito con l’arrivo mio e di Astrid. Anzi, meglio chiamarlo un quadrato… non so cosa possa significare questa strana amicizia, ma sarà materia di leggenda!  
La canzone finisce e ci stacchiamo, lei mantiene la mia mano nella sua, è la solita approfittatrice… ma ecco che arriva subito un'altra canzone, questi anche se non sono il mio genere li conosco.  
Sono i Dire Straits. È una canzone famosa che andava quando ero bambino.  
Si chiama se non sbaglio Walk of life, è conosciuta per il video sullo sport molto bello. Astrid ovviamente si scatena ancora una volta, sempre tenendo la mia mano si volta e comincia a muoversi ballando a ritmo, facendo giravolte… è instancabile, inesauribile… dove si tolgono le batterie? Come si spegne? Mi molla solo un secondo per andare a prendere Genzo e Karl e trascinarli qua e continuare il ballo fra giravolte e salti e risate: coinvolge un po’ tutti e ci troviamo presto in mezzo a un bel casino, ma riusciamo a non separarci.  
È un bel finale, il nostro cerchio… anzi quadrato… che continua in mezzo al caos più totale, guardati, ammirati ed invidiati che assecondiamo i voleri di questa pazza sulle note allegre e divertenti di Walk of life.  
Non c’è che dire, un finale perfetto per una serata che ha dato inizio a un periodo molto complesso e strano… un finale che segna l’inizio di una vita dagli sviluppi più imprevedibili che mai!”


	9. Secondo allenatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva il secondo allenatore della squadra, ma forse c'è un errore, perché non è esattamente chi si aspettavano. Ma ciò che davvero è di rilievo, è Karl su cui Jun inizia ad avere un certo interessante potere non da poco.

CAPITOLO 9:  
SECONDO ALLENATORE

/Jun/  
“ Ormai sono passati diversi giorni dal mio arrivo, col tedesco sono sempre meglio ed essendo portato per le lingue ho imparato in fretta. Ora me la cavo anche senza traduttore, ma ormai Astrid è diventata la mia assistente ed è molto utile, anche se lo fa a modo suo fa le cose che altrimenti avrebbe dovuto fare chissà chi. I ragazzi si sono calmati, ogni tanto c’è qualche scontro, non si possono definire uniti e un gruppo ma ci sto lavorando su. Genzo fa il duro con loro ed è a un ottimo livello, pian piano stanno crescendo anche tecnicamente grazie agli allenamenti ai quali li sottopongo. Nessuno si è più lamentato. Per il momento i risultati si ottengono singolarmente, vorrei che si ottenessero anche come squadra, ma per quello si possono organizzare uscite e ritiri e se non si decide Karl ad unirsi a loro e dare l’esempio, non ci riusciremo mai. Ogni tanto viene, ma non è una presenza continua. Siccome lui ha sempre fatto così ma ha sempre reso il doppio di tutti gli altri, nessuno ha mai detto nulla dall’alto. Resta il calciatore più forte tedesco al momento e comunque si allena a parte, non è che non si alleni. Credo che fosse una condizione per unirsi a questa squadra, potersi allenare da solo. Genzo dice che Karl è convinto gli altri abbassino il suo livello, per questo non si mescola a loro, ma dovrò parlargli seriamente, perché penso che invece lui potrebbe aiutare ad alzare il livello degli altri.  
Le cose stanno procedendo piuttosto bene anche senza il secondo allenatore che non è ancora arrivato, mi domando cosa aspetti a farsi vivo. Ma oggi, non so perché, inspiegabilmente non sono tranquillo: il cielo è sereno eppure vedo nubi all’orizzonte, ne sono convinto, non devo abbassare la guardia.  
Mi avvicino ad Astrid che sta sistemando degli attrezzi brontolando e le chiedo se può chiamare Karl per dirgli di venire che gli devo parlare. Lei sbuffa perché non vuole sentire e vedere quel ghiacciolo scorbutico, come lo chiama lei, ma visto che gliel’ho chiesto io lo farà.  
La sento litigare con lui e mi fa sorridere, malgrado tutto Schneider è qua subito.  
Ci appartiamo mentre Genzo dirige il riscaldamento dei portieri e della difesa, duro come fa sempre. Normalmente c’è un preparatore per i portieri ed uno per il settore difensivo, ma questo è un caso particolare. Genzo è molto bravo e l’ha sempre fatto nelle squadre delle categorie inferiori, perciò glielo lascio fare.  
\- Senti, so che non li ritieni ancora alla tua altezza e non lo sono, ma non lo sono nemmeno a quella di Genzo eppure lui c’è sempre agli allenamenti! -  
Lui non mi guarda, non fa nessuna espressione, si limita ad ascoltare ed io continuo:  
\- Così facendo non posso eleggere te capitano. Credo che lo diventerà Genzo. Ma non è questo il punto. In qualità di allenatore devo chiederti di prendere seriamente il tuo posto, fai parte di questa squadra che ti piaccia o no e se la ritieni troppo scarsa abbi pazienza e fiducia in me, siamo appena all’inizio. Invece di criticarla e di evitarla mettili sotto come fa Genzo… -  
Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio e riflessione risponde:  
\- So che il mio non è un comportamento maturo, ma se non stimo qualcuno non riesco a integrarmi e a fare il mio lavoro. Non volevo venire qua, mi hanno convinto solo perché mi hanno assicurato che potevo allenarmi a parte. -  
\- Beh, lascia stare le simpatie per una volta, il calcio è uno sport di squadra, devi capire come si muovono i tuoi colleghi per rendere al meglio... -  
\- Sono più forte individualmente che con loro. -   
Insiste freddamente senza guardare né me, né loro. Lui è fatto così e se non gli do un motivo ben fondato e abbastanza grande non lo farà.  
Sospiro, sono sempre riuscito a convincere facendo ragionare chiunque, con lui è un po’ difficile, ma presto arriverà il nuovo allenatore, spero, e non voglio che si metta a pensare anche lui che sono un incapace, perché un'altra dimostrazione delle mie capacità non posso darla. Posso dare dimostrazione che la squadra migliora a vista d’occhio e che ha buonissime carte da giocare, ma se manca un elemento importante come Karl non faremo quel passo importante. Karl è essenziale non solo in partita, ma anche in queste cose.  
\- Karl… hai stima in me? -  
Lo trovo impreparato, sono andato ad un nodo insolito. Non credo che oltre a Genzo abbia mai provato vera e propria stima per qualcuno.  
Sembra pensarci su attentamente.  
\- Di te sì. -  
Telegrafico come sempre.  
Sorrido di gratitudine, sono contento di essere riuscito in un impresa così ardua.  
\- Allora vieni e abbi fiducia in quello in cui credo io. -  
\- In cosa credi tu? -  
\- Nella squadra. Ho visto in quei ragazzi grosse potenzialità e una voglia enorme di far fuoriuscire ciò che hanno dentro. Vogliono far vedere a chi li ha sciolti senza credere più in loro che si sono sbagliati, vogliono farli pentire. Ma prima di tutto vogliono dimostrare di essere qualcuno anche senza le stelle su cui hanno investito per rilanciarli. Loro sono stati insultati e calpestati in ogni modo, non è facile credere ancorai n qualcosa, eppure lo fanno perché hanno qualcosa che li accomuna tutti e che li lega anche a noi. L’amore per il calcio. Allora cosa rispondi? Hai intenzione di aiutarli? -  
Mi ha ascoltato assorbendo ogni mia parola, mi sembrava preso da quel che dicevo. Io credo molto in loro anche se all’inizio mi hanno trattato male, comunque ci credo ed ho intenzione di portarli allo splendore che sono convinto avessero un tempo.  
\- Va bene. Ma lo faccio solo per te, perché ci credi tu. -  
Non mi aspettavo questo, ma non mi faccio prendere alla sprovvista, gli sorrido e lo ringrazio pacato. Insieme ci avviamo al campo e mentre lui va a cambiarsi io vado dai ragazzi:  
\- Su, fatemi vedere i tiri in porta! -  
Si mettono in posizione obbedendo senza problemi, eppure non sono ancora tranquillo.”

/Genzo/  
“ Li ho visti appartarsi ed ora tornano con Karl che si unisce a noi negli allenamenti. Arriva il suo turno di tirare e poco prima che lo faccia gli dico sarcastico:  
\- Oh, ma quale onore… il grande fuoriclasse Karl Hainz Schneider che si degna di unirsi a noi comuni mortali! -  
Una specie di ghigno malefico poso raccomandabile mi dà al carica per concentrarmi, ora mi tirerà una di quelle bombe sue solite. Vediamo un po’ dopo tanto che non si confronta con me di che è capace!  
Prende una piccola rincorsa e con una forza che lo caratterizza tira forte all’angolo della porta. Vedo e intuisco benissimo la traiettoria, so che ad un certo punto curverà a sinistra e infatti succede, come da me previsto arriva nella mia direzione… nessuno mi frega in queste previsioni. Vediamo se anche in potenza ci siamo. Mi arriva sulle mani che alzo all’altezza della testa per fare più forza, se mi sfugge mi arriva in volto e posso anche rimanerci secco. La sua forza è aumentata, ma anche la mia lo è e credo di riuscire a trattenerlo. Attualmente sono l’unico in grado di parare i suoi tiri. Faccio perno sulle gambe e sui piedi che non arretrano di un millimetro, rimango al limite della linea e finalmente la forza della palla è mia. Sono riuscito a fermarlo. Sono imbattibile! Anche se devo ammettere che se faceva il suo tiro migliore non sarei riuscito a pararlo. Non lascia trasparire sorpresa, in compenso gli altri lo sono anche per lui. Jun non si capisce se sia contento o meno, ma è divertito e deliziato dallo spettacolo.  
\- Tranquilli… le altre squadre sono composte da portieri normali… non sono tutti sovrumani come lui! -  
Jun ha il senso dell’umorismo, bel modo di sollevare il morale… in pratica ha detto che io sono un extraterrestre e che non devono basare la loro forza e capacità sulle mie parate ma su quelle delle schiappe che ci sono in giro!  
Scuoto la testa e lo vedo tornare serio e concentrarsi sui tiri degli altri.  
Nessuno è eccessivamente forte o pericoloso, li paro tutti, ma quello che lascia più interdetti è Jun che professionale e staccato snocciola consigli e ordini su come mettersi in posizione e su vari trucchi e sistemi per ottenere un tiro tecnicamente perfetto.  
Dopo un paio di giri nei quali tutti sono migliorati notevolmente, si mette ad insegnare nei dettagli con segreti che solo lui conosce per fare dei tiri ad effetto di varia natura. C’è uno fra loro che mi cattura subito, è un ragazzo giovane ma è in gamba, ha fatto sue subito le tecniche che Jun gli ha insegnato ed è l’unico in grado di riprodurre i tiri in quel modo perfetto. Questo è ottimo nei tiri a effetto. Devo ammetterlo, Jun ha stoffa come calciatore, ma come allenatore forse ne ha ancora di più. Anche Karl lo ammira serio e assorto. Non gli sfugge nulla di quel che spiega. “

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Bene! Bravi! Proprio un bel quadretto di una squadra di femminucce! Ma dove vogliamo finire qua? Servono ben a poco tutte queste tecniche e parolone senza la forza vera e propria! Andiamo, quelli sono muscoli? Ed io dovrei allenare una squadra simile? Dov’è l’altro allenatore? -  
/Karl/  
“ E chi diavolo è questo ‘fenomeno’?  
ora che mi sono messo a seguire gli allenamenti arriva sto rompipalle sbruffone che mi ricorda tanto quel numero 9 della nazionale Giapponese! Lo ignoro inizialmente osservando invece le mosse di Jun, vediamo che fa. Non credo che sia veramente chi dice di essere, non può essere il secondo allenatore un tipo così idiota e inutile.  
Mantenendo la calma e la pacatezza che lo caratterizza, Jun si fa avanti e senza sorridere, cosa che lascia tutti un po’ interdetti perché lui di solito sorride sempre, dice:  
\- Sono io. -  
Alza gli occhi al cielo e si mette una mano in fronte con modi odiosi perfino per me.  
\- Oooh… ma bene… ho mio figlio ad allenare insieme a me! -  
Mantiene la calma, è serio e non si scompone, gli va di fronte mentre il silenzio cala e Genzo si fa avanti, non noto precisamente Astrid che fa ma ho idea che a momenti esploda.  
\- Io sono Jun Misugi e non sono certo suo figlio, con tutto il rispetto. -  
\- Ah ah ah, ma che spiritoso, stavo scherzando sai bambino? -  
Non si scompone e sempre al massimo della serietà risponde:  
\- Anche io. -  
Non lo lascia ribattere e riprende subito il discorso tendendogli la mano.  
\- Immagino lei sia l’altro allenatore. Piacere. Mi spiace che non sia riuscito ad arrivare prima. -  
L’uomo dalla massa piuttosto grossa, il classico tutto muscoli e niente cervello, gli prende la mano stringendola troppo forte sperando forse di vedere il suo bel faccino inclinarsi in una smorfia di dolore, inclinazione che non arriva, al che dice odiosamente:  
\- A me non dispiace, mi dispiace di non essere rimasto dove ero! E poi non sono affari suoi! Comunque certo. Io sono l’allenatore ora puoi chiamare l’altro che mi aiuterà, di certo non sei tu! -  
Quando gli molla la mano Jun diventando d’un tratto ombroso risponde senza alterarsi, ma mettendo in soggezione i ragazzi intorno:  
\- Direi che possiamo smetterla di scherzare… -  
Poi la sua aria muta sfoderando un sorriso preoccupante, gelido e irriconoscibile, mai avuto prima… Jun è veramente capace di cose simili? E continua tagliente:  
\- Se è chi dice di essere vorrei che mi dicesse il suo nome perché se lei ha tempo da perdere come ha già dimostrato da un pezzo, io non ce l’ho. -  
Lo lascia un attimo senza parole ma poi continua sbruffone:  
\- Oh, ma bene, vedo che non sei il Principino che sembri… così però non mi diverto più! Certo che sono l’allenatore, mi chiamo Isaak Wagner. Ora che sono arrivato puoi farti da parte che prendo in mano la situazione io! Prendimi gli attrezzi in magazzino per… -  
Jun lo interrompe mantenendo quel sorriso freddo e distante capace di tagliare in due qualunque cosa. Fa per andarsene verso la squadra quando sempre con quell’espressione che sembra una delle mie fa:  
\- Ah, dimenticavo… lei è il secondo allenatore, per contratto io sono il primo. Per adesso non sono più in previsione gli attrezzi, li hanno già usati prima. – poi rivolto verso i ragazzi che non credono di avere la stessa persona davanti – riprendiamo da dove abbiamo iniziato. Nel frattempo il signor Wagnaer avrà tempo di ambientarsi e studiarvi! -  
Sorrido soddisfatto allo stesso modo di Genzo, direi uno a zero per Jun. E la squadra sembra non calcolare più l’altro tipo.  
Peccato che l’unico non convinto sia appunto lui, lo sbruffone che coi suoi modi antipatici e pieni di sé afferra Jun per un braccio e lo volta con forza e minaccioso lo insulta facendo per reagire malamente. Non ha tempo di far nulla perché ancora prima che arrivi Astrid vado io. Queste cose proprio non le sopporto. Chi diavolo si crede di essere il simpaticone? Mi metto fra lui e Jun che mi fissa sorpreso e non più freddo ma alterato da paura immagino, gli metto una mano sul petto e lo allontano.  
\- Tu hai finito di rompere? Ci sono degli allenamenti in corso! -  
Spalanca gli occhi alla mia presenza che mette soggezione perfino ad uno come lui. Non mi piace per nulla e non lo nascondo… mentre al contrario mi infastidisce che trattino così Misugi, mi infastidisce da morire.  
\- E tu chi diavolo sei? Il suo angelo custode? -  
Mi si dilatano le pupille, segno negativo; Genzo si avvicina prevedendo che se va avanti così finirà peggio di quel che credeva. Io mi rifiuto di farmi allenare da un tipo così.  
Posso accettarlo solo da Misugi, di certo non da lui.  
\- Non gliene deve importare chi sono! -  
\- E invece mi importa, voglio conoscere il nome di chi mi appresto a sistemare! -  
Fa per tirarmi un pugno: questo vuole pestarmi... perfino Genzo si mette a ridere. Attira le sua attenzione e Jun mi mette la mano sul braccio per calmarmi, ma non è lui a farlo, nemmeno le risate di Genzo, ma è ciò che ferma quel tipo. Astrid con un calcio dato con la punta di ferro degli anfibi alle ginocchia per dietro lo costringe in ginocchio davanti a me e a Jun… questo si che è capace di fermare chiunque!  
Torno in me e al mio sangue freddo.  
\- Ehi tu sacco di merda! Chi ti credi di essere? Vattene da qui non vogliamo rompi coglioni in campo! E chiedi subito scusa all’allenatore! -  
Dolorante ribatte:  
\- Ma sono io l’allenatore, di certo non quella donnicciola là! -  
Un altro spintone che lo butta a terra completamente e Astrid è furiosa il doppio di me, mi tocca fermala di peso altrimenti si sarebbe buttata addosso e l’avrebbe pestato:  
\- Sbagliato! È lui l’allenatore! Tu sei solo un appendice, una parentesi che subito finirà dove sei venuto! Nel cesso! Ci scommetti che torni là? Ci tenevi tanto a rimanerci, ora ti ci rimando io! Tu non osare più insultare così né lui né gli altri! Razza di stronzo! -  
È fuori di sé e ne dice di cose… Jun interviene prendendola per le spalle e calmandola come solo lui riesce a fare:  
\- Dai Astrid, sei la mia assistente, no? E lui è il secondo allenatore, non c’è bisogno di fare così. Manchi di rispetto! -  
Lei continua divincolandosi da me e da lui:  
\- Lui non è un allenatore! È solo uno che vuole farsi pestare! Andiamo hai sentito come parla! Non è un allenatore! Non sono scema, e niente commenti, si capisce subito uno che è quello che dice di essere ed uno che lo è solo per finta… lui il calcio lo odia, guardalo negli occhi! E poi è lui che ha mancato di rispetto a tutti… ce ne fosse stato uno col quale è stato rispettoso! Uno! Macchè! Io non rispetto uno simile che insulta tutti! -  
Ha pienamente ragione, anche se ci sono modi e modi di esprimere le cose. Lei evidentemente conosce solo questo!  
\- Se lui non se ne va io non metto più piede qua dentro! Vado a parlare con il vecchio! -  
Immagino intenda il signor Mikami… beh, ottima idea, probabilmente c’è stato un errore, dubito che abbia contattato uno simile, sarà un omonimo, questo di calcio non sa proprio nulla.  
Detto questo prende ed esce di corsa dal campo piantando tutto così.  
Tutti fissano torvi l’allenatore a terra e nessuno si azzarda ad avvicinarsi e ad aiutarlo. Si tiene le gambe, non gliele ha rotte ma comunque hanno subito un forte colpo, finchè Jun non ha pietà e troppo buono com’è si china tendendogli la mano.  
\- Andiamo l’aiuto ad alzarsi, le chiamo qualcuno? -  
\- Sì, la polizia! Aiutato dalla più femminuccia della squadra… ma che bello! -  
Calmo e gelido come prima, Jun lo alza e fa:  
\- Oh, non so come reagirebbe la polizia se sapesse come si è fatto male… a parte le risa di scherno e presa in giro, atterrato da una ragazzina, ma sa… venire in un campo e insultare minacciando tutti non è il massimo… -  
Ragazzina? Quella è un diavolo! Stringe i denti e lo guarda altero e rabbioso:  
\- Mi sta minacciando? -  
Sorride artico come faccio io e risponde:  
\- No, io espongo solo i fatti, non vorrei che finisse nei guai… -  
Si scosta da Jun e traballante con le gambe che si piegano ogni passo, esce dal campo gridando qualcosa di incomprensibile… chissà come mai ho l’impressione che non tornerà più!  
E ora chi la ferma Astrid? Quella è andata da Mikami!  
\- Genzo per favore vai a fermare Astrid prima che incendi il mondo, Mikami compreso… non credo che infastidirà più nessuno! -  
In breve prende in mano la situazione facendo tornare tutti ai ranghi e impartendo ordini a destra e a manca l’orario di allenamento finisce presto.  
Beh, se tutti gli allenamenti sono così devo venire più spesso, no?”

/Jun/  
“Sono rimasto sorpreso vedendo le reazioni di Astrid e Karl; oddio, devo dire che di Astrid mi aspettavo anche peggio, ma Karl… mi ascolta sempre più, sono riuscito a convincerlo a prendere sul serio l’attività. E con quello che ha fatto oggi ha raggiunto i picchi massimi di sorpresa!   
Le cose si stanno evolvendo in modo tale che redo che ci sia un certo feeling fra tutti noi 4. Le cose stanno cambiando sempre più e stanno sfuggendo un po’ di mano e dalla comprensione, ma finché non fanno male a nessuno si può lasciar fare!  
Suona il telefono e rispondo:  
\- Pronto? -  
\- Pronto, Jun, sono Mikami… il secondo allenatore della tua squadra ha detto che rinuncia all’incarico, non mi ha spiegato altro, se ne va e basta… mi spiace, dovrai aspettare e fare da solo ancora per un po’, te ne troverò un altro! -  
Sorrido fra me e me  
\- Oh, non c’è problema, faccia con calma… ah, si assicuri su chi sceglie di persona, eh? -  
\- Come? -  
\- Beh, ora la saluto, buona ricerca! Arrivederci! -“


	10. Questione di pressione...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun si sente poco bene e Karl lo nota subito, mentre Genzo è alle prese con la sua gelosia che ancora non capisce e non si spiega. Ma per prendersi cura di lui senza il suo consenso, i due si imbattono nel lato oscuro di Jun, quel lato che non è per niente piacevole.

CAPITOLO 10:  
QUESTIONE DI PRESSIONE…

/Genzo/  
“ E questa giornata di sole da dove spunta? Qua ci stiamo avviando verso l’inverno, siamo in pieno autunno eppure fa addirittura caldo! Ma tu pensa. Beh, tanto meglio, ne approfitteremo per scannarci negli allenamenti!  
Monto sulla moto, il mio bellissimo mostro sacro, e allacciato il casco sgommo per partire come faccio sempre. In pochi minuti sarò al campo.  
È una sensazione unica sentire il vento e pensare di poter controllare il tempo che scorre intorno è indescrivibile.  
Peccato che la strada non è lunga come vorrei e che arrivo subito. Svolto l’angolo e mi fermo parcheggiando con cura la moto al mio solito posto. Nel momento in cui tolgo il casco e metto piede sul terreno tutti i soliti pensieri mi tornano in mente. Ultimamente non faccio altro che ripensare a comportamenti e momenti particolari passati da quando è arrivato Jun: ripenso al fatto che è strano che Karl abbia legato con qualcun altro oltre a me, ripenso al fatto che Jun comunque ci sa fare, è un tipo curioso ed interessante, forse attira così la mia attenzione perché assomiglia in un certo senso a Karl… e questo che significa? Non capisco bene ma ogni giorno faccio un’attenzione maniacale a quei due e anche se effettivamente non fanno altro che parlare, mi inserisco sempre fra loro. Devo ammettere che essere amici di Jun è facile, lui attira la gente e l’amicizia con uno schiocco di dita. Eppure i rapporti che ci sono singolarmente sono diversi: fra me e Jun non c’è mai stato nulla di che, ma da quando è qua lo sto riscoprendo e merita la stima e tutto il rispetto possibile. Nulla da dire, mi piacerebbe scoprire anche i suoi lati nascosti e ombrosi che sono sicuro abbia. Lui e Karl invece hanno quel rapporto strano... stanno diventando proprio amici e dire una cosa simile di Karl non è normale, per questo mi fa pensare. Ma il fatto è che Jun stimola il lato dolce e protettivo di chiunque, eppure bene o male si sa difendere da solo, ma tira fuori i lati delle persone più nascosti. Mentre fra me e Karl… boh, non saprei… immagino che siamo amici, forse io sono l’unico suo vero amico, ma non è il classico rapporto fra amici, è un po’ diverso, lui sta solo con me, parla solo con me, fin’ora è stato così. Ora non è che si sta allontanando, ma è tutto così strano e nuovo. Io e Karl abbiamo avuto sempre un rapporto molto esclusivo e non mi sono mai domandato nulla. Ora sento la necessità di farlo e di avere subito risposte e il fatto che non le trovo mi fa diventare ancora più impaziente e ombroso di sempre.  
Persino Karl mi chiede spesso cos’ho, io non rispondo mai. E che dovrei dirgli? Non capisco più che rapporto ho con te!? Non so cosa voglio da te!?  
Mi manderebbe all’ospedale psichiatrico!  
Cosa mi rimane da fare?  
Ma al diavolo, finisce sempre che mando tutto a quel paese e che evito di dannarmi: lo capirò prima o poi… pensare e riflettere così non è da me ed è troppo faticoso.  
Entro nel complesso e vado negli spogliatoi a cambiarmi, poi esco e osservo bene il campo con tutti già arrivati, squadro ogni angolo, cerco bene… Karl, Jun, i ragazzi… no, non posso crederci… Astrid manca!? Questa si che è bella!  
Fin ora era sempre venuta, lei va ovunque va Jun, perché è la sua guardia del corpo!  
Cavolo, questa si che è bella!  
Almeno si starà tranquilli, ma un po’ di casino non avrebbe guastato!  
Pazienza, entro di nuovo e mi appresto a darmi da fare anche io: come al solito sono l’ultimo!”

/Karl/  
“ L’ho notato subito, Jun ha una brutta cera. Non faccio mai attenzione agli altri perché non mi importa più di tanto, io faccio il mio e mi limito a quello, però l’aspetto giù di tono di Jun l’ho notato, di solito noto ste cose su Genzo, ma lui non sta mai male!  
Di Jun mi sfuggono molte cose, come ad esempio perché non può giocare a calcio pur essendo così bravo. I suoi modi da Principe, elegante e tranquillo, sempre distinto… cosa nasconde? È sempre così? Si è mai arrabbiato a parte le volte che abbiamo visto qua? Com’è dentro di sé? Lui ha qualcosa che non rivela a nessuno e non vuole arrivare a nessuno. È veramente così, un Principe e basta? Mi sfuggono diverse cose di lui, prime fra tutte queste.  
Sono assorto nei miei pensieri e non sento nemmeno arrivare Genzo. C’è così silenzio oggi qua, manca quella pazza scatenata. Finalmente si starà bene e potrò fare gli allenamenti come li definisco io!  
Tutti si stanno già riscaldando ma prima devo togliermi lo sfizio di chiederglielo.  
Mi avvicino a Jun e con aria indifferente, anche perché è l’unica che riesco a fare, dico:  
\- Cos’hai oggi? -  
Lui mi guarda sorpreso, poi con la sua solita aria tranquilla risponde asciugandosi la fronte:  
\- Ah, nulla di che… mi capita spesso di avere abbassamenti di pressione, ma non c’è da preoccuparsi, sono abituato! -  
Non ho tempo di ribattere e far capire il mio disappunto sulla questione che arriva Genzo da dietro e coi suoi modi poco educati ci interrompe chiedendo:  
\- Ma quel tornado oggi non viene? -  
Jun sorride alla definizione e io mi domando fra me e me che cazzo gli interessa di lei, meglio se non c’è, si starà più in pace… magari scopriamo che viene più tardi e la serenità finisce! Faccio un’aria tetra e lo fisso negli occhi neri come la pece.  
\- No, non viene oggi, lei e sua mamma avevano un impegno familiare e sono dovute andare via. Stanno via anche domani! -  
\- Beh, che la pace sia con te allora! Finalmente farai una giornata nel pieno della tranquillità! Da quando sei qua ti è stata negata quella sconosciuta! -  
Si mettono a scherzare mentre io non stacco gli occhi da Genzo, poi li torno a posare su Jun che spensierato nonostante non stia bene cerca di mascherare le cose che non vanno.  
In questi giorni è strano anche Genzo, noto troppe cose, non è da me; in compenso non noto quel che voglio io, perché mi interesso tanto a loro? Anche se per altri l’interesse dovrebbe essere di più per me questo è già troppo. Non so che dire, allora non dico e non faccio nulla andando ad allenarmi per i fatti miei in un angolo del campo.  
È tipico mio riflettere in queste situazioni, ma ho percepito quest’aria nuova e diversa dal solito fra noi tre.  
Non so cosa sia ma voglio capirlo, perché mi dà fastidio rimanere così. Succederà qualcosa che me lo farà capire, o devo mettermi più in gioco?”

/Jun/  
“ La giornata prosegue fra alti e bassi come al solito, ma la mia pressione non mi ringrazia di queste ore di allenamento, anche se di fatto mi sono limitato ad allenare e non ho fatto nulla di che. Mi stupisce questo caldo, mi ero abituato al fresco della Germania: basterà riposarmi un po’.  
Per questo pomeriggio anche gli allenamenti terminano e i ragazzi iniziano ad andarsene uno dopo l’altro. Ho un po’ di fiatone e mi siedo aspettando che i giramenti di testa finiscano. Ormai ci sono abituato, questione di attimi, tanto più che la casa è qua vicino. Aspetterò che se ne vadano per fare le cose con calma.  
Appoggio la testa dietro di me sul muro e socchiudo gli occhi respirando a fondo, immagino di essere pallidino. Un mezzo sorriso mentre noto con piacere che il sole lentamente sta tramontando. Mi godrò lo spettacolo, uno che viene mandato su questo mondo. Sono ancora in grado di osservarlo e vederlo come piace fare a me. Ringrazio questo mio cuore debole che nonostante tutto si rivela forte e pieno di volontà. Spero che continui ad assecondare così i miei capricci, perché ritengo che i miei voleri siano solo capricci… continuare a vivere come più desidero ignorando la mia malattia cardiaca peggiorata non sono cose che si dovrebbero fare. Ma è curioso come io sia così rigoroso verso gli altri e ciò che mi circonda e al contrario sia così incosciente verso me stesso.  
Non sono affatto coerente.  
Sono stanco ma questo pensiero mi fa sorridere amaramente, in fin dei conti mi limito ad illudermi che la mia morte non sopraggiungerà mai e che la mia vita non farà mai la carogna, eppure ci sono persone che soffrono della mia malattia e sono diligenti e bravi. Io sfrutto sin troppo il mio corpo.  
Calo nel silenzio più totale mentre il vento caldo e gentile mi scosta un po’ i capelli dal volto, le due fessure stancamente semichiuse mi permettono di vedere rilassato il sole emanare quei raggi dal colore così forte e passionale.  
Un arancio sempre più vivo che sfocia nel rosso cupo e poi via via sempre in colori più scuri per arrivare ad un viola notturno.  
È uno spettacolo che mai potrei mancare di vedere.  
Credo che ora siano andati via tutti e che io mi sia ripreso, ora con la sera la mia pressione dovrebbe stabilizzarsi abbastanza.  
Ma si sta così bene qua in questo modo, ci starei ancora un sacco.  
Mi concedo ancora un po’, pochi minuti… ma un ombra si frappone fra me e i piccoli e flebili raggi di sole che lontani permangono ancora per breve tempo, apro un po’ di più gli occhi per guardare chi è. Non si capisce bene ma quando parla la sua voce chiara e staccata con quel fondo gelido che sempre l’accompagna me la fa identificare subito. È Karl.  
\- Ti è calata ancora? -  
\- La pressione? No, anzi, sto bene… tranquillo, volevo solo guardare il tramonto, ora chiudo tutto e vado! - Da lontano arriva Genzo lamentandosi:   
\- Dove sono gli addetti? Possibile che ti piantino qua così? - Sorrido comprensivo e divertito mentre rispondo:   
\- Li ho mandati io, tanto manca solo da chiudere... -   
Strano che siano rimasti, mi stupiscono; per dimostrare che sto bene, dal momento che Karl pare poco convinto, mi alzo cercando di essere il più naturale possibile.  
Evidentemente mi sbagliavo, subito un giramento di testa mi indica un improvviso e nuovo sbalzo di pressione, devo avercela ancora bassa, istintivamente non riuscendo a portare a compimento l’azione, contro la mia volontà devo tornare a sedermi e appoggiarmi al muro dietro. Chiudo un occhio e apro l’altro fissandolo di sottecchi, è avanti a me e con aria di genitore preoccupato il suo sguardo sembra dire che lo sapeva e a me non rimane che sorridere nel mio modo infantile come fa un bambino beccato in flagrante a combinare un guaio!  
\- E va bene, forse un po’ bassa ce l’ho, ma tranquillo, ora con calma me ne torno a casa, è vicina… -  
Tento di alzarmi di nuovo questa volta con maggiore attenzione, ma la sua mano fredda mi ferma lasciandomi seduto, io lo guardo con disapprovazione, non voglio balie anche qua: sono abbastanza grande da badare a me stesso.  
Per carità, se ogni volta che ho la pressione bassa ricevessi tutte ste attenzioni allora farei prima a non uscire di casa!  
La situazione comincia a pesarmi, non voglio costrizioni di questo tipo, dopo tutto questo tempo so tenermi a bada!  
Lo guardo torvo, cosa insolita per me, i lampioni in strada cominciano ad accendersi e ad illuminare anche qua. Non capisco se è stupito per il mio sguardo insolito oppure che altre reazioni abbia, ma non importa. Faccio per alzarmi ugualmente ma Karl mi precede.  
\- Genzo vieni qua. -  
Mi afferra di forza per un braccio e mi tira su: e poi non voleva che lo facessi da solo! È la ‘gentilezza’ fatta persona!   
Si contraddice senza rendersene conto. La mossa brusca mi fa girare ulteriormente la testa e volente o nolente devo usufruire della sua mano che mi sostiene stringendo la presa.  
Genzo arriva e senza darmi il tempo di ribattere o chiedermi pareri si mettono a parlare:  
\- Sei in moto, vero? -  
\- Sì, perché, che succede? -  
\- Ma tu non noti mai nulla di quello che va oltre il tuo naso? -  
\- Eh? -  
\- Senti, non ti sei accorto che oggi Jun non stava bene? -  
Ci pensa un attimo su e mi guarda attentamente, poi risponde spontaneo:  
\- No! Ma forse ora che me lo fai notare… ha qualcosa che non va? -  
\- Dovrei rispondere? -  
Silenzio. Sarebbe una scenetta divertente se di mezzo non ci fossi io.  
\- Lascia perdere, ha la pressione bassa e gli gira la testa, accompagnalo in moto a casa. -  
Il suo tono autoritario non lascia possibilità di scelta, non ha nemmeno chiesto per favore, è tipico suo, ma io ugualmente protesto:  
\- No, sentite, davvero, non c’è bisogno… abito vicino e camminare mi farà bene! -  
Ma sembra che nemmeno mi sentano, Genzo mi afferra dall’altra parte facendo lasciare la presa a Karl. Insieme mi portano fuori e chiudono tutto al mio posto usando il mio mazzo di chiavi che ho dovuto dare senza repliche.  
Arrivati alla moto sospiro profondamente, che dovrei fare? Spediti come sono chi li ferma? E accontentiamoli!  
Sono peggio di Yayoi o dei miei genitori!  
Ma la mia la dico ugualmente e sono piuttosto risoluto, quasi un altro.  
\- Sentite, per questa volta vi lascio fare perché sono stanco per contrastarvi, ma che sia l’ultima volta… quando dico che non serve non serve! -  
Non credo che possano capire quel che provo, che sento quando vengo trattato così, è tutta una vita che la gente fa così con me ed è una cosa insopportabile. Uno arriva veramente al limite in questo modo, altro che sensi di inferiorità… cade in depressione!  
È una cosa a dir poco atroce vedere la gente ‘normale’ trattarti con un riguardo simile senza ascoltare quel che dici, ti senti veramente strano, diverso, anormale; molto spesso mi considero un disabile nel senso più serio del termine e quando vengo trattato così mi infastidisco da morire, perché la gente crede di aiutarmi e farmi favori facendo così e la mia aria innocua gli fa credere di potermi far fare qualunque cosa, ma in realtà non provano a capire e a mettersi nei miei panni, non ci provano lontanamente ergendosi a gente superiore a me solo perché stanno bene di salute.  
Io mi sforzo in tutti i modi di condurre una vita più normale che posso, facendo le cose che voglio, ignorando spesso gli avvertimenti medici: rischio la vita così facendo, me ne rendo conto, ma tutti questi sforzi per non avere rimpianti in punto di morte e poter sorridere quando me ne andrò prima del tempo, quando la gente fa così con me li butta nel cesso. È una cosa insopportabile, una situazione insostenibile, ma chi non ci passa non può capire!  
Non li guardo più in faccia e mantengo un aria cupa, quella che dovrebbe accompagnarmi sempre vista la mia situazione, al posto dei sorrisi e della serena compostezza.  
Noto che i due mi guardano senza capire il mio comportamento e come potrebbero riuscirci… stanno benissimo loro!  
Mi faccio mettere il casco in testa e me lo allacciano, poi Genzo sale e accende la moto, poi salgo anche io e non guardo nemmeno Karl che interrogativo vorrebbe capire che mi prende.  
I geni nel calcio non devono necessariamente esserlo anche nella vita e loro ne sono la dimostrazione… anche se incontrare un genio in varie discipline è facile, ma un genio nella vita è impossibile!  
Genzo mi dice di tenermi stretto anche se andrà piano. Non credo di essere mai salito su una moto, ma in questo stato d’animo non noto la sensazione incredibile e nuova che provo in questo momento. Mentre ci allontaniamo vedo Karl sempre più piccolo fissarci serio ed io stancamente appoggio senza accorgermene la testa sulla schiena di Genzo. Svoltiamo l’angolo con questa immagine l’uno dell’altro.  
Sospiro per l’ennesima volta stanco di avere certi pensieri, stanco di tutto e di nulla… vorrei solo finire… in certi momenti è questo che vorrei. Farla finita con questa cavolata del cuore malato, non so perché vado avanti, in fin dei conti a momenti potrei morire e a cosa serve affannarsi tanto per cercare di condurre una vita il più normale possibile? A nulla…   
A volte mi dico queste cose; a volte sono stanco anche di essere stanco.  
Questo mio corpo così inutile ed estraneo, non mio, credo di conoscerlo eppure ogni volta scopro cose nuove di lui che mi portano a cadere sempre più, come quando mi sono fatto operare per migliorare la mia condizione di salute, pensavo che veramente non potesse andar peggio, di poter ricevere dopotutto un aiuto… invece nulla, anzi, è peggiorato tutto.  
E la gente che crede di capire e in realtà non capisce, forse pensano che a me piaccia farmi trattare con riguardo e ricevere tutte queste attenzioni con la consapevolezza che si preoccupano per me e che tengono a me.  
Ma a me sinceramente a volte non so che farmene di queste consapevolezze!  
Chiudo gli occhi mentre mi lascio portare dal vento, non va veloce e il motore della moto nemmeno lo sento, sono immerso in me; mi metto comodo combaciando perfettamente il mio petto alla sua schiena forte e spaziosa.  
Io non ce l’ho con Genzo e Karl, non ce l’ho con nessuno in particolare, alla fin fine l’unica persona con cui sono arrabbiato è me stesso e di riflesso c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi con qualcuno.  
Questa mia parte oscura non la faccio mai uscire da me, non ne vedo il motivo, non ne vedo l’occasione, non vedo perché dovrei farmi vedere fino a questo punto.  
Eppure continuo a essere stanco anche se devo dire che questa sensazione di abbandono a quello che la vita vuole darmi mi piace, ora mi piace correre così senza far nulla e chiudere gli occhi e immaginare di volare.  
Mi sento al sicuro. Chissà se morire è così … sarà una sensazione simile?  
Vorrei saperlo…”

/Genzo/  
“Questo Jun non lo conosco; non l’ho mai conosciuto a fondo, non posso dire come sia stato da bambino o ragazzo, ma questo ugualmente non lo conosco, non so gestirlo, non mi sento naturale con un Jun così silenzioso, serio, cupo e lugubre. Non sorride, non si compone, non fa nulla per alleggerire le situazioni, la rende pesante lui stesso.  
Ok, non sono molto bravo a captare certe cose e come dice Karl non noto le cose che mi stanno al di là del mio naso, ma questo proprio non lo comprendo. Ha qualcosa, non so… perfino io me ne rendo conto, è così chiaro ora e mi chiedo se in realtà non sia questo il vero Jun. Si è sempre pensato che lui fosse chiaro e limpido come l’acqua, sempre gentile, paziente e comprensivo, ma se in realtà non lo è mai stato? Se in realtà quello vero è in questi stati d’animo ingestibili?  
Con questo scopro che Jun Misugi il Principe del calcio, il Principe come modo di porsi, la persona più ammirevole e somigliante e Karl sotto alcuni curiosi aspetti, diventa un estraneo.  
Si è appoggiato a me e mi dà una sensazione mai provata, anzi… non è vero che non l’ho mai provata, in realtà la provo spesso, ma ora mi sfugge il contesto, mi sfuggono molte cose. Però è strano come in questo contatto insolito e inaspettato mi venga da sopraggiungere l’immagine di Karl a quella di Jun, in cosa si somigliano in fondo?  
Nei modi un po’ superiori agli altri, superbi; negli atteggiamenti distinti con quel fondo di freddezza e distacco. Jun è gentile e pacato, calmo, tranquillo, ha un’eleganza che sa di eterno. La sua presenza si percepisce sempre, è come se lui vedesse noi anche nel nostro interno e ci capisse e sapesse come prenderci ed invece noi non vedessimo lui, non riusciamo ad arrivare a lui. Come se fosse un fantasma onnipresente. Lui è così, un vero Principe, un nobile. Karl pur non essendo proprio così si distingue chiaramente e nettamente sugli altri. Elegante in ciò che fa perché ci mette quella sua freddezza e distacco che non permette a nessuno di arrivare a lui, per questo si somigliano: entrambi vedono gli altri dentro, ma gli altri non vedono loro.   
È un pensiero che mi porta brividi. E lascio perdere il calcio e la loro similitudine chiara nel gioco!  
Si somigliano, si trovano bene insieme, sono caratteri compatibili pur non essendo così uguali.  
In fondo io con loro cosa ho in comune?  
Non riesco ad arrivare a loro, ma sembra che loro si leggano nel pensiero e forse credo che Karl sia stato l’unico a percepire subito questo lato oscuro in Jun e credo anche che sia l’unico ora in grado di leggerlo e capirlo. Stringo le labbra a questa morsa che mi attanaglia il cuore e lo stomaco, mi dà fastidio vederli così vicini, così simili, così collegati. Mi dà un fastidio immenso!  
Non ce l’ho con nessuno in particolare, credo, e con Jun non riuscirei comunque ad essere ‘cattivo’ , lui ispira protezione, ispira proprio un sacco di cose positive, ma Karl non so, mi infastidisce questa loro vicinanza. Non so cosa potrebbe succedere da ora in poi, perché sono convinto che loro non se ne siano ancora resi conto, eppure si può parlare di amicizia?  
Questo legame che sento fra loro si può chiamare amicizia? È solo quello?  
Cos’è di preciso quel che c’è con me invece?  
Istintivamente corro più veloce, accelero e Jun non stringe, non sente la velocità o forse non ne ha paura; che io sappia non ha paura di nulla, da quello che faceva in partita si capiva che non aveva paura di morire… di cosa mai può aver paura?  
Un altro aspetto che lo accomuna a Karl.  
M’incupisco e finalmente arrivo a casa sua.  
Parcheggio nel suo giardino.  
Ha detto che non c’è nessuno in casa, proprio stasera eh?  
Ma tu guarda la sfiga!  
Mi tolgo il casco e lo chiamo, non credo che si sia addormentato, ma non si alza.  
Poso una mano sulla sua fredda oltre il suo solito limite.  
Si scuote, si alza e si toglie il casco anche lui, fa movimenti lenti e pesanti.  
Oh, al diavolo le mie lune storte e i pensieri tetri!  
Al diavolo tutto!  
Scendo dalla moto e lo aiuto prendendogli un braccio come in precedenza ha fatto Karl.  
Non dice nulla, non parla, non mi guarda. Si fa fare. Ha una brutta cera ma decisamente migliore di prima, ora che lo guardo bene devo ammettere che Karl aveva ragione.  
Apre la porta di casa ed entriamo. Non mi dice che può fare da solo, non mi manda via, non fa nulla.  
È diverso, non mi sento a mio agio con lui. Non so come comportarmi.  
Mi guardo intorno e lo lascio. È una casa grande a due piani, ampia e spaziosa.  
Si dirige in cucina. Che si dovrebbe fare in queste situazioni?  
Che ne so io?  
Proprio a me doveva capitare?  
Lo seguo un po’ impacciato e imbarazzato, lui non mi calcola… quando fa così è identico a Karl, altro che semplice somiglianza… beve un bicchiere d’acqua e si mette su del thè. Tira fuori due tazze, una per me e una per lui, allora capisco che posso sedermi e fargli compagnia.  
Guardando in giro dall’imbarazzo cerco di introdurre un discorso:  
\- Solitamente basta del thè? Ecco, io non so esattamente che si deve fare… posso aiutarti? -  
Non dice nulla, non fa cenni di sentirmi. Quando il thè è pronto me ne versa una tazza e me la porge. Faccio un altro tentativo di rompere il ghiaccio:   
\- Grazie… -  
Silenzio.  
\- Ma Jun, c’è qualcosa che non va? Vuoi che... non so, faccia qualcosa? -  
Ancora silenzio, faccio un paio di altri tentativi e lui si limita a bere il thè.  
Alla fine l’ultimo, poi giuro che me ne vado!  
\- Ehm… non è che disturbo? -  
Non risponde, immagino di non disturbare… o forse chi taccia acconsente?  
Uhm…  
Lascio il thè a metà e mi lazo, meglio togliere le tende.  
Uscendo dalla porta della cucina sento la sua voce, finalmente:  
\- No. -  
No che?  
Mi volto e lo guardo alzando un sopracciglio, sta sorridendo!  
\- No, non disturbi… -  
Il sorriso si trasforma in risata… ehi, è divertito!  
Ma guarda un po’!  
Dovrò fare il pagliaccio, chissà perché ride.  
Mi siedo e bevo altro thè, visto che non smette sbotto:  
\- Beh, che ridi? -  
Fra una risata e l’altra mi dice:  
\- Ma sei unico! Dopo aver fatto un sacco di domande e tutto quel che volevate voi, mi chiedi se disturbi? -  
Effettivamente un po’ divertente lo è… ci rifletto. Lo è un po’ tanto. È che questi sono i miei modi, io faccio sempre così.  
\- Ti fermi a cena? Stasera sono solo, se vuoi fermarti mi fai piacere… -  
Noto che gli è tornato del colore e il suo umore di sempre, questo lo conosco, con lui so che fare. Accetto senza troppi problemi.  
Ora sono tranquillo e posso essere me stesso!

La cena è finita e la serata è trascorsa tranquilla come dovrebbero essere tutte le serate trascorse con lui. Ovviamente abbiamo parlato di calcio e dei vecchi tempi in Giappone, ricordando campionati e compagni di calcio. Finito di mangiare sparecchio e lo aiuto a pulire senza più impormi, ho imparato a mie spese che è meglio non contraddirlo più.  
Dopo aver sistemato tutto mi chiede se voglio vedere la casa, così inizia il giro turistico. Niente male, l’arredamento e lo stile si adattano a lui anche se penso abbia trovato già tutto così.   
Arriviamo in camera sua e ci sediamo un po’ a parlare ancora, questa volta di altro, ovvero di come si trova in Germania. Si parla bene con lui, spediti e senza imbarazzi.  
Si adatta a qualsiasi conversazione.  
Poi mi metto a guardare i suoi CD e i suoi libri assorto un po’ nei pensieri e nella serata trascorsa, lui non dice nulla, non sento rumori così mi volto e vedo che dorme: si era disteso un attimo nel letto e così com’è si è addormentato. Si vede che in realtà era parecchio stanco anche se non voleva darlo più a vedere.  
Mi fa sorridere e non credo di aver mai sorriso così, in questo modo fraterno.  
Mi avvicino, mi secca svegliarlo, dorme così tranquillo; il Jun tetro di prima sembra un sogno, un illusione… il suo viso composto e delicato ricorda un Principe anche nel sonno.  
Lo copro con una coperta che trovo ai piedi del letto e senza sapere perché o per come, gli sfioro il viso con un dito.  
Il Principe dorme e ancora una volta l’immagine di Karl si sovrappone alla sua… vorrei che gli somigliasse anche in questo lato dolce che ispira protezione.  
Ma Karl è tutto fuorché indifeso!  
Infine esco e chiudo la porta nel silenzio più totale per tornarmene a casa.”

/Karl/  
“ Quello era il lato oscuro che avevo percepito, non è una cosa che si può spiegare, ma l’avevo sentito, era questo che mi attirava in lui; cerca di reprimere questi suoi stati d’animo, è un tipo molto più interessante di quanto sembri. Voglio conoscerlo meglio.  
Chiamo Genzo per sapere come va, dev’essere tornato a casa ora.  
Non risponde. Provo al cellulare, è spento… dunque a casa non è arrivato. Dato di fatto. Bene. Perfetto. Il cellulare perché l’ha spento?  
Questo mi infastidisce enormemente, in un modo esagerato!  
In questo momento sento che potrei gelare il sole.   
Ad un tratto la situazione non mi piace più, come non mi piace l’immagine di loro due che se ne vanno con Jun appoggiato a Genzo in quel modo familiare e docile.  
Non so come si chiama, ma non mi piace!”


	11. ...o questione di gelosia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno dopo il calo di pressione di Jun dove Karl si è dimostrato premuroso, Genzo fa un sogno rivelatore e finalmente si decide ad ammettere con sé stesso ciò che probabilmente prova da molto. Non che sia facile realizzarlo, specie uno con un caratteraccio simile.

CAPITOLO 11:  
…O QUESTIONE DI GELOSIA?  
  
/Genzo/  
“Volti, due volti, due persone; vedo due che si sovrappongono mano a mano che la storia va avanti… cos’è, uno scherzo? Dev’essere un sogno, sì ora che me ne rendo conto non mi sono ancora svegliato da ieri sera, quindi sto sognando., ma che vuol dire? Perché diavolo siamo tutti in ombra? Non so, mi sento così coinvolto; sono partito con il giro in moto di ieri con Jun, poi mi sono girato e al posto di Jun c’era Karl... e Jun dov’era finito? Poi siamo entrati in casa di Jun anche se lui non c’era e lì abbiamo mangiato insieme, poi siamo saliti in camera sua, ma perché? Poi la camera non era quella di Jun ma quella di Karl e… oddio, è tutto confuso, ci mettiamo sul letto e poi? Il sogno si fa confuso, ci tocchiamo in modo anormale! Che cazzo stiamo facendo? Vado nel panico, mi alzo e gli do le spalle, di sicuro ho sbagliato qualcosa, torno a voltarmi e vedo Jun che dorme nel letto al posto di Karl… e Karl dov’è? Lo chiamo ad alta voce ma poi smetto di gridare perché non vorrei svegliare Jun. Non capisco perché Karl è andato via. Improvvisamente mi interessava vedere come andava a finire fra noi! Fisso il volto di Jun, non so perché ma inizio a guardarlo nei dettagli e mi avvicino a lui ed è qua che comincia a cambiare… i suoi lineamenti, i suoi tratti cambiano, si induriscono. Oh cazzo, sto impazzendo... penso a Karl e mi appare! Jun è diventato Karl ed ora mi accarezza le gambe, sale su fino all’inguine e indietreggio istintivamente. Anche se in fin dei conti non mi dispiace, ma è così strano. Voglio essere cosciente quando succederà.   
Ehi un momento... succederà cosa?  
Ma siamo pazzi?  
La mano di Karl mi prende il cazzo e mentre mi ricordo nel panico che sto sognando sento un rumore fortissimo, poi il silenzio ed il buio improvvisamente.   
E il duro.  
Duro?  
Mi sono fatto un male boia, porco cane!  
Altro che silenzio e buio!  
Dove cazzo sono?  
Mi massaggio il sedere e il collo, che botta che ho preso... dove diavolo sono? Dal dolore sono sveglio, sono caduto dal letto. Un momento, è il mio letto vero? E questa è la mia camera, no? Un dubbio atroce si insinua nella mente e agitato mi alzo per andare ad accendere la luce, peccato che nel movimento brusco non mi accorgo di essere attorcigliato come un salame nel lenzuolo e cado di faccia giù a terra portandomi dietro la maggior parte delle cose che ho sul comodino.  
Un fracasso infernale!  
\- Merda! -  
Impreco con forza, che cazzo di risveglio, mi fa male dappertutto. In che stato sono? Come faccio a capire? Ho bisogno di luce.  
\- LUCE DANNAZIONE! -  
Grido, mi sto arrabbiando, sono sogni da fare quelli? Sono cose da pensare quelle che pensavo? Sono cose da vedere, desiderare, realizzare, sentire, provare, fare?  
Oh, al diavolo per l’ennesima volta, non capisco nulla ora, voglio alzarmi!  
Mi rilasso a terra, respiro profondamente, poi con uno strattone non indifferente strappo il lenzuolo che mi imprigionava.  
Ecco, ora solo libero.  
A tentoni riesco a trovare l’interruttore della luce e finalmente vedo!  
\- Era ora! -  
Mugugno fra me e me.  
Noto con stizza il casino che ho combinato, è tutto in disordine: il letto è un campo di battaglia, sembra che ho fatto quello che facevo nel sogno.   
\- No, basta! -  
Mi ammonisco da solo, il sogno mi ha dato alla testa, giuro che di solito non sono così. Sono un tipo tutto d’un pezzo, orgoglioso e appunto per questo non posso aver sognato una cosa simile che non saprei nemmeno dire cos’era, ma c’era Karl! Questo lo ricordo. E il suo viso si frapponeva a quello di Jun… ma perché, poi? Sì perché ieri li ho confrontati e ho scoperto che sono simili; o sono io che in ognuno che somiglia un pochino a Karl devo sempre confrontarlo con lui? Sono fissato? No, ma i sogni sono i desideri, oddio… io non ho sentito la minima attrazione per Jun nel sogno, ma per Karl… quando mi faceva quelle cose sì, eccome… e sono eccitato tutt’ora. Odio ammetterlo così, ma non sono mai stato bugiardo o ipocrita con me stesso, tanto meno con gli altri.  
Qua urge una soluzione, sto impazzendo!  
Mi precipito in bagno, mi ci vuole una doccia fredda, ecco cosa. Apro l’acqua e mi ci infilo dentro dopo essermi spogliato veloce.   
L’urlo da primato che si sente nel vicinato, a questo punto, è mio.  
  
Ok, sono calmo e sono in me!  
Mi asciugo, mi vesto senza far troppo caso a ciò che indosso, mi accendo una sigaretta, ogni tanto fumo, ma non sempre, quando ho bisogno come ora di rilassarmi, ed esco dalla camera.  
Mi dirigo in cucina e apro il frigo prendendo qualcosa da mangiare e la ingurgito veloce.  
Bene, ora sono calmo veramente, apro le finestre facendo entrare la luce esterna e mi siedo.  
Sospiro profondamente, ma subito torno ad alzarmi inquieto… per pensare ho bisogno della musica.  
Torno in camera ignorando il letto che grida pietà e accendo lo stereo con i Nirvana su, le casse mandano la loro musica carica d’energia in ogni parte della casa.  
Guardo l’ora, è prestissimo, mi verrà un colpo: non mi sono mai alzato prima della sveglia, ma almeno ora posso riflettere.  
Il sogno… non sono abituato a fare finta di nulla quando mi arrivano messaggi, per quanto ne dica Karl sono un tipo piuttosto sveglio, non sono scemo, ho capito quel che vuol dire tutto ciò.  
A parte Jun che sinceramente non l’avevo conosciuto più di quanto non sia riuscito in questi giorni ed è naturale in questo caso che non noti certe cose, ma con chi conosco bene come Karl le cose le noto eccome… il sogno è stato un messaggio del mio cervello e chissà perché sono convinto che me ne arriveranno altri.  
La risposta la so, devo solo realizzarla e dirla ad alta voce, prendere coscienza. Non mi faccio problemi su certe cose.  
Jun ricorda Karl, per questo ero così confuso, ma in realtà non ero Jun a desiderare, non sono nemmeno indeciso fra i due… io provavo pura, semplice e chiara attrazione per Karl.  
\- Porca puttana! -  
Attrazione è una cosa, ma sentirsi come mi sento io è un altra…   
è possibile che dopo tutto il tempo che sto con lui io mi svegli solo ora? Cioè, fin ora non mi sono mai interrogato seriamente sul nostro legame, davo per scontato fosse amicizia, davo per scontato un sacco di cose fin ora, come il fatto che lui sarebbe sempre stato con me, anche se in un senso non molto chiaro a quanto pare. Ora comincia ad essere tutto molto chiaro, invece… mi sono sbloccato e ho cominciato a pensarci seriamente ora perché è arrivata la seria possibilità che tutto cambi.  
Tutto sta per cambiare, anzi, ha già iniziato a cambiare e la cosa non mi piace molto. Uno non riesce ad avercela con Jun, come si fa? Ma riesco a sentire qualcosa di nuovo per Karl: cosa sta combinando quello? Che aspetta a rendersi conto di quello che vuole fare?  
Cosa aspetta a capire un bel po’ di cosette?  
In sostanza mi alzo e chiudo lo stereo prima di finire il pensiero. Poi prendo le chiavi della moto e il casco ed esco di casa con aria scura in volto.  
Un giro in moto è quello che mi ci vuole!  
La apro e la preparo, poi salgo e parto con la solita sgommata.  
Il suo nome, la sua immagine, i ricordi legati a lui... è patetico come tutte queste cose proprio ora che ho deciso di essere veramente sincero con me stesso partano senza il mio controllo. Io stesso sono patetico in questo momento perché mi metto a pensare a lui e a tutto ciò che è legato a lui!  
In sostanza… il rapporto non è più amicizia!  
Non è più quello che pensavo.  
Non è nemmeno solo attrazione perché quello che sento è gelosia per quello che potrebbe essere fra lui e Jun.  
Gelosia, attrazione, legame forte, desiderio… voglio sapere tutto di lui, anche se tutto lo so già.  
È proprio questo.  
Stringo gli occhi a fessura e serro le mani sui manubri accelerando, io ne sono innamorato o qualcosa del genere!  
Veloce più del vento, voglio superare lui, il mondo, i miei pensieri.  
Come posso? È un ragazzo come me, è sempre stato mio amico e il rapporto si è sviluppato nell’arco di anni. È una cosa troppo assurda, finchè si tratta di stima e rispetto, ammirazione e tutto quello che vuoi... ma è arrivato un input che mi ha spinto a vedere tutto sotto un'altra ottica. È arrivato Jun e mi ci ha costretto.  
E vedendo quello che potrà essere fra loro due la gelosia si ingigantisce, non per paura di perdere un amico, ma per paura di perdere Karl.  
Affronto una curva a tutta velocità e mi piego sfiorando l’asfalto con il corpo, supero macchine e pedoni, bici e altre moto, supero tutto e nei miei occhi solo il millimetro che mi basta per vedere la strada avanti a me, improvvisando percorsi sconosciuti che il mio istinto mi suggerisce. Sfogo.  
Tutto qua quello che riesco a fare.  
Io non sono normale.  
Io non lo sono.  
Sono strano.  
Difettoso.  
Mi piace Karl che è un ragazzo.  
Lo vorrei, lo desidero.  
Mi attira.  
Ne sono geloso.  
Sono anormale.  
Non vado bene.  
Potrei perforare il mondo coi miei occhi e ogni ostacolo che si frappone fra me ed il mio obiettivo.   
Ho saputo vedere come mio solito e farò anche qua a modo mio.  
Contorto, incompreso, criticato da tutti tranne che da Karl… lui è sempre stato l’unico che ha capito subito ogni volta le mie azioni troppo dure e severe e indecifrabili.  
Karl.  
Sempre e solo lui.  
Sono semplicemente gay?  
Non lo so… quel che so è che si parte con sentimenti forti verso un ragazzo e quel ragazzo è Karl.  
Non so se potrei innamorarmi anche di altri, non lo so e non mi interessa, non mi interessa nulla, non è stato uno stupido sogno a farmelo ammettere e rendere conto… io l’ho sempre saputo, solo che non vedevo la necessità di cambiare le cose, stavo bene fino ad ora. Ma ora le cose stanno cambiando e voglio prenderle nelle mie mani.  
Manipolerò a modo mio e a costo di venire frainteso e rifiutato, devo provarci.  
Ad ogni costo.  
Non so se l’ho realizzato, quel che so è che non voglio finire per essere un patetico stupido qualunque che scopertosi con strane tendenze si suicida o va in crisi.  
Quello che so è che non voglio essere così, perché quello non sono io.  
Quel che so è quel che farò.  
Quel che farò è quel che otterrò, perché è quello che voglio.  
Ad ogni costo, con qualsiasi mezzo.  
Una freccia umana dal rumore del motore di questa moto sfugge al controllo di tutti coloro che camminano su questa terra.  
È come se fossi tornato quello di una volta, indietro nel tempo. Orgoglioso, incomprensibile, infiammabile, antipatico, stupido ragazzino diverso dagli altri.  
Finché non crollerò, non mi fermerò! “  
  
/Karl/  
“Quando arrivo al campo trovo la sorpresa del secolo.  
Mai e poi mai mi sarei aspettato di trovare Genzo già ad allenarsi prima di me e di Jun!  
Ma noto subito qualcosa di strano ed insolito in lui. Non c’è bisogno di osservarlo attentamente per capirlo.  
Il suo sguardo è terribile.  
Scuro in volto, corrucciato come se fosse furioso. Si è calato il cappellino sugli occhi per nascondere la sua espressione dura, ma a me non sfugge. La bocca piegata verso il basso; non è un’aria indecifrabile quella che ha: è proprio incazzato. Rabbiosamente e severo allena i ragazzi della squadra già arrivati. Lo conosco ormai, fa così solo quando è arrabbiato seriamente.  
Cos’ha?  
Rimango fermo a fissarlo composto e staccato, anche se devo ammettere che la cosa mi coinvolge.  
Lui è in porta e si sta facendo tirare i palloni da parare, ma non contento visto che ritiene l’impresa troppo facile, si arrabbia con loro e gli fa fare esercizi fra i più duri.  
Sono già sfiancati, certo, un po’ di sforzo non guasta a loro, ma l’allenamento normale deve ancora iniziare, non faranno nulla dopo… oh beh, tanto per quel che mi importa di loro.  
Scruto attentamente ogni mossa di Genzo, ha qualcosa eppure dovrei essere io quello arrabbiato visto che ieri non si è fatto vivo e non è tornato a casa fino a tardi.  
Arriva Jun e stupito dal comportamento insolito di Genzo mi chiede:  
\- Ma cos’ha? -  
Io scuoto la testa.  
\- Non so. -  
Poi mi ricordo di ieri e senza mutare tono o espressione chiedo:  
\- Ma tu come stai? -  
Lui sorride come fa sempre per ringraziare e risponde:  
\- Bene grazie, la pressione si è stabilizzata quasi subito, come avevo detto dovevo solo riposare! -  
Forse dovrei scusarmi per aver ignorato il suo volere, ma sono abituato a non sentirmi mai dire di no e nemmeno a sentire opposizioni, è stato insolito sentirlo rifiutarsi e comunque arrabbiarsi. Se ne è risentito, spero che non ce l’abbia con me, ma Genzo poteva almeno avvertirmi e telefonarmi per dirmi come stavano le cose!  
Realizzo tutto, ma non è nel mio stile scusarmi su ciò che ho fatto e che non andava, non sono abituato e non vedo esattamente perché farlo!  
\- Karl, tu che sei suo amico e lo capisci… quando Genzo è così arrabbiato qual è il modo migliore per prenderlo? -  
Mi viene spontaneo:  
\- A pugni è ottimo! Si sfoga e poi gli passa! -  
Fa un mezzo sorriso divertito e sorpassandomi mi posa una mano sulla spalla, poi scherzoso aggiunge:  
\- Allora ci pensi tu? -  
\- A prenderlo a pugni? Certo! -  
Lo sento ridere mentre entra nell’edificio per sistemarsi.  
È uno dei pochi con cui riesco ad essere meno freddo e più normale, diciamo.  
Mi avvio verso Genzo chiamandolo in parte, lui dopo aver tirato il pallone con forza ad uno dei ragazzi che si siede esausto ringraziandomi con gli occhi, mi si avvicina senza mutare espressione.  
Mi punta quei suoi occhi neri e profondi nei miei di ghiaccio.  
Si toglie il cappello rivelando la sua capigliatura spettinata e il sudore che gli cola ai lati del viso, si asciuga la fronte e non toglie più quello sguardo nero e penetrante da me.  
Mi perfora, mi scruta: quei suoi occhi così magnetici e oscuri a volte sono un mistero.  
\- Genzo, che hai? -  
Non risponde. Non sono tipo da ripetere le domande e non sono nemmeno tipo da cercare di calmare gli animi degli altri, solitamente lo lascio fare, ma ora voglio sapere.  
\- Allora, stiamo qua a lungo? -  
\- Andiamo Karl, che ti prende a te? Da quando ti preoccupi così per me? Che ti importa che ho? In fondo basta che alleno la squadra, che faccio il mio lavoro bene, non rompo a te e tutto va bene, no? Smettiamola di parlare, giusto? -  
Che discorso è? E osa pure essere seccato!  
\- No, non funziona così! Innanzitutto l’allenatore non sei tu e se non ti viene richiesto da lui non ha senso che ti metti a massacrare così gli altri. Poi lascia fuori il calcio. Se te l’ho chiesto vuol dire che voglio saperlo! -  
Freddo come lui odia vedermi quando è arrabbiato.  
Stringe le labbra, a momenti mi prende veramente a pugni.  
Ma è come se cercasse di dirmi qualcosa, mi sta dando un messaggio… andiamo, perché non è chiaro? Non ha mai avuto problemi a parlarmi, cos’ha ora?  
\- Al diavolo! Se non lo capisci da te non te ne importa! -  
Scontroso oltre ogni dire.- Sai, non sono un genio assoluto, non leggo nel pensiero, ma se dici che non me ne importa allora c’è bisogno di aria qua! -  
Sempre più rabbioso ed io sempre più l’opposto, la cosa sta degenerando e lui stringe i pugni… avanti, non ho intenzione di difendermi, fai quello che devi fare.  
Ma si volta e se ne va senza aggiungere altro. Non lo fa. Non fa capire il motivo di questo suo comportamento.  
Entra nella palestra con gli attrezzi e da lì non uscirà per tutto il giorno, immagino.  
Io sbuffo e vado dalla parte opposta.  
Quando Jun esce è questo che vede. Lui che va da una parte ed io dall’altra, entrambi seccati. Lo vedo grattarsi il capo e alzare un sopracciglio… avrà il suo bel da fare anche lui, con noi due!  
Tuttavia gli allenamenti iniziano senza Genzo che preferisce allenarsi agli attrezzi piuttosto che fare qualcosa di più costruttivo.  
Nel mezzo del riscaldamento vedo Jun entrare nella palestra per parlare a Genzo ed è qua che il mio umore peggiora notevolmente. Separo vita e calcio, quel che faccio non deve essere intaccato minimamente dal mio umore. Rimango freddo a giocare come ho sempre fatto senza provare il minimo sentimento per quel che faccio, mentre la mia mente è altrove, dentro quella stanza.  
E poi lui si azzarda a fare l’arrabbiato?!”

/Jun/   
“Che succede a sti due? Speravo che potessero essere civili almeno fra loro, credevo che Karl fosse l’unico in grado di calmarlo invece è stato l’unico a fargli peggiorare l’umore! Mah, ce l’avrà con lui… il bello è che Karl non ha idea del motivo!  
Li faccio riscaldare e intanto io gli andrò a parlare.  
Senza troppi problemi entro senza bussare nella stanza degli attrezzi dove lui sta usando una di quelle sbarre alte dove ci si appende per i piegamenti.  
Rimango un attimo in silenzio a guardarlo interessato: anche se sono un maschio devo ammettere che ha un corpo non indifferente!  
È a torso nudo e appeso sulle gambe a testa in giù che fa piegamenti per gli addominali. È sudato ed i capelli bagnati gli si appiccicano al capo e alla fronte. Lo sguardo e i lineamenti induriti dall’espressione cupa e penetrante. Tutti i muscoli gli si contraggono e si rilassano in continuazione… se lo vedessero le ragazzine solite sverrebbero. Sorrido ironico e mi viene improvvisamente l’impulso di chiamare Karl per farglielo vedere ora, non ho idea del perché visto che immagino ce l’abbia proprio con lui, ma ho idea che la cosa sarebbe divertente. Genzo non si è accorto della mia presenza e tutto sommato dubito che con me parlerebbe, ma almeno devo provarci.  
Proprio mentre mi accingo a chiamarlo, la porta si apre di scatto facendo piuttosto rumore, una voce familiare mi chiama ed io mi volto col medesimo sorriso ironico e malizioso di prima, con soddisfazione rispondo:  
\- Sì Karl? -  
È arrivato come evocato dai miei pensieri.  
Si ferma e non risponde, a dire il vero forse nemmeno mi vede… beh, è comprensibile e posso giustificarlo, all’inizio anche io ero rimasto un attimo impalato a guardare Genzo.  
È proprio su di lui lo sguardo. Il portiere giapponese si è fermato e mezz’aria e si è messo a fissare brevemente me e a lungo lui.  
Mi sento di troppo, direi che posso anche uscire e senza dire altro lo faccio con calma e pacatezza, nessuno dei due se ne accorge!”  
  
/Karl/  
“ Cosa fa? Che combina? Genzo? Genzo è lui? Ecco, se devo essere sincero non mi era mai capitato di vederlo sotto questa luce! Rimango fermo a guardarlo, lo noto subito e presto mi dimentico perché ero venuto e chi volevo chiamare, siamo solo noi due qua dentro? Mantengo una superficie come le altre mie di sempre, ma se devo essere sincero è riuscito a darmi una scossa non trascurabile! Si ferma e si mette a fissarmi anche lui, anzi ci stiamo squadrano a vicenda. Non che io abbia chissà che da guardare, e nemmeno lui, ma in fin dei conti non credo fosse così importante quello che avevo da dire; piego la testa di lato e accarezzo con lo sguardo il suo corpo maturo.  
\- Karl? -  
Nota lo sguardo insistente?  
Mi chiama ma non rispondo, cosa dovrei dire alla domanda ‘Karl?’, si è il mio nome, ma lui lo sa!  
Torna allo sguardo duro di prima e si aggrappa con le mani alla sbarra sciogliendosi e posando a terra i piedi. Prende un asciugamano e mi chiama di nuovo, inizia ad asciugarsi il volto e il torace sudato, poi continua poco gentile:  
\- Che hai tu, ora!? -  
Mi riscuoto e mi passo una mano fra i capelli portandoli all’indietro dove qualche solita ciocca sfugge tornando sugli occhi.  
Effettivamente che avevo?  
Non posso dirgli che non lo so, ma non ricordo esattamente perché ero venuto qua, o meglio... non posso dirgli che ero venuto con la scusa di chiamare Jun solo per vedere come stavano le cose; insomma, non posso dirgli cose simili che non sono da me.  
\- Ho mandato in confusione il grande ghiacciolo inscalfibile? -  
Beh, di fatto è proprio così!  
A questo punto dovrei andarmene per mantenere la mia immagine di impassibilità ma non ne ho voglio, preferisco rimanere qua, mi piace stare qua, ora, con lui a torso nudo e sudato.  
\- Uhm… sei ancora arrabbiato? Vuoi parlare ora? -  
Sembra cadere dalle nuvole anche lui, si era dimenticato del suo stato d’animo; ogni tanto mi vien da chiedere chi è Genzo, ma poi credendo di saperlo non mi metto a rispondere, forse un giorno dovrò provare a rispondere a questa domanda.  
\- Tu sembri tanto bravo a capire gli altri, tu sembri uno che capisce tutto di tutti, ma che si tiene tutto quello che capisce per sé e non fa capire che ha capito. Ma in realtà proprio non capisci nulla… non capisci nulla nemmeno di te stesso! -  
Alzo un sopracciglio appoggiandomi al muro e incrociando le braccia senza staccare gli occhi dal suo fisico:  
\- E questa da dove esce? Non dirmi che eri arrabbiato per questo! -  
Si butta l’asciugamano sulla spalla e si siede su uno di quegli attrezzi a sedile continuando a guardarmi serio:  
\- No, cretino, questa era una mia riflessione su di te confermata da questa tua risposta! -  
Mi dà del cretino… lui fa il cretino però il complimento me lo becco io!  
\- E perché? Io di solito ti capisco, idiota, ma ora mi era un po’ difficile… -  
Punta gli occhi neri sui miei e mi penetra come solo lui sa fare, diretto e schietto, aggressivo un po’:  
\- E come potresti capirmi se non ti capisci nemmeno tu? Sei così concentrato su te stesso che non vedi nemmeno gli altri… sai, finisco per cambiare sempre e continuamente idea su di te! -  
\- Vuol dire che ti sforzi di pensare… è positivo… -  
Di pensare a me… tuttavia preferisco l’ironia fredda di cui sono padrone.  
Ad ogni modo quello che dice immagino sia vero, lui mi capisce meglio di come a volte mi capisca io stesso, ad esempio so benissimo che questa era gelosia, ma la fonte non mi è chiara e alla fine l’ho visto così e sono finito in confusione per un brevissimo attimo, ma mi sta dando dell’arrogante con parole molto acute, di solito mi avrebbe dato dell’arrogante senza troppi giri. Anche lui sta cambiando, entrambi non riusciamo a capirci più subito e bene… perché? Perché la situazione intorno a noi sta cambiando, perché c’è qualcosa di nuovo nell’aria che ci sta facendo rendere conto a forza di cose che avevamo dato entrambi per scontato.  
\- E poi ero arrabbiato per… il futuro, diciamo… -  
Alzo ancora un sopracciglio, più vago di così non poteva essere, ma non gli chiedo delucidazioni… se vuole me le darà lui!  
I miei occhi prendono a seguire la scia di una goccia che corre lungo il suo corpo e la sua pelle umida e abbronzata. Ne sono catturato. È una cosa affascinante, ma forse lo è lui… immagino che le ragazze e le donne lo adorino tanto perché ha qualcosa di bello, indubbiamente devo ammettere che è un bel ragazzo fisicamente parlando, con quel suo magnetismo sa usare i suoi punti di forza. In fin dei conti è solo un gran bastardo approfittatore, ma l’importante è che con me sia sincero e che abbia fatto pace, anche se non so ancora il perché ce l’abbia avuta con me. Voglio dire, lo so, quella era gelosia e lo era anche da parte mia, ma da me era più o meno motivata mentre la sua per cosa era? Mah…  
Nota che guardo insistentemente il suo corpo e dallo sguardo malizioso intuisco anche quello che sta per dire… il solito spaccone.  
Gli tiro la maglietta mentre si alza per dirigersi vero di me e gli dico col mio tono gelido:  
\- Ehi bestia, smettila di fare il figo, vestiti e andiamo ad allenarci seriamente! -  
Prende la maglietta ma non se la mette e sempre con quel suo sguardo poco raccomandabile mi viene di fronte e mi posa le mani alla vita parlando suadente:  
\- Perché, non ti piaccio? Non sono di tuo gradimento, tesoro? -  
Questo si è bevuto il cervello!  
Anche se a dire il vero immedesimandomi in una donna lo sarebbe eccome di gradimento!  
Ma non glielo faccio capire, poi si monta troppo la testa!  
\- Prova a essere più dolce ed elegante e poi ne riparliamo! -  
Senza cambiare minimamente inclinazione nella voce o nell’espressione gli prendo l’asciugamano che ha in spalla e glielo butto in faccia coprendolo, prima di uscire do un inspiegabile e spontanea occhiata al suo torace nudo notevole, poi scuotendo il capo apro la porta e lo lascio lì.  
Quella è schizofrenico e ha triple personalità, ma quest’ultima non mi dispiaceva!”  
  
/Jun/  
“ Li vedo uscire insieme e li faccio entrare subito nell’esercizio di tiri che sto facendo eseguire a tutti, non faccio trasparire nulla se non professionalità e freddezza, composto anche mentre do le indicazioni da bordo campo. Anche se devo ammettere che mi trovo inspiegabilmente indurito nell’anima. Hanno fatto pace ed era quello che volevo per loro, ma quello che voglio per me?  
Per la prima volta a piano riuscito non sorrido, ma rimango serio e concentrato su quel che guardo.  
In fin dei conti anche se faccio l’altruista e il gentile sono solo un maledetto egoista… un egoista arrogante che si sente superiore agli altri. È per questo che non voglio avere rimorsi una volta morto e ancora una volta farò in modo di non averne!”  



	12. Inferno in terra - pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando la numerosa ed incasinata famiglia di Astrid decide di venire a trovarla nella sua nuova casa, Jun ed il suo cuore sono messi a dura prova, ma decide di coinvolgere Genzo e Karl nella sopportazione della giornata più lunga della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo sarebbe uno lungo diviso in due, perciò avrà lo stesso titolo. Originariamente doveva essere un capitolo solo per fare casino intorno a Jun e avvicinare così lui con Genzo e Karl, però poi nello scriverlo mi son fatta prendere la mano ed ho inserito troppi fratelli e sorelle con troppi dettagli. Ma non ha molta importanza, non ricorreranno se non 2 verso la fine, perciò non cercate di capire e memorizzare... voglio solo rendere l'idea di caos apocalittico.

CAPITOLO 12:  
INFERNO IN TERRA

PARTE 1

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/koala.jpg)  
/Jun/

“Il campanello suona, sono appena tornato dall’allenamento mattutino, ho un paio d’ore di pausa, poi alle 16.00 ho il corso di tedesco e quando finisce quello ho la sessione pomeridiana che finisce a sera prima di cena. Volevo rilassarmi per bene e dormire un po’, non avevo nemmeno fame… e viene gente a casa a questa ora, senza avvisare. Voglio proprio vedere chi è!  
Apro e chi mi trovo davanti? Anzi fra le braccia? Un uragano familiare… effettivamente doveva tornare in mattinata con sua madre, ma credevo avessero le chiavi… evidentemente le hanno perse! Astrid senza nemmeno avermi salutato mi si butta letteralmente fra le braccia stritolandomi felice. Fa una tale confusione che non capisco nemmeno come le mie mani siano finite sulla sua schiena, me le avrà messe lei come fa di solito. Si perché lei fa così, mi si appende al colle e mentre io non me ne accorgo mi prende le mani e le braccia e si abbraccia da sola mettendomele intorno al suo corpo. È assurda!  
Sorrido e a stento dico un :  
\- Benvenu… -  
Che mi muore in gola vedendo il codazzo che ha dietro di sé!  
Mantenendo tutta la compostezza di cui sono capace in queste condizioni, chiedo pacato:  
\- E loro chi sono, Astrid? -  
Lei si stacca da me e si volta poi con un gesto della mano che sminuisce la situazione torna ad aggrapparsi al mio collo come se fossi il suo fidanzato.  
\- Oh, nessuno… i miei fratellastri e sorellastre! -  
E manca un pelo che il mio cuore non subisca un brutto colpo.  
Mi limito ad impallidire impercettibilmente e a rimanere serio e composto, lascio che si sfoghi e che mi stritoli quanto vuole all’entrata, poi finalmente si scioglie e sorrido alle persone di varia altezza, misura, sesso e stile. Da bravo padrone di casa faccio gli onori e li faccio accomodare con gentilezza senza far capire assolutamente nulla a nessuno di quel che vorrei fare in realtà, poi come se nulla fosse la cingo per la vita e come se fosse la mia cara e dolce fidanzata la conduco in cucina e mi chiudo a chiave la porta alle spalle.  
La mollo, la faccio sedere con una certa autorità e in piedi davanti a lei smetto di fare la faccia serena e tranquilla, divento spaventosamente serio, punto i miei occhi castano autunnale che immagino ora abbiano preso una strana ed impressionante intonazione rossastra, nei suoi occhi verde chiaro. Passo le mani fra i capelli portandoli all’indietro dove i soliti ciuffi tornano lunghi sugli occhi, mi passo poi le mani anche sul volto e con calma, molta e terribile glaciale calma, dico:  
\- Astrid. Ti do esattamente due secondi e mezzo per spiegare tutto quello che nella tua testolina è passato prima di arrivare in questa MIA casa con tutta quella gente! -  
Noto con piacere che gli occhi sono diventati verde scuro e che il sorrisone largo le è sparito lasciando un’espressione infantile di un bambino che ha combinato un guaio e che non vuole sottoporsi al giudizio terribile del papà, conoscendola quella troverebbe il modo di scappare anche dal giudizio universale… ma non ora, ora è mia!  
Lei prende un profondo respiro, apre la bocca per rispondere, ma si blocca non riuscendo a far uscire una mezza sillaba.  
\- I secondi sono passati a due e basta! -  
Ancora silenzio, mi sa che questa non ha proprio pensato prima di venire qua.  
Continuo imponente a guardarla mentre lei scruta nella sua testolina vuota ogni possibile scelta per non farmi arrabbiare più di quanto non lo sia ora.  
\- Ecco vedi… loro sono i miei fratellastri e sorellastre… -  
\- Fin qua ci sono. -  
Calmo, molto calmo. E gelido, terribilmente gelido, non uno straccio di aiuto.  
\- Uhm, mia madre dovrebbe arrivare fra poco e ti spiega tutto lei! -  
Fa per alzarsi sperando di cavarsela così, ma io l’afferro per un braccio e la spingo di nuovo seduta con forza e autorità.  
\- Non voglio sapere quando arriva tua mamma, voglio sapere DA TE cosa ci fanno loro qua! -  
\- Ecco, allora… loro sono i figli di mio padre e delle varie mogli che ha avuto nella sua vita... la prima moglie è stata mia madre ed io la sua prima figlia, poi mia mamma si è separata e lui si è messo a girare per lavoro, ha conosciuto un sacco di donne con cui è stato e si è sposato, con ognuna ha avuto qualche figlio, io ho perso il conto delle matrigne ma erano quasi tutte simpatiche, a parte quelle che ho fatto scappare a gambe levate erano tutte simpatiche… era mio padre che è infedele. Queste donne alcune avevano altri figli grandi, anche più grandi di me, altre ne hanno avuti dopo… insomma la mia famiglia è un gran casino, io fin da piccola ho fatto avanti e indietro dalla Germania dove stava mia madre a tutti i vari posti dove andava mio padre, negli ultimi tempi si è stabilito in Giappone così io ci sono stata spesso ed ho imparato così la lingue. Io conosco tutti, mia madre proprio non tutti… -  
Comincio a spazientirmi tuttavia sempre calmo rispondo:  
\- Tutto questo non risponde alla mia domanda… perché sono qua? -  
Mi sorride furba e risponde tutto d’un fiato:  
\- C’è una riunione di famiglia con tutti quanti, non so perché ma ogni tanto la fanno… .persone strane… e in queste occasioni tutti i figli si riuniscono perché ci vogliamo bene e ci piace vederci, questo turno è toccato a noi ospitarli! -  
Non una piega.  
\- E quanto staranno? -  
\- Finchè la riunione non finisce! -  
Ancora nessuna piega:  
\- E quando finisce? -  
\- Potrebbero finirla subito come fra un paio di giorni… -  
Alzo un sopracciglio, niente di più e ripeto la domanda marcando sull’ultima parola:  
\- E quando finisce? -  
Fa gli occhi da cucciola e con la vocina sottile e impercettibile dice:  
\- Non lo so! -  
Poi si copre la testa con le braccia per evitare mazzate da parte mia.  
Respiro. Calmo. Respiro. Calmo. Devo stare calmo. In fondo ho solo bisogno di calma e tranquillità, riposo fuori dal mio lavoro di allenatore. Rilassarmi e stare CALMO… MOLTO MA MOLTO MA MOLTO CALMO!  
Sorrido tirato, di quelli che si fanno quando uno dentro sta per scoppiare e cerca di tenere il controllo… di quelli proprio meno raccomandabili e più spaventosi.  
Mi avvicino a lei e la sgarbuglio facendola alzare, le metto un braccio intorno alle spalle costringendola ad ascoltarmi e a guardarmi negli occhi.  
\- Astrid. Tu sai la mia condizione, no? -  
\- Si… -  
\- Dimmi, qual è? -  
\- Che devi stare calmo fuori dall’ambiente lavorativo, rilassarti senza stressarti, non stare nel troppo casino continuo e... -  
\- Stop… hai detto la cosa giusta! Hai centrato il punto… io devo stare calmo e tranquillo senza…? -  
\- Casino… -  
\- Bene… brava… e perché? -  
\- Sono le condizioni del medico, o così o non fai nemmeno l’allenatore e te ne stai buono a casa a fare lavori sedentari… -  
\- E perché? -  
\- Perché soffri di cuore… hai una malattia cardiaca che si è aggravata con l’ultima operazione! -  
\- Bene, vedo che le cose le sai, allora fai solo finta di non sapere, di ignorare e di essere ottusa… -  
\- … -  
\- Astrid, dimmi un'altra cosa. -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Di chi è questa casa, ora? -  
\- Tua. -  
\- E a chi devi chiedere prima di far venire qua amici tuoi? -  
\- A te! -  
\- Con chi devi consultarti prima di prendere decisioni che mi coinvolgono così? -  
\- Con te! -  
\- E l’hai fatto? -  
\- N… -  
\- Non ho sentito! -  
\- No… -  
\- E loro secondo te sono persone tranquille che mi permettono di rilassarmi e stare calmo come dovrei? -  
\- Ehm… no? -  
\- Vedo che hai risposto giusto a tutto… ora cosa credi che dovresti fare? -  
\- Andarmene con loro altrove? -  
\- Ma allora lo vedi che se ti impegni riesci a sfruttare bene anche tu i tuoi neuroni? -  
\- Jun? -  
\- Che c’è? -  
\- Sai che quando fai così assomigli tanto a Karl? -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Jun? -  
\- Che c’è, ora? -  
\- Vuoi veramente che ce ne andiamo? -  
\- E perché dovrei volerlo? In fin dei conti mi sei capitata qui con 15 persone dall’aria del tutto casinara e sconosciute, me li hai piazzati in casa dicendo che non sai per quanto tempo devono fermarsi, mi stai sconvolgendo i miei piani, i miei programmi, i miei doveri, la mia pace, in questi giorni rischierò l’ennesimo attacco di cuore stando con 15 come te, mi hai preso per una casa-famiglia che raccoglie chiunque non sappia dove andare, non mi hai consultato, hai fatto e fai i tuoi comodi senza calcolarmi, mi hai dato per scontato ed infine fai come se comandassi tu ed io non esistessi trattandomi da tuo fidanzato potenzialmente cretino perché asseconda ogni tuo capriccio assurdo. Perché dovrei volere che ve ne andate? -  
Lei mi guarda seria e pensierosa per alcuni minuti nei quali cerca di capire se quel che ho detto era ironico o seriamente vero.  
Infine sempre guardandomi ingenua e infantile fa:  
\- Jun? -  
\- Cosa c’è ancora!? -  
\- Sei arrabbiato con me? -  
Non capisco nemmeno io come ho fatto semplicemente ad aprire la porta della cucina e a buttarla fuori con gentilezza ed eleganza senza farle il minimo male. Richiusa la porta mi ci appoggio sopra premendomi l’indice e il pollice sulla fronte in mezzo agli occhi.  
Sospiro profondissimo.  
\- Perché me l’hai fatta arrivare? Perché, Dio? Che ho fatto? Voglio vivere ancora un pochetto… non chiedo molto, giusto un po’… -  
Santa Pazienza, Astrid, che dovrò mai fare con te? Sei un bel mistero! Perché non riesco mai a fare come fa Karl? Gli assomiglio, dici? Ma dove? Lui ti avrebbe già buttata fuori casa con tanto di bagagli fatti da un pezzo! Come faccio a sopportarti? Siamo i perfetti opposti eppure come faccio a mandarla via con tutta quella marmaglia di gente inferocita? Senti il casino che fanno, ho paura a tornare di là solo per vedere in che stato pietoso è la casa. La mia casa, ordinata, pulita, silenziosa… addio tranquillità!   
Stanno per iniziare giorni terribili; ma non li passerò solo, anzi!  
Altro che lei, il vero mistero sono io: perché alla fine l’accontento e l’aiuto?  
Non un trapianto di cuore… ne avrei bisogno uno di cervello!  
Sospiro per l’ennesima volta e veramente tornato in me con i miei modi definiti da Principe da Astrid, riapro la porta ed esco pronto al peggio e ad affrontare l’inferno in terra.  
Ecco, a questo punto vorrei trovare veramente risposta a questa domanda amletica: che ho fatto io per meritarmi questo?  
Vorrei sapere come e perché mi ritrovo, ora, bagnato da cima a fondo da quei terribili esseri mostruosi!”  


  
/Genzo/

“Quello che vorrei sapere è che ci facciamo io e Karl qua. Va bene che la casa di Jun è grande, ma ora sembra così piccola e così affollata… non va bene per i miei gusti, cioè se sono coi miei amici e la mia compagnia non ho problemi e sono sempre al centro del casino come mi piace stare, ma in mezzo a degli estranei scatenati no!  
Siamo fermi io e Karl vicini e in piedi davanti alla porta squadriamo piuttosto male uno ad uno e loro non si sono nemmeno accorti del nostro arrivo… ammiro Jun che bagnato mantiene la sua aria da Principe estremamente sicuro di sé come se avesse sempre e comunque la situazione in mano, lui sì che è superiore a queste bestie.  
Vediamo… passo in rassegna quelli seduti nei divani, ci sono due ragazzi e una ragazza. Uno dei due è vicino ai trenta anni, l’altro deve avere sui 15 ma mi sembra così composto e freddo, totalmente un altro rispetto ad altri della sua età qua dentro. Ma è un tipo interessante, ha i capelli lunghi fino al fondoschiena, neri e lisci, molto curato e composto, ha i lineamenti indiani, ma dev’essere misto, forse metà giapponese e metà indiano dell’India. Non tanto freddo quanto composto, tranquillo, riflessivo… dà l’idea di un tipo spirituale, magico… mette soggezione: è vestito di bianco con stoffe morbide e lisce e lunghe. Non legge, ma non fa nulla, guarda fuori dalla finestra estraniato dal caos. Il ragazzo sulla trentina è nell’altro angolo del divano, ha la pelle bianchissima, gli occhi azzurri, legge un libro e porta gli occhiali da vista. Ha una bella bocca carnosa incurvata verso il basso, i capelli biondo chiaro sono lisci e scalati fino al collo. È vestito di nero, semplici pantaloni a sigaretta e una maglia stretta a collo alto. Lui si fa i fatti suoi e come faccia a leggere con questo casino non so, mi dà l’aria di un tipo freddissimo e gelido. Potrei sbagliarmi ma mi fa pensare alla Russia, ma magari mi sbaglio. La ragazza è seduta in mezzo visto che l’altro divano è occupato da un'altra ragazza che dorme stravaccata. Quella seduta fra i due è molto carina, ma più che bella d’aspetto, è bella per come si è impostata e per i suoi modi. È minuta, bionda coi capelli ricci corti fino alle spalle tenuti molto bene e perfetti, la pelle è chiara e non è truccata, credo abbia sui 18 anni. Ha il nasino piccolo e dritto, il classico alla francese, magra, piatta, occhi azzurri, abiti raffinati, firmati e perfetti come lei. Questa è una di razza! Ha il pedigree!  
Nell’altro divano stravaccata a gambe larghe e braccia a penzoloni c’è una ragazza, avrà 17 anni ad occhio e croce, dorme della grossa. Pallidina, ha l’aria malaticcia, occhiaie profonde, capelli ingarbugliati lunghi fino poco sotto alle scapole credo, ma essendo distesa non potrei dirlo con sicurezza, sono biondo scuro ma ha delle ciocche colorate di biondo chiaro a metà lunghezza, presenta una lunga ricrescita. Ha gli occhiali anche lei e si è dimenticata di toglierli per dormire. Non so come faccia a dormire in mezzo a quel caos assurdo, ma dorme ed anche bene. È vestita in modo trascurato, cioè con le prime cose che le sono venute in mano, infatti sono degli abbinamenti che farebbero concorrenza agli spaventapasseri.  
Passo agli altri. Con Astrid la pazza uragano lunatica, che deve essere tornata oggi, c’è un’altra ragazza che balla divertita con lei, mi sa che sono piuttosto simili come carattere. È magra e alta, avrà sui 20 anni o poco più. L’aspetto è piuttosto semplice, non è una delle bellezze sensazionali, ha lunghi capelli fino al fondoschiena rosso acceso, pelle abbronzata e occhi grigi. Ballano sulle note di The kids aren’t all right degli Offspring. A fare il DJ è un ragazzo dai capelli blu corti e sparati in ogni direzione col gel, pelle abbronzata, occhi grigi… immagino che sia il padre comune di questi tipi ad avere gli occhi grigi... obiettivamente è un bel ragazzo dal corpo atletico, deve essere uno di quelli che hanno mille ragazze al minuto, ha la cicca in bocca ed è quello che incita e organizza i piani, il leder del gruppo e del casino, il classico teppista. Penso sia vicino ai diciotto anni, non riesco ad immaginare di preciso quanti ne deve avere. È vestito come Astrid.  
Poi ci sono altri bambini che corrono su e giù con un sacco di oggetti in mano, questi vanno dai 14 anni in giù, ognuno vestito in modo diverso, dal rap, al metal, al moderno, al semplicissimo, al casual, al dandy, ma tutti che fanno casino correndosi dietro, bagnandosi coi gavettoni e la pistola enorme ad acqua. Qualcuno invece dell’acqua si butta dietro farina impastando tutto quanto. Ci sono anche due gemellini, un maschietto ad una femminuccia, sono mulatti, la pelle color nocciola e vanno dietro a tutti: avranno sui 4 anni. Sulle spalle di uno dei terribili che distruggono la casa c’è un altro bambino, credo abbia 2 anni circa, si aggrappa alla fronte del fratello e ride divertito.  
Io mi porto una mano alla fronte. Credo che mi troverò a sfoderare il mio lato peggiore e Karl… beh, lui farà come sempre il ghiacciolo!  
Astrid si avvicina a noi alla porta e subito viene anche Jun che continua a non scomporsi. La nostra pazza grida al ragazzo allo stereo identificato da me come il capo:  
\- Michael, chiudi che devo presentare! -  
Tutto e tutti si fermano e ci guardano, io ho uno dei mie lugubri sguardi, non gradisco questo casino perché non sono io a crearlo e perché questi già non li sopporto.  
Astrid comincia con le presentazioni:  
\- Vi ho chiamato io prima di venire qua, così davate man forte a Jun. Bene, partiamo dai calmi e dai ghiaccioli. -  
Indica il divano e il ragazzo dai capelli biondi che legge vestito di nero.  
\- Lui che legge, biondo, con gli occhi azzurri è il nostro ghiacciolo: è il più grande, non è figlio di nostro padre ma una delle mogli l’aveva già. Ha 27 anni e si chiama Yan. È russo ed è pressoché impassibile! -  
Ora indica la ragazza in mezzo:  
\- Lei si chiama Alexane Aliènor ed è francese purosangue. La madre e il padre erano conti francesi nobili, un conte che però ha perso tutto e così ognuno è andato per la sua strada e si sono separati… mio padre e sua madre hanno avuto un altro figlio che è lui… -  
Indica il ragazzino con il bambino piccolo sulle spalle, è biondo cenere coi rasta e una fascia da dove le trecce spuntano finendo per aria. A quelle si aggrappa il piccolo. È vestito con abiti larghi e sformati.  
\- …che si chiama Jean Joseph, lui è mezzo francese e mezzo tedesco. Ha 13 anni e ve lo raccomando! -  
Ora indica l’altro ragazzo seduto sul divano, quello coi capelli lunghi e neri.  
\- E quel capolavoro che a mio avviso è il più bello di tutti è Kiran. Ha 15 anni e sua madre era indiana, su suo padre non si sa nulla, era probabilmente un Giapponese, ma appena l’ha messa incinta è scappato… lei e mio padre si sono incontrati e si sono innamorati, è stata una delle ultime mogli che ha avuto mio padre, ma purtroppo si è ammalata gravemente e da un momento all’altro ci ha lasciato. Con lei ha avuto un'altra figlia, Hima… -  
Indica una bambina dai capelli mossi lunghi e neri fino a metà schiena ma legati in tanti codini che fanno l’effetto fontanelle. È molto bella come bambina ed è sporca di farina e bagnata. Ha la pelle mulatta ma gli occhi chiari, è molto bella.  
A questo punto Astrid indica quella che dorme sul divano che non si è accorta di nulla.  
\- Lei che dorme tranquilla e beata ha origini italiane, non è figlia di mio padre ma è come se l’avesse adottata. Si chiama Andrea, non le interessa l’aspetto e va come le capita, dorme sempre perché è affetta da una lieve forma di autismo, rispetto quando era piccola è migliorata moltissimo e sta guarendo pian piano, queste riunioni di famiglia le fanno bene e noi siamo gli unici che riesce a tollerare, con cui sta a suo agio. Tuttavia come noterete dorme davvero moltissimo e vi consiglio di non toccarla mai. Sua madre e mio padre sono stati insieme per un po’, ma poi lei è morta prima di avere altri figli, così lui l’ha adottata. -  
Passa ad indicare la ragazza che tiene sotto braccio, quella dai capelli rosso fuoco.  
\- Questa bellezza proibita è la mia ragazza! Scherzo… magari lo fosse, se la sente il suo ragazzo mi uccide! Madre brasiliana e il padre è il mio, è stata una delle prime, dopo di me, che ha avuto mio padre. Ha 18 anni, ma i suoi sono stati insieme poco. Si chiama Yasmin Elanie. Mio padre è un gran bastardo! L’ha lasciata perché aveva messo incinta un'altra donna, americana, non si sono sposati i due, lui ha riconosciuto il figlio, infatti sta con noi come gli altri, ma non si è sposato. -  
Indica il capo branco, il teppista e DJ:  
\- Il figlio in questione è lui, è americano ma siccome la madre non ne voleva sapere di tenerlo da sola lo ha fatto andare su e giù da nostro padre. Lui è Michael. È un poco di buono che tende a comandare il branco, ma io non mi faccio comandare! Ohohohohonoh! - risata sadica: - Lui canta e suona in una band, balla come me e Yas e altri qua… insomma lui è quello che ha la colpa di tutti i guai, di solito: è la mente diabolica! -  
Il ragazzo in questione le tira uno dei suoi scarponi in testa, le fanno piuttosto male ma aggiunge:  
\- Mente diabolica… mi risulta che tu mi tieni testa molto bene con la tua ragazza! -  
Un dito medio in risposta… segni d’affetto immagino!  
\- Ecco, poi ci sono i due gemelli che hanno 4 anni ma a momenti ne fanno 5, sono i figli di mio padre e di una bella donna di colore,   
sono mulatti, lei era del Camerun. La bimba si chiama Akua e lui Akil. Sono divertentissimi questi due, li facciamo crescere troppo bene! -  
Ora indica un maschio e una femmina con le pistole d’acqua uno e la farina l’altra, hanno i lineamenti giapponesi, ma hanno anche qualcosa di europeo.  
\- Loro sono i figli dell’ultimo matrimonio di mio padre… sembra che ci stia bene con lei, non l’ha ancora tradita, hanno avuto 3 figli e lei è incinta di ancora uno e sono affiatati, stanno insieme da tanto. Il maschio ha 10 anni e si chiama Akira, la femmina ha 8 anni e si chiama Nana, e quello sulle spalle di Jean è l’ultimo arrivato, giapponese anche lui, fratello degli altri due, si chiama Akane. -  
Respira un attimo… ma come diavolo fa uno a memorizzare tutto quanto? Sono pazzi questi, nessuno si salva a parte quei tre nel divano forse, che tanto normali non sono visto che fanno finta di nulla in mezzo a questa follia! Voglio andarmene e prima che prenda la parola Astrid di nuovo per presentare noi parlo col mio tono schietto e poco amichevole:  
\- Io sono Genzo, sono qui per sbaglio e me ne vado! -  
Esco e dietro vengo seguito da Karl che non si spreca nemmeno a presentarsi. Ma qualcosa ci ferma, è uno sguardo… uno sguardo pungente e freddo… uno sguardo di comando!  
Ci voltiamo verso la fonte: è Jun. Ok, non possiamo abbandonarlo qua… beh, detto fatto: torno indietro, prendo Jun per un braccio e lo porto fuori con noi chiudendo la porta.  
Il silenzio ci circonda per alcuni secondi per poi scoppiare l’urlo di Tarzan, che sarebbe Astrid furiosa!  
\- Non potete andarvene! Tornate subito qua! È un ordine! Razza di stronzi senza cuore! -  
È giusto questo il modo per convincermi! Bene!   
Non torno indietro, ma Jun esita più che altro per la casa, in effetti anche io e Karl ci fermiamo e la guardiamo per l’ultima volta:  
\- Eh sì, era una bella casa! Mi dispiace Jun! -  
\- Mi dispiace un corno! - Risponde Jun risoluto e stizzito. - Quella è casa mia e non l’abbandono così! Dai portiamoli fuori, poi possiamo anche seminarli se ci tenete! -   
Un sospiro di pazienza.  
Non vorrei, ma se lo chiede lui… effettivamente lo capisco, farei fuoco e fiamme se fossero a casa mia. Karl non si esprime, che diavolo di marionetta ho per amico?  
Secondo sospiro.  
\- Vado io! -  
Apro la porta, infilo la mano e afferro i capelli ingarbugliati di Astrid e la trascino fuori richiudendo la casa. Le dico di andare fuori da là e farli stare in giro per la città. Poi entro di nuovo e nel giro di due secondi sono bene o male… molto male direi… fuori, lasciando perdere sul come li ho cacciati. Il segreto è l’incazzatura, guai a chi mi contraddice e non mi obbedisce. Io decido, gli altri eseguono!  
  
\- Mancava da presentare loro… allora: lui truce e schietto, il bel tenebroso è Genzo Wakabayashi, è giapponese ma alle medie è venuto qua in Germania ed è diventato un professionista, fa calcio, è uno dei portieri più forti del mondo! Se si arrabbia son dolori! -  
Incredibilmente sintetica per essere una logorroica, ma devo dire ottima presentazione… di primo impatto non mi piace quasi nessuno e col culo che ho mi si appiccicheranno i peggiori.  
\- Lui è la persona più odiosa che esista sulla faccia della terra! È Karl Hainz Schneider, il miglior attaccante europeo... lui è proprio tedesco... credo andrà d’accordo con Yan. -  
Sorrido col mio ghigno, sempre dolce con lui!  
\- E lui è l’amore, la mia dolcezza… il Principe! -  
\- Il Principe!? -  
Dice qualcuno all’unisono.  
\- Certo! Lui è un Principe, si chiama Jun Misugi, è ovviamente giapponese ed è appena venuto qua in Germania su per lavoro, allena la squadra di Genzo e Karl ed è un genio del calcio… per vari motivi non può giocare. È bello, amato dalle donne e dagli uomini, circondato da tutti, adorato, elegante, aggraziato, professionista, calmo, dolce e gentile, ma non si fa calpestare e rigirare. È sicuro di se e superiore a tutti… un Dio in Terra! -  
La guardo come tutti con un sopracciglio alzato: ma che razza di descrizione è questa? È una fanatica, credo che se si trovassero soli lo violenterebbe. Jun con compostezza e calma corregge:  
\- Non sono un principe, è lei che mi chiama così. Esagera sempre, ma credo la conosciate meglio di me! - E il bello è che resta davvero calmo come ha appena detto lei!  
\- Per pranzo andiamo tutti a mangiare fuori! E paga Nana! - Comincia Astrid.  
La suddetta Nana:  
\- Paga Akira! -  
Akira:  
\- Pagano Akil e Akua! -  
Akil e Akua dicono il nome di rito non capendo che succeda esattamente:  
\- Michael! -  
Michael:  
\- Paga Yasmin! -  
Yasmin:  
\- Paga Andrea ! -  
Andrea cavernosa :  
\- Paga Hima! -  
Hima:  
\- Paga Kiran! -  
Kiran che per uno strano motivo continua il gioco:  
\- Paga Jean ! -  
Jean :  
\- Paga Alexane ! -  
Alexane che più che altro non vuole saperne di pagare :  
\- Paga Yan! -  
Se ho ben capito è un gioco che fanno sempre, sembrano rodati, e dalla faccia di Yan probabilmente si trova sempre alla fine in quanto più grande e visto che somiglia a Karl, penso che non abbia la minima voglia di ribattere, così attualmente sta zitto e li ignora ben sapendo che alla fine dovrà pagare lui veramente. Se non gliene importa è solo perché sa anche che metterà tutto sul conto del padre, mi sa!  
Non so perché ma di questo ne sono convinto e poi non ci vuole un genio per arrivare a queste conclusioni...  
Ad ogni modo, fra risate, musi lunghi e gente che preferirebbe essere altrove, ci avviamo nostro malgrado verso un ristorante per mangiare.   
Ok Genzo, resisti, basta poco e me la filo!”


	13. Inferno in terra - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora caos per la famiglia allargata più terribile di sempre su cui si dovrebbe fare una serie tv. Jun fa del suo meglio per gestire, ma pare sia meglio allenare una squadra di teppisti irascibili, che avere a che fare con la famiglia di Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda parte di quel casino che è il capitolo 12. Come l'altra volta lo ripeto: non ha la minima importanza cercare di raccapezzarsi fra tutti i fratelli e le sorelle di Astrid, mi serviva solo una giornata nel caos più totale per giustificare la scena finale che leggerete qua. Infatti questo conclude la prima parte della fic.   
> Naturalmente nella realtà non è che si annullano gli allenamenti giornalieri così come nulla, non esiste in un campionato professionista, ma esigenze di copione, come si suol dire.

CAPITOLO 12 PARTE 2:  
INFERNO IN TERRA - PARTE 2  
  
/Astrid/  
“OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!  
Quanto mi diverto! Quanto mi diverto! Quanto mi diverto!  
Sono al settimo cielo! Per me è il massimo! Sto troppo bene!  
È bel-lis-si-mo!!!  
I miei fratelli e sorelle sono divertentissimi e le reazioni di Jun, Genzo e Karl mi fanno scompisciare… vediamo di divertirci di più!  
Dopo pranzo, un pranzo coi fiocchi dove abbiamo tutti mangiato come porci e bestie e fatto un casino pazzesco tanto che ci hanno cacciato dal ristorante, passiamo alle piazze; andiamo a fare un giro per digerire tutto il cibo ingurgitato ed è nelle piazze affollate che nasce il divertimento numero uno!  
Siamo così tanti che occupiamo noi tutta la corsia, perciò è utile separarci, stare un po’ di qua e un po’ al di là della strada. Do un’occhiata sbrigativa elencandoli mentalmente come facciamo di solito quando siamo tutti insieme, ma è qua che noto l’assenza di Andrea. Di solito sono Yan e Kieran che si occupano di lei… uhm, per puro scrupolo mi giro, sarà dietro con gli altri che da una parte all’altra della strada si gridano a tutta voce insulti, parolacce, si fanno boccacce e smorfie parlando da scaricatori di porto. Scoppio a ridere vedendo le facce che fanno e mi distraggo dal mio compito mentale di cercare Andrea. Mi viene su di scandalizzare ancora un po’ la gente ed io, Yasmin e Michael ci scambiamo uno sguardo complice e detto fatto: io e Yas cominciamo ad abbracciarci facendo finta di essere due scandalose lesbiche e Michael afferrando Jean fa la stessa cosa. Jean anche se ha 13 anni dimostra più della sua età ed è sullo stampo di quel teppista di Michael, inoltre l’effetto è ancora più bello perché loro sembrano una coppia con tanta differenza d’età, oltre che omosessuale! È divertente vedere le facce della gente che incrociamo, facciamo molta scena e appena svoltato l’angolo scoppiamo tutti e quattro a ridere come cretini! Karl, Jun e Genzo si sono uniti a Yan e agli altri ‘normali’ in testa al gruppo; bene, almeno loro faranno amicizia, spero che leghino ma lo immaginavo benissimo che avrebbero faticato, conoscendo i loro caratteri. Del resto non avevo scelta, o li portavo qua o li lasciavo in strada a malmenarsi e malmenare tutti, li stavano per arrestare. Ogni volta che ci sono queste riunioni, che non ho ancora capito a che servono, forse ha ragione Michael, fanno orge, comunque ogni volta che ci sono queste riunioni non sanno mai dove ficcare tutta la combriccola. Perché metà del tempo lo passano in giro a fare gite insieme, separati, divorziati vari e mio padre di mezzo che ci accomuna tutti, quel gran bastardo… noi figli non riusciamo nemmeno ad avercela con lui, ci ha cresciuto così come dei selvaggi svitati. In qualche modo è riuscito sempre ad essere presente e a volerci bene, perciò non è proprio possibile odiarlo, per noi prole! Comunque l’altra metà del tempo devono discutere su lati tecnici della vita, credo: figli, mantenimenti, condivisioni, pratiche… ma che ne so! Perciò a quel punto la parte divertente della gita finisce e i genitori non sanno dove ficcare i figli che si sono stupidamente portati dietro e mia madre mi dice: ’portali da qualche parte!’ Come se fosse facile trovare un posto per sta ciurma di pazzi scatenati! Mah!  
Parte la gara di rutti, finalmente si digerisce… io sono la promotrice, sono quasi imbattibile in questo. Alexane ci guarda schifata, Yan nemmeno ci degna di un’occhiata e Kieran sorride amabilmente per poi portare Akane altrove. Jun invece non sa se ridere o piangere, ormai tutta la zona lo marchierà a vita grazie a noi, mi spiace, ma lui starà poco a rifarsi la sua bella reputazione di Principe. Karl sembra nemmeno sentire, mamma mia quanto sono simili lui e Yan… nemmeno si parlano tanto che sono uguali. Genzo invece vorrebbe prenderci tutti a pugni, lui non ne può più perché certe manifestazioni simili lui non le regge, non so perché ma non le regge, è un po’ difficile da capire, più di Jun e Karl.  
Ma noi continuiamo imperterriti finché la digestione non termina. Io sempre con Yas sotto braccio cammino per il centro della città e partono le canzoni, iniziamo a cantare come ubriachi mentre guardiamo vetrine chiuse e negozi vari. È una bella città questa, se vista in compagnia così è ancora meglio.   
Cantiamo varie canzoni e Michael ci guida, cantiamo le canzoni rock, quelle rap e in generale quelle potenti e rumorose così perché noi tutti pazzoidi ascoltiamo questo genere, solo che lo personalizziamo e lo facciamo molto a modo nostro, perciò il casino è ugualmente perfetto.  
I Korn, i Limp Bizkit, Papa Roach, Linkin Park e i Rage Against The Machine sono i preferiti ed i gettonati perché siamo così tanti che tutti hanno una parte. C’è chi si occupa della parte rap e chi di quella rock. Facciamo anche le ballate e quelle più sexy tirando in ballo altri gruppi ed altri generi che non sono Nu Metal. Fra quelle più calme tiriamo in ballo alcune italiane che ci ha presentato Andrea, perché ascolta molta musica che la calma e così ci ha fatto conoscere alcuni artisti italiani e... oh cazzo… a proposito di Andrea… dov’è?  
Prima dovevo vedere se la trovavo, ma mi sono persa a fare la cretina con gli altri!   
Mi guardo attentamente attorno smettendo di cantare, ci siamo fermati da un pezzo in una piazzetta e i ghiaccioli sono seduti in disparte a farsi sempre i fatti loro fingendo di non conoscerci, noi siamo qua a dare spettacolo con le nostre ugole, ma manca… sì, manca proprio lei… Andrea! Oh accidenti! Di solito sono io quella dal senso di orientamento pessimo che si perde!  
Prendo fiato e mi preparo ad urlare su tutti per farmi sentire:  
\- FERMI TUTTI! DOV’È ANDREA? -  
Tutti si guardano intorno e si bloccano subito, centrato l’obiettivo dobbiamo solo centrare il bersaglio!  
Nessuno sa nulla e mi precipito da Yan, Jun e company a chiedere se l’hanno vista, nessuno sa, così divento seria e prendo in parte Jun che con aria leggermente stralunata, deve avere un discreto mal di testa, mi ascolta.  
\- È sparita Andrea...ti ricordi quella che dormiva nel divano, mezza autistica e tutta nel mondo suo? -  
Lui fa cenno di sì col capo senza scomporsi e lo ammiro per averla notata e per ricordarla davvero.   
\- Ecco, è sparita… di solito sono Yan, Alexane e Kiran che si occupano di lei, ma oggi non so… è sparita… accidenti, chissà da quanto tempo non c’è, si sarà persa ed ora magari l’avranno importunata perché è strana e non sa difendersi e avrà avuto una crisi… accidenti, è colpa mia, hanno affidato tutti quanti a me da portare qua ed io me la sono persa per strada perché mi sono messa a fare l’idiota con quegli altri! Come facciamo? -  
Lui mi prende per le spalle mantenendo quella sua freddezza, serietà, professionalità che lo caratterizzano… è veramente superiore a noi, non solo nelle apparenze e nelle espressioni che fa. Jun è praticamente Dio!   
Con aria decisa di chi sa già tutto e ha in mano la situazione Jun mi tranquillizza dicendo:  
\- E cerchiamola tutti, no? -  
Certo che la cerchiamo, che stupida… ma era ovvio, solo che ero andata in confusione perché bene o male tengo a tutti loro e lei mi sta a cuore anche se non sembra. A parte l’impressione da stupida superficiale che ho fatto, ma perché proprio non ci penso alle cose e deve finire che altri devono rimediare così? Mi mette da parte e va in mezzo agli altri che continuano a fare confusione e a litigare su chi l’ha vista per ultima, chi ha la colpa, chi deve fare cosa e immediatamente riesce a farsi imporre, tutti stanno zitti e l’ascoltano.  
Parla in Giapponese che tutti devono per forza di cose conoscere perché è un po’ la base della famiglia, in qualche modo.  
\- Allora invece di stare qua a lamentarsi si va a cercarla… la città è grande, ma non infinita, diamoci da fare; le parole e i ‘se tu…’ non servono proprio a nulla, vediamo di darci tutti una bella mossa e fare per una volta le persone normali! Ci dividiamo a gruppetti, ognuno segue uno di noi che conosce la città, altrimenti dopo dobbiamo cercare anche voi! Ci troviamo qua dopo aver perlustrato ognuno zone diverse. -  
Genzo spiega in tedesco a Karl mentre Jun divide tutti in gruppi. I capi, per così dire, che guidano nelle vie della città siamo io, lui, Genzo e Karl. Ad ognuno assegna una zona.   
Con me viene la mia adorata Yasmin, Nana e Jean; con Jun vanno Kiran con Akane e Akira; con Genzo invece Michael (e su questo punto avrei da ridire perché non è saggio metterli insieme…), Hima e Alexane; con Karl vanno Yan e i gemelli Akil e Akua.  
Spero proprio di trovarla, accidenti… e chi li sente poi quelle bestie dei genitori? Voglio dire, anche io ho un cuore… Andrea è la mia bambolina, io l’adoro… ogni volta finiamo tutti per proteggerla dai commenti di qualche idiota.   
Se qualcuno le ha torto un capello giuro che non uscirà vivo! Parola di Astrid inferocita!”

/Karl/   
“Quando stamattina tornato dagli allenamenti ho sentito la telefonata non avrei mai e poi mai immaginato una cosa simile, Astrid nel casino più totale gridava aiuto… cioè, si, si… gridava proprio aiuto, ma non a me… non sapevo con chi parlasse, mi ha solo detto al volo di venire subito a casa di Jun. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato da quella telefonata che sarebbe successo? E poi il fatto di aver incontrato per strada Genzo mi ha insospettito, quella là aveva chiamato anche lui, allora che diavolo aveva? Ed ora eccomi qua a fare il babysitter a 15 pazzi scatenati dove pochi e rari si salvano… ma ti pare una cosa possibile e logica? No, non lo è e appunto per questo che uno poi va a colpo sicuro su di chi sia la colpa… di Astrid… appena la becco sola la strozzo! Ne ho le palle piene di quella tipa e dei guai che combina lei e noi dobbiamo risolverle!  
Per chi ci ha preso?  
E facciamo anche questo, ma poi giuro che è l’ultima, con lei ho chiuso. Lo faccio solo per questa povera ragazza che non normodotata.   
Anche se non ho nemmeno idea di che faccia abbia questa Andrea… chi se la ricorda UNA in mezzo a tutti questi volti?  
E poi sti due marmocchi di 4 anni ti dico io quanto aiutano, non hanno capito nulla! L’unico lato positivo è che sono capitato con l’unico forse sano di mente in mezzo a sti pazzi. Potevo approfittarne per andarmene se mi capitava qualcuno più rincoglionito come gli altri, ma proprio lui! Beh, farò così, la cerco e poi appena la trovo gliela lascio e me ne vado via!  
Scruto questo tipo alto quanto me e anche di fisico asciutto, lo trovo obiettivamente un bell’uomo. A questo pensiero mi sento idiota, non credo mi interessino gli uomini anche se su Genzo non faccio mai fatica ad identificarlo come bel ragazzo.  
Mi volto verso di lui, tiene per mano i due gemelli, e gli chiedo freddamente:  
\- Com’è che ti chiami? -  
Non mi guarda, ma risponde, conosce il tedesco… non avrei mai pensato. Immaginavo conoscesse la sua lingua madre, il russo, ovviamente ho capito che per qualche ragione capiscono bene tutti il giapponese e magari l’inglese, invece mi sa che conosce anche altre lingue. Magari tutte quelle dei suoi fratelli.  
\- Io sono Yan… tu invece? -  
Bene, credo andremo d’accordo… ha il mio stesso modo di fare.  
\- Io Karl. Senti com’è questa che dobbiamo cercare? -  
\- La riconoscerai subito se la troviamo! -  
Non capisco subito il significato di queste parole, ma del resto non mi importa più di tanto, lascio fare a lui.  
Qualcuno la troverà, sono così tanti… non saranno anche solo una massa di contenitori senza cervello, no?  
Sto già cominciando a scocciarmi di sta ricerca!”  
  
/Jun/  
“ Ci siamo divisi e tutti sotto i miei ordini perentori sembra abbiano preso la cosa sul serio, bene! Almeno si sono decisi a darmi retta. Quando decido che è ora di smetterla so come farmi ascoltare. Credo comunque di essermi beccato il ragazzo più normale fra tutti, ricordo il suo nome, si chiama Kiran, è indiano e giapponese. È piuttosto giovane, si vede, ma credo sia uno dei più normali, ammesso che la normalità sia di questo mondo. Ed ho i miei dubbi.   
Mantenendo la mia serietà lo conduco in varie zone deserte dove una persona che non conosce la città e in stato confusionale può essere finita.  
\- Kiran, giusto? -  
Lui mi sorride un po’ e risponde:  
\- E tu sei quel Santo di Jun… Astrid ci ha parlato molto di te. -  
Sorrido anche io immaginandomi che testa deve aver fatto quella ragazza a tutti.  
\- Quella è fuori dal comune, come tutti voi! -  
Accentua il suo sorriso e prende gentile a parlare con me, ha una voce sfumata e calda, è piacevole ascoltarlo; parliamo in giapponese, Akira capisce ma preferisce farsi i fatti suoi, siamo persone troppo normali per i suoi gusti credo!  
\- Andra… si chiama così la ragazza, no? Soffre di autismo vero e proprio? -  
\- Si, ma non è una forma grave e forte di autismo, da piccola lo era di più, ma ora crescendo con i giusti trattamenti è migliorata molto, ma bisogna fare molta attenzione perché è ancora molto fragile e può avere comunque delle crisi. Astrid ci tiene molto anche se sembra se la sia persa in modo stupido. Purtroppo quando siamo tutti insieme è difficile avere cura di una sola persona che tende ad isolarsi. -  
È una storia interessante la loro, se devo essere sincero li avevo considerati malissimo, ma con lui un po’ li rivaluto. Astrid so com’è, ormai la conosco, ma non immaginavo fossero tutti capaci di una cosa simile. Mi affascina ascoltarlo, parla in un modo molto riflessivo e assorto, immerso su cosa dice. Deve essere capace di arrivare al cuore di chiunque ha vicino.  
Si ferma di colpo e sta zitto, alza la testa verso il cielo dove volano veloci e frenetici gli uccelli, poi mi chiede indicando un punto:  
\- Di là dove si va? -  
Ci rifletto un attimo… e questo che significa? Ha avuto una sensazione? Non so perché ma è meglio che lo conduca là e che segua questa sua sensazione, potrebbe anche avere ragione, dopotutto... che ne so io della vita, dopotutto? In fondo con lui ho dimenticato tutto l’inferno passato fin ora con i suoi fratelli e sorelle, magari è davvero speciale.”  
  
/Genzo/  
“Io giuro che non ce la faccio più, questo è troppo. Molto troppo. Io non ho limiti di pazienza perché non ce l’ho affatto e questo mette a seria prova questa mia NON PAZIENZA! Il tipo coi capelli blu, il capo branco, mi sta parlando a mitraglietta di un sacco di stronzate, parla della sua vita, della sua band, della sua musica, del suo ballo, delle sue donne… ma che diavolo vuole? Perché parla di se? Quanto megalomane ed egocentrico è? Ok, che qualcuno mi direbbe: ‘da che pulpito viene la predica’, ma io proprio non lo reggo più! È troppo esibizionista, casinista, combina guai solo camminando… insulta chiunque e mi urla nelle orecchie per parlarmi e come se non bastasse, per ultimo ma non ultimo di importanza, mi dice cosa devo fare, dire, pensare!  
\- Senti, come diavolo ti chiami? -  
Diretto come sono abituato, sgarbato come sono sbottato!  
\- Io? Non te lo ricordi? Ma dai, è il nome che viene più pronunciato fra tutti! -  
È pure megalomane!  
\- Forse non lo ricordo perché non ti ho mai cagato! -  
Ecco, così si mettono le cose completamente in chiaro, come amo fare, come quando gioco a calcio che devo subito mettere le cose in chiaro sul fatto che io sono un portiere che para tutto, così ora mettiamo in chiaro le cose che questo tipo non mi piace. Non ho mai avuto peli sulla lingua e il mio orgoglio mi ha sempre permesso di farlo capire al volo a tutti, con Hiyuga è stato così sempre. Lui si ferma un attimo per assicurarsi di aver sentito bene, poi riprende a camminare e risponde secco:  
\- Io sono Michael! E tu di grazia saresti così gentile da illuminarmi e dirmi il tuo di nome? -  
\- Non ti interessa il mio! Michael, vedi di darci un taglio e tenere chiusa la bocca! -  
Comincia ad arrabbiarsi, bene… che si arrabbi pure, non vedo l’ora!  
\- Ma se tu te ne stai così zitto e incazzato senza far capire che ti passa per la testa, cosa posso farci? Parlo anche per te! -  
Questa poi!  
\- No, caro! Tu stai dicendo cosa devo fare… perché non fai così? Perché non fai colà? Dai, che ne dici? Andiamo di là! No, qui è sbagliato, non credo sia venuta! Ma dì qualcosa! Ma vogliamo darci un taglio e cercare quella ragazza in santa pace e in silenzio? -  
Gli altri due se ne stanno pure zitti per i fatti loro, perché diavolo lui deve rompermi così? Non credo ci sia rimasto male, più che altro ha voglia di prendermi a pugni almeno quanto ne ho voglia io… è arrabbiato solo perché gli ho detto come la penso e che deve stare zitto e buono e non rompere i ciglioni! Lo odio!  
\- E non è che la cerchi meglio così? -  
Fa per tirarmi un pugno ma io grazie ai miei riflessi più che sviluppati schivo il colpo e lo ricambio! Bene! Ora che l’ho colpito sono più tranquillo! Con le buone non capiscono mai nulla, servono le cattive.  
Un urlo però attira la nostra attenzione, è una ragazza. Ci fermiamo, lui pare averla riconosciuta, la ragazza ha una voce strana, credo sia lei, è qua vicino. Ci giriamo e andiamo nella medesima direzione spintonandoci, infine vediamo in un angolo di una piazza un gruppetto di ragazzi che circondano qualcuno rannicchiato a terra che si lamenta in una cantilena. Corriamo più veloci seguiti dagli altri due e nel medesimo istante colpiamo il medesimo ragazzo con un pugno che lo stende.  
Presto la rissa ha inizio ed io non potevo chiedere di meglio per sfogare un po’ il rancore represso in tutta sta giornata. A momenti abbiamo gli allenamenti e noi siamo ancora appresso a questi qui.  
Se la cava bene anche lui e lo posso constatare anche quando mi prende la spalla e mi ritorna il colpo di prima che io prontamente incasso e ritorno nuovamente. Steso tutti ci mettiamo a finirci noi due! Non ne potevo più, quando è troppo è proprio troppo.  
La verità la realizzo quando ci stiamo pestando senza notare che Jun e l’indiano sono arrivati a calmare la tipa che cigola.  
Io e questo Michael siamo più simili di quanto non siamo disposti ad ammettere ed è da questo che derivano i nostri pugni!”  
  
/Karl/  
“Sera. Finalmente la santa sera è arrivata e Jun ha avuto un'altra delle sue idee più sensate della giornata. Ma qualcuno vorrei mi spiegasse perché Astrid ha telefonato annullando gli allenamenti pomeridiani e ci ha costretto a stare tutto il giorno con sti pazzi e soprattutto mi spiegano perché non me ne sono andato come volevo?  
È stata proprio bella, prima… raggiungiamo gli altri sul posto dove c’era loro sorella e chi vi trovo? Genzo e il capo scimmia blu che si pestano a vicenda dopo aver pestato i teppisti!  
Hanno finito tutto il sale che avevano in zucca!  
Ad ogni modo finalmente potremo respirare, siamo al cinema!  
Ovviamente siamo separati, non abbiamo trovato posti vicini, ma solo a gruppetti… ora con il caposcimmiablu ci sono io e dall’altra ho uno stuolo di mocciosetti piccoli. Jun è con tutte le femmine e non so a chi è andata meglio; con Genzo sono i rimanenti ragazzi!  
Non so nemmeno che film sia, non mi interessano i film, io non ne guardo mai. Qua il protagonista è un gran biondone super bello nudo con due donne, mi sembra un po’ familiare… sarà famoso… sento tutte le ragazzine sospirare innamorate. Poi c’è una grande lotta, ma sto biondone è proprio in gamba: con un salto ha già ucciso uno!  
Niente male, devo imparare quella mossa per uccidere sto qua che mi parla in continuazione commentando a modo suo il film!  
\- L’immortalità… andate… è vostra! -  
Bella sta frase… il biondone non è male…  
\- È mia l’immortalità, altro che loro! -  
Spara megalomane il megalomane accanto a me. E tutti giù a ridere… ma dico, li facesse a voce bassa i commenti.  
La sua degna sorellastra Astrid sta provvedendo a far sapere a tutti l’amore sviscerale che ha per quel biondo e per un certo Orly… mah, lei e la sua ragazza ci danno dentro coi commenti e fanno a gara. Non siamo nemmeno a metà film che arriva la parolaccia diretta alle due scatenate innamorate. Aiuto, qua ci scappa un’altra rissa… una delle tante della giornata. Il tipo è seduto davanti ad Astrid e le dice stufo:  
\- Ehi la vogliamo smettere? Vorrei vedere il film! Hai rotto i ciglioni, rompipalle! Ma che cazzo! -  
\- Prego? Parli con me? -  
Subito la risposta di Astrid e qua cade il cinema.  
\- Certo, vai a fare le tue scenate altrove, hai rotto! -  
Il resto è storia già vista e rivista… Astrid dopo averlo mandato a fanculo lo spinge. Il tipo reagisce anche lui male e per farla breve i due si alzano ed Astrid parte col pugno, ma sono cose da fare in un posto simile? Al cinema, si sta vedendo un film… questo è troppo. Ovviamente non afferra il concetto visto che sia la sua ragazza Yas che il caposcimmiablu accanto a me si alzano per darle man forte, in breve parte una delle solite risse che coinvolge un sacco di gente che si incazza perché non possono vedere il film. Io faccio finta di nulla, guardo altrove, nemmeno più il film. C’è un groviglio di persone ovunque in piedi che gridano, scalpitano, si spingono e si picchiano, gli unici al posto siamo io e Genzo che non ha intenzione di intervenire… e Jun? Era proprio là vicino… oh poveraccio, è immerso dalla gente!  
In breve siamo sbattuti tutti fuori e il film viene sospeso, cose mai viste! Forse devono capire che siamo su una terra abitata da umani civili non da scimmie! Fuori dal cinema la rissa continua con tanto di insulti, Genzo stavolta finisce per essere coinvolto e lo perdo di vista, ma Jun per nulla disperato solo altamente stufo di tutta la situazione, si preme una mano in fronte e sulle tempie, sospira poi cerca di tirare fuori Astrid. Mentre Yan e gli altri ghiaccioli se ne stanno in disparte a far nulla, mi avvicino veloce a Jun e lo afferro per la mano tirandolo, mi metto davanti a lui e fissandolo negli occhi gli faccio capire con un gesto del capo di andarcene. Non sono un salvatore, ma mi sembra sull’orlo di un esaurimento e siccome mi dà l’idea di un tipo fragile è meglio far qualcosa. Genzo… vorrei prendere anche lui, ma proprio non lo vedo e poi sa quel che fa, non mi preoccupa, solo mi secca lasciarlo là, ma d’altronde credo se la sia già svignata da un pezzo. Detto fatto lo spingo via mentre nel casino dove sta per arrivare la polizia, io e Jun ce ne andiamo indisturbati.  
Finalmente è silenzio!  
Andiamo direttamente a casa mia, tanto il posto dove passare la notte l’hanno trovato, in galera! Per questa notte se ne staranno un po’ al fresco, poi domani mattina usciranno.  
Che ottimismo pensare che quegli incivili potessero essere adatti ad un cinema pieno di persone, povero Jun!  
Lo faccio entrare e gli offro qualcosa da bere per rilassarsi, chiede un thè, mi dice di avere un forte mal di testa e mi ringrazia di averlo portato via, ammette di essere un po’ preoccupato per Genzo, ma insieme constatiamo che sicuramente se l’era già data a gambe da un pezzo.   
Ora sono rilassato anche io. Ci sediamo sul divano e nel silenzio più totale stiamo ad ascoltare solo i nostri respiri, che bello poter ascoltare il nulla…  
Eppure… eppure in questo momento sto bene, ma starei bene ancora di più se avessi Genzo con me, ne sono convinto, lo so. Mi manca quando non mi sta appiccicato. Non mi spiego questo pensiero, una volta che lo realizzo non cerco di trovare risposte a tutti i costi, con Jun si sta ugualmente bene. Noto che osserva un po’ in giro, in un tavolino in mezzo alla posta c’è un giornale che mi arriva mensilmente, non ho idea del perhé visto che non ho fatto nessun abbonamento, ma con quello ogni volta mi arriva un CD diverso, ne avrò una decina di quelli. Io non ho la sensibilità per la musica e l’arte, ma sembra che lui sia interessato e con la più totale calma e serenità torna quello di sempre:  
\- Anche tu leggi quel giornale? -  
\- Ehm, no… mi arriva ma non lo leggo mai. -  
Il mio tatto! Poi dico a Genzo!   
Non sembra rimanerci troppo male, forse se l’aspettava, ma del resto ha quasi sempre quell’espressione addosso sicura, un’aria di superiorità mista a malizia che mi stuzzica.  
\- Arrivano sempre in regalo dei CD di lirica, li ascolti mai tu? A me piace molto la lirica… -  
Mi spiace deluderlo anche sta volta, dall’inclinazione della voce deve esserci molto appassionato, sorseggia il thè ma quando arriva la mia risposta è come se sapesse già le mie parole, non si sorprende .  
\- Veramente non ascolto musica, ho uno stereo e alcuni CD che vengono con giornali vari, ma non me ne intendo. -  
Si alza e si dirige all’angolo dei CD, con una mano li sceglie mentre con l’altra regge la tazza fumante. Ora che lo guardo bene mi rendo conto che aveva un brutto colorito, stava di nuovo male e ha fatto sì che non ce ne accorgessimo; deve aver chiesto il thè apposta per riprendersi, ma deve essere molto stanco.  
In fondo però posso capirlo, è una cosa insopportabile fare la parte della vittima, il fragile che deve essere sempre aiutato, il debole che si ammala facilmente. Non so perché non possa giocare a calcio, ma deve essere una motivazione di salute ben grave e il pensiero un po’ mi intristisce… dev’essere brutto essere un genio simile nel calcio, amarlo così tanto e essere costretti a non giocare, io al suo posto non so se insegnerei ad altri. Vedere come giocano gli altri e immaginare il gioco che faresti tu al posto loro è terribile, io non l’ho mai provato e quel che sente lui posso solo lontanamente immaginarlo, ma certe riflessioni vengono naturali e poi mi viene naturale provare a capirlo. Mi porta dentro nostalgia, Jun, una strana e inspiegabile sensazione di nostalgia e protezione.  
Ne prende uno in mano e mi chiede se può metterlo per farmelo sentire. Io faccio cenno di sì col capo senza pensarci su. Mi viene anche naturale assecondarlo sempre con questo fondo di gentilezza e rispetto innaturali senza farmi gli affari suoi.  
Si siede portando la custodia con sé e me lo mostra.  
\- La traccia numero 2 è molto bella, è un pezzo famoso, ma ti consiglio di ascoltarlo con attenzione anche se non ti piace. -  
Dopo avermi indicato un altro CD da ascoltare con relativa canzone, prendo il telecomando e mando subito quella di cui parla e me ne sto in silenzio.  
La canzone mi dice che si chiama ‘Vesti La Giubba’.  
Lui appoggia la testa all’indietro nello schienale e si mette comodo posando la tazza vuota sul tavolino, chiude gli occhi per godersi meglio il brano e con aria completamente immersa e assorta mi cattura.  
Non avevo idea di quanto bella potesse essere una canzone… certo, la sensibilità per la musica non ce l’ho ma certe volte me ne esce un po’, è impossibile non identificare come capolavori certi pezzi. Ha ragione, è bello… ma forse lo trovo così bello perché lo sto ascoltando con lui che lo ama così tanto, magari sento un po’ quello che sente anche lui. È veramente un tipo sensazionale, stupisce in continuazione; uno crede di averlo afferrato e catturato e poi scopre che ha ancora molto da scoprire di lui.  
Non ho mai riflettuto tanto con tutte queste sfumature in vita mia come ora, Jun ha un potere veramente strano… è magico.  
Mi perdo ad ascoltare la musica e tutto il resto del Cd, potevamo parlare, ma improvvisamente tutti i pensieri e le parole sono lontani, Genzo per primo… Genzo che ultimamente era stato costantemente nei miei pensieri con quel suo fisico e l’inevitabile attrazione che avevo sentito per lui quel giorno. Non capisco, ma non mi interessa nemmeno capire. Sto bene.  
  
Il Cd finisce e desta la mia attenzione, porto lo sguardo su di lui, su Jun… è calato un silenzio non pesante o leggero, ma perfetto… è su misura per noi. Questa volta con questa atmosfera, questa stanchezza, il rilassamento finale, i sentimenti strani che la musica mi ha fatto uscire e la magia che la sua passione ha portato… questa volta potrebbe accadere qualcosa che non mi è mai accaduto fino in fondo.   
... provo… qualcosa…  
Mi alzo e vado dietro di lui seduto nel divano, non si muove e non ha aperto gli occhi. Rivela un espressione stanca, è rilassato ed ora che si lascia andare si capisce quanto questa giornata gli sia pesata, non si è accorto che mi sono alzato. Credo stia dormendo, solo ora che si lascia andare si capiscono molte cose di lui, cose che tiene nascoste a tutti. È ancora pallido nonostante il thè e il breve riposo. Lui si sforza sempre per gli altri, ma mai per sé stesso, eppure non mi sa di persona priva di egoismo, non so… l’altra volta era fuoriuscito il suo lato che tiene sempre dentro, ma l’ho solo sfiorato. È quel suo lato, come dire... oscuro… che mi attira.  
Gli scosto i capelli dalla fronte imperlata dal sudore, stanotte fa freddo, è meglio coprirlo. Con attenzione a non svegliarlo lo faccio stendere nel divano e lo copro, non è da me, questo non sono io, non mi riconosco. Questo ragazzo mi fa un effetto mai visto per nessuno e immediatamente provo desiderio di avere qua Genzo, vorrei che ci fosse. Non so… con lui bene o male riesco a capirmi e a essere me stesso, mi è tornato subito alla mente… lo vorrei anche se allo stesso tempo con questo pensiero fisso del non riconoscimento di me stesso sto bene.  
Cosa succede?  
Non ho risposta e mi da un po’ fastidio stavolta non averla!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per inciso, il film che vedono al cinema è Troy.


	14. Il gioco del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'indomani del gran caos, il caos non si è del tutto dileguato. Come ogni tornado lascia il segno, anche quella strana giornata l'ha fatto in tutti e 3 per motivi diversi. Ognuno sta avendo realizzazioni personali, ma bisogna vedere cosa decideranno di farne di esse.

CAPITOLO 13:  
IL GIOCO DEL DESTINO  
  
/Jun/  
“Come ogni mattina apro gli occhi, ci sono sempre più abituato, sarebbe difficile cambiare abitudine ormai dopo tutto questo tempo. Questo è un chiaro messaggio per chiunque decida le sorti del mio cuore e della mia vita. Non mi sento più stanco come ricordo ero ieri sera, anzi, sto decisamente bene, rilassato e riposato. Mentre mi strofino il volto per svegliarmi, ormai anche senza sveglia ho l’orologio incorporato, realizzo alcune cose su ieri sera e sul fatto che non mi sembra familiare questo letto. Dunque, i miei ricordi si fermano esattamente a ieri sera. Karl mi ha spinto via dalla mandria inviperita e mi ha portato a casa sua a rilassarmi, era tardi e mi ha offerto un thè… si ricordo perfettamente queste cose, stavo un po’ male ma nulla di che, semplice debolezza. Se il medico sapesse che arrivo stanco a fine giornata 5 giorni su 7 mi sparerebbe! Ma mi piace questa vita, ormai mi sono ambientato e non rinuncerei per nulla al mondo e poi ho stretto un bel legame d’amicizia con i ragazzi della squadra, perfino con Karl e Genzo.  
Comunque, si, ieri sera… mentre bevevo il thè ci siamo messi a parlare un po’ di musica mi pare, è difficile sostenere un discorso con lui, eppure anche se non gli piace parlare si capiva che si sforzava di non lasciarmi solo a fare un monologo. Un sorriso di quelli che riservo a pochi perché sincero e dolce mi si dipinge sulle labbra secche. Solitamente ho quel mio modo di fare e sorrido superbo e sicuro di me, ma Karl riesce a farmi tenerezza quando è con me in privato: solitamente è così artico che mi fa venire i brividi, ma con me a modo suo è dolce.  
Ma ieri sera... beh, ho messo su un CD di musica lirica che mi piaceva, ’Vesti la Giubba’ mi pare gli sia piaciuta… oddio, in realtà non ricordo se gli è piaciuta o meno, ho la mania di appoggiarmi sempre o distendermi ad ascoltare i miei pezzi preferiti; poi dopo questa immersione totale nella musica più nulla… non ricordo… il buio… oh santo cielo, allora mi sono addormentato e ho fatto tutta una tirata fino ad adesso! Ma poteva svegliarmi, sono nel suo divano!   
Io di mattina non ho proprio quel che si dice un aspetto ‘normale’, cioè, voglio dire… sono piuttosto cadaverico, sembro proprio un fantasma. Solitamente sono pallido e freddo ma di mattina è peggio. Pazienza, sperimenterà anche questo, del resto nemmeno ieri sera ero al massimo, l’avrà notato. Mi ha coperto e disteso, non immaginavo avesse tutto questo tatto e riguardo. Mi alzo con calma e mi guardo intorno, a stento mi oriento al buio aprendo le finestre e gli scuri. Entra la luce non eccessiva del mattino presto, mi sono svegliato giusto al momento dell’alba, mi appoggio al balcone e rimango fermo a guardarla piacevolmente rilassato… che bello spettacolo… ancora una volta riesco a godermene uno. Sono felice di questo.  
E sono felice, inspiegabilmente felice, di essere qua.”  
  
/Karl/  
“Quest’oggi ho circa superato me stesso, al pari col sole mi sono svegliato. Sai che roba… non apro nemmeno la finestra, non ho voglia di vedere quel colore rosa lilla fastidioso, non si intona con il mio umore gelido, tanto per cambiare. Mi preparo subito in fretta senza perdere tempo ed è mentre scendo le scale che realizzo.  
Stanotte Jun ha dormito qua.  
Spero di non svegliarlo, faccio piano senza nemmeno accorgermene, non ho mai avuto riguardi simili per nessuno, non ci penso semplicemente che posso disturbare qualcuno facendo qualcosa, la faccio e basta, ma ultimamente sono cambiato, non mi riconosco bene. Non mi riconosco nei sentimenti che provo per Genzo e nemmeno in quelli che provo per Jun… amicizia? Io che provo amicizia?  
No, il fatto è proprio questo… io che provo sentimenti!  
Genzo mi prenderebbe in giro a sentire questi discorsi. Lui si ritiene più espressivo di me nell’estraniare le sue emozioni, ma mi sembra che dica un sacco di balle quando dice così… è come se fosse il bue che dice cornuto all’asino!   
Io e lui in certe cose siamo molto simili, è per questo che l’ho accettato intorno a me e che lo stimo: non perché in lui rivedo un me stesso, ma perché un po’ lo invidio… finisce per essere sempre meglio di me, insomma come fa lui è meglio: si arrabbia subito per ogni cosa, è intrattabile e spesso indecifrabile, ma se si arrabbia si capisce subito e non si trattiene, prende subito a pugni la sua causa. Io no ci riesco, finisco per chiudermi ancora di più e diventare più freddo e non credo sia bene.  
Arrivo in soggiorno dove dovrebbe dormire ancora Jun, voglio assicurarmi che ci sia ancora o che magari non mi sia sognato di aver provato qualcosa di forte mentre ascoltavo con lui quella canzone che mi ricordava in certi aspetti me stesso, in alcuni Jun e in altri… in altri assurdamente Genzo, come se quel ragazzo riuscisse ad inserirsi sempre dappertutto in un modo o nell’altro, anche dove non c’entra affatto… come fa?  
Noto la luce da fuori e capisco che si è già alzato… allora non ho immaginato nulla.  
Perché sto diventando così… così nuovo e diverso da sempre… non so se mi piace o no, non so se il merito sia solo di Jun, perché non mi spiego il perché penso continuamente a Genzo.   
Non so ma quella che vedo è una bella scena ed è la seconda volta in poche ore che uso queste parole nei miei pensieri… ’bella’… ma in che altro modo definire quella figura di schiena appoggiata alla finestra aperta coi capelli spettinati che gli volano di lato, i cui colori dell’alba gli donano riflessi incantevoli?  
Vedo solo questo di lui, i capelli scomposti e schiena e gambe dove gli abiti stropicciati lasciano intravedere un fisico comunque asciutto nonostante la debolezza fisica che presenta a volte, come di uno che ha praticato calcio a lungo, ma in modo ugualmente moderato. Non credo di averlo mai visto così, lui di solito è sempre a posto e curato, non so che mi succede ma ad un tratto mi piace l’alba. È un momento della giornata perfetto da associare a Jun, non ne ho idea ma so che è così. Io sono abituato ad ammettere le cose più compromettenti e insolite nel modo più schietto e freddo che ci sia ma ora comincio a vedere i colori.  
Non ho fatto rumore ma deve aver notato la mia presenza, si volta rimanendo alla finestra, i capelli castano rossicci gli finiscono sul volto, li ha lunghi, gli sfiorano la base del collo. Gli occhi dello stesso colore non si notano coperti dai ciuffi lisci. È pallido, troppo pallido… occhiaie e viso sciupato, sembra proprio un fantasma e per lui è una metafora azzeccata… non per dargli del morto, ma semplicemente perché oltre a fare impressione quando sta male, inconsciamente fa sentire la sua presenza sempre e comunque… come un essere eterno e ultraterreno che vede sempre e ascolta e che sa tutto. In lui colgo qualcosa di scuro e ribelle a livello inconscio, è questo lato che mi attira: vorrei scoprire cosa sia in realtà e per tutte queste cose è proprio come un fantasma.  
Siamo rimasti a lungo a fissarci in silenzio, lui col suo solito sorriso sicuro e superiore, elegante, da principe… io senza espressioni se non una lontana di stupore.  
\- Buongiorno… -  
Mi dice gentile e pacato come sempre. Io faccio un cenno con la testa, poi aggiunge:  
\- Grazie di avermi tenuto qua stanotte… spero di non aver disturbato, potevi comunque svegliarmi… -  
Lo interrompo avvicinandomi:  
\- Non preoccuparti… piuttosto, sei sicuro di stare bene? Sei spaventoso… -  
Quasi metallico come sono abituato, il mio tono di voce è sempre uguale. Il sorriso gli sparisce ma rimane sempre quel fondo di pacatezza che lo distingue.  
\- Oh, no, è che di mattina sto sempre così ma sto bene… poi quando esco prendo più colore, voglio dire più di così… -  
In realtà non è affatto spaventoso, anzi… ma pensando a come è e invece a come dovrebbe essere lo è.  
\- Ad ogni modo credo che alla fine casa tua sia stata invasa da quegli alieni… come avresti potuto starci tu così umano? -  
Sorride nuovamente divertito scuotendo la testa, deve essergli piaciuta più che la battuta, la serietà con cui l’ho detta, come se fosse una verità sacrosanta. Mi volto e mi dirigo in cucina prima di imbambolarmi ancora a fissarlo. Ho notato che ha preferito cambiare argomento rispetto alla sua salute.  
Ma vorrei sapere anche se so che se non me lo dice lui per primo ha i suoi motivi.  
Mi segue e si siede al tavolo della cucina iniziando a conversare:  
\- Comunque ho dormito bene nel tuo divano, è comodo, sai? -  
Gli rispondo, anche se quasi a monosillabi e il discorso in un modo o nell’altro riesce a venire fuori, me lo estirpa diciamo, ma c’è. Devo ammettere che non è male parlare con lui, asseconda e si adatta, e poi ha una vastissima cultura.  
Dopo aver fatto colazione con me mi chiede gentilmente se può usare il bagno e se mi può imprestare dei vestiti per la mattina. Spera che nel pomeriggio la sua casa possa tornare sua.   
Vado a prenderglieli e gli indico di usare pure il bagno della mia camera e la cosa mi fa uno strano effetto. Questa mattina mi riporta con la mente inevitabilmente alle volte in cui Genzo per una cosa o per l’altra finisce per dormire qua o io, stranamente, da lui. Genzo non è così gentile e a modo, ma mi trovo a mio agio con entrambi.  
Mi siedo ad aspettare che finisca, intanto guardo fuori dalla finestra, non ho mai fatto attenzione alla natura e all’esterno, ma sembra che a Jun piaccia così tanto. Vorrei capire meglio certe cose che riguardano lui, del resto l’unica persona sulla faccia della terra che riesco a comprendere quasi sempre alla perfezione è Genzo e ancora una volta non mi spiego come mai riesca ad intrufolarsi sempre nei miei sacrosanti pensieri!  
Rimango parecchio interdetto quando Jun esce dal bagno, sembra certamente rinato, ha ripreso un po’ di colore e il volto sciupato è, come dire, un altro… è vivo, ora sembra pienamente un principe. E devo dire che coi capelli bagnati sta ugualmente bene.  
Cambio subito espressione e m’incupisco ricordando invece come Genzo sta meglio fisicamente parlando… perché il ‘meglio’ in questione si riferisce a quando lo vedo nudo sotto la doccia negli spogliatoi.”  
  
/Astrid/  
“Una voce mi chiama, una voce mi chiama in modo alquanto allegro e vivace, una voce osa essere allegra di prima mattina proprio mentre mi sveglia? Chi cazzo è?  
Apro gli occhi di scatto che mi immagino iniettati di sangue se non fosse che sono completamente coperti dai miei capelli multicolore spettinati tutti sul viso, un grugnito appena realizzo a fatica che si tratta di mia mamma… è tornata… uh, allora si torna alla vita normale e pacchiosa… bene, peccato che i simpaticoni se ne devono andare allora, la riunione è finita!  
Poi realizzo… perché mi ha svegliata?  
\- Perché diavolo mi hai svegliato? -  
Lei sorride amichevolmente, come osa?  
\- È mattina, tesoro… hai un lavoro da sbrigare… -  
Mi tiro su stendendo le braccia, sono a pancia in giù e con aria completamente immersa nel sonno chiedo più di là che di qua:  
\- Che cazzo dici? Che lavoro? -  
Si siede sul letto accanto a me e mi cinge le spalle gentile, quando fa così c’è il tranello dietro, ma ho troppo sonno per realizzare qualunque cosa.  
Smette di sorridere e mi artiglia la spalla, poi seriosa e cattiva grida nel mio orecchio addormentato:  
\- TROVARE JUN E POI METTERE A POSTO COI TUOI ADORATI FRATELLI QUESTO SCHIFO DI PORCILE! -  
Ci metto un po’ ad ingranare, è veramente presto… poi però la mia mente comincia a lavorare su dove possa essere Jun e su vari modi per scappare alla rimessa apposto: effettivamente ieri ci hanno dato tutti dentro col casino.  
Mi rassegno e mi alzo dopo vari stiracchiamenti, esco dalla mia camera invasa dalla mia bella Yasmin e da Jean… di Yasmin mi ricordo, l’ho voluta io nel mio letto, infatti abbiamo dormito abbracciate dopo aver fatto casino fino a tardi… ma di Jean... quando è venuto quel rastone? Anche lui mi abbracciava dall’altra parte… mah, col casino fatto da mia madre non si sono nemmeno svegliati. Cammino per il corridoio e passata davanti alla porta di Jun vi entro nella speranza che magari sia tornato di notte, apro un po’ la finestra per vedere e avvicinata al letto vedo un grumo di due persone che dormono pesantemente: alzo le coperte e chi vi vedo? Una testa mora e una blu!  
Sono Genzo e… Michael!?  
Questa poi… non ricordo di Genzo, quando è venuto? Oh, no, ora ricordo… ieri sera al posto di trovare Jun abbiamo trovato Genzo che si pestava ancora con Michael, i due proprio non si possono vedere. Così l’ho messo a dormire nella camera di Jun, ma l’avevo messo solo, per preservarla in attesa del ritorno del proprietario… che ci fa ora Michael allacciato a lui come fosse il suo orsacchiotto? Sono così buffi che perfino in questo stato rido. Michael che lo artiglia e Genzo che gli ficca la mano in faccia per respingerlo e gli stringe il collo per strozzarlo… e dormono! Sono leggermente lividi, chissà che hanno fatto stanotte! Ora li frego… Michael va a dire a tutti che lui è solo eterosessuale, infatti si fa tutte le donne, basta che abbiano un buco e due tette, ma io sostengo che lui sia gay, anzi bisex e lui non lo sopporta… questa è la prova. Esco di soppiatto e torno subito con la macchina fotografica, con sguardo pericoloso e furbo, piano piano, sposto le mani di Genzo facendo si che si abbraccino realmente, continuano a dormire, perfetto! Ora che sono in posa scatto la foto e non si svegliano nemmeno, quando ognuno sarà a casa sua farò tante copie di questa foto e la spedirò a tutti, Michael correrà qua di volata ad uccidermi… ohohohoh! Mi farò trovare pronta! Li ricatto, ora li ricatto entrambi!  
Dopo aver messo via tutto torno e li sveglio: a dire il vero dovevo svegliare solo Genzo per l’allenamento, in effetti Jun sarà al campo oggi per allenare, lo troveremo là. Coi miei soliti modi gentili, conosco solo questi, lo sveglio buttandolo giù dal letto. Con lui ci finisce giù anche l’altro fenomeno da circo, curioso: dormono entrambi con canottiera e boxer... bella scena, che razza di fisici… wow… si prendono una botta non indifferente a culo e ginocchia e li lascio soli a sgarbugliarsi. Sono uno sull’altro e non capiscono che sia successo e chi siano e perché siano così!  
Rido di gusto mentre annuncio che Michael e company se ne devono andare dopo aver messo tutto in ordine e che io e Genzo dobbiamo andare agli allenamenti, io in fondo sono l’assistente del mister! Il fatto che poi io l’abbia perso è trascurabile!  
Non sento le loro urla, passo per ogni stanza e noto con piacere che con grande rispetto hanno lasciato la camera degli ospiti ad Alexane e i gemelli, l’altra stanza è di Yan, Kiran con Akane il piccolo, mentre il resto della ciurma è sparso letteralmente per casa. Sorrido ricordando che quando ci sono le riunioni di famiglia dove tutti vanno a casa di mio padre in Giappone, queste scene sono all’ordine della mattina, io adoro tutto questo, ci sono nata e cresciuta in mezzo e non saprei farne a meno. D’altronde il mio carattere si è forgiato in base a tutto questo e posso solo ringraziare di essere così. Mi sento molto megalomane, ma sono felice perché ora rivedo Jun… spero!”  
  
/Genzo/  
“Ma che diavolo ci fa questo avvinghiato a me, nel mio letto ed ora sopra di me!  
E poi… CAZZO CHE MALE!  
Impreca questo… e lui impreca… facciamo a gara di insulti perfino appena svegli! Porca merda!  
Sono a terra e Astrid è uscita, e questo capo scimmia è sopra di me, ma non capisco dove sono, dove cazzo sono? Non è casa mia, c’è Astrid e c’è questo rompiscatole!  
Ah, si… disgraziatamente ora ricordo e preferivo non ricordare… ieri sera casino, rissa, polizia, ancora rissa, rilasciati, ancora rissa, casa di Jun, macello, ficcato in camera di Jun... ma un momento! Ero da solo e questo quando è arrivato e soprattutto perché?  
\- Ehi tu, quando diavolo sei arrivato… e perché? -  
Lui cerca di alzarsi ma è parecchio rincoglionito. Ma tu guarda, coi capelli normali senza gel sembra quasi a posto se non fosse per quel colore blu acceso assurdo… sta meglio coi capelli giù sugli occhi!  
\- Uhmm, non lo so! -  
\- Ah bene... andiamo decisamente bene! -  
Dico ironico mentre attendo con poca pazienza che capisca come è fatto il suo corpo, dove sono le mani e le gambe e soprattutto se abbia la testa!  
\- Ma senti… ero un po’ ubriaco ieri sera… -  
\- Un po’? Se non ti ricordi quel che hai fatto lo eri molto e poi anche io avevo bevuto quanto te ieri sera per dimenticarmi della vostra presenza, ma ho retto… -  
\- E cosa vuoi che faccia? -  
Cosa voglio che faccia, mi dice? Ma ci è o ci fa? Perdo completamente la pazienza e sbotto:  
\- Per cominciare toglimi il tuo *coso* dal mio, e vestiti un po’ che sei mezzo nudo e poi alzati che mi stai schiacciando, non sei leggero… -  
\- Anche tu sei mezzo nudo, sai? Perché dormi così? E poi sei tu che mi stai toccando il culo! -  
\- E dove le devo mettere le mani secondo te? C’è spazio libero? Sei così appiccicato a me che non respiro! -  
\- Ma guarda che lo so che è bello! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Il mio culo! -  
\- Ma va! Il mio è più bello! E sapessi quanti ne conosco di migliori! -  
In realtà devo ammettere che non è male nemmeno il suo, ma questo quanto megalomane è?  
\- Ah, allora sei gay! Te ne intendi, eh, di culi? -  
\- Ma va a farti fottere! -  
\- Da te? Se ci tieni posso fare lo sforzo, non sei male… senti che muscoli! -  
\- E non palparmi frocio! -  
\- Ma dai che ti piace! -  
\- Cosa tocchi? Quello non ti interessa! -  
\- Ohohohoh… soffri il senso del pudore? -  
\- Ma che diavolo dici? -  
\- Vuoi che te lo disegni? -  
\- No, coglione… voglio solo che ti tolga da lì e che smetti di violentarmi! -  
\- Ma di che ti preoccupi? Siamo solo noi due soli, non ci vede nessuno! -  
Una voce dietro di noi ci interrompe e ci zittisce immobilizzandoci, una voce accompagnata da un flash, uno scatto. Ci voltiamo:  
\- Ne siete sicuri? -  
…e ci troviamo davanti tutti i fratellastri e sorellastre di questo impiastro! Ma che bello, ottimo modo di iniziare la giornata!  
\- Astrid butta quel rullino! -  
\- Ma nemmeno se mi paghi in natura amore bello! -  
È felice e contenta, detto questo non mi lascia la possibilità di replicare, esce portandosi tutti dietro sbraitando:  
\- Lasciamogli la loro intimità, dovranno finire quanto iniziato! -  
Uno dei due gemelli chiede ingenuo.  
\- Cosa hanno iniziato? -  
\- Ah, beata innocenza! -  
Replica un'altra. Poi escono e chiudono la porta lasciandoci qua soli.  
Effettivamente pensando a quel che ci siamo detti e gridati era tutto molto equivoco, anche troppo… sto brutto bastardo… e osa pure guardarmi! Con uno scatto di rabbia decido di alzarmi con lui sopra e ingarbugliato o meno faccio forza sulle braccia rivelando tutta la mia forza notevole che effettivamente non mi delude. Lo faccio cadere e una volta in piedi me ne vado così come sono in boxer e canottiera, poi rientro subito dopo a riprendere i miei vestiti con lui che mi guarda appoggiato sul letto interessato al mio fondoschiena. Anche i gay dovevano capitarmi… i gay inconsapevoli, ma pur sempre gay!  
  
Ringraziando il cielo siamo usciti di là, se questa pazza comincia a palparmi anche lei come fa di solito la butto giù dalla moto! Ma perché ho accettato di portarla con me? Corro più che posso e finalmente arrivo al campo, non vedevo l’ora di andarmene. Devo avere un aspetto piuttosto sciupato e decisamente *troppo* tartassato e stropicciato, da come la gente mi guarda… ad ogni modo la mia attenzione viene attirata dall’auto che parcheggia poco più in là, è quella di Karl, l’ho riconosciuta da lontano dal motore. Scendono lui e… sorpresa… Jun! Oh, bene, ecco dove erano spariti ieri notte… altro che cercarlo e cercarlo… era bello e tranquillo lontano dal pericolo. Il fatto che sia stato però tuta la notte con Karl mi secca e mi secca in un modo impressionante, tanto che non noto quando scendiamo anche io e Astrid la sua faccia, i suoi occhi azzurro gelo fissi su di noi che siamo arrivati insieme come loro due.  
Non voglio avvicinarmi a loro, non voglio avvicinarmi troppo a Karl… non so perché ma sono stizzito da questa notizia, non mi piace proprio per nulla che abbiano passato la notte insieme. Voglio dire non *insieme* ma sotto lo stesso tetto come spesso solo io e Karl abbiamo fatto in passato. I miei occhi neri diventano ancora più penetranti e lo perforano perfino nel suo spesso strato di ghiaccio, quel suo maledetto guscio! Devo essere solo io a riuscire a scalfirlo, come riesco quasi sempre, come so che posso fare. Sia lui che io siamo fermi ai nostri mezzi, mentre i nostri accompagnatori si stanno avvicinando, poi Astrid realizza che c’è Jun, il suo Principe e gli si butta al collo correndo e saltellando felice per averlo ritrovato!  
Infine dopo averlo spupazzato per bene comincia a parlare a mitraglietta con me e Karl ancora distanti che ci fissiamo in cagnesco.  
\- Mi spiace Principe, ieri sera dopo il cinema è scoppiata quella rissa a causa mia e ho perso tutti di vista… infatti erano tutti intorno a me, qualcuno che cercava di fermarmi (pochi) e molti che alimentavano la situazione critica, infatti vedi che lividi… anche Genzo ne ha, ma poi lui e quel demente di mio fratello Michael si sono messi a pestarsi di nuovo fra di loro, così ogni cosa è andata persa completamente e la Polizia ci ha portati dentro per un paio di ore. Poi Yan e Alexane hanno sistemato tutto e siamo tornati a casa, solo che non trovavo più Jun e allora ho obbligato tutti a fare il giro della città per trovarti, poi però ci siamo ficcati in un locale e abbiamo bevuto un paio di bicchieri, qualcuno era ubriaco… io no, tranquillo… reggo bene l’alcool, lo sai. Infine siamo tornati a casa perché stavamo perdendoci tutti per strada! A casa tua qualcuno ubriaco ha fatto un po’ di casino e Genzo esasperato ho preferito salvarlo e metterlo nella tua camera a riposare, poi stamattina… beh stamattina li ho trovati a dormire abbracciati… lui e Michael… ho fatto le dovute foto anche mentre cercavano di far sesso per terra, ma facevano troppo rumore e li hanno visti tutti! Così ora siamo qua… ah, dimenticavo… nessuno si è accorto dell’assenza di Karl! Ok, scherzo, io non me ne sono accorta, ma Genzo sì, solo che ormai ti ho già spiegato come è andata! Mi spiace, ero così in pensiero per te… fortuna che hai trovato un tetto... dì, sei intatto? -  
Ma respira mai quando parla? Jun ride di gusto davanti a lei e alla sua parlantina velocissima, Karl ha alzato gli occhi al cielo esasperato di questa ragazza che finisce sempre al centro delle sue cose da odiare ed io… beh, io più di tanto non faccio caso a quel che dice, perché continuo a guardare Karl… ancora una volta mi trovo a constatare che effettivamente mi piace.   
\- Ehi, respiri? Tranquilla comunque, ero in buone mani… alla fine, io e Karl vi abbiamo perso di vista e così siamo andati a casa sua, poi mi sono addormentato sul divano e non sono tornato a casa per questo. Spero di trovarla intatta quando torno… -  
Astrid prende a guardare ogni cm di Jun assicurandosi che non abbia graffi o che altro, poi seria aggiunge:  
\- Al sicuro? Con Karl? Sicuro di stare bene? Non hai graffi o botte? Comunque non preoccuparti della casa, è tornata mia madre… pulisce tutto lei e la ciurma! -  
Sì, che speranza vana!  
  
Sono passati un paio di giorni e la tribù pericolosa di Astrid ci ha lasciati, cosa della quale io sono molto felice e contento… la cosa migliore che hanno fatto è stata proprio andarsene!  
Ma a parte questa unica cosa che mi ha dato motivo di felicità, per il resto i miei giorni si sono sempre più incupiti, più che incupiti devo dire che sono amari, forse perché è esattamente questo quello che c’è fra me e Karl.  
Io non sono mai stato un tipo che ama nascondersi dietro alle illusioni, quando capisco le cose come stanno le afferro e le accetto, non mi danno per far finta di nulla, accetto. Ma accettare a mandare giù che Karl mi piace e che io sono probabilmente gay non è facile da digerire, pian piano ci sto riuscendo, eppure il peggio è un'altra cosa. Il peggio che pur capendolo è difficile da mandar giù: Karl e Jun si stanno avvicinando sempre più.  
Devo prendermi del tempo per essere veramente sincero con me stesso, è il caso… vorrei riuscire ad odiare Jun, ma non ci riesco; lui non è un tipo da odiare, nemmeno Tsubasa non ci è mai riuscito, anzi prova per lui una specie di adorazione, ma nel suo caso riguarda il fatto che Jun è un avversario più forte di lui e sarebbe stato naturale odiarlo, invece non ci si riesce. E come potrei io ugualmente… nella vita privata Jun si sta dimostrando migliore di me, è riuscito a catturare Karl fino a questo punto, eppure nemmeno io arrivo ad odiarlo. Io sono solito accettare la forza dei miei avversari senza provare rancore e far di tutto per distruggerli, cerco di superarli, questo sì, ma proprio odiarli non riesco perché lo trovo da stupidi immaturi, a parte rari casi come Kojiro Hyiuga… ma lui non mi è mai stato superiore… voleva esserlo ma non ci è mai riuscito!  
Ad ogni modo questo sono io e mi vado bene così, non vedo la necessità di cambiare, però… però uno come Jun non si può odiare ed io non ne vedo il motivo… certo non è colpa sua se fra me e Karl sta succedendo tutto questo, vorrei solo leggergli nel pensiero. E intanto io continuo a fare sogni erotici su di lui… mi sento così attratto che mi dà fastidio ammetterlo, come il fatto che sono geloso… è insopportabile!”  
  
/Karl/  
“Abbiamo appena finito l’allenamento serale e sono già tutti andati via… come mai? Perfino Jun se ne è andato, che strano… ad ogni modo sono stanco, quest’oggi ci ha fatti sgobbare parecchio, sarà che è arrivato il nuovo secondo allenatore… quello si che è simpatico, anche se io non sono il massimo nel riconoscere i tipi simpatici devo dire che non mi dispiace. Vecchio, tondo, bianco… Entro negli spogliatoi per lavarmi e cambiarmi, sono molto sudato e mi infastidisce, chiudo la porta e comincio a spogliarmi, mi tolgo la maglia e faccio per togliermi i pantaloncini mentre apro l’acqua nelle docce. Sono davanti al largo box quando sento due mani sui fianchi infilarsi languide dentro la stoffa e prendere ad accarezzarmi con le labbra il collo. Mi abbassa gli indumenti che mi rimangono ancora su e intanto sento la sua lingua correre lungo la mia spina dorsale e brividi. Incredibilmente credo che questa sia una delle poche volte che io senta qualcosa e che questo qualcosa siano brividi di piacere.  
Perché mi lascio fare? Non oppongo resistenza, mi spinge sotto l’acqua calda della doccia e ci bagniamo e lui aderisce il suo corpo, il suo torace nudo e dai muscoli familiari e notevoli alla mia schiena e il suo bacino al mio sedere, mentre le mani seguono le scie dell’acqua e le gocce stesse sono bevute dalla sua lingua che mi esplora la pelle. È così sensuale, è così… non ho mai sentito cose così forti… poi sento le sue mani scendere sull’inguine e accarezzarmi esperto lì, mentre i massaggi vanno a ritmo coi miei battiti. Non ho mai creduto di poterli sentire questi battiti di questo mio cuore, non ho mai pensato che fosse possibile sentirli così chiaramente e sapere che questa persona dietro di me è un uomo nudo quanto me non mi imbarazza affatto, ma è motivo di ancora più piacere perché ho riconosciuto il suo profumo inconfondibile, le sue mani grandi e forti, i suoi muscoli e il suo corpo visto in altre occasioni ma mai toccato… questa sua bocca… questa sua bocca vorrei non smettesse mai e appoggio la testa all’indietro sulla sua spalla accogliendo col viso abbandonato le gocce che mi lavano il volto. Mi trovo abbandonato anche con tutto me stesso e le mani passano sui suoi capelli corti. Sospiro, non credo di riconoscermi… non credo che il Karl che conosco si lascerebbe andare impulsivamente ad una passione così forte, non credo che sia possibile, ma forse non sono Karl… forse in me è entrato un extraterrestre che mi sta manovrando facendo sì che io senta queste sensazioni nuove eppure assopite da tempo in me. Chiudo gli occhi e nel culmine mi mordo le labbra con lui che a suo volta serra la bocca morbida e calda sul mio orecchio…una carica d’erotismo e sensualità unica e mai sentita, torno a respirare e mi volto, lui mantiene le mani sul mio corpo eccitato e finalmente lo vedo, gli cingo il collo con le mie braccia infilando le dita fra i suoi capelli bagnati come noi e ci baciamo. Finalmente ci baciamo e le nostre lingue si uniscono ancora prima che le nostre labbra si tocchino. Voglia… una voglia che non pensavo potesse esistere nel mio corpo. E proprio mentre il bacio si approfondisce lui pronuncia il mio nome con voce roca e profonda come i suoi occhi:  
\- Karl… -  
Sensuale come non l’avevo mai visto e sentito; sto per chiamarlo anche io, stiamo per approfondire tutto, ma… qualcosa… qualcosa mi disturba... qualcosa mi disturba da dentro… anzi, dall’esterno!  
È così che apro gli occhi di scatto, al suono della mia sveglia che per la prima volta ha suonato prima del mio risveglio.  
Stavo dormendo e quello… e quello era un sogno erotico… un sogno altro che erotico, un sogno da orgasmo… se proseguiva sarei venuto più di una volta…  
\- Porca troia… -  
Mormoro con la voce bassa e roca ancora dal piacere… lo dico perché ricordo perfettamente quel che ho visto e provato e chi era lui e che non volevo svegliarmi e che mi è piaciuto… cazzo se mi è piaciuto… lo dico ora, il suo nome, come avrei dovuto dirlo nel sogno:  
\- …Genzo… -  
Mi passo una mano sul volto sudato, mi siedo sul letto, sono solo ed è mattina… come faccio a presentarmi a lui così ora?  
Non voglio soffermarmi su cosa significhi questo sogno, non posso provare attrazione in questo modo per il mio migliore amico, non posso e non voglio. Non so perché, devo smetterla… devo smetterla e per riuscirci mi farò aiutare, devo farlo… lui mi aiuterà, il più indicato: Jun.”  
  
/Jun/  
“È assurdo e non me lo spiego, non avrei mai detto che una volta conosciuto così bene e avvicinatomi a Karl in questo modo, avrei potuto finire per rendermi conto che non era solo attrazione e fascino, ma che quello che io, Jun Misugi, provo per Karl Heinz Schneider è puro e semplice sentimento… mi sono innamorato di lui e non sono solito a fare lo stupido che muore dietro agli altri senza far nulla, non sono un martire, non sono un principe e non sono generoso; sono solo una persona che ha appena realizzato una realtà e verità inalienabile, che pur io essendo un tipo sicuro di me e tutto d’un pezzo ne sono rimasto scosso… e ora che faccio?”


	15. Nessun dorma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun ha capito di essere innamorato di Karl, Karl di Genzo, ma entrambi reagiscono molto diversamente alle scoperte. Jun odia perdere il controllo di sé e soprattutto odia buttarsi in qualcosa che sa fallirà, ma al tempo stesso non è abituato ad arrendersi, non l'ha mai fatto, al massimo è sceso a compromessi, ma di fatto non ha mai mollato realmente. E a volte il suo lato oscuro esce.

CAPITOLO 14:  
NESSUN DORMA  
  
/Karl/  
“Guardo fuori, io non guardavo mai fuori dalla finestra, non lo ritenevo interessante e necessario, ma la mania me l’ha data Jun, lui guarda sempre fuori con aria assorta. Tengo i vetri chiusi, fa molto freddo fuori, non piove ma è pieno inverno e nevica da un bel pezzo. Io col freddo ci sto bene, mi piace, non si suda, non manca mai il respiro, non ti affanni a far nulla, mi piace l’inverno e io che ammetto che qualcosa della natura mi piace è una cosa strana. È sera e la temperatura si è abbassata ulteriormente. Ho acceso il fuoco per stare bene, uno di quei camini con la porta in vetro, il classico: è grande e illumina la stanza di quei colori caldi, io non li amo troppo ma immagino siano affascinanti. Mi avvicino allo stereo e ai CD che mi arrivano con quella rivista, ricordo subito quella sera tardi, più o meno era la stessa ora, lui ascolta questo tipo di musica, io non mi sono mai soffermato sulla musica invece. Non è stata male quella, la canzone che mi ha fatto ascoltare era bella, mi ha consigliato questo CD, il numero della traccia non lo ricordo, io lo metto su tutto. Lirica, io che ascolto lirica e musica in generale, non è da me… molte cose non sono da me, del resto… nemmeno continuare a fare quei sogni erotici su Genzo, perché? Perché su di lui? Perché poi mi sento sempre così strano ed eccitato con lui?  
È così? È così che inizia? Con l’attrazione fisica? Uno si accorge di provare qualcosa di più dell’amicizia per un altro quando subentra la carica sessuale? Non sono un esperto in questo campo ma credo sia così, in questo caso cosa dovrei fare? Che dovrei dire a me stesso? Finché sono dei sogni non posso nemmeno esserne certo e poi non voglio scoprirlo; non so e se rovino tutto? Non voglio proprio con Genzo, credo che sono troppo coinvolto con lui, in fin dei conti è una persona che stimo e che ritengo in un qualche modo amico mio, non sono scandalizzato dal fatto che potrei essere gay o che mi possa piacere un ragazzo, non è una cosa grave, non mi va che sia proprio su Genzo. Mi piaceva come stavamo insieme, il rapporto che ci legava, ma del resto non basta più e quello scemo sta diventando sempre più intrattabile e incomprensibile, sta cambiando tantissimo.  
Jun. Su di lui devo concentrarmi, devo scordare questi sogni, questi stati fisici, quest’attrazione… devo scordare Genzo, devo tornare a vederlo come un amico e basta, voglio che sia così. Non mi piace stare in questo stato di penosa attesa, preferisco guarirmi io e subito e Jun è l’ideale, per lui provo un rispetto incontaminato, un senso di protezione inspiegabile, lo stimo. Come ragazzo credo sia indubbiamente bello anche lui, anche se completamente diverso da Genzo… ecco, ancora lui… uno di Jun si può innamorare, non capisco perché con Jun potrei ammetterlo, ma con Genzo no… non lo capisco e mi infastidisce. Del resto in Jun ci sono quegli stati d’animo così scuri e bui dove non fa arrivare nessuno, sono quelli, quando perde il controllo e diventa a dir poco spaventoso che mi attira in lui in modo così strano e forte.  
Devo aggrapparmi a questo.  
Il campanello suona ed io apro subito, chi mai sarà a quest’ora di notte?  
È la musica che si associa perfettamente a lui a darmi questa sensazione di elettricità quando lo vedo, oppure lo stato penoso in cui è?  
Non è da lui presentarsi così. La neve l’ha bagnato tutto e gli occhi arrossati mostrano chiari segni di pianto, i capelli sul volto e la pelle che si mimetizza perfettamente con la neve, nemmeno una giacca addosso, solo un maglione e dei pantaloni bagnati. Trema ed è smarrito, ma non proprio smarrito… è un altro… è quel lato che sfugge a tutti.  
Non è da Jun presentarsi nel cuore della notte a casa d’altri e scoprirsi a tal punto fino in fondo, ma è bello, è questo il punto… è bello, mi piace questo suo aspetto oscuro e insormontabile, un altro. Lo faccio entrare subito senza farlo parlare, anche se vorrebbe dirmi qualcosa.  
\- Ma che…-  
Riesco solo a dire, poi lascio perdere tutte le spiegazioni possibili quando sento quanto freddo è… è gelido, lo spingo davanti al fuoco dove apro lo sportello per far uscire più caldo. Lo siedo a terra sul tappeto e vado a prendere un asciugamano, lo spoglio del maglione avvolgendolo col telo ampio poi lo copro anche con una coperta e lascio che smetta di tremare, ma è mentre gli passo le mani sul corpo, sulle spalle e sulla schiena per asciugarlo che la canzone cambia.  
Traccia numero 4.  
\- Nessun dorma… -  
Mormora flebile, mi avvicino di più a lui chiedendogli di ripetere.  
\- La canzone… Nessun Dorma… -  
Le prime note, solo quelle e lui l’ha già capita.  
È magia quel che è calata? Siamo molto vicini e la luce del fuoco gioca coi riflessi sui nostri corpi. Non trema più, ma l’espressione del suo viso non è diversa da prima, vuole dirmi qualcosa di molto importante, non so cosa gli sia successo eppure credo di saperlo, questo suo aspetto, questa sua espressione, questo suo stato è così uguale a quando mi sono reso conto di provare attrazione per Genzo che non posso ignorarlo. Vorrei aiutarlo, per la prima volta sento un sentimento tale che mi spinge ad uscire dai miei schemi, sono ancora fermo seduto accanto a lui e sono così vicino col volto al suo che sento il suo respiro ora regolare…i ntoccabile? È così bello sia nell’aspetto delicato che contrasta con questa sua tetra aura che emana, che la sua anima fragile ma forte, sicura ma incerta, limpida, finalmente limpida, riesco a leggerci dentro… riesco a capire tutto… è scoperto, è quello che volevo, è quello che mi spinge ad ascoltare quel che dice in un sussurro e ad assecondare il volere che si è creato con quest’atmosfera magica. Per me è tutto nuovo, non ho mai sentito nulla di simile, sono tutte sfumature.  
\- Credo di essermi innamorato di te… -  
Non aspetta né la mia risposta né io la sua seconda reazione, ci avviciniamo insieme fino a toccarci con le labbra leggeri e delicati, io non sapevo di essere capace di una delicatezza tale, ma è lui che me la tira fuori. Mentre la musica ci suona la colonna sonora più straordinaria di tutti i tempi, io penso che forse ce la faccio a dimenticare Genzo, penso che ora o mai più, devo dedicarmi solo a Jun, devo lasciarmi andare a queste nuove sensazioni che non sono più di gelo e freddo, devo scaldare Jun e siamo così presi l’uno dall’altro che la coperta scivola lenta giù lasciando solo al fuoco il compito di scaldarlo. E a me, me che immagino la prima volta con Genzo completamente diversa da questa, che pretendo di lasciare Genzo al rapporto d’amicizia a cui siamo entrambi abituati… Jun, aiutami, fammi tornare in me…”  
  
/Jun/  
“ Non è nelle mie forze, non è nei miei poteri, nelle mie capacità, non è possibile riuscire in una cosa simile, ho bisogno di qualcuno che fermi questo flusso di emozioni e sentimenti che passano tutte prepotenti e violente per il mio cuore. Cammino solo per le vie di questa città fredda, non capisco in che periodo siamo e nemmeno se dovrei coprirmi o sentire freddo, la verità è che vedo solo buio. Non è giusto quello di cui mi sono reso conto, non è giusto che io provi certe cose per una persona irraggiungibile proprio perché è già innamorata e persa per un altro, non riuscirò mai a battere Genzo, non ce la potrò mai fare. Karl è innamorato di lui è chiaro come il sole e Genzo lo ricambia, si capisce lontano un miglio, eppure sono troppo concentrati su loro stessi per realizzare cosa sono quei sentimenti che sentono. Mi domando perché devo sempre capire tutto su tutti, in realtà ho sempre saputo che fare e che dire al momento giusto proprio perché capisco sempre tutto e tutti, ma ora non è così, non è più così… sono forse regredito? È possibile, si, in fin dei conti sono solo uno stupido egoista che pensa a sé stesso e a come essere più realizzato possibile, non sono né incosciente, né altruista, né… Principe… dentro di me si può leggere tanto marcio proprio per questo mio egoismo smisurato, non mi piace, non mi piace fare così. Non riesco più a controllarmi, io amo avere la mia vita sotto controllo, sapere sempre tutto e avere tutte le soluzioni, ma ora ho il problema e la soluzione non esiste, io non la trovo perché proprio non c’è, non è ancora stata inventata perché so ancora prima di provarci come andrà a finire. Io sono fatto così, so tutto fino al punto di sapere l’esito delle varie possibilità, se di possibilità ce n’è una ed è perdente allora non la tento nemmeno, lo vedi come sono fatto? Io voglio solo la vittoria, sono brutto dentro, come faccio a risolvere questa situazione?  
Ora c’è solo una soluzione a questo problema, dirlo a Karl e solo lui può aiutarmi e alleviare il dolore perché mi fa male stare così. Avere la certezza di sentirsi soli senza quella persona è terribile, ma questa unica soluzione so per certo che crollerà, che non funzionerà per il semplice fatto che lui ama un altro e che quest’altro non lo posso certo raggiungere in questo settore, quindi sono destinato al fallimento, a stare solo, a non soddisfare questo senso e bisogno d’amore, destinato a soffrire e basta. Questa è l’unica certezza, tutte le altre crollano perché ho paura di questo destino in solitudine e non capito da nessuno, dove tutti mi idealizzano e nessuno cerca di raggiungermi. È triste un destino simile e realizzando che ho paura di qualcosa di insormontabile vado nel panico, non ho mai avuto paura ed ora invece ce l’ho e di una cosa così stupida. Ogni cosa che sapevo ora non la so più, è sfuggito tutto… cosa si dovrebbe fare in questi casi? Non mi ricordo nulla, la mia vita fatta di certezze, programmazioni, opzioni vincenti, ordine e sicurezza è cambiata troppo improvvisamente diventando tutta l’opposto, davanti alla possibilità di una perdita simile sono così?  
Stupido burattinaio che ha appena perso i fili per dirigere le vite di tutti e la sua per prima e senza quei fili che faccio?  
Mi trovo a desiderare che il mio cuore si faccia sentire al punto di farmi venire un altro attacco e farmi sentire del dolore fisico capace di far cessare questa vita ormai solitaria immersa nel buio. Non ho mai avuto paura della morte, nemmeno ora, ma ho paura di stare solo in questo luogo privo di luce e di non poter esprimere questo amore che provo e nemmeno di riceverlo, una vita senza amore è la cosa peggiore che ci sia ad un certo punto non ti basta più nemmeno l’amore che hai per la vita, per quanto grande sia quello.  
E cammino… ne sono sicuro? Dove cammino? Strade bianche…  
E vedo… cosa? Dovrei vedere la neve… è veramente bianca?  
E sento… freddo? Caldo? Cosa di preciso c’è intorno a me?  
E ascolto… il silenzio… l’unica cosa che so che è giusto…  
Io in una situazione simile, chi mai mi ci avrebbe visto? Io mai e poi mai, pensavo di riuscire a controllare anche questo, a sistemare le mie emozioni forti e a metterle da parte nell’attesa della guarigione, ma fa male non l’amore in sé e nemmeno il fatto che sia pressoché impossibile e a senso unico, fa male sapere che non potrai mai esprimerlo, che non ne riceverai mai da colui che desideri, che lui sarà felice con un altro e principalmente fa male questo egoismo che non mi permette di rallegrarmi del pensiero che lui potrà essere felice con qualcuno anche se non con me, non sono mai stato così e non mi piace e tutto quello che so è cercare a tutti i costi di prendermi quel che mi serve per proseguire.  
Una casa e non mi sono nemmeno reso conto di aver suonato, dove sono? Non vedo bene, il mio cuore non ha mai funzionato bene come ora, ma sono i sensi che non rispondono ai comandi.  
In poco tempo mi trovo davanti ad un fuoco caldo avvolto in un asciugamano e in una coperta… sono seduto? Credo di sì… qualcuno mi sta asciugando la schiena e i capelli grondano ancora, la neve mi ha bagnato tutto. Pian piano sento la temperatura tornare normale e il sangue circola veloce sempre più veloce pompato dal cuore che va a pieno ritmo e l’udito e la vista... tutto torna a me… e il panico che mi aveva preso dopo aver perso il controllo di me stesso e delle mie emozioni e della mia vita stessa scema e scappa lontano quando vedo il volto così vicino al mio e sento la musica più bella che abbia mai conosciuto:  
\- …Nessun Dorma… -  
Mi si avvicina, sono sicuro che sia il suo volto e che io sia tornato me stesso?  
Mi chiede:  
\- Cosa? -  
Si, è la sua voce…  
\- …la canzone… Nessun Dorma… -  
E all’udire questa sua voce mi torna il bisogno di esprimermi e di essere così maledettamente egoista che non riesco a trattenerlo, non ho la mia espressione sicura e decisa di sempre, l’aria superba ed elegante sembra solo un ricordo lontano di quel che ero.  
Sento il bisogno di dirglielo, solo questo, solo stavolta perché non sono un angelo, non sono un santo, non sono nessuno di così grande e idealizzato, sono solo un uomo come gli altri col bisogno di amare ed essere amato.   
Smarrito e irriconoscibile lo pronuncio, pronuncio quella frase che mi dà la certezza di essere tremendamente cosciente:  
\- Credo di essermi innamorato di te… -  
Delicatamente, lentamente come è iniziata la canzone le sue labbra sulle mie… non posso credere che sia tutto vero… è una cosa incredibile… la magia dalla canzone così dolce e struggente ci accompagna nel disegno che si è creato ed uno sfondo infuocato vede baciarci in questo modo così semplice. Con quel canto così perfetto e sentito che arriva ai cuori, comincia ad accarezzarmi sulla pelle mentre l’asciugamano e la coperta cadono intorno a noi, i miei capelli lo bagnano e le nostre pelli sono finalmente così calde, calde come quello che riesce a trasmettere la voce del cantante. Uno può immaginare di aver sfiorato la perfezione per tutta una vita intera, ma la certezza di averla raggiunta arriva solo in momenti come questi, quando la vita ti dona dei ricordi per il futuro pari al sogno massimo. Con questa melodia così triste e solenne e noi che assecondiamo i desideri che le carni chiedono, proprio come vuole la canzone che rivela un segreto inaudito di una storia impensabile e proibita. Voglio solo lui, non so cosa voglia Karl, non so più nulla di preciso e pur essendo questo sempre stato un motivo di confusione per me ora è solo motivo di gioia, non importa cosa sarà, cosa doveva essere e se è giusto o sbagliato, non importa, l’importante è lasciarlo venire e viverlo. Lontani sono i pensieri mentre lui mi sfiora la pelle bollente e il fuoco incrociandosi con le note che riempiono la stanza rendono tutto sulla linea del tempo, un tempo che si ferma e che diventa nostro, magia allo stato puro… solo lui poteva essere capace di farmi tornare, sono un altro, ma sono vivo e sto bene.  
Lo sento sopra di me e mi spinge delicato steso a terra sulle coperte. È tutto inaspettato ma anche se è sempre stato così freddo e scostante, Karl ora è completamente trasformato e così deciso a rivelare e leggere quel segreto nascosto di cui parla anche la canzone. Vuole capire molto e cose che ancora non ha capito e chiede a me aiuto senza rendersi conto che in realtà è lui ad aiutare me.  
Si toglie i suoi abiti e tutto quel che succede dopo è solo sogno, un sogno infinito in questo momento, un sogno immortale, una fusione impensata, una rivelazione inaudita, delle sensazioni mai provate.   
La sua bocca sul mio corpo, il suo liscio e caldo, la passione che incendia come questo fuoco. Le mani su di me, immergo le mie dita fra le sue ciocche bionde e asciutte ad è così bello sentirlo in questo modo sopra di me che gestisce il gioco come desidera, ma in modo diverso da come uno lo immagina. Sa toccarmi, sa muovermi, sa ascoltarmi, sa guardarmi, sa farmi finire dove mai ero stato. Si muove facendo combaciare i nostri corpi perfettamente e proviamo un piacere sublime e assoluto misto al dolore che in quel momento d’iniziazione si prova, quel dolore acuto che fa mancare di un battito la vita in corpo.  
Ed è sul culmine della voce che si spande per la stanza che l’unione raggiunge il suo massimo, con la musica che inonda gli occhi di lacrime, i miei occhi che non vedono altro se non i suoi chiusi e poi torniamo ad immergerci l’uno nell’altro. Come può essere così lontano eppure così vicino? La sua mente non è mia, lo so benissimo, so benissimo anche di chi è il suo corpo, infatti non mi spiego nulla di tutto ciò, sta succedendo l’esatto opposto di quello che avrebbe dovuto accadere eppure accade. So che non lo fa per me, lo fa per chiedermi aiuto, perché non vuole abbandonarsi ai sentimenti che vorrebbe, forse ne ha paura e non vuole ammetterlo, forse perché sa che con lui sarebbe tutto diverso e non riuscirebbe più a controllarsi e a capirsi, un po’ come è successo con me e così chiede a me di spiegargli che deve fare, di aiutarlo a percorrere la via più giusta per tutti.  
Perché questi pensieri li devo capire solo ora? Perché non può essere solo un momento di massima perfezione raggiunto senza rivelazioni e segreti? Perché deve tornarmi sempre tutto maledettamente chiaro e schiaffeggiarmi come una lama di ghiaccio facendomi soffrire davanti a soluzioni introvabili?  
Io cosa chiedo?  
È peccato?  
È peccato chiedere un po’ di felicità per sé stessi?  
È peccato cercare di raggiungere l’amore che dovrebbe riempirti?  
È peccato?  
Le sue mani… cerco le sue mani e le intreccio alle mie, voglio sentirlo di più perché lui non è qua e sa solo chiedermi aiuto, ma cosa vuole da me?  
Io non sono più capace di aiutare nessuno, nemmeno me stesso.  
Eppure non credo sia male provarci, in fondo è tutto ciò che mi rimane per non perdermi come prima, per non perdermi come feci davanti alla possibilità di lasciar andare definitivamente il calcio. Ma perché ora sono cresciuto? Perché ora non mi dispero più per un pallone ma per una persona? Crescendo diventa tutto così difficile e inaccessibile, eppure gli uomini stupidi come me non sanno far altro che essere suicidi masochisti.  
Mi sto buttando nella storia più dolorosa che io abbia mai vissuto, forse sono io ad attirare questo tipo di amori, forse non so nemmeno cosa significhi questo termine, forse… forse è tutto così sbagliato da voler essere percorso ugualmente. Forse sarà solo una punizione per l’egoismo che ho sempre avuto, forse non so più nulla e basta. Allora non rimane che abbandonarmi alla vita e alle cose che vorranno essere vissute da me, non mi rimane che questo, accettare e provarci perché non credo sia peccato amare in questo modo, ma solo da stupidi e io stupido lo sono.”  
  
/Genzo/  
“Qualcosa mi è sfuggito di mano, qualcosa sta cambiando, qualcosa è cambiato questa notte lontano da queste mie mura, lontano da me, fuori dal mio controllo e qualcosa, la stessa cosa cambierà la vita a tutti, non solo a me, non so perché ma non voglio che domani arrivi e vorrei essere da una persona, una persona proibita, una persona che mi sta sfuggendo… Karl, dove sei?”

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/disperazione.jpg)


	16. Reazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun e Karl dicono a Genzo che si sono messi insieme, la sua reazione non è molto positiva. Nel frattempo Jun che non è scemo capisce subito che c'è dietro qualcosa alla scelta di Karl di mettersi con lui, che non è per sentimenti.

CAPITOLO 15:  
REAZIONI

\- Karl, voglio dirglielo… -

  
/Jun/  
“ L’ho notato, sai? Che nonostante ci siamo messi insieme, tu sei assente e lontano… così distante… sembra che stare con me non sia la cosa più importante che invece è non stare con Genzo.  
Eppure nonostante tu sia riuscito a fare ciò che volevi per il motivo che volevi non sei contento. Non è come dovrebbe essere, vero? Così prendo io l’iniziativa e faccio la cosa che andava fatta ancora prima di decidere di provare a stare insieme. È la cosa più giusta. Anzi, non è esatto... la cosa più giusta da fare sarebbe un'altra che mi riguarda da vicino, ma non sono diventato ancora come il buon samaritano; ho deciso che voglio tentare perché non ho mai mollato senza prima aver tentato. Anche se pure questo non è proprio esatto. Quando so che non ci sono speranze non inizio mai nulla ma questa volta è diverso, ci sono delle eccezioni nella vita di una persona che la spingono e scommettere con il diavolo. Eppure… eppure il mio destino è già segnato, è stato segnato dall’inizio dei tempi, dalla mia nascita quando ho avuto questa malformazione cardiaca. Questo mio destino è da allora che lo sfido perché nulla è detto prima che sia realizzato, perché il mio avvenire mi piace modellarlo con le mie mani. Non era scritta solo la sofferenza fisica ma anche quella dell’anima.  
Voglio vedere se riesco ad evitare almeno quella, visto che quella fisica non posso cancellarla. Questi miei occhi non sono mai stati così ‘scuri’ e tristi, nemmeno alla consapevolezza del mio cuore malato. Io non sono mai stato triste, non mi sono mai compianto addosso ma questo mio lato oscuro che tengo tanto nascosto dentro di me sta venendo fuori e non trasmetto più sicurezza bensì solo un fastidioso e insopportabile sentimento malinconico di tristezza. Il mio cuore piange sapendo cosa succederebbe se facessi quello che dovrei fare, quello che succederà, quello che farò ugualmente… il mio cuore sanguina… ma è così brutto provarci lo stesso? Pur sapendo di non essere io LA persona? Pur sapendo che non ci sarà futuro? È così tanto egoistico e sbagliato per una volta pensare a me stesso?  
Voglio tentare anche se non sono stupido come dovrei essere per vivere questo momento in maniera spensierata.  
È giusto tutto questo?  
Chi mi sa rispondere?  
Perché dovevo innamorarmi proprio di Karl?  
Io veramente non lo so… per la prima volta non conosco una risposta ad una domanda... anche se so una risposta ad un'altra domanda.  
Come finirà tutto questo?  
Lo so fin troppo bene...”

\- Sei sicuro? -

/Karl/  
“ Non guardarmi così, non farlo. Perché tu penetri tutto? Perché leggi ovunque, anche dove non dovresti? Tu conosci il futuro senza avere poteri, tu senti i miei sentimenti quando nemmeno io riesco a decifrarli, tu vedi dove io non riesco a vedere, tu capisci dove io non riesco ad arrivare, tu sai cose e segreti a me sconosciuti, tu sei onnipresente mentre io sempre e solo assente, tu sai come prendere tutti e li ascolti mentre io sono così sordo, tu sei maledettamente troppo avanti rispetto a me… aspettami… anche perché ho messo in discussione tutto mettendomi con te…  
Ho messo in discussione la mia sessualità, chi sono io in realtà, il mio carattere stesso, tutto. E non sono capace di realizzare chiaramente i motivi di tutto questo. Mi dà fastidio. Mi dico tanto che non voglio rovinare i rapporti fra me e Genzo ma in realtà perché lo faccio? Forse è solo un atto narcisistico o magari egocentrico perché penso solo a me.  
In realtà cos’è che non accetto? Il fatto di pensare sempre a Genzo, di avere sogni erotici su di lui, di metterlo in paragone con tutti e non mai trovare nessuno che lo eguagli o lo superi, di… non voglio procedere con questi pensieri. Basta. Io e Jun ci completiamo, siamo diversi eppure uguali, compatibili, siamo perfetti per stare assieme e non sono il tipo da scandalizzarsi perché mi scopro gay; e poi io non sono gay, a me piace Jun e basta. È diverso, devo convincermene. Non mi interessa nulla, non voglio risposte, voglio solo riuscire a controllare tutto e tutti, specialmente me stesso.  
\- La domanda è se sei sicuro tu! -  
Colpisce e affonda come al solito, faccio tanto l’indifferente ma alla sua proposta non sono capace di oppormi con argomentazioni valide, riesco solo ad ammettere che fra i due colui che non vuole dirglielo non è lui ma io e il perché lo voglio ignorare.  
Rispondo maledettamente freddo voltando il capo per non guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Io si, allora andiamo a dirglielo. -  
Sono diventato un grandissimo bugiardo.

\- Genzo, dobbiamo parlarti. -  
Scurisce subito il suo sguardo, mi penetra ma in modo diverso, nonostante non posso sopportarlo ricambio lo sguardo con uno gelido. Reggo benissimo il confronto con lui mentre con Jun non ci riesco, perché con lui mi sento un verme…  
Jun, dovrei farlo dire a lui perché è diplomatico e sa sempre usare le parole giuste da dire al momento giusto. Lui glielo direbbe bene, io invece no e sono proprio io a dirglielo e lo faccio a modo mio, nell’unico che conosco: semplice, freddo e diretto…con la mente che sembra da un'altra parte, come se non tenessi particolarmente a cosa dico:  
\- Io e lui stiamo insieme. -  
Penetrazione.  
E sono i suoi occhi e quel suo sguardo micidiale pieno di tenebra a farmi star male, un male che non si può curare, un male che riesco a nascondere con la mia maschera di ghiaccio e freddezza.  
Per la prima volta non posso più reggere il suo sguardo.  
Mi volto e metallico aggiungo:  
\- Sono stanco, me ne vado. -  
Abbandono tutto e tutti tirandomi dietro solo Jun per colpire più nel segno, per essere più maledetto forse, più menefreghista. Per mettere in chiaro che sono io padrone di me stesso, sono diventato bugiardo anche con me stesso ora!”

\- Io e lui stiamo insieme. -

/Genzo/  
“ Solitudine? Dov’è? Perché non sento della sana e probabile solitudine? È questo che dovrei sentire ora, perché il mio migliore amico se ne è andato con un altro che è sempre un amico e mi hanno lasciato qua ad allenamento finito, con tutti che se ne sono andati e il campo già chiuso. Non è solitudine, no… è ben altro… questa è la sensazione della sparizione. quella che sente chi sta sparendo. Il mio posto lo sto lasciando ad altri per far arrivare un altro me stesso che avevo imparato a domare, che avevo cancellato, che avevo buttato via da bambino… quel me stesso selvatico, presuntuoso, egocentrico, egoista, antipatico, rabbioso, pieno di sé e di rabbia e di odio contro tutto e tutti. Sbruffone e insopportabile… ero proprio così, trattavo tutti male, non consideravo nessuno alla mia altezza e il fatto che mi sia tornato in mente proprio ora mentre guardo le loro schiene allontanarsi è significativo, dove diavolo è quella pazza urlante? Quando serve lei per alleggerire la situazione non c’è mai, porco cane!  
Non voglio sapere più niente.  
Non voglio sapere più nulla di nulla di un fottuto nulla.  
Non è la solitudine che sentivo quando ero piccolo, non è quando sentivo di non venir compreso da nessuno e venivo ricoperto da servitù, soldi, giochi e ogni mio capriccio. Non è questo, ero solo un fottuto moccioso viziato, ho imparato a controllarmi e a maturare in questo periodo che sono venuto qua in Germania e tutto per questo momento, per ributtare tutto a puttane, tutto per questi idioti sentimenti non calcolati.  
E così non sono nulla per lui, non si è nemmeno confidato con me per ciò che provava per Jun, non c’ero. Come se io non esistessi. Tagliato fuori totalmente, privo di sentimenti o inclinazioni, lui me lo dice. Cosa dovrei dire? Cosa dovrei fare? Cosa si aspetta? Cosa diavolo si aspetta da me? Cosa si aspettano tutti?  
Ai prossimi allenamenti dovrò rivederli insieme ed io non riesco ancora a realizzare una merda di niente. Devo continuare a vederli insieme, devo continuare a giocare a calcio come sempre, devo far finta di nulla… ma possibile che sia così cieco da non essersi accorto di quel che provo io per lui? Secondo me lo sapeva eccome ed è perché non gliene importava niente di me che ha deciso di essere più freddo di sempre. Non gli interessa nemmeno di reggere più il mio sguardo. L’ho penetrato con gli occhi ma lui non l’ha nemmeno sentito.  
Io non…  
Non…  
…so…  
Febbrile vado alla moto e prendo il casco, faccio per metterlo quando finalmente il pensiero che mi cambierà totalmente di nuovo arriva e getto di colpo con forza e rabbia il casco contro il muro e poi a terra dove rotola scheggiato.  
Ho perso Karl.  
Maledetto!  
Colpisco il muro con un pugno molto forte ma il dolore non lo sento.  
Maledetto burattino nelle mani del destino, un destino che non si sa nemmeno gestire, un burattino fottuto che si illude di muoversi da solo ancora prima di accorgersi di venir travolto dagli eventi. Per scappare… solo per scappare dai miei sentimenti e da me lui si è nascosto. È solo questo, un fottuto vigliacco. Vaffanculo, me la pagherà, tutti… non voglio vedere nessuno, nessuno!  
Adesso basta… mi sono rotto!  
Guardo la mia mano sanguinante, le nocche si sono ferite eppure non sento dolore. Proprio così. Nessun dolore, nessun dolore. Vaffanculo lui e quello che sentivo!  
Ho fatto fatica ad accettarlo e non ci sono nemmeno riuscito pienamente. Io sono solo uno sbaglio, anche i miei genitori lo dimostrano non stando con me da quando sono nato, loro girano per il mondo dandomi i soldi ma perché non capiscono cos’è quello di cui ho bisogno? Perché non posso mai stare bene con me stesso e con gli altri?  
Perché non posso mai stare bene?  
Mi passo la stessa mano che si gonfia sul mento e sulla bocca serrata dove rimangono le scie rosse della ferita.  
Avevo imparato a fidarmi degli altri, con fatica e grazie a questo ero cambiato, ma ora so che non serve a nulla. Stavo meglio quando non mi fidavo di nessuno e li trattavo tutti male. Tornerò a calpestare la gente, devo trovare il modo di sfogarmi.  
Monto sulla moto senza recuperare il casco che lascio abbandonato per terra. Sgommo portando il rombo del motore al massimo, vado indietro uscendo dal parcheggio per poi partire al massimo sentendo subito il vento tagliente in faccia. Via, lontano da qua, devo sfogarmi. Devo tornare me stesso. Quel vero me stesso censurato. Quel me stesso conseguenza dell’egoismo e della solitudine. Un fottuto stronzo viziato. Vaffanculo tutto!”

  
\- Perché hai fatto così? -

/Jun/  
“ È arrivata sera e per tutto il giorno non abbiamo parlato dell’argomento, c’è stata una riunione tattica con la squadra e quando Genzo non è venuto agli allenamenti senza avvisare non abbiamo detto nulla, abbiamo solo notato il suo casco rotto a terra al posto della sua moto e le sgommate sull’asfalto. Glielo dico chiaramente mantenendo la mia calma solita. Dentro mi si sta agitando il mondo, non per la tensione della sua reazione, non per paura verso di lui ma perché mi sto cominciando a stufare di tutto questo. Ho deciso di provarci perché nell’altra possibilità sarei stato peggio, perché volevo vedere se riuscivo a contrastare almeno il dolore dell’anima al quale sono stato evidentemente destinato, per mettermi alla prova, perché non ho potuto farne a meno. Ma questo… tutto questo è di gran lunga peggio… perché essere usato non mi piace.  
\- Cioè? -  
Ha la faccia tosta da rimanere indifferente e chiedermi ‘cioè?’.  
Mi incupisco e mi passo una mano fra i capelli portandomeli all’indietro. Le solite ciocche tornano in avanti.  
Mi adeguo a lui diventando duro come forse raramente mi ha visto e mi sono visto io stesso:  
\- Lo sai benissimo cosa intendo. Cosa volevi dimostrare? Era quello il modo di dirglielo? -  
Sembra stupirsi, sembra capire ma far finta di non riuscirci. Mi tocca il braccio e nota che sono diventato freddo, si effettivamente questo umore e questo stress non mi ha giovato, avrei bisogno di dormire ma non ho assolutamente intenzione.   
Mi mette una mano sulla guancia quasi con tenerezza e mi mormora cambiando discorso:  
\- Stai male? -  
Sempre una scusa devo essere per lui. Mi considera così poco? Si interessa a me solo quando gli serve?  
È solo un maledettissimo egoista che in fin dei conti io confronto a lui non sono nulla, gli tolgo la mano dal volto con un gesto secco del polso e lui quasi non ci crede, poi mi volto e guardo in basso non prima però di averlo guardato fisso negli occhi e averlo penetrato. Non mi piace quando fa così, non mi piace la situazione:  
\- Non usarmi come scusa per evitare argomenti scomodi, non lo sopporto. E non sopporto che la gente scappi dalle proprie responsabilità come fate tu e Genzo. E che usiate sempre me come scusa. Cosa sono? Per chi mi prendete? -  
Sono sull’arrabbiato andante, è una cosa che disprezzo dal profondo.  
\- È tutto qua il rispetto che avete per me? Conto così poco? Sono solo un fantoccio col quale sfogare certi desideri, frustrazioni e chiudere gli occhi davanti alla realtà? Sono solo una scusa per scappare? -  
È sconcertato, sono circa scoppiato e lui così non mi aveva mai visto. È solo che venire considerato nessuno e trattato in questo modo non mi sta bene e non sono affatto dolce come credono, non sono affatto gentile, perfetto e comprensivo… non sono da proteggere e conservare come una bambola di porcellana!  
Gli ho voltato le spalle e lui me le prende fra le mani per girarmi. Io non voglio. Ho un espressione che non ho mai mostrato, un'espressione stufa, rabbiosa, disgustata… sto male… male internamente…   
Psicologicamente sto crollando.  
Mi adeguo ancora a lui, metallico e lugubre, un tono tetro quanto i miei occhi:  
\- Non toccarmi! -  
Si blocca subito e si stacca, sta fermo e quasi non respira, siamo a casa sua, in una stanza qualunque, è da ieri sera che non torno a casa e spero che non si preoccupino troppo, stamattina ho telefonato avvisando che ero qua e che forse non tornavo prima di sera.  
Mi domando dove sia Astrid, non c’era agli allenamenti e si è sentita la sua mancanza, quando c’è lei è tutto più leggero e sopportabile, fa la stupida per far ridere, per evitare situazioni indesiderate eppure è un uragano che mostra sempre i suoi sentimenti. Perché la gente non è tutta così spontanea e cristallina? Deve manovrarsi e fingere e illudersi di non essere in un certo modo. Io accetto tutto e faccio in modo di far girare le cose come vorrei valutando ogni cosa ma non tutti sono così e la gente si nasconde e mente e usa gli altri e ci lascia e fa soffrire ed è sciocca!  
Ancora di spalle, con tono più basso e penetrante di prima, dico:  
\- Rispondi a questo… -  
Mi volto verso di lui e lo fisso dritto negli occhi con lo sguardo uguale alla mia voce. Profondo e penetrante, cupo, che esige una risposta sincera.  
\- Cosa sono io per te? Perché hai voluto metterti con me? -  
Silenzio. Mi guarda per poi abbassare lo sguardo e girarsi. Non lo regge mai, non ce la fa. Non sa cosa dire, non sa…  
Allora cammino andando alla finestra, gli do le spalle nuovamente; mi fa male. Non sa nemmeno rispondere spontaneamente.  
\- Finché non trovi la risposta per favore lasciami solo. -  
Non si muove per un po’, poi lo sento camminare, viene verso di me e posa le mani sui miei fianchi facendole scivolare sul mio addome, aderisce il suo corpo al mio e porta le labbra al mio orecchio. Sussurra non più freddo e distante.  
\- Perché in te ho percepito un lato che mi attira come una calamita, un lato che voglio capire, che tu tieni nascosto e non mostri a nessuno, con cui convivi soffrendo. Posso occuparmi di te e di quel tuo lato? -  
Una risposta simile non so se sia esattamente da lui ma lo sento sincero.Veramente è stato attratto da questo mio lato nero partito con la malattia al cuore? Comincio a sciogliermi un po’, ricomincio a stare meglio anche se non era proprio la risposta che speravo, che avevo bisogno di sentire, che avrebbe ‘aggiustato’ ciò che non è mai stato unito.  
Comincia a passare le mani sotto il maglione e la camicia, la sua bocca mi bacia il collo. È un Karl trasformato. Che l’attrazione fra noi ci sia credo sia innegabile, l’analisi del cosa sia il resto è un'altra cosa che è più complessa e dolorosa da fare. Nel frattempo l’unica cosa che si può fare è lasciarsi andare a questo piacere, il primo della giornata, un piacere che trasforma il freddo in calore, piacere fisico, piacere sessuale, piacere di passaggio… qualunque sia per un breve momento potrò star bene e solo questo importa per ora, per questo attimo… ma dopo… dopo sarà tutto peggio…”  


\- Quel maledetto… -

/Genzo/  
“ Ringhio fra i denti. È circa tutto il girono che vado avanti e indietro per la città, dentro e fuori per i locali, ho fatto a pugni con uno che mi rompeva e non potevo chiedere altro, eppure anche così intrattabile e scontroso non sono arrivato a stare meglio lo stesso. Ho bisogno di un altro tipo di sfogo, ho bisogno di una vendetta, ho bisogno… ho bisogno… di lui che non c’è… ma la vendetta me la posso prendere. Lo ripago con la stessa moneta per fargli capire solo l’ombra di quello che ho sentito, della pugnalata che mi ha dato. Vediamo se riesco a fare meglio di lui.  
Freno di colpo rendendomi conto di essere arrivato a casa di Jun, spero vivamente che sia a casa. Scendo e noto che la macchina della madre di Astrid non c’è, spero non ci siano entrambe. Suono e mi apre invece proprio Astrid. Maledizione.  
\- C’è Jun? -  
Deve aver notato il mio sguardo irriconoscibile, la mia ferocia, la mia pericolosità. Perché è vero, lo sono veramente. Sono fuori di me.  
\- Non c’è... -  
Titubante. Non fa il solito baccano.  
\- Dov’è? -  
\- Mia madre stamattina, prima di andare via, mi ha detto che gli ha telefonato e ha detto che sarebbe stato tutto il girono da Karl. -  
Da Karl... porco cane… ma perché? Mi serviva ma in fin dei conti è naturale, lei non lo sa. La lasciano sola senza calcolarla, Astrid è un po’ come me: la calpestano e la usano quando fa più comodo, poi se ne dimenticano e la mollano dove vogliono eppure non si lamenta. Non so come sia fatta lei ma io sono carne umana e cuore… io sono solo un fottuto uomo che deve trovare la sua valvola di sfogo, qualcuno che mi capisce lo troverò? Forse lei… forse lei è adatta… forse lei ha un rimedio… forse lei sa… forse…  
Mentre ci penso senza rifletterci mi vengono alla mente delle immagini di loro due, Karl e Jun in quella casa, soli che fanno l’amore… che fanno quello che vorrei fare io con lui. Ma lui mi ignora, per lui sono morto. Però voglio vedere se è vero, voglio vedere quanto riesco a ferirlo quel bastardo.  
Stringo i pugni e senza più capire esattamente nulla di quel che faccio e voglio fare, agisco ancora più fuori di me con quelle immagini nella mente.  
Le sue labbra che baciano un corpo che non è il mio.  
Le sue braccia che stringono un corpo che non è il mio, che spogliano un corpo che non è il mio, che amano e curano e trasmettono emozioni ad un corpo che non è maledettamente il mio… quel suo corpo, quel suo viso, quei suoi occhi… non l’ho ancora visto caldo pieno di passione come invece sarà ora… non resisto, sto impazzendo o lo sono già? Forse lo sono già.  
Senza essere più cosciente spingo Astrid con rabbia in casa e chiudo la porta, è tutto veloce, non ha il tempo di fare nulla. La blocco contro la porta chiusa e contro il tempo e il dolore, combatto le immagini dell’amore perduto baciandola sulle labbra con una furia cieca che mi caratterizzava ai tempi delle elementari quando ero solo e dannato.”


	17. Sfoghi

CAPITOLO 16:  
SFOGHI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/wishper.jpg)

/Karl/  
“ Eccolo davanti a me, ma non è solo, c’è Astrid con lui ed ha un’espressione piuttosto strana, mentre Genzo è semplicemente poco raccomandabile con quello sguardo. Ha in mente qualcosa. Mi guarda con occhi di sfida, dritto e diretto. Vuole vedere se stavolta riesco a reggere il suo sguardo, vuole vedere come reagisco. Sinceramente non pensavo si presentasse oggi agli allenamenti, è perfino puntuale; credevo che invece dopo lo sbotto di rabbia di ieri non si sarebbe più fatto vivo per un bel po’. Meglio così se è tornato, significa che c’è ancora qualcosa da salvare, che è maturato un po’… ma più osservo quella sua luce così chiara e definibile, più mi convinco che non è maturità quella che vi leggo, ma ben altro. Accanto a me c’è anche Jun, venuto per salutare Astrid specialmente perché non la vede da due gironi da quel che mi risulta. Finalmente Genzo si decide a parlare. Strafottente e sicuro di sé, è un altro, è cambiato fino a questo punto? È così diverso, è come se fosse… non so, regredito! Ora che lo guardo bene è proprio così, altro che maturato!  
Io non l’ho conosciuto da piccolo ma ho la sensazione che fosse stato proprio così, da quello che si dice di lui.   
\- Visto che voi due siete stati sinceri ieri a dirci che state insieme, volevamo essere corretti anche noi, stiamo insieme. Quindi non sentitevi in colpa per nulla… -  
E questa da dove esce? Non credevo potesse arrivare a tanto. Non è solo regredito, è anche peggiorato. Gli ho fatto così male? Perché se l’è presa tanto? Dopotutto io ho fatto così per non rovinare quello che c’era prima fra noi, ma prima… prima di cosa? Prima cosa c’era di preciso?   
Non pensavo veramente potesse riuscire a fare una stronzata simile.  
So benissimo che non prova nulla per lei, come so anche che è una bugia grande come una casa, almeno credo. Voglio crederlo, deve essere così. Improvvisamente mi indurisco fino a chiudere ogni possibile contatto con l’esterno. Lo guardo con tutto il gelo che possiedo dentro di me, un gelo che mi divora sempre più, un gelo che non sa essere sciolto. Gelo. Ed ora è lui che deve reggere il confronto col mio sguardo e non viceversa. Voglio vedere quanto è disposto a spingersi per vendicarsi. Di cosa non so…quanto in là andrà ancora?  
Mi regge, non smette di fissarmi e improvvisamente il silenzio divora tutto e tutti, nessuno fiata, nessuno dice nulla; non mi accorgo degli altri due che ci guardano con un fondo d’allarme ed è come se la sfida non potesse più finire.  
C’è pericolo.  
C’è rabbia.  
C’è forza.  
C’è sfida.  
C’è minaccia.  
C’è provocazione.  
Non ci riconosciamo più.  
Voglio proprio vedere come finisce questa volta.”

/Astrid/  
“ Sei un grandissimo bastardo, Genzo, lo sai benissimo come è andata in realtà… perché diavolo devi fare il coglione così? Se hai qualcosa da dirgli diglielo chiaramente senza usare me!  
Forse che ti vergogni di raccontare cosa è successo? Forse che ti vergogni in generale di te stesso? Ti vergogni, ma di cosa? Non so Jun, ma io personalmente odio essere usata in questo modo.

‘ Suona la porta. Apro. È sera e impreco mentre vado e chi mi trovo completamente diverso da come ricordavo? Genzo… ma che diavolo ha? Mi chiede di Jun così io gli dico sempre guardinga che è da Karl e lì comincia ad incupirsi, ma no, che dico… si trattasse solo di incupirsi… è furioso questo qui, ma chi l’aveva mai visto così? Oh santo cielo, e mo’ che faccio? Lo prendo a pugni per farlo tornare in sé? Prima ancora che io riesca a realizzare qualsiasi cosa mi afferra per i polsi con forza, mi spinge in casa e richiude la porta dietro di sé e non so proprio come ma mi trovo fra la porta e lui che mi blocca col suo corpo forte e notevole. Ma che diavolo!  
Mi dico per la millesima volta che deve essere impazzito, non è Genzo, è un altro… non ho paura, ma forse una persona normale dovrebbe avercela. Paura… più che altro sono sconcertata e subito prepotente mi bacia!  
Ma è forse del tutto andato di testa? Fuori, irrecuperabile?  
No e poi no!  
Ma che cazzo… cosa crede che io sia? Una valvola di sfogo per i piaceri sessuali?  
Mi spinge la lingua dentro la bocca bloccandomi ogni movimento, perfino le gambe… eh no, adesso basta, ora gli faccio vedere io. Sono forse scema?  
Detto fatto gli mordo la lingua, lui si stacca quel tanto che basta per permettermi di finire l’opera urlando infuriata a pieni polmoni:  
\- NON SONO MICA LA TUA BAMBOLA GONFIABILE! -  
Gli tiro un calcio fra le gambe bello forte, in breve eccolo lì a terra a tenersi le palle... ma tu guarda sto stronzo!  
Mi preparo in posizione da pugile alla sua reazione, di sicuro mi pesterà; sono pronta, avanti, inizia il divertimento... ma con grande stupore non fa assolutamente nulla, rimane lì, a terra, disteso a pancia in giù. Dopo un po’ smette di tenersi le palle e si circonda il volto con le braccia rimanendo sempre disteso così.  
Sgrano gli occhi facendo cadere le mie braccia lungo i fianchi.  
\- Ma che diavolo… -  
E lui rimane là, scuote leggermente la schiena e le spalle senza darmi indizi e segni di vita. Diffidente lo tocco con il piede per girarlo, lui pone resistenza e rimane così, non vuole saperne di farsi vedere, beh, almeno è sveglio, la prossima volta mi controllerò di più. Improvvisamente sento qualche senso di colpa… che stia… mi inginocchio davanti a lui e con decisione ma cercando di essere più dolce che posso (cosa difficile per me) gli tolgo le braccia e gli alzo il volto, è ora che rimango senza parole e pensieri.  
Genzo sta piangendo.  
Rimango a bocca aperta e mi gratto il capo. Questa è l’unica cosa in grado di lasciarmi senza parole e reazioni, vorrei riuscire a fare la stupida per sdrammatizzare, ma davanti ad una scena simile uno non può far altro che rimanere in questo modo. È una cosa che va oltre ogni controllo, un impressione tale da smuovere perfino i cuori più duri come il mio; è come se... come se fosse tornato indietro nel tempo, quando chiedeva disperatamente amore da parte di genitori assenti. Io non l’ho conosciuto allora ma Jun mi ha raccontato un po’ di lui. Vorrei veramente poterlo aiutare, ma tutto quello che sono capace di provare è odio per quel bastardo capace di far scendere da quelle iridi nere e profonde quelle gocce cristalline. Vendetta, atroce vendetta… io sono fatta così, aiuto a modo mio.  
Per non sentire una stretta simile mentre lo fisso inerme piangere, cerco di risolvere le cose a modo mio; vorrei cancellare la fonte del suo dolore. Dio, far piangere una persona simile, dal carattere così forte e strafottente, narcisista e allo stesso tempo chiuso, così incomprensibile, così incrollabile… andiamo, cosa può essere, cosa può avere una forza simile?  
Lui non mi guarda, ma si fa fare, non pone più resistenza, guarda in basso e si morde le labbra, si odia per questo atto, per piangere così… per chi? Perché uno deve arrivare a tanto?  
\- Genzo… chi è stato? -  
Lui non risponde e non cambia ancora, mentre quelle gocce così trasparenti rigano le sue guance io ripeto con più impeto e rabbia la mia domanda stringendogli i polsi, affondando le mie unghie lunghe nella sua carne, urlo quasi:  
\- Genzo… dimmi chi è stato! -  
Ancora nulla, così esco fuori di me e alzandolo maggiormente lo porto quasi del tutto seduto. Non sopporto, non sopporto veder piangere gli altri, è uno dei miei punti deboli, non nel senso che mi intenerisco e mi addolcisco e cedo, mi fanno l’effetto contrario, mi incazzo da morire con il mondo, divento un fuoco implacabile e faccio più male. Per l’ultima volta:   
\- GENZO È KARL, VERO? -  
Non risponde a parole, bastano i suoi occhi per farmi capire, i suoi occhi che si spostano sui miei, terribili oceani notturni, profondi mi penetrano per uccidere chiunque sia sul suo cammino, anche me se necessario… è questa la sensazione. È il nome che non dovevo dire… è lui.  
\- Quel bastardo… lo sapevo che avevo ragione ad odiarlo… -  
Ringhio fra i denti infuriandomi sempre più; come osa ridurre in questo stato un falco come lui? Perché Diavolo va tutto come non deve andare? Tutti l’hanno capito, tutti… possibile che lui no? O che faccia finta di non capirlo che Genzo ne è innamorato, porca troia?  
Fuori di me anche per lo sguardo, le lacrime, la reazione sua e tutto un insieme, mi alzo e borbotto solo:  
\- Vado da lui… -  
Faccio per uscire ma lui mi artiglia la caviglia e non mi permette di fare un passo, non dice nulla, non mi guarda, non parla, non si scuote più. È seduto ora, è chino su sé stesso e abbraccia le gambe piegate contro il suo petto, il capo sopra le ginocchia e la mano che tiene la mia caviglia.  
Quel fottuto stronzo!  
Non so perché non vuole, non lo so e non mi interessa, io voglio andare da lui e togliermi la soddisfazione di fargli un occhio nero!  
\- Genzo devo andare, lasciami! -  
Ormai sono irrimediabilmente incazzata. Credo abbia smesso di piangere, ma è caduto in uno stato così depresso che nemmeno questo è da lui, è come se avesse perduto per sempre la cosa più importante per lui; io non voglio sapere cosa gli è preso, cosa è successo di preciso, so che c’entra Karl ma vengo sempre tagliata fuori da tutto alla fine, eppure vivo lo stesso. Non mi interessano le cose che non vogliono farmi sapere, significa che non sono cazzi miei, ma se vengono ferite le persone che ritengo mie amiche allora lì si che diventano cazzi miei. Ma ugualmente è la prima cosa da fare, rispettare i silenzi degli altri, perché io al dolore reagisco così: non piango quasi mai ma se lo faccio non voglio che nessuno mi veda, in presenza altrui mantengo un ostinato mutismo pesante.  
Credo che andrò ad uccidere Karl!  
Me ne convinco riguardando Genzo così. Faccio per andare ignorando la sua presa ma la stringe maggiormente, allora chiudo la porta di casa e mi appoggio ad essa passandomi una mano fra i capelli ingarbugliati, sospiro… io non sono brava a parole, perché quando serve mia madre non c’è mai? È lei la consolatrice, mica io!  
Che faccio ora se non posso vendicare nessuno? Alla fine sono proprio una buona a nulla, nei momenti veramente importanti non so far altro che stare zitta e ascoltare il dolore degli altri.  
\- Genzo… che dovrei fare allora? Ora che sei venuto da me, hai fatto tutto questo, ti sei sfogato così con me… ed io? Io cosa faccio? Non può bastare un ascolto come il mio, io non ho parole di conforto da dirti, non ho mai parole buone quando servono, non le ho per nessuno nei momenti seri. Dimmi cosa dovrei fare? Cosa vorresti da me a questo punto? Se stai così io non so che fare! Non mi permetti nemmeno di fare l’unica cosa che sono capace di fare, picchiarlo! Dimmi tu! -  
Sta zitto un lungo attimo, sembra indisposto a parlare, che non abbia intenzione. Io non lo conosco così bene da interpretare i suoi silenzi, questi comportamenti, da saperlo trattare; perché quando servono i suoi amici veri non ci sono mai? Sono loro stessi a voltargli le spalle a quanto si è appena visto!  
È crollato… e ora che faccio io?  
Poi parla, è un sussurro, un mormorio quasi incomprensibile con la sua voce roca…  
\- Non lasciarmi solo… -  
Trattengo il respiro a sentirlo, questo può bastare a descrivere il mio stato d’animo? Quando ricevo queste richieste finisce sempre che cado nella loro merda fino al collo e che ne rimango così coinvolta da prendermela troppo a cuore per uscirne illesa, qua qualcosa andrà male e poi ci troveremo a fare il club degli addolorati che annegano nel mare delle lacrime di tutti!  
Non lo guardo, non lo fa nemmeno lui ma continua a tenermi la caviglia, poi mi tira lentamente giù e a me non rimane che obbedire e scivolare piano piano seduta davanti a lui, appoggiando la schiena alla porta e la testa dietro.  
In seguito lui si mette accanto a me e si stende poggiando la testa sulle mie gambe allungate in avanti mentre una è piegata. Posa scomposta e buttata proprio a casaccio, immagino sarebbe un quadro buffo, se ci fosse Kiran ci farebbe il ritratto sicuramente. Che pensieri buffi mi vengono in mente mentre mi sembra assolutamente normale l’anormale!  
Mormora solo una cosa che non credo sarebbe mai stata da lui in un momento razionale, specie perché la dice a me:  
\- Coccolami…-  
Ed io scuoto la testa rassegnata, lancio un sospiro che fungerebbe da sorriso stanco e senza rendermene troppo conto, comincio ad arruffargli amichevolmente i capelli neri già spettinati di suo. Coccole, eh? Proprio a me? Sai chi sono? L’essere meno capace di dolcezze e coccole!  
È così che rimaniamo, luce accesa, contro la porta di casa, io con la testa all’indietro e lui sulla mia gamba; posizioni scomposte ma comode, sul pavimento duro e freddo con gli spiragli che arrivano di sotto e noi che lentamente ci addormentiamo così nella notte invernale.’

Ed ecco come è andata… i miei ricordi sicuramente non mentono come questo cretino!  
Bisogno d’amore o no è proprio senza speranze, se pensa di poter usarmi come vuole si sbaglia, non verrà svelata a nessuno la nostra… notte… ma nemmeno cambiata.  
Guarda come si fissano in cagnesco, con aria di sfida, certo che hanno qualcosa che non va, porco cane, se lo hanno! Genzo ridursi nello stato in cui era ieri sera… al risveglio di stamani che sembrava tenebroso come sempre mi sembrava un miracolo!  
E poi io volevo dare un pugno a sto qua, a Karl… già dal primo giorno, ma dopo ieri sera non posso trattenermi anche se stavolta il pugno se lo meritano tutti e due, in pieno. Genzo che come reazione al dolore non guarda in faccia a nessuno e deve per forza mettere in mezzo anche gli altri e Karl che oltre a far soffrire Genzo fa soffrire anche lui gli altri per il suo fottuto egoismo. Sono sullo stesso piano alla fine!  
Come osano, dico io, usarci sia me che Jun?  
Fin ora non ho fatto nulla e li ho osservati stando fuori dal loro gioco strano, ma ora non voglio essere messa in mezzo. Non voglio!  
Detto fatto li spingo con forza con una mano a testa sulle loro spalle, poi parte il mio di sfogo e pretendo che lo ascoltino tutto:  
\- SIETE DUE STRONZI! GENZO, QUANDO CAZZO CI SIAMO MESSI INSIEME? VUOI RENDERMI PARTECIPE DI QUESTO ONORE? SAI, VORREI SAPERE QUANDO MI SONO RINCOGLIONITA DEL TUTTO COME TE E KARL! E COMUNQUE KARL TU SEI SOLO UN BASTARDO EGOISTA, NON GUARDI IN FACCIA NESSUNO PER SODDISFARTI… TI RENDI CONTO DI QUANTO GENZO SOFFRA PER IL TUO DANNATISSIMO CERVELLO MARCIO? MA SII MENO PIENO DI TE, ESISTONO ANCHE GLI ALTRI! E TU, GENZO… BELLO IL TUO MODO DI DIMOSTRARE LA GRATITUDINE!  
IO NON VOGLIO AVERE NULLA A CHE FARE COI VOSTRI STORPI E FOTTUTI GIOCHI! PER CHI DIAVOLO MI PRENDETE? CHI CREDETE CHE IO SIA? OH, AL DIAVOLO, NON VOGLIO PiU' SAPERNE DI VOI TRE… METTETEMI IN MEZZO DI NUOVO E VI AMMAZZO! VAFFANCULO, MI AVETE ROTTO AMPIAMENTE I COGLIONI! NON ESISTO PIÙ PER VOI. ADDIO! -  
E lo sfogo è arrivato esagerato come mio solito ma se lo meritavano proprio. Non so nulla e non voglio nemmeno sapere, non si sono manco preoccupati di informarmi chi sta con chi, ora.  
Dopo aver detto circa di tutto, ancora fumante di rabbia, prendo a me ne vado!”

/Jun/  
“Abbassano gli occhi per la prima volta e stanno zitti, non replicano e ascoltano lo sfogo di Astrid, poi quando lei se ne va io sinceramente non potrei avere nulla da aggiungere se non che mi vergogno per come l’ho trattata per rientrare nella cerchia di bastardi che lei ha citato. Alla fine è facile sentirsi in colpa e provare vergogna, ma è difficile dimostrarlo ed io sinceramente non so chi fra noi sia disposto a farlo, ma per lei lo vorrei tentare… devo farmi perdonare perché tengo a lei, è in momenti simili che sento subito la sua mancanza. È tutto troppo pesante e ha così ragione da lasciare impietriti. Usano. Tutti ci stiamo usando a vicenda… in fin dei conti io vengo usato da Karl, Genzo stava usando Astrid, io uso comunque Karl perché ne sono innamorato e so che lui non lo è ma ne approfitto per vedere chi cede per primo; alla fine fa tutto così schifo da non poter nemmeno più venire guardato. Che razza di gioco è?  
Ora basta… come ha detto lei, ora basta… è ora di smetterla.  
Prima di farlo voglio farmi perdonare da Astrid, senza dir nulla a loro la raggiungo nella palestra, la sta distruggendo. Appena mi vede si ferma subito ed è come se uno gli avesse infilato un ago in vena con della morfina: si spompa, si quieta immediatamente come un palloncino sgonfio. Che effetto che le faccio, forse non ce l’ha troppo con me… forse. Si piazza in un angolo di schiena come fanno i bambini arrabbiati, si siede in una panca per il sollevamento pesi e dopo un silenzio pesante borbotta:  
\- Non è che ce l’avessi proprio con te, ma con gli altri due… senti, io non so nulla e non voglio sapere, non me ne frega, ma vedi di far qualcosa perché non sopporto più tutto questo. Onde evitare altri ‘sfruttamenti’ simili! Tu ci puoi riuscire, io non voglio nemmeno provarci! -  
Sorrido sinceramente sollevato constatando che non è arrabbiatissima con me, almeno io riesco ancora a domarla un po’.  
\- Sei sicura di non essere arrabbiata con me? -  
Grugnisce ma non risponde, chissà che dovrebbe essere? Mi avvicino a lei e comincio a giocare coi suoi buffi ed intricati capelli e serio e sincero quanto mai continuo:  
\- Sai, quelle cose erano tutte vere... in realtà siamo solo tre egoisti che ci usiamo tutti a vicenda eppure finché il gioco coinvolge solo noi tre è una cosa, però quando toccano persone che non c’entrano, come te, cambia tutto. Mi vergogno di far parte di quelli che si usano, io veramente non volevo che la cosa sfuggisse così, mi dispiace che tu ci sia rimasta così male, non devi preoccuparti per me e nemmeno per gli altri due… presto si risolveranno le cose, te lo prometto. Ho deciso di darci un taglio perché tutto ciò non porta a nulla e venire sfruttato come una scusa non mi piace. -  
Sto in silenzio sentendo la sua reazione, sta ancora zitta, aspetta la fine che sa arriverà.  
\- Non devi aver paura per me… mi perdoni? -  
E lei si gira e mi abbraccia di slancio appoggiando la testa dal volto finalmente sorridente sul mio petto, poi dice:  
\- Ma io ti ho perdonato da subito, non c’è bisogno di chiederlo! Comunque guarda che non ero preoccupata per nessuno… e non ho certo paura… figuriamoci! -  
Sorrido apertamente… è sempre la solita, non cambierà mai, per fortuna!

Stiamo facendo la strada del ritorno io e Karl soli, Astrid ha preferito andare avanti mentre Genzo… beh, lui se ne era andato quando sono uscito dalla stanza con Astrid. Karl è freddo e silenzioso, sembra che quel che è successo prima gli sia del tutto indifferente, sembra che nulla lo interessi realmente. È così lontano… sta pensando ad altro. Chissà se si sono parlati lui e Genzo, dopo quel macello di stamattina. Non credo. Beh, è ora di finire il gioco, è solo una stupidaggine che fa soffrire tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. Non ne vedo l’utilità. Finché si trattava solo di me e Karl e di vedere se ero in grado di reggere la situazione e di farlo innamorare di me realmente era tutto possibile, ma così no… non più… lui oltre a non essere innamorato veramente di me, ama Genzo e mi usa solo come scudo, come una stupida scusa per fargli vedere che ha tutto sotto controllo.  
Così serio e determinato, senza più quell’aria di superbia che mi contraddistingue ma sempre distinto e a modo, glielo dico:  
\- Karl… è ora di finirla, che dici? -  
Sta un attimo zitto poi sempre controllato risponde:  
\- Che cosa? -  
\- Andiamo, lo sai di che parlo. Ci siamo solo usati tutti, specialmente tu hai usato me per sfogarti rispetto Genzo, o mi sbaglio? -  
Non dice nulla, sa che ho ragione e al contrario non sa come ribattere…logica e verità inoppugnabili!  
\- Beh, se non hai nulla da dire allora è il caso veramente di finirla, torna da me quando avrai le idee chiare e non ti nasconderai più usando gli altri. -  
Duro, questa volta sono stato molto duro, duro perché la ferita in me si è allargata a dismisura, perché una persona dopo aver ammesso con fatica, dolore e rassegnazione un amore proibito e impossibile, dopo aver provato comunque a farlo funzionare, dopo aver fatto un po’ di tutto ed essere passato sopra a molte cose, deve continuare ugualmente ad andare avanti come niente fosse anche quando tutto questo si infrange nuovamente con maggior dolore e crudeltà. I cocci rotti non si ricompongono più, un vaso rotto rimane sempre rotto, si doveva pensare al vaso prima che la goccia fuoriuscisse e non riempirlo di tutta quell’acqua… è stato tutto troppo, anche ora lo è ma la dignità umana non si può calpestare. Per lui io valgo così poco? Cosa ha in testa Karl? Perché non riesco più a leggergli dentro? Perché non si fa leggere? Mi ha visto ‘nudo’, ma lui prova pudore nel 'spogliarsi' a sua volta… non vuole farsi vedere da nessuno… cosa ha da nascondere?  
E perché dopo tutto questo, tutto quello che mi ha fatto e che sto provando a causa sua non riesco ad odiarlo e lasciarlo perdere?  
Me ne vado prima di mostrarmi ancora una volta come mai sono riuscito a fare in vita mia.  
Prima ero convinto che finché non sarei crollato sarei andato avanti, ma ora di cosa sono convinto? Credo ancora in quello? Ora sto crollando e al di là del tempo che scorre implacabile, io che farò? Andrò avanti?  
Dolore sordo svanisci, permettimi di andare avanti… permettimi… restituiscimi ciò che ho perduto!”


	18. Bacio e...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genzo le ha provate tutte per togliersi Karl dalla testa, ma è troppo spontaneo e non riesce a fare finta di nulla. Quello che prova per Karl è troppo grande e prepotente. É ora di venire allo scoperto o finirà per esplodere in modo ancora peggiore di quanto ha già fatto fino ad ora.

CAPITOLO 17:  
BACIO E…

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/bacio%20e.jpg)

/Genzo/

“Non è servito a nulla, a niente, tutto ciò che ho fatto in questi giorni per smetterla di pensare a Karl, per sollevarmi, per uscire dalla crisi, per non sentire il dolore non è servito niente; sto provando di tutto, cazzo, ma non ce la faccio. Non cambia nulla. Più vado avanti cercando di cancellare da questa schifosa vita Karl, più peggioro. Non voglio sapere e vedere più nessuno, non vado quasi più nemmeno agli allenamenti. Al secondo allenatore che è arrivato hanno detto che ero ammalato per coprirmi, ma a me sinceramente non me ne fotte nulla, possono anche dire la verità, ovvero che diserto gli allenamenti senza nemmeno avvertire. Non me ne sbatte più nulla di nessuno.  
Karl e Jun si sono lasciati, me l’ha detto Astrid, l’unico contatto che ancora ammetto, ma la cosa non è cambiata. Non è cambiato nulla, non vuole capire, non vuole proprio capire che non è più possibile un legame normale fra noi, che è tutto diverso e che io non posso accettare una stupida amicizia, che non mi basta più. Non lo capisce, non lo capisce proprio.  
Mi viene dentro una grande rabbia e quando sento questo fuoco devo sfogarmi in qualche modo, ma non conosco più modi, li ho usati tutti. Corro sulla moto veloce ed è già tanto se ho un casco slacciato sul capo. Vorrei fare un incidente e vedere che reazione avrebbe, vorrei sparire e vedere che farebbe allora… anche se non cambierebbe molto secondo me, anche perché ora è già come se fossi sparito dalla sua vita e non fa nulla nei miei confronti. Io non sono più nulla per lui...?  
Fa male dannazione… fa male tutto questo e più non accetto nulla di quello che mi capita, più ne soffrirò. Continuerò a bruciare e ad esagerare, sono fuori controllo, fuori dalla mia stessa portata.  
Mi fermo davanti ad un lampione dove sta una puttana ad aspettare il suo cliente, non ho nemmeno visto l’ora. È buio e giro in moto da un bel po’. Uno sfogo… uno non mi basta, ho bisogno di altro, ho bisogno di molto di più, di essere impegnato per non pensare e per convincermi che non sono gay, che non ho niente che non va, che sono solo uno che non riesce a dormire, che sente freddo dentro… si, sento freddo… devo convincermi di queste cose.  
La faccio salire e la porto in un albergo a ore qualunque, non mi interessa nulla.  
Furia ceca. Voglio sentire del freddo dentro, voglio sentire normalità, voglio sentire me stesso, devo tornare a controllarmi. Siamo in una camera e la donna mi sta spogliando avidamente e con esperienza, sempre con esperienza fa tutte le altre cose che donano piacere a qualsiasi uomo ma non a me… non sento nulla, non provo nulla…  
Stesi sul letto prendo il sopravvento staccandole il volto dal mio inguine e la metto sotto di me con forza, con rabbia, con un fuoco che non mi permette di raffreddarmi, ma nemmeno di provare sensazioni piacevoli per il sesso che sto facendo con questa donna. Non è capace di soddisfarmi, non sa aiutarmi, non riesce a darmi la pace che cerco, non riesce. Non riesco a trovarmi, non sento ancora nulla e allora la penetro quasi con violenza. Credo che lei sia abituata a clienti simili e irruenti dal momento che non fa particolari pieghe, si limita ad assecondare e a lasciarmi fare ma è come tutte le altre volte: penoso e vuoto, inutile, anzi questa è peggio e più me ne rendo conto più sento rabbia perché non sono capace di controllarmi e di calmarmi da solo. Ho bisogno di qualcuno, un aiuto che non potrò mai avere.  
La penetro diverse volte e lei si avvinghia a me, mantengo gli occhi aperti e la fisso in volto per rendermi conto che è lei e che non sarà mai sufficiente una cosa simile. Mi sto perdendo…  
Non sono nemmeno eccitato, veramente sono vuoto e insensibile fino a questo punto?  
Basta, questo non serve a nulla!  
Mi stacco di scatto e lei sorpresa mi guarda, forse a lei piaceva…  
Mi alzo in piedi e mi accendo una cicca, lei fa lo stesso e rimane distesa nel letto, nuda, poi mi chiede:  
\- Non ti piace? Se per te non sono sufficiente chiamo un'altra mia amica che ci aiuta… -  
Io la guardo. Quante volte in preda alla furia cieca più di ora, sempre a causa di Karl, l’ho fatto con due donne? Non è mai servito, il numero non cambia nulla, come non cambierà ora. Butto fuori il fumo dalla bocca e dopo aver girato nudo per la stanza senza provare il minimo pudore, faccio una domanda stupida:  
\- Come lo combatte una come te il dolore e il vuoto? -  
Lei rimane sorpresa dalla mia domanda, non la guardo nemmeno più e prende a vestirsi. Era una bella donna e ci sapeva anche fare, ero io ad essere sbagliato, ad esserlo ancora… sono uno schifoso gay che si eccita solo ad immaginare Karl sotto la doccia o a sognarlo. Faccio proprio pena e schifo.  
Lei con tono piuttosto simile al mio, ovvero cinico, risponde:  
\- Io? Non si vede? Il lavoro che faccio non ti da questa risposta da solo? -  
Effettivamente ha anche ragione, era una domanda stupida, lo sapevo. Sento ancora i suoi occhi sul mio bel corpo atletico e nudo, qualche gocciolina di sudore mi imperla la pelle calda.  
Eppure dentro non capisco più cosa sento.  
\- E funziona? -  
Lei aspetta un momento sedendosi sul letto comoda e continua a fissarmi il culo, poi come prima risponde:  
\- No… -  
\- E perché continui a farlo? -  
\- Perché non so fare altro… - si interrompe mentre io aspetto semplicemente che finisca: - …e perché è l’unica cosa che mi permette di non pensare. -  
E io, invece? Qual è la cosa che mi permette di non pensare? Non lo so ancora, ma voglio andarmene. Prima ero pieno di rabbia, ora semplicemente sono solo spompato, vuoto.

Esco e senza prendere la moto vado direttamente in un locale qua sotto e bevo qualcosa, prendo un alcolico forte eppure so che non mi farà effetto. Lo so perché tutti questi espedienti li ho tentati già da un sacco di tempo; è tutto inutile. Mando giù il liquido che brucia la gola e mi limito a prenderne altri. So che non otterrò risultati, ho la mania di non ubriacarmi mai, raramente cedo, ho una resistenza anormale all’alcool. E tanto meglio. Perfettamente lucido e in me dopo un oretta che sono qua, esco e rimonto in moto, non ho più pensieri, non ne voglio avere, sono inutili, non mi servono. Non ho più modi per sfogarmi. Sfogarmi per cosa poi? Sfogare che cosa? Non so nemmeno cosa sento dentro, cosa voglio, cosa desidero. Anzi, no… so cosa voglio, solo una persona potrebbe donarmi la pace che cerco e quella persona è lontana da me, non vuole più saperne. Non so perché, non so più nulla, non lo capisco più ma se è lui l’unico che può placare questo tormento che sento, allora andrò là.  
Proverò a parlargli, è tutto ciò che mi resta.  
Cupo e ombroso come mio solito, ma forse ora molto, molto di più, faccio andare il motore al massimo e accelero girando a vuoto per la città prima di arrivare a casa sua, non volevo arrivare a questo, non volevo. Volevo togliermelo dalla testa da solo, lui non mi vuole, non mi considera più né come amico né come persona e ragazzo, allora basta. Dovrei fare così. Andarmene e dimenticarlo. Ma non ci riesco forse perché prima devo togliermi, come dire, lo sfizio di assaggiarlo.  
Mi fermo di colpo con una frenata che lascia tutto il segno delle gomme a terra. Sono arrivato a casa di Karl.  
Mantengo il volto basso, mi limito ad alzare solo lo sguardo, dritto, diretto, chiaro, penetrante, non un’inclinazione del mio volto che inganni sulle mie intenzioni. Lui deve sapere, lui deve potermi aiutare, lui deve donarmi la pace. Lui…  
Suono al campanello e quasi subito mi apre. Non lo vedevo da un sacco di tempo. Il cielo e la temperatura è sempre invernale ma io sembra che nemmeno lo senta il freddo. Considerazione stupida come tutto me stesso ormai.  
Si ferma subito a guardarmi, questa volta si è lasciato andare. È stupito, lo capisco subito. Altri non lo definirebbero così, ma il cambiamento impercettibile delle sue pupille ristrette che quasi spariscono nelle sue azzurrità non mi ingannano. Rimane come bloccato e colpito dai miei occhi che forse sono troppo neri, forse troppo penetranti, forse troppo tenebra profonda. Probabilmente sono così cambiato da essere irriconoscibile, ma sai, Karl… ho fatto ultimamente delle scoperte sconvolgenti che immagino appena te le rivelerò sconvolgeranno anche te…  
\- Mi fai entrare? - mormoro con voce roca. Vorrei sapere cosa pensa in questo momento, vorrei sapere cosa aspetta a scoprirsi, vorrei sapere tanto di lui.  
Apre maggiormente la porta facendosi da parte, io entro ma mi fermo all’ingresso guardandomi intorno: è sempre la sua solita casa, non è cambiata per nulla: spoglia, semplice, per nulla personalizzata, ordinata. Da quando non vengo più da lui è così a posto… troppo.  
Si è fermato dietro di me e aspetta qualche mia mossa e reazione mentre io aspetto la sua. Mi guarda puntandomi quelle sue lame piene di stupore nella mia schiena. mi tolgo la giacca appoggiandola su una sedia all’entrata e mi decido ad entrare nel salotto dove mi siedo sul divano. Non chiederò nulla per rilassarmi o per mettermi a mio agio, so che lui non me lo offrirà e mi va bene così, questa volta. Non farò nulla a parte quello che il mio istinto mi sta dicendo di fare; quello che sto per fare cambierà definitivamente le cose in tavola, del tutto o in meglio o in peggio ma nulla rimarrà come prima.  
Ed è giusto.  
Karl rimane in piedi davanti a me e mi fissa come se dovesse accertarsi che sia veramente io quello che ha davanti. Ebbene si, sono Genzo ma un Genzo completamente diverso tanto da essere irriconoscibile, almeno irriconoscibile e incomprensibile quante te.  
\- Devo parlarti. - introduco il discorso che non so nemmeno quale sarà, parlo, ho solo questo da fare.  
-Ti ascolto. -  
Mi ha parlato facendomi udire chiara e ben distinta la sua voce metallica, si controlla. Il suo sangue si mantiene freddo ma voglio vedere per quanto ancora.  
\- Karl… perché le cose sono così cambiate fra noi? Da un momento all’altro… ingestibili… non te ne sei reso conto? - sta un attimo in silenzio poi senza scomporsi e sbilanciarsi, risponde:  
\- Credevo che questo me lo dovessi dire tu, sai? -  
Mi passo una mano fra i capelli e smetto di guardarlo, sposto lo sguardo altrove cercando di controllarmi ancora un po’... ancora un po’ prima di… prima di fare cosa?  
\- Se te ne sei reso conto perché non hai cercato di salvare il nostro rapporto? -  
Ancora lui, ancora come sempre, ancora senza inclinazioni, ancora freddo e composto con un fondo di cinismo.  
\- Quale rapporto, Genzo? Come vedevi tu il nostro rapporto? -  
Stringo i pugni. Ignora, lui fa finta di non aver mai visto e saputo, fa finta di essere cieco, lui non vuole vedere… anzi non vuole ammettere di aver visto.  
\- Lo sai che non era mai stata amicizia… - lascio la frase in sospeso, lascio tutto in sospeso, sto cercando delle parole nella mia mente per dirgli che non è una stupida e semplice amicizia, ma qualcosa di ben più forte e profondo, qualcosa che non ho mai accettato ma che esiste  
Non mi guarda più, mi volta la schiena e guarda avanti a sé, le mani lungo i fianchi, posa neutra che non dice nulla. Lo fisso fino ad imprimermi ogni cellula di questo momento e la vena sul collo e sulla tempia comincia pericolosamente a pulsarmi. Dio quanto lo desidero, quanto lo voglio… e non me ne importa niente di Jun, di cosa ci ha fatto, se ci è stato a letto… tanto il tempo aggiusta tutto, no? Dovrebbe essere così… Dio, fa che sia così… eppure… eppure guardalo: freddo, altero, cinico, lontano, distante, le mie parole non lo toccano, è controllato… io lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… ma perché è così bello? Lo odio! Perché non scompare dalla mia vita? Perché non si uccide? Le mie mani strette a pugni, le vene che pulsano e pompano sangue per cercare la calma in me, calma che non ho mai avuto, e nel frattempo in cui io sto peggiorando sempre più e perdendo ogni remora, ogni limite, ogni segno, ogni cosa che mantenga in me il sangue freddo, non posso fare a meno di chiamarlo. Guardami, dannazione, considerami, dammi qualche segno del tuo interesse, cerca di salvare il nostro rapporto, fai qualcosa!  
Adesso basta!  
Adesso non lo sopporto più. Adesso è ora di finirla. Da ora ciò che farò sarà solo verità.  
\- Ormai c’è qualcosa di più fra noi, qualcosa di incontrollabile, un filo elettrico che viene da te e che mi divora l’anima, sono solo un maledetto dannatissimo ragazzo che sente qualcosa di troppo forte per controllarsi… -  
Gli prendo la mano e lo tiro verso di me portandomi il palmo alla fronte e poi alle labbra che mormorano in quel momento ciò che cambierà tutto:  
\- Karl, sono innamorando di te. -  
È qua. È qua che lui si volta di scatto. Incontrollabile. Perfetto, quello che volevo. Stupore. Si è lasciato andare dai sentimenti un'altra volta. Così non ritira la mano, lascia che gliela accarezzi con le labbra incurvate verso il basso e socchiuse. Ora apro gli occhi alzandoli verso di lui, in alto, e lo vedo... e vedo i suoi occhi che per un attimo rimangono imbambolati a fissarmi semi girato verso di me. È freddo, anzi lo era… è improvviso, ma la temperatura del suo corpo diventa bollente. Uno a guardarlo e basta rimarrebbe ingannato perché sembra impassibile, eppure il suo copro non mente, le sue emozioni sono troppo grandi per essere ignorate e forse il fatto stesso che mi guardi e mi fissi con quel ghiaccio che ora sembra solo acqua sciolta, solo questo è un segno, un segno che non tutto è andato nel cesso e si perderà, non andrà necessariamente male. Ma io non ho più posto per i ragionamenti, ora che ho la sua mano, la sua pelle sulle labbra, non riesco a rinunciare e a limitarmi a questo contatto. Ho bisogno di più, cerco di più, devo averlo.  
Mantenendo la penetrazione dello sguardo di tenebra nei suoi di luce, tiro il suo braccio salendo con le labbra schiuse lungo il polso e l’avambraccio, inumidendo e scaldando meglio con la lingua, mentre l’altra mano tira su la manica della camicia. Ha un sapore che era solo immaginato nei miei sogni.  
Non oppone resistenza, si lascia fare... è forse preso da me? Non lo so ma so che io lo sono da lui, così tanto che non so nemmeno cosa sto facendo e come dovrebbe finire. Non mi fermerò.  
Non mi alzo e non mollo la sua mano ma passo la mia libera sul suo ventre dove la faccio scivolare sotto la camicia lasciata fuori dai jeans. Gli alzo anche la canottiera bianca intima e trovo un ulteriore contatto con la sua pelle. Il suo addome è liscio e piatto dai muscoli scolpiti. Voglio sentirli e assaggiarli.  
Appoggio la fronte sul suo fianco chiudendo gli occhi e gli alzo il braccio che tengo stretto fino a tirarlo giù piano piano, sempre di più la mia fronte scivola su di lui finché seduto sul divano accanto a me non sono appoggiato alla sua spalla. Non riesco a guardarlo subito perché quello che sento è troppo grande. Intanto gli ho mollato la mano e ho preso a slacciargli la camicia che faccio poi scivolare lungo le spalle e la schiena fino ad arrivare ai polsi dove vi rimane. Quando alzo la canottiera scoprendogli il petto dalla pelle bianca, alzo il volto e apro nuovamente gli occhi, guardo i suoi e ciò che vedo mi spinge a continuare, non solo non si ribella e non ha più un’espressione fredda sul volto, ma è allucinato, ha degli occhi che non sembrano nemmeno lontanamente dei ghiacciai, ma lui è qui presente ed è impietrito da tutto quello che sente. Non fa altro che sentire ciò che gli faccio sentire, non reagisce in altro modo. Non so se esserne contento o no ma in questo momento non mi interessa.  
Ancora una volta il mio istinto ha il sopravvento ed ecco che proseguo il mio viaggio di piacere sul suo corpo meraviglioso, il suo bellissimo corpo da sportivo come lo è il mio.  
Lo spingo giù steso sotto di me sul divano e poso le labbra sul suo basso ventre, lo accarezzo con la lingua risalendo fino a giungere sui capezzoli, lo eccito, si sta eccitando come già lo sono anche io, è troppo meraviglioso tutto ciò, incontrollabile. Avido porto le mani sui suoi jeans e inizio a slacciarglieli mentre con le labbra sono salito e il suo collo ha un sapore che non potevo pensare tanto inebriante. Finalmente il percorso è finito e posso prendermi il mio premio, finalmente sono arrivato alla sua bocca, la sua bocca sottile e piccola, socchiusa, secca.  
Posso unire la mia alla sua infilando la lingua, cercando fino a trovare la sua che non voleva altro che quest’unione. Approfondisco il bacio notando i suoi occhi diventare acquosi e di un blu profondo, blu oltremare... quanto sono belli i suoi occhi.  
L’esplorazione del suo corpo non si è fermata, il piacere arriva a trasmettersi completamente quando prendo a massaggiargli fra le gambe dove i jeans sono ormai slacciati e la mia mano è sotto la stoffa.  
Un piacere tale e inaudito lo investe come un fiume in piena, trattiene il respiro e un gemito gli esce dalle labbra. Un senso di beatitudine e la sensazione di aver fatto esattamente quello che da anni era da fare mi invade. È tutto bellissimo e immenso.  
Finalmente sto bene.  
Dopo l’eccitazione che raggiunge il culmine da parte sua, un senso di pieno appagamento e benessere mi inebria come se avessi avuto io l’orgasmo. Era questo... era solo questo capace di farmi tornare in me, di farmi tornare a star bene. Era solo lui che poteva riuscirci. lo sapevo. Si trattava solo di cedere senza combattere i sentimenti.  
Ora lentamente torniamo entrambi in noi trovandoci con me appoggiato sul suo petto nudo e gli occhi chiusi, il nostro respiro si sta normalizzando, lento, e i cuori tornano ad un battito normale. Tutto torna come prima, ma diverso.  
Dopo un lunghissimo momento in cui siamo stati fermi così, mi alzo cercando di riprendere il controllo e lo guardo. Guarda in alto, non dice e non fa nulla, la sua reazione più grande in questo attimo è proprio non avere reazioni, ma essere sprovvisto di ogni cosa, così scomposto e mezzo nudo, spettinato e sconvolto, arreso alle sensazioni che gli ho trasmesso, è così inconsapevolmente bello.  
Arreso è la parola adatta, ma anche shockato andrebbe bene. Sta pensando, sta riflettendo veloce, non riesce a realizzare, non riesce a fare pensieri connessi; per la prima volta si trova davanti sbattuta con violenza la verità e non riesce a gestirla. Lo capisco, è un po’ come è successo a me quando ho scoperto di esserne prima attratto, poi innamorato. Io del resto l’ho accettato solo in questo momento. Non so in che altro modo potrei aiutarlo, credo abbia solo bisogno di riflettere. Farsi chiarezza, capire un po’ di cose.  
Mi alzo e mi rimetto la giacca, gli lancio un ultimo sguardo a lui ancora disteso, scoperto e scarmigliato... sexy... poi col mio tono basso e penetrante dico:  
\- Prenditi del tempo per essere veramente sincero con te stesso. Sai dove sono. -  
Così esco incapace di fare in altro modo, questo sono io, i miei modi di fare, non so fare in altro modo. O mi accetta o mi rifiuta ma per una volta vediamo di finire sto gioco penoso.”

/Karl/

“ Sconvolto? No… non so se è la parola giusta, non so qual è la parola giusta, ora. Non so più nulla, non so assolutamente più nulla; quello di cui ero convinto è crollato appena l’ho visto e altri pensieri si sono insinuati in me mentre lui… lui mi toccava così e mi… donava tutto quello.  
Come se uno dei sogni che faccio su di lui si fosse avverato. Quello che so, però, è che mi è piaciuto dannatamente e volevo che non finisse e non si fermasse più, che non se ne andasse.  
Ho provato il calore negatomi da una vita, il suo calore.  
Lo volevo e lui mi voleva, abbiamo ceduto ed ora non ho molto su cui riflettere.  
Sono innamorato anche io di Genzo o è solo attrazione fisica?  
Cos'è. di preciso?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente nel calcio è impensabile che un giocatore diserti gli allenamenti e che sia coperto, però non è così strano che i giocatori siano indisciplinati e non seguano le regole, spesso capita che arrivano tardi e che non seguano uno stile di vita da sportivo.


	19. Perdita?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Karl e Genzo ancora non riescono a trovarsi e comunicare in modo normale, nonostante quanto accaduto, Jun si trascura sempre più in salute e non se la vede bene per niente.

CAPITOLO 18:  
PERDITA?

/Jun/  
“Il cielo grigio cupo sembra rispecchiare i nostri stati d’animo, è incredibile come il tempo si beffi di noi. Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa sia successo fra questi due ieri sera, come non so perché quando serve Astrid non c’è mai. Anche se del resto aveva detto che non voleva avere niente a che fare con noi finché le cose non sarebbero tornate come prima, quindi immagino sia tornata per un po’ in Giappone dal padre e la sua famiglia numerosissima… ha detto una cosa simile stamattina.  
Adesso io non capisco come questi due da che non si parlavano più, come fanno ora a litigare così ferocemente?  
Mi premo le dita sulle tempie che pulsano, non sto bene, è da un po’ di giorni che fisicamente parlando sono spossato, credo sia solo stress e stanchezza, in questo periodo ne sono pieno. Sicuramente la mia anima non mi ringrazia per ciò che le ho portato, ovvero solo depressioni e momenti negativi. Sono pieno di mal di testa, ma se fosse solo questo non sarebbe nulla.  
Sento un freddo inaudito, tanto per cominciare; tremo mentre mi avvio con calma verso casa seguito da questi due che litigano sempre più forte. Non è solo questione di pressione, credo mi sia venuta un po’ di febbre, sarà meglio andare subito a casa a riposare. Volevo chiedere se uno di loro mi accompagnava per evitare situazioni sgradevoli per strada, ma non credo sia il caso. Mia mamma è sempre preoccupatissima quando mi viene la febbre, dice che fa male al mio cuore, che subisco una botta troppo forte e che devo stare attento, se trascuro l’influenza sono guai seri, vado quasi sempre in ospedale ogni volta che me ne viene una pesante. Ora credo sia solo un po’ di febbre da stanchezza. Vorrei essere nel mio letto a dormire, ma questi due certo non mi aiutano a stare meglio. Lancio un’ultima occhiata dietro di me. Certo non dimostro mai quando sto male, ormai ci sono abituato, ma anche loro potrebbero essere meno presi da loro stessi. Non ho nemmeno seguito la discussione e non ho intenzione di intervenire e mettere pace, se la sbrigheranno da soli. Devo uscire un po’ dalle loro vite… chissà che forse non si muovano e la smettano con questi tira e molla.  
Si sono fermati a cominciano a volare parole grosse, ne seguo qualcuna:  
\- Perché non ci arrivi? Perché non ci riesci? Sei ancora troppo pieno di te… lo sei così tanto da non riuscire a smettere di nasconderti dietro quella tua fottuta maschera! -  
\- Io non accetto certe critiche da nessuno. Questa per me non è una maschera, sono io fatto così, se non ti piace non sei obbligato a starmi vicino. Se dici certe cose di me dimostri di non conoscermi! -  
\- Oh, ti sbagli… se le dico è proprio perché ti conosco… non lo ammetterai mai ma sai che è così. Avanti scopriti, smettila di fare così una buona volta… -  
\- Così? Ma io sono così… cosa non dovrei fare? Smettere di essere me stesso? -  
\- Ma tu in realtà non lo sei, porca troia! Lo vuoi capire che quel gelo che ti metti su con cui hai convissuto è solo una stupida maschera? Lo sai ma perché non lo ammetti? -  
Silenzio. Gelo nel fuoco. Sono entrambi molto arrabbiati, credo che potrebbero arrivare alle mani se Karl non fosse sempre così controllato… è proprio questo che fa arrabbiare così tanto Genzo. Poi continua provocante:  
\- Che c’è? Forse che ieri sera non sono stato abbastanza ‘eccitante’? Forse sono stato solo un giocattolo erotico senza conto e significato? -  
Oh Signore… che hanno combinato? Forse non ho sentito bene… ok, non so se sia proprio gelosia questa, anche perché attualmente mi preme di più riuscire ad arrivare a casa prima di crollare. Ormai conosco troppo bene i miei limiti ed ora che avrei bisogno di aiuto non ci sono. Mi passo per l’ennesima volta la mano sulla fronte e sui capelli per poi lasciarle sul volto coperto. Sono caldo, si, ho proprio la febbre e anche alta; sento la respirazione faticosa e i battiti del mio cuore di conseguenza alterati. Mi appoggio al muro del parcheggio dove sono la moto di Genzo e la macchina di Karl. Fa freddo, tanto freddo e le loro voci ormai mi giungono lontane, non li sento nemmeno più, sono totalmente concentrato sul mio cuore. Lo faccio spesso, mi ripiego in me e ascolto i battiti del mio cuore, parlo con lui, ascolto le sue lamentele… non è da schizofrenico ma solo da una persona che si ferma a prendere in considerazione anche il suo fisico. Non sono scemo, mi è successo altre volte; da quando sono qua in Germania non mi era ancora accaduto così forte e mi sembrava troppo bello, Karl stesso non sa della mia malattia al cuore.  
Mi batte ancora nel petto ma si lamenta, mi sta dicendo che devo sedermi e distendermi e rilassarmi, vuole del calore, vuole un aiuto per pompare ancora sangue, vuole altro ossigeno, vuole troppe cose ed è sovraccaricato di lavoro perché il mio organismo sta cedendo per via della febbre e lui non riesce a reggere il lavoro tre volte superiore al solito, che è già normalmente pesante per lui. Che sarà ora? Non mi sentono ma io non riesco a parlare. Non li vedo nemmeno più. I muscoli mi cedono ed io mi trovo a scivolare giù, sempre più giù… è come cadere senza riuscire ad arrivare al suolo… gli occhi chiusi non mi permettono di vedere nulla… è tutto così buio… è tutto così doloroso… una fitta acuta al cuore che si espande alla base del collo, al retrosterno e alla spalla e braccio sinistri mi impediscono il respiro e l’uscita della voce, sudo freddo e il volto sarà sicuramente pallidissimo. Il cuore lo sento troppo bene, lo sento troppo forte… lo sento...  
Queste sensazioni mi sono fin troppo familiari. Proprio ora... proprio così... perché?  
Un’ultima visione del mondo? L’ultima cosa che riesco a vedere è il volto di Karl che mi fissa, per la prima volta da quando lo vedo è spaventato e stupito. È lui l’ultima cosa che vedo, non è male come visione… vorrei riuscire a sorridere ma non controllo più i miei muscoli facciali, vorrei dire che va tutto bene, che non devono preoccuparsi, che ora passa… vorrei dire e fare ancora tante cose ma mi conforta solo il ricordo del calore delle braccia di Karl. È bello chiudere gli occhi dopo averlo visto…  
Cedo al sonno che questo dolore impossibile mi ha portato, è tutto atrofizzato come se avessi appena preso una droga…  
In fin dei conti mi piace vedere tutto deformarsi davanti ai miei occhi che chiudo definitivamente, in fondo mi piace questa sensazione ovattata dei sensi e dei muscoli, mi piace che sia così forte da superare il dolore al petto, mi piace sentirmi così tanto per poi un attimo dopo non sentirmi più… e mi piace volare come sto facendo ora, solo io posso riuscirci mentre nessuno può raggiungermi… mi piace tutto questo, persino il mio cuore ormai mi piace, non potrei rinunciare nemmeno a questo. Sono contento di sapere che quando morirò sarà quasi sicuramente per un arresto cardiaco, nel male iniziale poi saranno belle sensazioni; anche sentire dolore è bello perché finché c’è significa che si è in vita... e sarà bello poi non sentirne più… non mi spaventerà mai la mia morte…  
È ora?  
È giunta? Ad ogni attacco della mia vita me lo chiedo e non è mai la volta buona. Vediamo che succederà, Quanto ancora la mia mente reggerà?  
E il mio cuore?  
Voglio volare ancora un po’, finalmente non ho male nella mia anima e la sofferenza che fino a ieri sentivo è solo un brutto ricordo, non ho più preoccupazioni né altro, solo piacevoli sensazioni scivolose e striscianti mentre le cose che mi hanno fatto star male sono ricordi dimenticati.  
Si… sto bene…”

\- Che c’è? Forse che ieri sera non sono stato abbastanza ‘eccitante’? Forse sono stato solo un giocattolino erotico senza conto e significato? -

/Genzo/  
“ Questo lo dico con un fondo di cinismo e provocazione che ferisce anche me, so che per difendersi dirà di si…  
\- Esatto… è tutto vero… -  
Lo sapevo… e la freddezza con cui lo dice non mi ferisce più perché so che non è vero, saranno vere queste parole solo quando le dirà con il suo vero lato. Ma nonostante tutto non posso fare a meno di prenderlo per il colletto della giacca e avvicinare il volto al suo minaccioso. Quanto siamo diversi in questi casi, mi manda in bestia… perché si ostina ad essere così?  
Perché stamattina quando ci siamo visti non mi è venuto vicino, non mi ha parlato, non ha cambiato atteggiamento nei miei confronti facendomi capire la sua decisione? Come se ieri sera non fosse successo nulla… perché deve fare così?  
\- Ma caro… mi risulta ti sia piaciuto ieri sera, sai? Oltre ad esserti diventato duro sei anche venuto, mi ricordo… vogliamo vedere come sarebbe ora? -  
Mi guarda mantenendo sempre quella sua dannatissima faccia fredda che prenderei a pugni, e non è detto che non lo faccia questa volta, anche se in realtà vorrebbe spararmi per quello che sto dicendo. Fortuna che c’è solo Jun… cazzo… l’insensibilità regna proprio sovrana in noi. Porca troia! Ma voglio prima dirgli questo…  
\- Tu potrai dire una cosa e anche riuscire a dimostrarla con le tue espressioni fredde, ma il tuo corpo ti tradirà sempre finchè non dirai la verità… -  
E glielo provo toccandogli con la coscia fra le gambe andando su e giù, l’eccitazione in fin dei conti gli è facile; un sorriso enigmatico, sadico, di soddisfazione mi si dipinge sulle labbra… adoro avere ragione, adoro vedere le pupille dei suoi occhi dilatarsi e poi comunicarmi tutto il loro piacere. Che belli i suoi occhi quando da azzurro ghiaccio diventano quasi blu oceano.  
\- Che mi rispondi ora? -  
\- Mi prendevi forse per una macchina? Il mio corpo reagisce perché sono umano… ma cosa significa questo? -  
Ancora… lui forse si vergogna di essere un umano con sentimenti, un umano innamorato di me… non lo vuole ammettere per orgoglio, per pudore, perché non si accetta, non si piace… non lo so di preciso ma non vuole ammetterlo. Come se invece per me fosse stato facile ammetterlo e accettarlo, come se per me fosse stata una passeggiata, come se solo lui abbia sofferto dentro di sé quando si è scoperto gay, come se in realtà non sono anche io insieme a lui il re dell’egoismo facendo una scenata simile davanti a Jun.  
Quanto sono stupido, ora dovrei vergognarmi di me stesso, mi aveva chiesto se lo accompagnavo a casa che faceva freddo ed è per questo che lui mi aspetta ma io ho preferito prima litigare con questo essere. Chi ha sofferto di più, mi dico… chi ha sofferto di più è solo lui, solo Jun e siamo sempre troppo presi da noi stessi ed egoisti oltre ogni dire per rendercene conto.  
Mollo Karl e mi volto verso Jun e ciò che vedo mi lascia impietrito inizialmente: lui chino a terra seduto con la schiena contro il muro, spaventosamente pallido, trema e si tiene… dannazione si tiene il petto. Porca puttana, sta male, ha un attacco!  
Perché non ha chiamato, perché non ce ne siamo accorti? In questo momento lui chiude gli occhi ed è privo di sensi, pochissime volte l’ho visto in preda ad un attacco simile, cosa devo fare? Corro da lui e gli tocco il volto chiamandolo forte, scotta… aveva la febbre e non ha detto nulla. Non è tipo da passare inosservato, ma ha imparato a mascherare bene queste cose… ma con chi voglio giustificarmi? La colpa è solo nostra che eravamo troppo presi da noi per accorgercene. Siamo solo dei maledetti.  
Presto, prima che io stesso cada nel panico, riacquisto subito il sangue freddo che per fortuna riesco a mantenere nei momenti clou, sento dietro di me Karl impalato, non so che espressione abbia, credo sia la prima volta che lo vede così. Glielo avrà detto, Jun, della sua malattia, sono stati insieme… che io sappia dovrebbe avere anche una cicatrice sul petto per l’operazione al cuore fallita. Non me ne preoccupo più di tanto e penso solo alle cose primarie, mi tolgo la giacca e lo copro, sono tornato perfettamente in me. L’unica cosa positiva che posso fare è non lasciarmi andare e controllare la situazione.  
Lo alzo circondandomi il suo braccio intorno alle spalle, poi lo trascino verso la macchina di Karl:  
\- Karl, apri la macchina, dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale… presto… è grave! -  
Non ho tempo di guardarlo e di accertarmi che la sua espressione e i suoi occhi mi facciano capire che va veramente tutto bene e che sappia cosa ha Jun… borbotto di sfuggita mentre siamo partiti e stiamo correndo:  
\- Questo stupido aveva la febbre, l’ha trascurata ed ora il suo cuore ne ha risentito. Anche i medici che non sanno operare come si deve! Da quel che ne so invece di migliorargli la malattia cardiaca gliel’hanno peggiorata ed ora ha dovuto rinunciare ad un sacco di cose come giocare a calcio… vive in una campana di vetro… -  
Mi lamento piuttosto furioso con gli imbecilli dei medici perché ho bisogno di un capro espiatorio a questo momento di panico ed è qua che Karl mi chiede non freddo, non controllato ma pesantemente serio e stupito:  
\- Cosa stai dicendo? -  
Io non faccio caso al fatto che questa domanda significa che lui non sa nulla e rispondo furioso:  
\- Parlo del fatto che Jun soffre di cuore dalle elementari e proprio quando stava per migliorare i chirurgi l’hanno operato per guarirlo ma è andato tutto male, ha rischiato di morire ed ora è così peggiorato che vive in una campana di vetro, ha dovuto rinunciare a giocare a calcio e vedi che sta male facilmente… per questo oltre al Principe del Calcio veniva chiamato Campione di Vetro, perché è di vetro… e tutto per… -  
Mi ferma il freno da formula uno che molla Karl, quasi non facciamo un incidente e sbattiamo tutti contro il vetro davanti. Ci mancava anche questo! Mi giro alterato:  
\- Ma che cazzo combini? -  
Lui non riparte e si gira verso di me fissandomi negli occhi, impallidisco ancora di più se possibile guardando cosa c’è, non nasconde più nulla, questa volta è Karl senza maschera, esattamente nudo. È smarrito…   
\- Jun soffre di cuore!? -  
Sbotta con la voce non sua.  
Annuisco rimanendo un attimo a guardarlo, non sapeva nulla.  
\- Tu non lo sapevi? -  
Non nega, non fa più cenni… è come… dirlo di lui fa un impressione assurda… è come shockato momentaneamente. Lo scuoto ripensando subito alle cose pratiche.  
\- Dai riparti ne parliamo dopo! -  
Certo, dopo quando? Vorrei saperlo anche io!”

/Karl/  
“ Mi molla la giacca e smette di carezzarmi finendo di eccitarmi, ogni cosa svanisce mentre lo vedo correre verso Jun… Jun a terra, pallido, che sta male, che dopo avermi lanciato un ultimo sguardo privo di espressione perde i sensi… Jun… che cos’ha? Perché Genzo sembra saperlo? Perché ho la sensazione di doverlo sapere anche io? Perché invece non so nulla? Non ho mai chiesto nulla perché ritenevo di doverlo sapere per voce sua ma così… io non volevo saperlo così, qualunque cosa io saprò dopo questo. Perché ho una sensazione che per la prima volta mi impedisce di trattenere quello che ho dentro? Non riesco a fare altro che domande ad un me stesso senza risposte. Vorrei rimanere freddo come è Genzo ma riesco solo a guardarlo sbalordito, guardare Jun in quello stato; il tempo si è fermato, ne sono convinto. Quello che ho davanti è sempre Genzo che è tornato in sé, quello che vedo in me invece è un Karl che non riconosco… cos’è tutto questo?  
Non ho tempo di analizzarmi, lo farò dopo.  
Nel frattempo faccio quel che mi dice Genzo e parto verso l’ospedale. Sto attento alle sue parole sparate velocissime e per lo più sconnesse, è arrabbiato furioso coi medici per via di Jun, perché l’hanno rovinato… e perché?  
\- Cosa stai dicendo? -  
Non controllo più nemmeno me stesso, so di non essere normale, di non essere più io, ma non me ne importa, devo e voglio sapere.  
Fra tutto quello che dice catturo solo la frase:  
\- Parlo del fatto che Jun soffre di cuore dalle elementari… - e anche la frase finale: - …veniva chiamato Campione di Vetro… perché è di vetro… -  
Freno di colpo bloccando la macchina e tutto il traffico, credo che se avessi fatto un incidente ora non me ne sarei nemmeno reso conto. Cosa diavolo ha detto Genzo? Mi impreca contro, lo guardo mentre dentro di me spero di non aver sentito queste parole, che sia tutto uno scherzo, insomma le solite cose che si pensano in queste dannate situazioni…  
\- Jun soffre di cuore... -  
So solo ripeterlo come un automa, come se non fosse mai la voce e il corpo, come se il vero io fosse scappato lontano per non assistere a questa scena che non mi piace.  
Annuisce ed è una delle poche volte che sto attento ai gesti di Genzo come se fossero la cosa più importante.  
\- Tu non lo sapevi? -  
Sono come entrato in un altro mondo, il suo, quello di Jun, il lato che mi attirava era l’universo che si teneva dentro… universo buio o chiaro non aveva importanza, sentivo che aveva un segreto immenso dentro di sé. Con cosa conviveva? Non solo un ragazzo misterioso mi ha catturato, ma la persona più forte e fragile al tempo stesso che io abbia mai conosciuto. Lui sarebbe andato avanti finchè non sarebbe crollato e così è stato. Io confronto a lui sono così piccolo e stupido, non ho capito nulla della vita, non ho ancora vissuto veramente e mi sono permesso di trattarlo così.  
Genzo mi scuote dicendo di ripartire che ne parleremo dopo… sì ma dopo di che?  
Jun potrebbe morire ed io rimanere in vita pieno di rimpianti con tutto da rifare. Fin ora che diavolo ho fatto? Mi tornano alla mente tutte le volte in cui potevo fare cose che non ho fatto, tutte le volte in cui lui mi guardava con dentro un sacco di cose che si teneva dentro e mi chiedeva un muto aiuto, quando mi diceva duramente di non trattarlo come lo trattavo. Tutta una rivoluzione in me.  
Ma perché doveva accadere a lui ? Io non capisco… io per la prima volta non capisco e voglio assolutamente capire… le cose che prima ritenevo importanti, ora mi sembrano così inutili e le cose che non mi sono mai interessate, ora le ritengo così importanti. Io ora dovrei andare avanti così mentre i ricordi mi mordono un’anima che ho sempre creduto assente, maledizione… una smorfia di rabbia mentre accelero ad una velocità pericolosa. Dovevo rendermi conto di avere un’anima ed un cuore proprio ora? Ora che uno sta perdendo la sua?  
  
Mi sono sempre detto che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di buttarmi giù, che nessuno poteva essere così forte da battermi, che pochi erano degni del mio interesse, ma in realtà mi rendo conto che è sempre stato tutto il incontrario. Mi rendo conto che ho bisogno di aiuto anche io per andare avanti perché ho riconsiderato tutto me stesso e la mia vita e mi butterei via.  
Ho dei rimorsi anche verso Jun che combatte per la vita qua davanti a me. La notte sta passando, ma i medici hanno fatto tutto quel che potevano fare, hanno detto che si è preso un influenza pesante, che l’ha trascurata e che la sua malattia e il suo cuore ne hanno risentito. Ora dipende solo da lui. Per ora è come in coma.  
Mi sono fermato io mentre Genzo andava a chiamare chi di dovere e avvertire. È andato a casa sua a prendere degli abiti di ricambio poi tornava qui. Ora che è qua davanti a me vorrei dirgli tante cose, tutte quelle che non ho mai sentito il bisogno di dirgli.  
Mi è sempre piaciuta la solitudine e il silenzio ma ora li odio, non voglio stare solo… non sto più bene con me stesso e forse non ci sono mai stato, non mi piaccio, ho fatto tanti errori anche su Jun e non so più come rimediare. Mi rendo conto di essere umano con emozioni e sentimenti e disperazione come tutti gli altri, ma ci voleva una situazione tragica come questa? Ci voleva questo? Io ora che dovrei fare?  
Questo senso di rimorso è così grande e ingestibile che mi divora e odio sentire certe cose in me, sentire sentimenti, sentire dolore, sentire… ma ora non posso farne a meno.  
Genzo arriva presto, non voglio stare così… io ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di te e basta… senza spiegarti il perché o ammettere nulla… voglio solo che tu sia qui. Sbrigati ad arrivare.  
Come evocato dai miei pensieri la porta si apre e spunta proprio lui, Genzo… un senso lontano di sollievo mi invade, non so perché ma lo sento ben distinto. Torno a fissare Jun steso nel letto. Finché la febbre non gli scende è difficile che si svegli.  
\- Arriverà la mamma di Astrid a darci il cambio fra un po’, Astrid e i genitori di Jun sono in Giappone e arriveranno domani. Per ora stiamo qua noi. -  
Dopo queste sue parole fredde e serie si siede accanto a me e guarda anche lui Jun che dorme. Chissà cos’ha lui dentro di sé…  
Per la prima volta mi interessa veramente. Vorrei anche che Genzo continuasse a parlare. Non ho mai sentito questo tipo di desideri, tutte cose che prima odiavo.  
Vede le mie mani che si stringo in modo convulsivo e finalmente si rende conto che non sono più io, che sono preoccupato e preoccupante. Tutto questo non è da me.  
\- Sai… se la febbre non scende potrebbe anche andarsene… -  
La mia voce sembra fredda perché ormai ha imparato solo questa inclinazione, ma come dice Genzo il mio corpo non ingannerà mai.  
Lui invece non si vergogna a mostrare i suoi sentimenti, non più.  
\- I genitori hanno detto che in passato è già successo. Lui tende a nascondere quando sta male e nessuno se ne accorge. Credevo che la madre avesse un infarto anche lei. Invece Astrid mi ha stupito perché non ha detto nulla, solo ‘arrivo’, anche se era appena arrivata da suo padre dopo il lungo viaggio. Io sinceramente non so che pensare, solo che quando arriveranno i ‘grandi’ tutto andrà a posto, ne sono convinto. Non so perché… non penso al fatto che potrebbe morire, non ci ho mai pensato ma non voglio pensarci, non per scappare ma perché so che lui è più forte della sua malattia e della morte… morirà vecchio, Jun. -  
Queste sue convinzioni le adoro. Comincio a sentirlo indispensabile per me, comincio a capire quanto forti siano i sentimenti che provo per lui e comincio ad aver bisogno di ammettere ogni mio sentimento fino alla fine. E subito.  
\- Vorrei non averlo mai trattato come ho fatto. Vorrei essere riuscito ad innamorarmi di lui. Vorrei non averlo mai usato per allontanami da te. Vorrei non avere questi rimpianti. Ma li ho. E non riesco a fare come fai tu. -  
Forse è stupito perché non ho mai parlato tanto come ora o forse lo è per quello che ho detto, perché veramente non mi sono mai scoperto tanto. Ora sono nudo davanti a lui.  
Quello che fa mi aiuta come non sapevo che potesse succedere, mi solleva un po’. Senza dire nulla o fare cose particolari si limita a prendermi la mano e a stringerla. Solo questo.  
Ed io torno a respirare e smetto di pensare.  
Solo lui potrebbe stare con me perché è l’unico in grado di farmi tornare e di farmi star bene.  
Lo ammetto, mi piace. Nonostante la situazione devo dirmelo perché credo mi faccia bene ammettere ogni mio sentimento ora che sto così male.  
Genzo ti voglio bene e prima o poi riuscirò anche a dirtelo a voce, ma non ora, non qua. Per rispetto a Jun non posso farlo qua. Ora ha bisogno di ogni motivo possibile per tornare qua fra noi.  
È forte. Ora me ne rendo conto e sono sicuro che ce la farà.”


	20. Risveglio

CAPITOLO 19:  
RISVEGLIO

/Karl/

“Guardo fuori dalla finestra dalle tende aperte, nonostante fuori faccia freddo gliela socchiudo. So che a lui piacerebbe sentire il profumo pulito e fresco dell’aria esterna. Mi incanto un attimo a guardare il cielo, nonostante sia ormai sera e ancora pieno inverno, è tutto stellato e privo di nuvole. Immagino la parola giusta sia bello. Non ho mai guardato un cielo notturno, non ho mai fatto veramente attenzione al cielo e ai suoi mutamenti, solo qualche volta in presenza di Jun come succede ora.  
La porta si apre e mi volto rimanendo in piedi appoggiato al balcone di questa spoglia e bianca camera d’ospedale. Con la porta aperta si crea un po’ di corrente che fa aprire maggiormente la finestra dietro di me ed entrare un po’ di vento che mi scompiglia i capelli buttandomi le bionde ciocche sul volto. La porta si richiude e il vento cessa, io mi risistemo i capelli e prendo il caffè che mi porge.  
\- L’allenatore ha detto che domani si devono riprendere gli allenamenti… -  
Dice con un tono basso e penetrante, quello che usa nei momenti seri e normali.  
\- L’allenatore? Jun è ancora qua e in coma mi risulta. -  
Il mio tono invece è ovviamente freddo perché non ha imparato altri toni.  
\- Sai di chi parlo, del secondo allenatore. Ha detto che due giorni di sospensione dall’attività sportiva sono anche troppi; benché tutta la squadra abbia fatto storie e non sia nello stato d’animo ideale per allenarsi, ne hanno bisogno. Domani con o senza Jun ci vuole in campo. -  
Si interrompe. Discorso logico, freddo, razionale… è come se io e lui ci siamo scambiati i ruoli; avrebbe da dire ancora una cosa, quella cosa che non è ancora stata detta e che dico io per lui mantenendo freddezza e compostezza. Un po’… ancora un po’ sono quello di sempre… almeno un po’.  
\- Lo so, Genzo… del resto potrebbe anche stare così per mesi e mesi, no? Potrebbe anche morire in fin dei conti… ma noi dobbiamo andare avanti anche per lui, lui non ci vorrebbe qua al posto di allenarci… e tutte le balle che si dicono in questi casi! -  
Sospira stanco, siamo tutto il pomeriggio qua. Facciamo i turni con i genitori di Jun, con Astrid e sua madre, non deve stare solo.  
\- Non è solo questo. Jun ha sempre messo al primo posto il calcio e la vita in generale, non vorrebbe che altri rinunciassero per lui a queste cose importanti. Quando si risveglierà e saprà che abbiamo passato così tanto tempo senza scendere in campo ci sgriderà da allenatore, non ci ringrazierà da amico. Andiamo, lo conosci ormai, no? - E devo dire che Genzo sembra sempre un passo avanti a me.  
Questo ragazzo è veramente indispensabile per me. Nonostante in questi giorni abbia rivalutato e buttato completamente il Karl conosciuto e la vita che facevo rivelandomi stranissimo, lui è sempre riuscito a capirmi, a parlarmi dicendomi le cose giuste, ad aiutarmi, a darmi quello di cui avevo bisogno.  
Fra noi è il più forte, eppure da fuori poteva sembrare il contrario…  
Mi ha raccontato in questi gironi, Genzo, quando alle elementari sentiva parlare di Jun come il Campione di Vetro o Principe del Calcio, mi ha spiegato che da piccolo nessuno sapeva della malattia di Jun, solo il medico, la famiglia, l’allenatore e la manager. Poi mi ha raccontato della prima loro partita contro la squadra di Jun, la Musashi. Lui non giocava perché era infortunato ma il suo amico Tsubasa l’ha giocata tutta, all’inizio giocava malissimo ed era bloccato, quando è venuto al campo e Genzo l’ha visto così si è arrabbiato tantissimo e la pioggia mostrava lo stato d’animo di tutti. Così fuori di sé gli ha gridato di tutto e si è ricaricato, è riuscito a scuoterlo e poi ha giocato come sempre. Durante quella partita Jun si è sentito male e tutti hanno saputo della sua malattia cardiaca, è venuto fuori che Tsubasa aveva giocato in quel modo perché lo aveva già saputo. Mi ha raccontato ammirato di quello che ha fatto pur avendo male al cuore, come ha diretto, come ha segnato… mi ha raccontato tutto quel che sapeva su Jun. È stato bello sapere tutte queste cose, è come se in un certo senso io ora lo conosca di più.  
Una persona simile è solo da ammirare, rispettare e imitare.  
Spero riapra presto gli occhi.  
È su queste riflessioni troppo profonde per me che la porta sbatte facendo non poco casino.  
Prima di voltarmi so già chi è, la sua voce arriva squillante e accesa.  
Come diavolo fa ad essere così anche ora?  
Questa si che ha una forza fuori dal comune… non riesco più a capire se posso riconsiderare l’opinione pessima che avevo su di lei oppure se devo peggiorarla!  
\- Ciao belli, sono venuta a darvi il cambio. Ho convinto i genitori di Jun a stare a casa stanotte e riposare meglio… tanto io sono vispa e arzilla! Suvvia andate anche voi, ora! Avrete fame! -  
È proprio arrivata Astrid!  
La squadro coi miei occhi azzurri cercando di farla sentire a disagio. No, non ci si sente… figuriamoci… se ha il coraggio di andare in giro vestita così, che pudore vuoi che abbia?  
I capelli sono mezzi bagnati, significa che esce dalla doccia. Sono più lisci appunto perché sono ancora un po’ bagnati. Li tiene sciolti lungo la schiena. Soliti piercing e tatuaggi in mostra. Indossa il suo immancabile cappotto lungo e nero, se lo toglie rivelando un largo maglione corto nero dal quale spunta sotto un'altra maglia sottile più stretta, bianca, la stessa che le copre le mani. Mani che reggono uno stereo piccolo portatile. Che ha in mente quella? Ovviamente il colpo di grazia sono i suoi jeans a cavallo basso e larghi, tutti scoloriti dai mille strappi lungo le gambe.  
Butta il cappotto su una sedia, posa lo stereo in un mobile, attacca la spina e tira fuori da uno zainetto alcuni CD, ne sceglie qualcuno e dopo aver decretato il vincitore si gira verso di noi e sgarbata come suo solito fa:  
\- Beh? Siete ancora qua, voi? -  
\- Ma i medici hanno detto che puoi? -  
\- Non gli ho mica chiesta hai medici… ma non metto la musica a tutto volume, ho portato questo stereo perché è piccolo ed ha il lettore CD con gli auricolari, così la possiamo sentire solo noi. La musica gli farà bene, ne sono certa! -  
È felice e convinta!  
Non vorrei smontarla ma tanto so che è impossibile:  
\- La TUA musica? -  
Lei sorride in modo preoccupante, poi mette il CD dietro la schiena e dice:  
\- Ma nooooooooo! Suvvia so che non è il caso, dai, per chi mi prendi? -  
\- Per te! -  
Stampando un grosso bacio sulla guancia a Genzo e un morso a me, sempre sulla guancia (mi ama proprio), ci spinge fuori ordinandoci di andare a casa e lasciarli soli. E qua mi preoccuperei!  
Tuttavia se c’è uno sulla faccia della terra che potrebbe riportare in vita qualcuno è proprio Astrid… a forza di gridi, insulti, calci!  
Mi arrendo e mi avvio scuotendo la testa verso l’uscita accanto a Genzo!”

/Astrid/

“Finalmente sola!  
Ora mi occuperò come si deve di Jun.  
\- Ciao, Jun, come stai? Ehi, ma non sei ancora stufo di dormire? Certo, parlo io che dormirei dalla mattina alla sera… dai su, apri gli occhietti tuoi belli, hanno un colore così carino, rosso autunnale… eh eh… beh, in realtà sarebbero castano autunnale ma io preferisco dire rosso, suona meglio! -  
Mentre gli parlo come faccio sempre, allegra e tranquilla, traffico col lettore Cd che posiziono più vicino, tiro fuori gli auricolari e li inserisco, non metto forte, così possiamo parlare... giusto uno sfondo. Gliene metto uno nell'orecchio così mi sente.  
\- Senti un po’ che ti ho portato oggi… -  
Guardo il numero della canzone e la faccio andare.  
\- Traccia Numero 4, Nessun Dorma. Lo so che è la tua preferita, la metto su finchè non ti stufi di sentirla. Lo dice anche il titolo… ’Nessun Dorma’… nessuno deve dormire. Nemmeno tu! -  
Avvicino la sedia al bordo del letto, mi siedo e appoggio i gomiti al materasso mettendo il volto fra le mani.  
\- Veglio io stanotte, ma tu svegliati così facciamo un po’ di festa! -  
Accidenti, non è proprio da me ascoltare lirica, sarà pure bella sta canzone ma mi fa addormentare. Così non va bene… sono presa e coinvolta da lui fino a questo punto, non va proprio bene! Ma del resto non posso certo fare altro, no?  
Sono proprio la solita stupida eccentrica, la cui unica attività è essere costantemente convinta che Jun si sveglierà solo perché sono io a comandarglielo.  
Cavoli, gli ho voluto bene da subito, non ce la faccio a vederlo passivamente disteso in un letto bianco d’ospedale, in una camera così spoglia e ordinata. Sembra un altro. Raramente mi piacciono a primo impatto le persone che incontro, ma con lui è stato così, io do retta solo al mio istinto piuttosto selvatico, per questo ho problemi con molti e faccio spesso risse, ma me ne frego, sono circondata da poca gente ma bella con cui ci sto bene.  
E lui è stato uno di questi esempi.  
Non potrò mai fare a meno di lui, mi ispira dolcezza, tenerezza, simpatia, serenità… tutti quei sentimenti che io non riesco certo a trasmettere.  
Non è perfetto e proprio perché ho trovato i suoi difetti lo adoro. Guai a chi lo tocca!  
Il mio Principe.  
Devi aprire gli occhi per sentirmi chiamarti ancora una volta ‘Principe’, devi aprirli per sentire ancora il mio sfacciato abbraccio e la mia voce squillante gridare insulti a chiunque mi guardi e invece ricoprire te di baci perché sei tu a guardarmi!  
Devi aprirli perché sono io a chiederlo, perché voglio sentirti commentare questa canzone con quello sguardo immerso. Perché devi guardare come riesco a conciarmi ogni giorno che passa, perché devo stupirti ancora di più, perché il mondo è ancora così bello e abitabile, secondo te. Perché non hai ancora salutato i tuoi amici Giapponesi, non li hai ancora diretti in campo con la Nazionale. Perché non posso certo dire a loro che non riapri più gli occhi. Perché devo dirti tante cose, perché devi sostenermi e fermarmi quando parto in quarta ad insultare tutti, perché ti devo fare da guardia del corpo, perché devo tradurti ancora vocaboli e frasi che non conosci bene, perché ora la tua nuova squadra ha cominciato a volerti bene e tu sei indispensabile per loro.  
Principe, devi aprire gli occhi perché lo voglio.  
\- Apri gli occhi per me, Jun… -  
Perché non sono forte come sembro sempre. Perché sei tu il più forte fra noi due, perché non è giusto che uno come te non li riapra più. Il cielo vuole ancora essere guardato da te mentre calpesti il terreno coi piedi.  
L’autunno vuole ancora confondere i suoi colori caldi rossicci col colore dei tuoi capelli e dei tuoi occhi.  
L’inverno vuole ancora raffreddare la tua pelle e fare a gara con il suo biancore.  
La primavera vuole ancora farti scoprire nuove meraviglie per vedere il tuo sorriso unico e sincero.  
L’estate vuole ancora provare ad abbronzare la tua pelle che l’inverno rende bianca… vuole farlo sapendo che non ci riuscirà mai.  
Il vento vuole ancora accarezzarti e scompigliarti i capelli lunghi.  
Il sole vuole ancora illuminarti l’anima dove tieni chiuso il tuo segreto con gelosia e severità.  
Le stelle vogliono ancora essere scoperte e nominate dalla tua voce sfumata.  
L’acqua vuole ancora bagnarti per renderti terribilmente irresistibile.  
Il fuoco vuole ancora scaldarti quando stai male.  
I tuoi amici vogliono ancora parlare con te e stare anche solo accanto a te per sentirsi importanti.  
La gente vuole ancora vederti e credere di avere un vero Principe accanto.  
Il mondo vuole ancora averti vivo fra noi.  
Io voglio ancora avere il tuo sorriso, il tuo sguardo, le tue mani per me e voglio farti sapere che sei già diventato così indispensabile per me.

La lirica non fa proprio per me… credo di starmi per addormentare. Non voglio, avevo promesso di stare sveglia per dare il buon esempio a Jun… volevo… beh… intanto svegliati, poi ti dico cosa voglio!”

/Jun/

“ E così è questo che c’è dentro di me.  
Solo del buio.  
Non avrei mai immaginato di rendermene conto una volta di più.  
E così eccomi qua, di nuovo in questo posto silenzioso dove non si sente e non si vede nulla.  
Che cosa interessante, ormai conosco a memoria questo posto, lo conosco a memoria perché l’ho visitato anche altre volte ma non è riuscito a prendermi veramente.  
Alla fine sono sempre io che decido quando è ora e quando no.  
Vediamo… ora perché voglio risvegliarmi e tornare in vita?  
Perché non mi piace il buio e amo la luce, il sole, il cielo. Voglio rivedere le stagioni perché mi piacciono. Quindi decisamente il buio non mi piace, ecco un motivo per andarmene da qui.  
Ma non ci sono solo questi.  
Non so da quanto tempo io sia qua, il concetto del tempo non esiste, ne siamo fuori.  
Una persona in questi momenti, è banale dirlo, ma si aggrappa alle cose che gli piacciono e alle cose belle della sua vita.  
Nella mia vita ci sono state tante cose belle ma anche brutte. Cose che ho ingoiato senza protestare perché non sono tipo da fare troppo casino, odio le liti, il caos, la confusione ma questo non toglie che ho dovuto affrontare prove dure che tuttora sto affrontando. Sono un tipo contraddittorio dall’apparenza buono, bravo e gentile, il classico ragazzo perfetto, però in realtà sono egoista, superbo, egocentrico, oscuro per il segreto che mi porto dentro e il lato negativo che mi divora. Sono capriccioso e viziato, sono solo uno stupido che per la prima volta è andato ad innamorarsi di un ragazzo, che a sua volta l’ha usato per dimenticare qualcun altro. Sono stupido ma allo stesso tempo non lo sono e dentro di me sono pieno di difetti eppure mi limito ad essere un tipo deciso e sicuro di sé che dà sui nervi a molta gente, ad essere amato da altri e a non mostrare mai chi sono veramente.  
Per quale motivo oltre alla vita dovrei risvegliarmi, questa volta?  
Per Karl che ha preso la sua decisione?  
Per Genzo che si è allontanato da un po’ tutti?  
Per il calcio che non posso più praticare?  
Da lontano una musica e un suono… il suono di una voce familiare. Da qui si sente. Certe volte si sente ciò che avviene fuori.  
Voglio volare ancora finché sento.  
Non so che musica sia ma so che mi piaceva, sono convinto che prima mi piaceva.  
Ne sono certo.  
Come anche questa voce mi mette allegria anche se non riesco a sentire com’è.  
Volando sono arrivato a ripercorrere momenti ultimi della mia vita che mi sono piaciuti, dove sono stato bene.  
L’incontro con una ragazza strana.  
L’incontro con altri ragazzi, una festa, gente, allenamenti… momenti in cui dovevo essere felice. Anche se a dire il vero non li ricordo. Sono veramente miei?  
Quella ragazza mi trasmette simpatia. Anche quel ragazzo biondo mi piace ma non voglio avere nulla a che fare con lui.  
Assolutamente.  
Non so perché ma preferisco di no.  
Mi avvicino istintivamente a quella ragazza, la vedo ballare mentre la voce da fuori mi viene sempre più chiara ed ecco che l’associo a lei. Finalmente ricordo, ora si, la ragazza e la voce sono la stessa persona. Non so il suo nome ma so che avevo cose da dirle, sono sicuro di avere ancora molte persone da salutare. In fin dei conti mi piace ancora vivere anche se so che ho passato brutti momenti. Pian piano ogni ricordo mi torna fino a quelli delle elementari e al mio calcio, non posso più giocarci ma posso sempre condurlo.  
Non voglio smettere di vederlo, di vedere il mondo, le persone, gli amici, lei.  
Chissà chi sono queste persone. Voglio risvegliarmi almeno per ricordarmi di tutti… è brutto non ricordare.  
Ora, cuore mio, non ti obbedirò nuovamente, non odiarmi troppo, ma sarò ancora testardo, farò ancora di testa mia.  
Sono solo un viziato cronico egoista che vuole vivere, non prendertela ma dormire non mi è mai piaciuto, lo sai!  
È così che apro gli occhi e la luce mi investe accecandomi… una lue che quando metto a fuoco capisco essere solo tenue e fioca, viene dalla porta e la stanza è buia. Si, sono in una stanza e realizzo che è notte.  
Presto mi impadronisco di ogni mio pensiero e ragionamento. Lento, molto lento, riacquisto ogni mia capacità intellettiva e corporea. Muovo le mani e la testa, i piedi e un po’ il busto. Respiro a pieno, l’aria è fresca… entrerà da qualche finestra aperta. Credo proprio sia notte. C’è un silenzio così rumoroso. Questo è il silenzio che adoro. La musica che sentivo si ferma proprio in questo momento e realizzo anche che veniva da un auricolare che avevo all'orecchio. Finalmente ricordo che era la mia canzone preferita, la canzone più bella e dolorosa per i ricordi che mi porta.  
Ogni ricordo può essere doloroso o felice ma sono sempre ricordi che formano una persona, ricordi personali che non vanno scordati.  
Ora sono sereno perché ho riacquistato tutto quello che avevo perduto.  
Orami questa sensazione mi è familiare, non è la prima volta che mi succede di star male, svenire o finire in coma per breve tempo; poi mi sono sempre svegliato perché sono io a comandare me stesso e a decidere che fare… il mio destino non è deciso come il mio cuore vuole farmi credere.  
Abbasso gli occhi e li poso in basso, sul materasso e sulla persona che dorme, so già chi è. Ricordo la sua voce e so che solo lei potrebbe portare la mia musica preferita. La penombra non mi impedisce di vederla, è appoggiata sul letto con la testa sulle braccia incrociate, tutta curva che dorme. Si è addormentata parlandomi.  
I suoi capelli… mi mancavano. Sono quelli la prima cosa che tocco, non vorrei svegliarla e cerco di fare piano, ma probabilmente avrà un campanellino d’allarme appena la toccherò.  
Immergo lieve le dita fra i capelli umidi e profumati, giocherello un po’ con le sue buffe ciocche colorate mentre mi metto più comodo su un fianco con la testa appoggiata sulla mano e il braccio sul gomito. Dopo un paio di minuti così lei apre gli occhi, sapevo che si sarebbe svegliata anche lei ora. È piena di sonno e del tutto nel mondo dei sogni, mi fa sorridere il suo volto ancora addormentato con gli occhi socchiusi. Suo malgrado fa anche lei un largo sorriso radioso, come se se lo aspettasse, poi mi abbraccia subito facendo piano e nell’azione si distende nel letto accanto a me, anche lei su un fianco per stare più comoda.  
\- Sapevo che ti saresti svegliato! -  
Mi schiocca un bacio sulla guancia e si accomoda col capo sul mio petto circondandomi con le braccia. Io poso le mie introno alla sua schiena e prima di lasciarla riposare ancora un po’ glielo chiedo:  
\- Cos’è che dovevi dirmi? -  
Lei trattiene il respiro poi con fare perennemente infantile risponde assonnata:  
\- Te lo dico un'altra volta, va'! -  
Un ultimo sorriso per poi lasciarla riaddormentarsi, mi riporta nuovamente nel suo sonno ma questa volta serenamente e spontaneamente, un sonno tranquillo e voluto.  
Domani mattina la vita riprenderà, per ora sto ancora così a cullarmi con lei.”


	21. Ed infine...

CAPITOLO 20:  
ED INFINE…

/Jun/  
“È la vita che scorre, è questo il punto. La risposta è la vita che implacabile non riuscirà mai a fermarsi, per questo non si morirà nemmeno dopo la morte, uno rimarrà vivo per sempre finché si sentirà tale, finché lascerà che la vita fluisca in lui, finché non crolla la sua anima e non il suo corpo. È esattamente questa la sensazione che ho ora, in questo momento preciso, perfetto ed unico. Alla fine non ho dormito come avrei voluto, ma mi sono cullato con lei che mi abbracciava teneramente come una bambina piccola fa col suo orsacchiotto; credo di essere questo per lei, un orsacchiotto e la cosa mi fa sorridere. È troppo dolce e se sapesse che la considero dolce si arrabbierebbe tantissimo, lei lo odia perché dice di non essere capace di dolcezza.  
Anche se non ho dormito ma pensato a molte cose sto bene ugualmente, sono stato immobile con gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare il suo respiro.  
Tutti pensieri che tirano parole mute mai dette che mai dovranno essere pronunciate, perché parole esatte per esprimere tale grandezza non esistono.  
È tutto così giusto, così doveva essere, ogni ricordo doloroso e felice mi è tornato alla mente e l’ho rivissuto col pensiero.  
Sto bene, per la prima volta ho la certezza di stare bene, non voglio aprire gli occhi, non ancora.  
Me ne starò ancora un po’ qua così io e lei e basta.  
Il sole dell’alba entra e pian piano la mattina ingrana la sua marcia facendo entrare luce al posto del buio notturno.  
Finalmente luce.”

/Karl/  
“Apro lentamente la porta della sua camera, sicuramente dormiranno entrambi. Stamattina ci sono gli allenamenti, ripartono di nuovo e sia io che Genzo ci siamo messi d’accordo di passare per l’ospedale prima di andare. È ancora presto. Metto la testa dentro, se veramente dormono non ha senso portare il caffè ad Astrid.  
Però mi fermo alla scena che vedo sentendo poi Genzo dietro di me che mi spinge per vedere. Pur non volendo siamo entrati entrambi.  
Stiamo fermi a guardarli senza sorridere o fare cose strane, dormono semi abbracciati e perfino io che di solito non noto ste cose li trovo… come definirli?  
\- Uh, che carini! -  
Ecco, era quella la parola… Genzo lo dice per me che come al solito non si fa problemi a dire quel che pensa. Sempre ammesso che pensi.  
Mi scappa un sorriso quando realizzo che alla fine siamo tornati anche noi due come prima, anzi il nostro rapporto è migliorato; ora tutti possiamo tornare a respirare.  
\- Sapevo che lei ci sarebbe riuscita prima o poi… credo che non se ne sia nemmeno resa conto. -  
È sempre Genzo a parlare mentre io non mi azzardo, ritengo il momento troppo delicato per rovinarlo con le parole ma evidentemente lui non ha la sensibilità di capirlo. Cerco di ignorarlo anche se a rifletterci bene anche io ieri l’avevo pensato… abbiamo tutti un alta considerazione di Astrid, eh?  
\- Che facciamo, li svegliamo? Magari Jun sta scomodo, insomma… si sveglia dal coma e deve pure sorbirsi quel ghiro? -  
E basta parlare! Istintivamente ed esasperato gli tappo la bocca per farlo tacere... ma quanto chiacchiera? Dovrebbero vederlo tutti quelli che lo reputano il tenebroso musone e silenzioso!  
\- Sssst! -  
Lui mi fissa spalancando gli occhi… forse che non è da me una cosa simile? Beh, ha ragione ma insomma continuava a parlare.  
Gli faccio cenno di andarcene così lui dopo aver posato il bicchiere di caffè sul comodino per lei esce seguendomi.  
Finalmente la vita torna a scorrere come e meglio di prima per tutti. Veramente per tutti!”

/Genzo/  
“ Ciò che mi sorprende non è tanto vedere che quello di cui ero sicuro si è avverato, ovvero che Jun si è svegliato, ma vedere Karl che cambia giorno dopo giorno. Certo, la parvenza di ragazzo freddo e staccato ce l’ha sempre, quella non gli andrà mai via anche perché quelle sono le uniche espressioni e toni di voce che ha imparato, come le pose, sempre quelle…  
Mi fa sorridere questo contrasto, non so se lui se ne renda conto o meno di questo suo cambiamento interno, lo capiscono solo coloro che lo conoscono bene come me, ma è così interessante ora… e già prima lo era… è terribilmente affascinante. Voglio vedere se lo provoco un po’ che farebbe.  
Alla fine dopo quella volta prima che Jun avesse l'attacco di cuore non ci siamo più parlati e chiariti, eppure è come se l’avessimo fatto, se ci fossimo chiariti e tutto fosse tornato a posto. Non me lo spiego ma credo sia dovuto a Jun che ha forzato involontariamente il cambiamento di Karl e il conseguente rinsavimento.  
  
Siamo usciti dall’ospedale e ci avviamo al campo per riprendere gli allenamenti interrotti cinque giorni fa.  
Finalmente siamo tornati a girare insieme, o con la mia moto o con la sua macchina. È questa la vera certezza che mi fa capire che è tutto tornato come e meglio di prima, ma non è ancora finito del tutto, le cose non sono finite. Per concludere veramente questo capitolo ci sono ancora delle parole ed un discorso da dire e fare e lui che mi affianca lo sa benissimo. Non mi scapperà mai. Dovessi inseguirlo e tormentarlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni mi dirà quello che deve dirmi. Su di lui non mi sono mai sbagliato.  
Sarà così anche questa volta.  
Lo so punto e basta. È anche vero però che verrà tutto da sé, anche se una piccola forzatina ci sta eccome!

  
Sono passati circa altri 4 o 5 giorni da quando Jun si è svegliato e i medici hanno detto che se voleva poteva andare a casa ma non uscire assolutamente e stare a riposo completo. Ovviamente lui ci è andato.  
È per questo che ora sono qua, sono venuto a trovarlo. I soliti allenamenti sono finiti e prima di andarmene a casa mia sono passato da lui, Astrid non è venuta, è rimasta a ‘vegliare’ su Jun… povero, mi immagino come non lo abbia mollato un secondo. Altro che tata… quella è un tormento!  
Sorrido fra me e me immaginandomela mentre gli gira intorno entrando ed uscendo dalla sua stanza con una cosa sempre in mano da proporgli.  
È proprio adatta a lui, si fanno bene a vicenda, lasciando perdere il fatto che con Karl non vedo nessuno oltre me. Beh, onestamente parlando per uno come Jun solo una come Astrid ci vedo vicino, e viceversa per una come lei solo Jun potrebbe starci accanto, eppure non credo che siano andati più in là del rapporto fratello sorella che hanno apparentemente. Jun è ancora scottato da Karl e nonostante nessuno stia ancora con nessuno gli occorre ancora tempo per superare il tutto, sarebbe peggio se sapesse che presto, secondo i miei piani, io e Karl ci metteremo insieme, ma prima o poi lo saprà… saprà che ha definitivamente perso Karl come amore e dovrà accontentarsi di lui come amico.  
Ad ogni modo Jun è importante per noi, lo è stato e lo sarà sempre, una persona decisiva per lo svolgersi delle cose e le decisioni da prendere, anche inconsciamente. Con una durezza impensabili ci ha schiaffato in faccia i nostri sentimenti, anzi ci ha costretto a vederli e ad ammetterli. È proprio questo il punto! Ci ha costretto ad ammetterli!  
Suono il campanello e subito sento dei passi per nulla felpati precipitarsi giù dalle scale, poi un tonfo sordo una volta arrivata sul pianerottolo, silenzio… deve essere caduta... infine altri passi sempre di corsa, la porta si apre e una valanga mi investe saltandomi addosso… ma Diavolo!  
Possibile che faccia sempre così quella? E sono io! Pensa che fa con Jun che lo adora apertamente! Invidio un po’ Karl se non altro perché lei non lo sopporta e quindi invece di abbracciarlo lo pesta!  
La prendo per i fianchi cercando di allontanarla prima di cadere, barcollo pericolosamente e con fatica faccio ironico :  
\- E se invece ero Karl? -  
Si ferma mi guarda poi torna a stritolarmi urlando:  
\- Ma sei Genzo! -  
\- Ma va’! Davvero? Che bello! -  
Sempre più ironico. Poi da dietro arriva la voce di sua mamma che le grida poco gentile:  
\- Ehi cretina lascialo non è venuto qua mica per te! -  
Un ringhio da parte di Astrid che si decide a lasciarmi per ricorrere su per le scale. Ha la tenuta da casa, una tenuta che fa ridere come ogni cosa di lei: una salopette che cade strascicando anche le bretelle, si vedono tute le mutande e ogni passo che fa deve tenerla su con le mani, poi una camiciona a quadri neri e grigi e infine una bandana in testa. Fa proprio ridere:  
\- JUUUUUUN! È ARRIVATO IL VERO BELLO! -  
Il vero bello? E quello finto chi è?  
Mi fa strada nei corridoi e mi conduce in camera di Jun dove vi trovo già Karl… ecco perché è uscito prima oggi… oh, allora il finto bello era lui! Ma non dirmi che gli è saltata addosso anche a lui credendo che fossi io!  
Mi sa…  
Vedo Jun seduto nel letto sempre comunque pettinato nonostante il viso ancora pallido e le occhiaie, la febbre gli è passata ma è ancora convalescente e debole. Fa sempre impressione, anche se mai come quando ha avuto l’infarto… e dire che un ragazzo così giovane ha un infarto è quello che fa l’impressione peggiore su tutta la situazione intera.  
Mi sorride debolmente a gli indica di sedersi alla solita sedia accanto a Karl.  
\- Si, ma state poco che lui ha già cenato e non ha ancora dormito, è tutto il pomeriggio che gli dico di dormire e non dorme, quindi salutatelo poi sciò! -  
Astrid col suo solito tono di comando impartisce ordini senza peli sulla lingua per poi andarsene dalla stanza una volta chiamata da quella santa di sua madre.  
Entrambi noi tre sospiriamo nel medesimo istante, poi ci guardiamo e scuotiamo il capo come a dire che non cambierà mai!  
\- Ma l’ha fatto anche con te? - chiedo incuriosito a Karl riferendomi all’abbraccio con salto. Lui mi guarda e lasciando che i suoi occhi diventino ghiaccio, mi racconta la scena rivelando una loquacità da ammirare per lui:  
\- Taci! Ho suonato e ho sentito subito un casino bestiale, poi ecco, appena aperta la porta mi si è buttata addosso abbracciandomi. Appena ha realizzato che ero io e non tu ha cominciato a prendermi a pugni… è peggio di una bestia e il bello è che è lei stessa a chiamarsi così! Bah... finchè le sta bene... È ingestibile! -  
Jun ride di gusto immaginandosi la scena, poi prendendo più colore ribatte tranquillo:  
\- No, non è che è ingestibile, bisogna saperla prendere… - finisce per lui Karl schietto:  
\- Si per i capelli! -  
Effettivamente non ha tutti i torti, ma è così divertente!  
Dopo aver parlato per un bel po’ io e Karl ci inoltriamo in una delle solite discussioni stupide che ci caratterizzavano prima che scoppiasse tutto il casino fra noi tre.  
È qua che al momento di chiedere il parere di Jun sulla questione, lo troviamo bello e addormentato e ci fermiamo dall’insultarci (o meglio io insulto, Karl ribatte freddamente composto) per guardarlo nel sonno.  
Non è la prima volta che capita di guardarlo dormire ma l’ultima è stata la più terribile… dopo quella volta è come se ci fosse il tabù sul suo sonno, come se potesse tutto tornare indietro e lui di nuovo in coma in ospedale. Cazzo… uno non si rende conto della fragilità del corpo umano finchè non assiste in diretta al suo crollo.  
Sono stati momenti da non rivivere per nulla al mondo. Credo lui sarebbe riuscito a trovare il lato positivo anche in quel momento, ma io proprio non ci riesco… non perché sia l’eterno negativo pessimista. Anche ma non solo. Io almeno nelle partite sono ottimista oltre ogni dire. Il fatto è che non riusciamo più a ripensare a quei momenti terribili.  
\- Sai Karl… mi sembra così strano rivederlo ora davanti a noi a dormire… è come se cancellasse il suo risveglio di quella mattina. È come se ogni cosa bella poi fosse svanita e noi fossimo ancora a quel momento impensabile in ospedale con lui in come che… -  
\- Smettila! Non eri tu quello che era convinto che sarebbe successo tutto quello che poi è successo? Ovvero che si svegliasse proprio con Astrid? -  
Mi interrompe severo. Non vuole sentire certi discorsi.  
\- Beh, volendo si può riprendere il discorso da dove l’avevamo interrotto quello stesso giorno… - Con un pizzico di malizia mi dico che in fin dei conti è meglio non ripensare all’orrore di quei momenti. L’abbiamo fatto abbastanza stando fermi ad aspettare per rispetto, ma ora è tutto così inevitabile. È tutto così… cioè, non so come spiegarlo. Ora è arrivato il momento di dire basta e sbloccarsi, abbiamo aspettato e riflettuto abbastanza. Ora è arrivato QUEL momento.  
Adesso ci si deve sbloccare, no?  
\- Di preciso? -  
Fa finta di non ricordare e sembra serio, è questo che odio e adoro allo stesso tempo di lui.  
Abbiamo la sedia vicina e la stanza cade in un silenzio quasi universale ma non pesante.  
È un silenzio piacevole.  
Ascoltare quel che vorrebbe dire ma che non avrà mai coraggio di dire è bellissimo.  
\- Non pensi di dovermi tu una risposta? -  
Lui non risponde ma pensa a sua volta. Pensa e vorrei saper leggergli nel pensiero. Ma ultimamente ho notato una cosa importante: che lui non è più distante e impenetrabile. Prima lui leggeva dentro tutti ma nessuno leggeva dentro lui, ora non è più così. Ora Jun è così ma lui lo fa per difendersi, per proteggere il suo segreto, il suo cuore, ma Karl lo faceva solo per paura.  
Ora non credo abbia più paura di scoprirsi umano anche perché io custodirò il suo, di segreto, gelosissimo. Nel vero senso del termine. Sarò forse megalomane ma non può farne a meno di me!  
Non tolgo più i miei occhi dai suoi. I mie neri e penetranti dal taglio a mandorla e i suoi non più di ghiaccio, ma limpidi come l’acqua dal taglio occidentale ma affilati comunque. Mi piacciono sempre più. Non toglie lo sguardo, lo regge perché non lo teme più. Non ne ha paura, non ha nulla da nascondere ed ora deve scoprirsi definitivamente.  
\- Sai cosa c’è? C’è che sono così cambiato in questi ultimi giorni da non saper più riconoscermi e prendermi. Un po’ questo non mi piace ma dall’altro lato mi piace, invece, perché… perché ho scoperto che dire questa parola non è poi così male come pensavo. E perché in compenso così tu mi capisci e sai come prendermi... e anche se non sono io a comprendermi almeno lo fai tu per me. Così va bene lo stesso. -  
Faccio un po’ fatica a non stupirmi apertamente di tutto quello che ha detto, ovviamente non è che l’ha detto velocemente, è stato piuttosto lento con le sue pause. Effettivamente la fatica l’ha fatta ma direi che ne è valsa la pena. È un momento perfetto… io lo adoro.  
Così alla fine… alla fine ti sei deciso a dirlo. Però voglio sentirlo meglio… avanti… dillo per bene.  
Non mi muovo e attendo la fine.  
\- Ed infine? - mormoro avvicinandomi maggiormente a lui e al suo viso dai lineamenti duri. Lui risponde sussurrandolo impercettibilmente, avvicinandosi a sua volta a me:  
\- …ed infine ti voglio bene anche io. -  
Solo questo.  
Semplice, chiaro, diretto, pulito senza troppi fronzoli, espressioni strane, sforzi o atteggiamenti. Capito, accettato e ammesso… cazzo, Karl, se sei cambiato!  
Non me lo immaginavo detto da te, ma ora pensandoci questo è perfetto, in nessun altro modo potevi dirmelo!  
Nessuno dei due prende l’iniziativa per primo, la prendiamo insieme e ci limitiamo ad un bacio semplice come la sua parola.  
Ed infine è successo.  
Finalmente ti sei arreso e ‘denudato’ davanti a me.”


	22. Perdere l'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo capitolo della seconda parte. Genzo e Karl vanno da Jun che è ancora in convalescenza, per dirgli che ora stanno insieme. Ma lui non è scemo e già lo sapeva. Ugualmente non è facile superare la cosa.

CAPITOLO 21:  
PERDERE L’AMORE

/Karl/  
\- Karl, dobbiamo dirglielo, non è giusto tacerglielo così.-  
“Lo so, maledizione, lo so. Per chi mi prendi? Ma non vorrei e non per salvare la mia faccia o per vigliaccheria, bensì per risparmiargli questo dolore. Tengo a lui come amico e poi mi sento molto in colpa per quello che gli ho provocato e per come l’ho usato. Lui ha dimostrato grande forza e non penso mostrerà debolezza nemmeno ora, ma dentro la sentirà; in un angolo del suo cuore sperava che io tornassi veramente da lui anche se quando me l’ha detto sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo.  
Aveva capito la situazione fra me e Genzo ancora prima di noi, appena ci aveva visto eppure non è riuscito a fare a meno di innamorarsi di me e di provarci. L’ammiro e lo rispetto e sono preoccupato, me l’ha insegnato lui a mostrare e ammettere quel che ho dentro. Opprimere tutto non serve… eppure perfino lui lo fa. Non è perfetto, ma mi piace vederlo come un vero Principe nobile d’animo e superiore a tutti. Mi piace vederlo così.  
Spero che un giorno possa perdonarmi, ma non glielo chiederò ora. Non dico cose stupide.”

/Genzo/  
\- Andiamo. -  
“Solo questo sussurra lontano, la sua mente è altrove, è da Jun, nel momento che avverrà fra poco. Pensa alle parole e al modo, cerca di immaginarsi la sua reazione e le sue parole. Io non so che farà ma so che non mostrerà mai quel che sentirà.  
Non voglio vedere Karl così ma è tutto inevitabile. Farò quel che posso per alleggerirgli il carico, so che si sente in colpa e responsabile.  
Lo aiuterà a crescere anche questo… come devo crescere anche io.  
Tutto quello che posso fare, lo farò.  
Si avvia prima di me verso casa sua, andiamo a piedi, la cena è passata da un pezzo, probabilmente ora si starà rilassando con della musica e Astrid lo farà ridere.  
Mi spiace interrompere così quel momento però è giusto.  
Glielo dobbiamo perché non vorrebbe sapere che gli nascondiamo una cosa simile.  
Ora però il mio interesse è rivolto a cercare di sollevare il carico di Karl.  
Lo affianco e senza dire nulla gli do un buffetto misto a carezza sulla schiena, per me è il massimo e lui pur non mostrando dal suo volto la tensione, riesce a trasmetterla mettendo in tasca le mani e avvicinandosi a me a sua volta fino a camminare stretti. Non ci prendiamo per mano, nessuno dei due è tipo da fare una cosa simile.  
L’inverno sta scemando anche se il freddo c’è ancora.  
È venuto buio presto e il cielo nuvoloso non permette di vedere cosa c’è al di là delle nuvole, sopra la distesa blu del cielo notturno.  
Come siamo arrivati presto... nemmeno in tempo per vedere il nostro fiato condensarsi e sentire la pelle gelarsi.  
Ora è tempo di forza, coraggio, determinazione, delicatezza e verità.  
La porta ci viene aperta dalla solita Astrid allegrissima in tenuta da casa e capelli sconvolti, salta addosso a me abbracciandomi per poi passare da Karl e dargli un pugno amichevole sulla spalla, afferrargli il braccio e morderlo un pochino sull’avambraccio col seguente urlo:  
\- SONO ARRIVATI IL BELLO E IL BRUTTO! -  
Certo che chiamare Karl brutto ce ne vuole, eh?  
Scuotiamo la testa insieme e chiediamo di Jun, lei ci dice che è in camera sua a metterla in ordine, dice anche che non ha ben capito che diavolo deve mettere in ordine visto che non ha mai nulla in disordine. Ad ogni modo è nella sua stanza.  
Con un sorriso forzato da parte mia le chiedo se può lasciarci soli che dobbiamo parlare con Jun e come se potesse capire ed essere seria per una volta, storce la bocca poco convinta, ma fa un cenno col capo andando allo stereo per scegliersi i CD.

Entriamo e ci chiudiamo la porta dietro. Siamo entrambi seri e lui nota subito questa stonatura, una stonatura che non gli piace, ma che si sforza di accettare.  
Pensiero assurdo e stupido ma dai suoi occhi è questa la conclusione perché guardando le sue sfumature rossastre così calde come i suoi capelli lisci e morbidi, uno arriva solo a questa conclusione; è l’unica.  
Ci osserva con attenzione vedendoci entrare insieme, lui è in piedi davanti alla finestra rivolto verso di noi, ci fissa serio come a sapere l’importanza di questo momento e la sua pesantezza.  
\- Jun… -  
Lui ci ferma subito con un cenno della mano e un espressione indecifrabile ma aristocratica, come i re usavano un tempo far tacere i consiglieri troppo rumorosi o insistenti. Me lo immagino in pieno in quei panni.  
Ci dà le spalle e apre i vetri facendo entrare aria fredda che gli scosta un po’ i capelli ora non più in ordine, appoggia le mani sul balcone e tende i muscoli stringendo spasmodicamente le dita sul legno. Abbassa il capo e respira profondamente, poi si volta di nuovo e ci fissa negli occhi, diretto, sincero, calmo, non lascia trapelare nulla, non lascia trasparire assolutamente nulla di nulla. Perfettamente controllato e in sé con un sangue freddo che noi probabilmente abbiamo perso venendo qua.  
Apre la bocca e nello stesso momento realizzo.  
Lui sa.  
\- Sst... non dite nulla. Voglio togliervi dall’imbarazzo e dalla colpa. Non preoccupatevi, sto bene, non è nulla. Va bene così, io lo sapevo... sapevo come sarebbe andata a finire, per questo non volevo iniziare. Mi sono detto che non aveva senso, che io non mi buttavo in cose che sapevo non avrebbero avuto successo. Io non sono un tipo masochista, ma mi sono riscoperto tutto il contrario di quanto mi conoscevo. Non è colpa vostra se alla fine ci ho provato lo stesso pur sapendo già tutto. Non è colpa di nessuno quindi smettetela di sentirvi in colpa. Non mi fa bene vedervi con quel peso. Almeno voi non trattatemi come una bambola di vetro. Va tutto bene. -  
Io in realtà non lo so, non so se è vero tutto quello che ci ha detto, non ha mai mentito, se proprio non vuole dire qualcosa non la direbbe, però dire una cosa per un'altra no.  
Eppure questi suoi occhi… come ha fatto a tornare pur sapendo che avremmo dovuto dirgli questo prima o poi? Come diavolo fa questo ragazzo ad essere così? Può esistere? Cosa si porta dentro? Quante volte mi sono trovato a chiedermelo… eppure… eppure non c’è limite alla sopportazione umana. Vale per lui ma anche per ognuno di noi.  
Per chiunque.  
Per quel che ne dica gli stiamo facendo male eppure non ci ha fatto aprire bocca proprio per questo.  
Spero solo che un giorno possa sparire tutto questo dolore e venire sostituito da qualcos’altro di più bello.  
Non so esattamente cosa voglio, so solo che non vorrei che Jun avesse sofferto. Non vorrei che soffrisse ancora perché non se lo merita ma so anche che voglio Karl e voglio stare con lui per aiutarlo in quei momenti bui dove perfino lui si perde. Voglio cancellare le sue paure. Voglio essere forte quando lui è debole e voglio finire di scoprirlo.  
L’uomo è nato libero ed egoista. A questo non c’è rimedio. Non si può far nulla, si può nascondere il secondo aspetto, ma non lo si può cancellare. Tanto vale accettarlo e rispettare l’egoismo degli altri.”

/Jun/  
\- E adesso andate via, voglio restare solo. -  
” Restare solo con la malinconia.  
Loro non aggiungono altro e se ne vanno richiudendo la porta. Li ammiro perché sono stati corretti con me come ho sempre voluto, ma ugualmente… ugualmente mi trovo a guardare fuori dalla finestra con l’aria gelida che mi raffredda la pelle e mi spettina i capelli portandomeli all’indietro. Sono usciti e a piedi si dirigono verso casa loro, fianco a fianco, nemmeno troppo vicini, guardano in basso e non parlano. La sera carica di nuvole li saluta così.  
E ripenso a lui, a Karl... bello, alto, dal corpo atletico, un calciatore fuoriclasse, notevole, cercato e imitato da tutti, ma spesso anche mal sopportato. Un tipo quadrato che non si piega mai. Si potrebbe definire un classico tedesco freddo e scostante, ma io che l’ho conosciuto non sono stato attratto da quella sua parte da tedesco banale, bensì da altro. Dal suo lato umano che nascondeva, del quale aveva paura… non sono mai riuscito a farti accettare quel tuo lato e a fartelo venire fuori se non con la mia quasi morte, però è stato troppo tardi.  
Non gli ho mai chiesto chi era davvero né perché ha scelto me, forse era attratto dal mio modo di fare nobile.  
Sembra tutto così sciocco e banale.  
Visto che sono stato io a lasciarlo avrei dovuto essere pronto a questo, non dovrei provare nulla di particolare e nemmeno essere troppo dispiaciuto nello scoprire che ha imparato almeno un po’ a vivere. Ora sarà felice; amore è volere l’incondizionata felicità dell’altro... lo ha detto qualcuno che forse non ha mai provato questo tipo di amore.  
Come è vero anche che ce ne sono vari tipi; questo non credo sia classificabile perché porta troppo dolore e provare ad analizzarlo è pura utopia e masochismo ed io lo sono stato già abbastanza, non è da me. Nulla di quanto successo era da me.  
Però… perdere la persona che amavi, in qualunque modo sia… avere l’assoluta certezza che non ci puoi più far nulla, avere solo certezze con le quali ti puoi soffiare, certezze che non ti confortano.  
È questo il momento in cui ti rendi veramente conto di averlo perso. E mentre tutti mi credevano superiore e migliore, io mi scopro sempre peggio, uno come tanti altri, sopravvalutato. Questa sopravvalutazione dà delle responsabilità troppo grandi e quando provi una cosa del genere anche se già sapevi che sarebbe successo rischi d'impazzire, può scoppiarti il cuore fino a pregare che succeda.   
Dio, come vorrei ora non essermi svegliato dal coma…  
Non so se è scappare o no, ma sono solo un uomo e permettimi di essere debole, non lo saprà nessuno.  
Lasciami gridare, rinnegare tutto, infuriarmi coi miei sogni; smetterò di sognare, di desiderare qualcosa di normale, una vita come quella di chiunque altro... l’amore, la felicità, calore umano...   
Oppure lotterò per riaverti, spezzerò chiunque ti sta vicino finché non sarò io di nuovo!  
Sì, sarebbe bello crederci, rifugiarmi in una realtà simile scappando dalla vita vera… che stupidaggine.  
Eppure sono solo un uomo fragile, debole, incerto con tanti bisogni che si sente solo per aver perso l’amore, l’unica cosa che gli importava in quel momento.  
Sebbene io sappia che non è vero, brucia… brucia sapere che lo rivedrò e non come fidanzato bensì come amico. Non con me ma con lui.  
Perdere Karl, me lo ripeto per rendermene maggiormente cosciente e aggiungo anche che questa è una maledetta sera che raccoglie i cocci di una vita che sarebbe potuta essere nostra.  
Una vita che sarebbe potuta essere ma che non sarà più.  
E tutto quel che riesco a fare è pensare. Pensare che domani è un altro nuovo giorno.  
Cerco di pensare con lucidità, con razionalità respirando a fondo l’aria fredda che mi perfora i polmoni... ma poi mi trovo a ripetere che non me l’aspettavo un fallimento così completo e profondo. Anche se sapevo che Karl era preso da Genzo, pensavo che gli sarei piaciuto di più io, che l’avrei catturato, che ce l’avrei fatta. Perché sono presuntuoso. Perché ho sempre successo in quello che mi applico.  
E invece no. Questo è tutto ciò che rimane della nostra breve storia. Un pugno di lacrime che rigano le mie guance, lacrime che non ho versato da una vita intera, ma che escono ora per una scena così banale e patetica che sapevo doveva arrivare.  
Lacrime che non voglio vedere sul mio volto. Lacrime che non farò più vedere a nessuno. Lacrime che non verserò mai più.  
Lacrime… che non sono da me… nulla di tutto questo lo è e fa ridere il fatto che è l’unico modo che conosco per tirare fuori tutto e non impazzire. Senza troppe scenate o cose strane, solo pensieri in foga. Pensieri egoistici e da debole uomo imperfetto… pensieri e lacrime.  
Come sono piccoli gli uomini.”

/Astrid/  
\- Uffa! -  
“ È passato parecchio tempo da quando se ne sono andati, ma Jun non è uscito… eppure so che non dorme, non chiedetemi come ma so che è solo nella sua stanza in piedi non intenzionato a dormire. So cosa gli hanno detto, so cosa è successo, so tutto e non posso fare molto.  
Sono uomini e vogliono superare tutto da soli per non sentirsi inferiori agli altri e svirilizzati ma io non posso stare qua così.  
Io per Jun ho una venerazione e nessuno me lo deve toccare e farlo soffrire. Eppure ha sofferto lo stesso tanto.  
Però una cosa è vera e sacrosanta: io non posso aiutare tutti, la gente deve cavarsela da sola e uscirne perché è così che si cresce e ci si forgia.  
Jun non è fragile ma è un uomo come tanti, un uomo che per me è speciale perché lo adoro, perché Jun è Jun.  
Basta, non lo lascio là, io voglio vedere com’è e che fa!  
Esco silenziosa dalla mia stanza… silenziosa è un utopia visto che nel tragitto faccio il mio solito casino facendo cadere un sacco di cose.  
Arrivo alla sua stanza e apro la porta senza bussare, vi sgattaiolo dentro e richiudo la porta. La mia tenuta da notte lo fa sempre ridere ma al buio non si vede. In punta di piedi vado da lui, è alla finestra aperta che guarda fuori assorto nei suoi pensieri. Rabbrividisco un po’ ma mi avvicino di più, mi sporgo a scrutare il suo profilo, è serio. Alzo le spalle… e chi capisce a che pensa quello? È ermetico in questi momenti!  
So però che ha bisogno di compagnia così detto fatto lo abbraccio delicata da dietro circondandogli il torace, appoggio la testa sulla sua schiena e invece di tendersi come pensavo, si rilassa subito. Mi aveva sentito e forse anche immaginava che sarei venuta. Io non so esattamente che tipo di sentimenti siano quelli che sento per lui, ma sono forti e mi piace. Questo basta per aiutarlo e non lasciarlo solo. Lui ha tanto dentro.  
Scuote un po’ impercettibilmente il capo come a dire che se lo aspettava e posa le mani sulle mie braccia serrate sul suo petto, ora è rassegnato visto che mi avrà tutta la notte con lui, così sorrido vittoriosa.  
Infine per chiudere in bellezza:  
\- Non ti liberi mica così facilmente di me! -  
\- Non avevo dubbi! -  
Sì, non ce ne sono di dubbi. Io lo adoro e sono indispensabile per il mio adorato principe!  
Ne sono certa!  
Poi che importa cosa sento per lui? Per ora non importa!”

/Karl/  
“ Ha fatto tutto lui, ci ha tolto dall’imbarazzo e il peso che avevamo ce lo ha alleggerito caricandoselo da solo sulle sue spalle.  
Perché deve essere così?  
Non permette a nessuno di aiutarlo o almeno di avvicinarsi, non si fa leggere non permette niente. So che non è solo, specie con quella bestia che ha a casa e che lo idolatra, ma vorrei che imparasse ad accettare gli altri così come io ho imparato ad accettare Genzo e lui stesso.  
Ma forse io sono l’ultimo che può permettersi di correggere i suoi comportamenti anche se è per il suo bene. Non ho più il diritto di aiutarlo o almeno non come lui avrebbe bisogno. Guarirà da solo e un giorno sono certo che tutto tornerà veramente come un tempo. Ne sono convinto.  
Parte di questa convinzione me la trasmette Genzo accanto a me che non mi ha lasciato un secondo. In fin dei conti è tutto così, basta lasciare che il tempo scorra… implacabile regala e ruba attimi che non potranno più essere rivissuti dopo. Proprio come questo. Ho imparato tanto ultimamente, sono cambiato anche se da fuori non sembra, ora ho nuove priorità fra le quali c’è non lasciarmi sfuggire i sentimenti forti come quelli che provo per questo essere strano e anormale che mi sta vicino.  
Mi fermo e lo fermo a sua volta, siamo ancora per strada, vie deserte e fredde, di sera... gli afferro la giacca e lo avvicino a me portandomelo di fronte. Questo non l’ho mai fatto, ma voglio vedere cose si prova per una volta… magari solo ora.  
Con poca gentilezza e delicatezza gli afferro i capelli ai lati del viso e tiro verso di me baciandolo con imprevedibilità e gusto.  
Sì… anche se a volte rischio di tornare freddo basta lui a scaldarmi, lui che fa una cosa e ne è un'altra, lui così uguale e diverso da me, lui così semplice e comprensibile ai miei occhi, ma così ombroso ed enigmatico agli altri. Lui. Indispensabile per me. Lui. Genzo. E dico tutto.  
Sarà una storia interessante… anzi, di più… finirà nella leggenda, credo. E allora andiamo avanti a vedere come prosegue!”  


FINE SECONDA PARTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, ci sono libere ed evidenti citazioni alla canzone di Ranieri, Perdere l'amore.


	23. Ritiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inizia il primo ritiro della squadra, i mesi sono volati e siamo alle soglie di un nuovo campionato. tante cose sono cambiate, soprattutto i tre protagonisti. La quarta no. La quarta non è cambiata per niente.

TERZA PARTE  
CAPITOLO 22:  
RITIRO

/Jun/  
“Guardo l’orologio. Le 7.30. Io sono puntuale sull’ora di uscita che ci eravamo accordati. Come al solito quella che non è puntuale è lei. Ok che è presto, ma il pulmino con la squadra parte alle 8.00, dovremo arrivare un po’ prima, no? Sono l’ allenatore, accidenti a lei… ma perché abbiamo chiesto proprio ad Astrid di aiutarci al ritiro? Come se non ci fossero abbastanza soldi per prendere qualcun altro. Ma chi ha deciso che doveva diventare uno degli assistenti? In Giappone le chiameremmo manager, ma qua non si usa, si usano appunto gli assistenti. E lei è stata la prima scelta e solo perché doveva farmi da interprete che ormai non mi serve più…  
Ok, ci sono tante cose che non capisco ma credo sia più semplice di quanto sembra: una volta che fa parte della squadra non vuole più andarsene. Non è che mi dà fastidio lei in sé, mi dà fastidio il fatto che debba sempre essere cronicamente in ritardo. Se fra 5 minuti esatti non è qua giuro che vado senza di lei.  
Mi guardo di sfuggita un'ultima volta allo specchio per accertarmi di aver preso tutto. I miei capelli li ho spuntati un po’ l’altro giorno, ma è sempre il solito taglio un po’ più adulto; devo cercare di sembrare un allenatore anche se invece sembro un giocatore. Pettinati così all’indietro con qualche ciuffo che sfugge ho un aria più matura. Va bene così.  
Indosso un completo firmato sportivo, ma allo stesso tempo elegante, anche se non mi piace fare attenzione a ciò che metto; il fatto è che arriva quel giornalista ad intervistare e l’ultima cosa che ci mancano sono le chiacchiere e i pettegolezzi. Mah, ad ogni modo so di aver portato e preparato tutto. Sono tranquillo e sicuro.  
L’unica cosa di cui non sono affatto sicuro è Astrid.  
Io non amo dire le parolacce, ma dove cavolo è Astrid?  
Guardo ancora l’orologio con un pizzico di pazienza in meno: le 07.37.  
È tardissimo, deve ancora scendere e fare colazione, quella sta trent’anni a mangiare la mattina perché è un bradipo di natura. Non ce la faremo mai!  
Mi dirigo su per le scale facendo i gradini due a due e con passo veloce vado in camera sua, busso e il silenzio più totale mi accoglie. Non dirmi che dorme ancora… no, non è possibile… ma dove vuoi che sia?  
Apro la porta e nel buio distinguo la sagoma stesa nel letto, non ci credo… DORME ANCORA!?  
Controllo, Jun, autocontrollo e sangue freddo; in fondo sei solo in ritardo sulla previsione di arrivo, invece di arrivare prima degli altri arriverai dopo, è normale che un allenatore arrivi tardi il giorno della partenza del ritiro, normalissimo. Per di più l’accoglienza del giornalista andrà a farsi benedire. Le mani per la prima volta mi prudono, vorrei prenderla a sberle ma il controllo e la compostezza hanno il sopravvento.  
Mi avvicino al suo letto, mi chino su di lei e noto che ronfa beata. La sua sveglia ha suonato, ma lei l’ha chiusa ed è tornata a dormire, sicuramente è andata così. Il suo volto dai lineamenti distesi sembra così angelico e femminile in questo momento, certo starà facendo un bel sogno senza pensieri… e quando mai questa ha pensieri per la testa?  
Qualcosa si muove dentro di me, qualcosa di violento. Tutti… tutti i miei piani sono andati a farsi benedire, tutti…  
No, ma io sono tranquillo, sono controllato… sono calmo, calmissimo…  
\- ASTRID, SVEGLIATI! MA HAI IDEA DI CHE ORE SONO? DI DOVE DOBBIAMO ANDARE? COSA DOBBIAMO FARE? CHE GIORNO È? DOVE TI TROVI? -  
Apre di soprassalto gli occhi iniettati di sangue e mi guarda smarrita e spaventata, non capisce ancora nulla; ma come può essere così tonta?  
E certo, io sono calmo… sono di nuovo calmo… sono…  
\- EHI, SEI ALMENO SU QUESTO MONDO? -  
Non oso immaginare com’è il mio volto.  
E con questo è andato tutto definitivamente a quel paese!”

/Astrid/  
“Questo si chiama un risveglio traumatico… non tanto per le urla e le mille domande di cui non ho capito nulla, ma per il fatto che Jun è incazzato nero e ha gridato!  
Credo che il mondo vada al contrario. Quando vede che da sola non ci arrivo al motivo di tutto questo mi illumina con voce controllata:  
\- Oggi inizia il ritiro! -  
\- Ommerda! -  
Impreco a denti stretti con voce roca anche per lui (e non so come abbia fatto a trattenersi dal dire un bel 'merda'!). Sono piena di sonno ma mi alzo in piedi sul letto con uno scatto che fa volare le coperte addosso a Jun, peccato che sono ancora addormentata e il mio corpo cede al salto improvviso facendomi cadere sempre addosso a lui. Cadiamo a terra con un tonfo sordo, io non mi faccio male ma lui credo di si, sono totalmente sopra di lui. Gli tolgo le lenzuola dalla faccia e lo vedo. Il suo viso è di pietra e vorrebbe mangiarmi dalla rabbia. È tutto spettinato ora e il mio dolce peso gli ha sgualcito tutto il vestito. Aiuto… aiuto aiuto… i suoi occhi ricordano tanto quelli di Karl in questo momento. Mi alzo in fretta, gli tolgo con dovizia la coperta e lo aiuto ad alzarsi. Lo guardo, ha un pessimo aspetto e un aura maligna gli gira intorno. Oddio, sono una frana, mi odierà, penserà che sono un mostro perché gli ho fatto saltare tutti i suoi piani… ma perché si ostina a farsi dei piani in mia compagnia?  
Tossisco di imbarazzo e mi volto per non subire oltre la sua ira. Vado ad aprire la finestra facendo entrare la luce e mi volto… no, così lo vedo meglio, è peggio, allora torno a chiuderla. Poi guardo me stessa: altro che lui, sono io ad avere un aspetto pietoso!  
Dovremmo essere già là, cazzo!  
Svelta come una pulce mi tolgo il mio pigiama che consiste in una mega maglietta rovinata, ignorando Jun. Tanto è arrabbiato e non mi vede! Butto a terra l’indumento ficcandomi nei meandri del mio armadio, trovo dei vestiti indossabili, almeno spero, e li metto, poi corro in bagno a fare i miei bisognini, mi lavo i denti e i capelli… beh, li guardo e basta, li lascio lì, sono troppo aggrovigliati per poterci fare qualsiasi cosa. Al diavolo pure quelli. Quando torno in camera lo vedo ancora là indeciso forse sul modo migliore per ammazzarmi. Credo che presto mi troverò le valigie fuori di casa!  
Fino ad allora farò del mio meglio. Non so per cosa ma farò del mio meglio.  
Prendo il borsone che per miracolo avevo preparato ieri sera e volo giù per le scale gridando:  
\- Jun, non vieni? -  
Non sento che dice, ma un ombra di vento mi soffia accanto e Jun è davanti alla porta ad aspettarmi con un pessimo aspetto ma pronto. Mah… quel ragazzo è un mistero per me, credo abbia il dono dell’ubiquità.  
Faccio per virare in cucina nella corsa, ma i capelli mi vengono artigliati e una forza discreta mi tira verso l'esterno della casa!  
Ok, ok… niente colazione… ed è meglio che taccia! Non oso nemmeno guardare l’ora. Che Dio me la mandi buona!”

/Genzo/  
“ Il sogno era decisamente bello e anche il letto era comodo… peccato che la sveglia non l’ho sentita!  
E questo è tutto. Sono semplicemente in ritardo. Ho dormito più di quanto avrei dovuto, come sempre, non cambia nulla, solo che questo è il giorno del ritiro. Mi prendo il tempo che mi serve senza correre come un pazzo, dopo aver bevuto il mio sacro caffè mi accendo la mia sacra sigaretta girando per casa mezzo nudo alla ricerca di un paio di boxer puliti, mica li avrò messi tutti nel borsone, no? Tengo la cicca fra gli incisivi muovendola con la lingua su e giù mentre spazientito cerco fra i cassetti. Alla fine ne trovo uno, è piccolo e stretto ma fa lo stesso. Indosso completo d’abiti qualsiasi sempre però nel mio stile da gran figo… odio quegli abiti eleganti che alcuni si ostinano ad indossare per apparire in pubblico, io sto bene con ogni cosa! Vado in bagno e butto il mozzicone nel cesso passando al mio aspetto. Mi sistemo i capelli e sempre con fare indolente scelgo il profumo, quando sono sicuro di essere a posto mi metto gli occhiali da sole ed esco di casa col borsone in spalla. Guardo la moto in garage, sono tentato di prenderla ma non ha senso così la saluto con rammarico e mi rassegno ad andarmene a piedi.  
Non cammino veloce, so di essere in un ritardo mostruoso ma non mi affanno mai nella mia vita più del necessario, tanto senza di me non partono e non vedo il bisogno di tutto questo rigore e precisione.  
Le 8.00!  
Ma perché così presto?  
Mi accendo un'altra sigaretta per fumarla in santa pace, prima non l’ho goduta come si deve. Cavolo però, se sono stretti sti boxer!”

/Karl/  
“ 8 meno 5.  
Io sono in anticipo di 5 minuti esatti ma tutti gli altri non sono ancora arrivati, ce ne fosse uno che si ricorda di oggi. Ma con chi mi sono messo in squadra? Se c’è una cosa che odio è proprio il ritardo. Si era detto di essere puntuali che doveva venire la giornalista e partire per il luogo del ritiro che è lontano… nemmeno l'allenatore più anziano è arrivato! Immagino Jun abbia avuto a che fare con quella bestia e quindi non posso dirgli nulla, come immagino anche che Genzo come al solito non si sia preoccupato della sveglia che non ha sentito nemmeno questa mattina! Lo sapevo che doveva rimanere da me a dormire!  
Mi rassegno al ritardo cronico.  
La squadra… beh, non la conosco ancora anche se ci gioco da un paio di mesi. Alla fine del ritiro inizia il campionato e qua oltre a tanti giocatori talentuosi e promettenti che Jun ha tirato su non c’è altro, manca la mentalità di far seriamente. Ok, questo dovrà venir fuori in queste settimane di ritiro e poi io non sono il miglior esempio; ma quando cazzo arrivano?  
Mi passo seccato una mano fra i biondi capelli che butto all’indietro. Sbuffo. Il tempo non passa, o meglio passa ma qua non viene nessuno.  
Sospiro profondamente. Ma si, in fondo chi se ne frega. Il pullman è qua, il posto è questo, perché io capisco bene quando si parla, non ho di che preoccuparmi. Torno alla mia aria fredda e indecifrabile. Mi siedo su una delle panchine circostanti e composto mi metto a fare un bel nulla!  
Finalmente la mia attesa viene premiata, la gente arriva, i ragazzi mi guardano e mi passano davanti timorosi non osando salutarmi. Qualche sbruffone sempre presente in ogni squadra commenta col suo gruppetto la mia solitaria presenza ma a me non mi tocca, se ci fosse Genzo lo prenderebbe a pugni ma per quel che mi riguarda…  
Arriva anche l'allenatore più anziano. Un uomo più largo che grosso piuttosto in là con gli anni, il classico nonnetto arzillo, come lo chiama Genzo. Sembra sapere il fatto suo ed è in gamba. Valido allenatore. Mi saluta gentile e poi lo perdo di vista, non mi interessa sinceramente.  
08.15  
Strano ma vero, si degna di arrivare il fenomeno! Genzo in persona. Si disturba a cercarmi e una volta trovato mi raggiunge sedendomisi accanto. Borbotta un ciao distratto e mi chiede cosa aspettiamo a partire.  
\- Te! -  
\- Solo me? -  
\- No… anche l’altro fenomeno da baraccone! -  
\- Ah, mi sembrava che ci fosse troppo silenzio… quella bestia ha fatto arrivare tardi Jun anche oggi? -  
\- Non credo arriverà viva lei… lui si ma lei no! -  
\- Effettivamente… -  
Non mi metto a discutere con lui sul suo geniale ritardo, tanto ormai lo conosco.  
Piuttosto quello che attira la mia attenzione è la scia di voce che viene dal fondo della strada.  
\- Scusascusascusascusascusa... -  
È arrivata Astrid. Povero Jun… mi fa un po’ pena.  
Ad ogni modo fra un urlo e l’altro di lei, fra un ritardo e l’altro di tutti, fra un intervista e mille altre cose, il primo ritiro di questa stramba ma promettente squadra ha inizio.  
Per quel che mi riguarda può cadere il mondo, a me interessa fare il mio dovere… e magari anche un po’ divertirmi a fare quel che mi piace, perché no… questo me l’ha insegnato Genzo.”


	24. Giornata tipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La squadra è in ritiro e la società ha chiesto ad Astrid di aiutarli come assistente, è un po' una tuttofare. In realtà la sua figura è ispirata a quella che nel manga era rivolta alle 'manager', delle assistenti tuttofare appunto. Spazio alla gelosia per lei che dà fondo a tutta la sua smisurata demenza!

CAPITOLO 23:  
GIORNATA TIPO

/Astrid/  
“ Cos’è questo rumore fastidioso che disturba il mio sacrosanto sonno? Chi cazzo è che non osa farmi dormire? Porco cane che fastidio, non lo sopporto! Apro gli occhi infastidita per vedere la fonte di questo tintinnio che sembra… sembra… si, sembra proprio una sveglia!  
Apro e chiudo gli occhi in continuazione realizzando di essere al mondo, ma in che parte del mondo?  
Mah…mistero!  
Proprio non ricordo dove sono. Ma che è successo? Non è la mia camera e questo letto è così duro... fa più freddo del solito.  
Questo stupido rumore continua a drindennare!  
Sposto gli occhi e cerco l’oggetto incriminato. A tentoni lo trovo non dopo esserci caduta insieme nell’impresa. Con un bernoccolo in fronte e la sveglia in mano la spengo con un gesto secco scaraventandola con rabbia in un angolo buio della stanza.  
E la luce? Dove vado a trovarla? Non ricordo dove sono e cosa dovrei fare. Perché ho messo la sveglia così presto? Perché la mamma non è venuta a svegliarmi di persona per accertarsi che io senta la sveglia e non torni a dormire? Perché… oh… vaffanculo anche i perché!  
Il mio cattivo umore mattiniero si mostra come al solito.  
Mi alzo in piedi e cerco il comodino che spero di avere ancora. Trovato, tasto tutto quello che c’è. Man mano che trovo un oggetto che non mi serve e che non si illumina lo butto a terra con aria assente. L’ultima cosa che rimane è una candela con accendino accanto… ma la luce elettrica in questo fottuto posto è sparita secoli fa o deve ancora essere scoperta?  
Accendo la candela e finalmente vedo qualcosa. La penombra illuminata fiocamente dalla piccola luce non mi infastidisce, a me piacciono le candele anche se di mattino quello che odio supera quello che amo.  
Mi serve uno specchio ma sembra non esserci nemmeno quello, allora una finestra… ma che diavolo ho fatto ieri sera per non ricordare dove sono? La finestra la trovo e la apro, una volta aperta stringo gli occhi infastiditi a morte dalla luce, mentre li tengo chiusi soffio la candela chiudendola, la ributto sul letto svogliata e mantenendo gli occhi chiusi do le spalle alla finestra e alla luce. Ora è il momento di aprirli… dai che se sono fortunata mi ritrovo di nuovo in camera mia a casuccia bella (come se avessi una casa mia e basta…).  
Delusione a quel che vedo… ora ricordo… sono al ritiro della squadra di calcio. Ma perché mi sono fatta fregare così? Solo perché la scuola ho smesso di assumerla anni fa viste le mie continue bocciature, non significa mica che cerchi un lavoro che non richieda un intelligenza suprema!  
Insomma, chi ha detto che chi non ha studiato deve sgobbare come una matta per altri? Spero che presto mi arrivino i rinforzi. Lavorare dietro le quinte delle squadre è un lavoro ingrato!  
Preferivo quando facevo l’interprete di Jun!  
Do un occhiata all’orologio del mio cellulare, è tardi anche stamattina, devo svegliarli prima che Jun si accorga che ho ignorato gli ordini anche questa volta… vabbè, è appena il secondo giorno di ritiro…  
Prendo la mia cassa wii-fi e scelgo la sveglia adatta: Marilyn Manson sarà perfetto. Metto la pausa nella prima canzone nel mio I-pod ed esco dalla stanza così come sono, con la mia fedele camicia da notte-maglia gigante e i capelli stravolti che mi coprono tutta. Sono scalza e le gambe del tutto nude non mi danno affatto fastidio nonostante il freddo pungente che c’è qua in montagna in mezzo ai boschi.  
Arrivo al corridoio del loro dormitorio appoggio la cassa nella spalla rivolta all’esterno e premo play sul touch screen. Con un sorrisetto lontanamente sadico ma addormentato allo stesso tempo prorompe ‘Rock is dead’ a tutto volume. Cammino su e giù e passando do qualche calcio alle porte delle stanze da due e da tre. Quando noto che sono tutti svegli che trafficano stralunati per il risveglio dolce che ho riservato loro, vado nell’ultima camera in fondo riservata ai campioni, cioè a Genzo e Karl. Di sicuro Karl si è svegliato, ma dubito che Genzo abbia sentito.  
Spengo la musica, busso piano per farmi sentire da Karl, entro e gli lancio uno sguardo maligno, lui è sveglio appena uscito dal bagno e sembra come al solito non importargli nulla di quello che sto per fare.  
Vado vicino a Genzo che dorme beato e metto la cassa sul suo cuscino, poi mi assicuro che il volume sia al massimo e accendo di nuovo.  
Marilyn fa il suo dovere!  
La sua faccia è encomiabile e per un pelo tolgo la cassa prima che la colpisca con un pugno, poi scappo prima che colpisca me!  
Sono sicura che mi ama alla follia!”

/Jun/  
“ Quella pazza è proprio la solita, non credo capirà mai come si matura e si lavora seriamente!  
La parola professionalità non sa nemmeno cosa sia!  
Fortuna che io mi sveglio da solo perché sono l'allenatore!  
La cosa più divertente della mattinata però non è il modo in cui li sveglia, ma come serve la colazione!  
La sala mensa è piuttosto grande e pian piano arrivano tutti i ragazzi che si presentano con aria seccata e sbattuta.  
Ci sono diversi tavoli lunghi dove ci si divide e ci si siede ad aspettare. Quando sono tutti inizia lo show personale di Astrid… sembra che la luna le si sia già raddrizzata stamattina.  
Si è portata dietro anche qua la sua fedele musica e con uno dei suoi pazzoidi gruppi rock che non conosco minimamente, mette il thè, caffè o il latte nelle precarie tazze di ceramica, ovviamente il tutto ballando. Eccola che con una giravolta si porta con due di quelle piene davanti al primo tavolone e appoggiate sopra le spinge forte facendo arrivare a destinazione l’oggetto. Quello che stupisce tutti non è tanto il fatto che ha un ottima mira e che le tazze arrivino esattamente alla persona, ma quanto il fatto che spande pochissimo o niente. È un vero mistero quella donna!  
Come diavolo fa a fare queste cose? Sembra che non abbia fatto altro nella sua vita, e mi viene il dubbio che sia vero. Molti scuotono la testa rassegnati, altri increduli, altri ancora divertiti.  
A me, però, e al secondo allenatore, ce la consegna bene portandocela da brava bambina diligente. Che strana!  
Dopo le tazze è il turno del pane, delle fette o dei biscotti confezionati che lancia ad ognuno come se fossero allenamenti di baseball, sempre con un ottima mira, infine dopo aver fatto tutto finisce di ballare cantando la sua canzone preferita di quei delicatissimi ragazzi urlanti.   
Io veramente non so come prenderla.

Gli allenamenti mattutini finalmente sono iniziati e anche sta volta siamo tutti indenni e salvi. A disturbarci, però, questa volta è ancora Astrid, tanto per cambiare, con una faccia feroce da brivido… oddio, che ha combinato sta volta?  
\- Astrid? Tutto bene? - Un grugnito in risposta, poi si decide a parlare.  
\- C’è... c’è… quell’odiosissima donna… quella giornalista dell’altro giorno… -  
\- E che vuole? -  
\- E che cazzo ne so? Io credo che voglia te da come quel giorno ti guardava, ti mangiava con gli occhi, ti spogliava, ti seduceva e dalle foto che immagino ti abbia fatto. - Oh, questa so come si chiama, gelosia…  
Io tutte queste cose sinceramente le ho notate ma non tanto come lei… ha esagerato. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi rassegno: la mia vita è destinata ad essere rincorsa da pazze!  
\- Astrid! - La ammonisco, non vorrei che sentisse.  
\- Vado da lei, avverti Collins, arriverò subito. Dove l’hai fatta aspettare? - Schietta e secca la risposta:  
\- Nel cesso! L’ho chiusa dentro dicendo che forse eri lì… poi le ho detto di aver rotto la porta per sbaglio! - Sgrano gli occhi. La conosco e so che l’ha fatto veramente, le donne gelose sono terribili ma c’è da tremare quando è Astrid ad esserlo!  
Sento Genzo ridacchiare mentre ci guarda, deve averci sentito.  
Io scuoto sconsolato il capo e vado dentro lasciandola lì; tanto so che a momenti torna alla carica.  
Come immaginavo l’aveva chiusa realmente nei bagni… chissà che scusa ha tirato fuori… e chissà che le dico ora io!  
Apro e me la trovo livida di rabbia, ma appena mi vede si scioglie in lacrime facendo finta di essere terrorizzata, mi abbraccia dicendo qualcosa a proposito del fatto che ha avuto tanta paura e non mi fa parlare. Ok, non ho nemmeno bisogno di giustificarmi. Meglio di così!  
Mi mostra le foto che mi ha scattato l’altro giorno per il book che si è offerta di farmi. La lunga intervista si è protratta per ore ed io non sapevo più come togliermela dalle scatole, tanto che ho accettato di fare qualunque foto pur di finire tutto in fretta.  
Non è male come ragazza, avrà pochi anni più di me e si mantiene bene, magra, carina, ma nulla di speciale, è la classica superficiale seduttrice.  
Ma che razza di foto mi ha scattato? Queste sono foto da modello, non da allenatore… cosa crede di farmi diventare, un attore di film ad alto contenuto erotico? Se le vedono gli altri non finiscono più di fare battutine.  
Anche questa maniaca mi doveva capitare!  
Dentro di me sono piuttosto disperato ma dall’esterno mantengo una calma inaudita, composto e normale come se avessi visto sempre quelle cose.  
\- Uhmm… mica le metterà su qualche rivista, queste. -  
\- Oh, no, tranquillo… queste sono quelle del suo book personale che le consegnerò a lei e alle altre case editrici per… -  
La blocco subito categorico.  
\- Mi scusi ma le altre case editrici non hanno bisogno di queste foto, le ricordo che sono un allenatore e non un modello che cerca lavoro. Io ho accettato di fare quelle foto e questo book solo perché lei ci teneva a farlo, per divertimento e basta. Io non ne ho assolutamente bisogno. - Mi guarda smarrita, fa parte della sua tattica.  
\- Oh, mi scusi… io non intendevo… beh, ma almeno una copia la posso tenere solo per me? - Devo acconsentire altrimenti mi scoppia in lacrime ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio. Poi passa all’attacco.  
\- Sa, in realtà non era in previsione nessun book, solo qualche foto e niente di più per l’articolo, ma quando l’ho vista dal vivo mi è piaciuto subito e il mio occhio da esperta non ha potuto fare a meno di immaginarla in certi modi… così, solo per arte ho fatto quel book, se non vuole farlo vedere a nessuno non si preoccupi, non lo farò. Gliene lascerò una copia. Però se fossi in lei ci penserei bene. Invece che l’allenatore se un giorno si stufa e vuole cambiare lavoro, il modello le frutterà un sacco di soldi. - E il lungo monologo continua terminando con la domanda sul mio numero di cellulare e se possiamo vederci ancora.  
Non so cosa dire ed è Astrid a salvarmi… mi chiedevo quando sarebbe intervenuta infatti!”

/Astrid/  
“Credo che la strozzerò… si, non ho altro da fare, oggi è un buon giorno per diventare un assassina ricercata dalla polizia. Si, perché una come me non finirà mai in prigione, sono i poliziotti a scappare da me appena ci hanno a che fare!  
Io questa la disintegro!  
Guarda come si è conciata: gonna cortissima, gambe accavallate che mostrano le auto reggenti in pizzo, giacca tolta e top super attillato con un reggiseno imbottito che fa solo scena!  
E la faccia…  
Cosa fa poi quel cellulare nella sua mano? Mica si starà segnando il numero di Jun?  
Stringo convulsamente il vassoio che tengo fra le mani, il thè bollente è un buon inizio per mettere chiaramente le cose in chiaro. Senza pensarci su faccio un passo avanti avvicinandomi a lei da dietro e facendo finta di inciampare le finisco addosso rovesciandole il liquido caldo sulla gonna e su parte della maglietta.  
Lei lancia l’urlo di Tarzan ed io rido come una matta fra me e me mentre con gran faccia tosta mi rialzo e le chiedo scusa poco convincente… sembra dire: ‘l’ho fatto apposta, troia!’  
Jun mi lancia un occhiata eloquente, a dopo i ringraziamenti, aspetta di vedere come proseguo!  
\- Guarda, il bagno te l’ho già mostrato prima, ti do dei vestiti per cambiarti… ti saranno un po’ grandi ma sicuramente ti doneranno! -  
La spingo via sparendo a cercare abiti che mi soddisfino. Ecco i più vecchi e orrendi che ho, questi li ho portati per i lavori ingrati, sapevo che li avrei usati. Pantaloni a quadri larghissimi e tutti rattoppati, maglione a righe di un paio di taglie troppo grandi. Sarà un capolavoro.  
Dopo averglieli consegnati l’aspetto in sala con Jun che non sa se ringraziarmi o gridarmi dietro qualcosa.  
\- Non dire nulla, non ancora… non è stato faticoso e non lo sarà nemmeno il resto! -  
Alza un sopracciglio che non so esattamente come interpretare.  
Nel frattempo mi metto a guardare questo cavolo di book che dice di aver fatto al mio tesoro... ebbene si, ho ascoltato ogni parola!  
Cazzo però… mica male… guarda qua… urca!  
\- Jun…che calore… -  
Non lo guardo mentre dico sinceramente quello che penso. Il mio interesse cresce e lo avviso che quel book lo terrò io!  
C’è un primo piano suo coi capelli tutti spettinati e sugli occhi che è la fine del mondo, con quegli occhioni languidi… e quest’altra tutto intero coi pantaloni strettissimi di pelle nera che gli evidenziano quelle gambe da calciatore e la maglia che si alza mentre lui tira su le braccia? Guarda cosa si vede… e in questa coi pantaloni di prima e la maglietta leggera, larga e corta che mostra il suo basso ventre e il suo ombelico tutto da leccare. E questa con la canottiera attillata che mostra le sue braccia muscolose… e questa coi capelli all’indietro in ordine coi ciuffi che gli cadono in avanti strategicamente… ma che lunghi che li ha, non l’avevo mai notato… la frangia ormai gli è andata del tutto via. Cazzo, sembra un altro… oddio, lo voglio! Alzo di scatto lo sguardo per saltargli addosso e lo vedo che guarda dietro di me con un aria livida, o meglio sembra… sì, sembra che stia cercando di trattenersi dallo scoppiare in una risata a crepapelle!  
Mi volto e vedo il motivo, è tornata l’oca ma io non trattengo le risate. Ho la maldicenza di scoppiarle a ridere in faccia.  
\- Cara, avevo ragione… stai benissimo! - Vorrebbe uccidermi! - Guarda stai così bene che quasi quasi immortalo questo momento meraviglioso con una foto… mettiti vicino a Jun! -  
La prendo e la spingo seduta vicino al mio tesoro, così si ricorderà questa giornata per il resto della sua vita. Non avrà mai il coraggio di buttare via una foto che la ritrae col suo bel Jun!  
Gliela scatto con la sua macchina. Credo che ormai non capisca nulla di ciò che sto combinando.  
Ed infine il tocco finale: con aria normalissima mi calo nella parte della maniaca psicopatica!  
\- Jun… ieri abbiamo fatto troppa confusione, ci hanno sentito quasi tutti. Stasera dopo il solito cerchiamo di contenerci un po'. Sai, mi dà un po’ fastidio che sappiano tutti i fatti nostri. Già la camera ha i muri sottili. A proposito del solito, ho già individuato il prossimo obiettivo. È una giornalista piuttosto inutile, perfetta per finire sulla pagina delle cronache nere! Ho preparato tutto, stai tranquillo… puoi fare il tuo lavoro di copertura sereno. Penso come sempre a tutto io. -  
E sono così convincente che dovrebbero darmi il premio oscar… cavolo, ho sempre desiderato fare una cosa simile!  
Mi sganascerei dal ridere se non fosse che devo reggere ancora il gioco. Jun è impareggiabile perché nonostante la faccia scandalizzata da spaventapasseri di quella cretina che ha davanti, rimane serio a guardarmi come se dicessi un Ave Maria!  
Poi mi capita a fagiolo uno scarafaggio che corre in mezzo al pavimento, lascio che arrivi ai piedi della donna che li alza schifata, io lo raggiungo e con aria maligna e tagliente, da killer spietata, la fisso negli occhi e mormoro glaciale come il soffio della morte:  
\- Non preoccuparti… lo uccido io… mi piace schiacciare gli scarafaggi, sono così simili agli umani… - E lo pesto con gusto. Lei spalanca la bocca e trattiene il respiro, noto con piacere che le lacrime le premono per uscire. Sta morendo… guarda me e guarda Jun implorando che arrivi qualcuno a salvarla. Io mi scosto e vado all’armadietto degli alcolici (di cui conosco solo io l'esistenza perché l'ho riempito personalmente!) Prendo una tequila e ne verso un bicchierino porgendoglielo, lei rifiuta energicamente allora lo offro a Jun che lo prende in mano ma non fa nulla, spero che non lo beva altrimenti gli viene un altro infarto. Io al contrario prendo il resto della bottiglia e bevo da lì, in realtà ingurgito solo qualche goccio per impressionarla. Ha un ottimo effetto, devo dire. Cazzo, vorrei leggere nel pensiero ma non credo che serva… guarda la sua faccia!  
Voglio ridere…  
\- Che tardi, è quasi ora di fare QUELLA solita COSA! Jun, raduniamo i ragazzi… -  
Non ho idea di cosa capisca con questa frase e nemmeno io so a cosa alludevo, ma sicuramente lei capisce qualcosa di psicopatico dopo i miei sguardi da perversa pericolosissima.  
\- Vuoi restare a vedere? -  
Lei sgrana ancora di più gli occhi se possibile e si alza di scatto dicendo che deve andarsene, che ha un impegno improvviso. Sicuramente sta pensando che razza di donna sono.  
\- Allora spero che il tuo articolo venga bene e che parli bene di noi, sai… non vorrei rimanere delusa, mi sembri una così brava ragazza. Sono brutte le delusioni, io odio i tradimenti… per non parlare di Jun! - Sono un attrice consumata... un misto fra una pervertita ed un'assassina senza scrupoli!  
In realtà non ho mai detto nulla di chiaro ma col modo che ho usato uno può capire tutto o nulla. È quel tutto che è la chicca!  
Non credo che parlerà male, come non credo tornerà a farsi viva.  
Mentre raccoglie le sue cose le do il colpo di grazia sedendomi a cavalcioni su Jun. Comincio a baciargli il collo slacciandogli la camicia, gli accarezzo il petto e lo sfioro col mio seno attraverso i vestiti. Lui sta fermo e mi lascia fare limitandosi a mettermi le mani sui fianchi, anche lui è un ottimo attore, forse meglio di me. Io incuto terrore sempre e comunque, ma lui che di norma sembra un cucciolo tenerissimo, vederlo così serio e freddo è un tocco di classe!  
Mi assicuro che ci stia guardando e distrattamente sussurro un:   
\- Arrivederci, spero torni a trovarci presto… -  
Lei balbetta qualcosa che non riesce a dire bene, le muore in gola quando poso le mie labbra su quelle di Jun in un bacio per ora a fior di labbra, ma che si intende diventerà presto molto di più.  
Naturalmente darei non so cosa per proseguire, ma non ha senso perché lei non c’è più e quando sento che si imbatte in Karl fuori dalla stanza che dice tetro e gelido come suo solito:   
\- Jun, Astrid è ora di… - Scoppio a ridere definitivamente facendo morire le risate rumorose nel petto di Jun, fra i suoi vestiti… non deve sentirmi, non deve… solo la sua corsa e la macchina che sgomma via mi libera il respiro.  
Questa è la risata più di gusto di tutti i tempi!”

/Karl/  
“Non voglio sapere che ci fanno in quella posa, lei che ride come una pazza e lui che sta addirittura piangendo dal divertimento sempre però composto. Tanto meno non voglio sapere che ci faceva quella così terrorizzata che fuggiva con abiti da pagliaccio. Non voglio sapere nulla… anche se Genzo al mio posto si farebbe raccontare vita morte e miracoli per unirsi alle risate.  
Di Astrid lo sapevo che era demente cronica persa ma speravo che almeno Jun si salvasse… evidentemente è una grave malattia contagiosa. Devo stare alla larga da lei, così esco lasciandoli alle loro stranezze e flirt!  
\- Che razza di ritiro… - Dico fra me e me mantenendo la mia aria staccata.”


	25. E se ci si perde?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl e Genzo hanno qualche problema a livello di intimità, mentre Genzo vuole saltare addosso a Karl ed è pronto per fare sesso, Karl è bloccato da qualcosa, ma cosa sarà? Decide in modo poco sensibile di parlarne con Jun, ma poi succede qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono la fic e soprattutto quelli che commentano.

CAPITOLO 24:  
E SE CI SI PERDE?

/Genzo/  
“Quest’oggi tocca a Till i collapse di Eminem a quanto pare. Parlo della sveglia mattutina… come? Perché sono già sveglio? E perché parlo da solo come un cretino schizofrenico? Semplice.  
Stanotte non ho dormito!  
Cazzo cazzo cazzo!  
Non ci credo che è da ieri sera che sono sveglio. Non ci credo assolutamente!  
Invece è proprio così. Mi alzo dal letto prima di Karl e apro la porta della stanza prima che Astrid ci si ficchi dentro col suo volume al massimo e qualche diavoleria per svegliarmi. La sorprendo a ballare brake dance sulle note veloci e ritmate di questa canzone che effettivamente apprezzo anche io. Come diavolo fa di prima mattina e con la cassa in mano a ballare così? Mi mancavano un po’ i suoi movimenti travolgenti anche se devo fargli un appunto: si vede che è appena sveglia, ha tutta l’aria insonnolita.  
Quando mi arriva davanti si blocca spalancando la bocca e sgranando gli occhi: non crede a quel che vede.  
Me la immagino a pensare:  
NO! Lui qui!  
Ebbene sì… e sono anche di pessimo umore!  
Ci sono stati risvegli peggiori ma questo non ha nulla da invidiare ad altri!  
\- Si, sono sveglio, e allora? -  
Poi mi volto e tornando dentro in camera sbatto la porta dietro di me.  
Uffa!  
Che notte di merda!  
Si, perché non sono rimasto sveglio per fare quello che avrei voluto, ovvero l’amore con Karl… ma l’ho guardato dormire e non calcolarmi per nulla.  
Voglio dire… stiamo insieme ormai da un po’ e al di là del tempo effettivo, noi due siamo fidanzati!  
E siamo in camera insieme!  
Porca troia!  
Perché non dobbiamo rilassarci e fare quello che ci sentiamo?  
Forse che lui non lo sente quanto me il bisogno?  
Già è parecchio anomalo che due come noi non abbiano ancora fatto sesso completo, ma solo tutto quello che arriva fino a lì.  
Perché non riusciamo a scioglierci quanto serve per proseguire? Io sciolto lo sono già… ma il problema questa volta è in lui.  
Andiamo, non ha avuto problemi con Jun… perché con me è diverso?  
Proprio non capisco!  
Al diavolo anche lui!  
Quando accendo crudelmente la luce della camera senza aprire sensatamente la finestra, Karl è già in piedi… anzi… è in cesso.  
Il mio linguaggio fa schifo ma non me ne frega nemmeno di striscio.  
Manco mi saluta, adesso?  
Qua non va bene… devo assolutamente far qualcosa altrimenti non mi controllo più e finirà che lo violento.  
Mi tolgo la canottiera che uso per dormire mentre la musica diventa sempre più fievole sparendo insieme alla casinista Astrid.  
Rimango in boxer e gironzolo cercando la tuta con la quale farò il solito risveglio muscolare, quando la trovo a terra stropicciata storco il naso. Dovrò farla lavare.  
È proprio ora che Karl esce dal bagno e si ferma a guardarmi.  
È a torso nudo con i pantaloni neri della tuta e oltre a presentarmisi così, quindi a mostrare tutti i suoi pettorali, addominali, spalle, bicipiti, schiena e quant’altro si possa vedere… che non hanno nulla da invidiare a nessun porno star… ha un asciugamano intorno al collo, con un lembo si sta asciugando distrattamente una parte di capelli biondi… certo… serviva lavarseli prima degli allenamenti di oggi… ora li ha bagnati e spettinati… Karl coi capelli bagnati e spettinati…è da fotografare.  
Gocce gli si staccano dal mento dopo avergli accarezzato tutto il volto. Noto una che si ferma sulla sua bocca chiusa incurvata verso il basso. Il volto è di marmo… non dice e non fa nulla, non mostra sentimenti e perché diavolo deve essere così maledettamente attraente anche appena sveglio?  
Mi sono già eccitato…  
I suoi occhi si spostano su di me fissandomi prima serio e penetrante, per poi venire attirati da un altro particolare del mio corpo… mi guardo anche io e impreco fra me e me cercando di far finta di nulla come ha fatto lui… sono nudo, a parte i mini boxer, e si vede abbastanza direi!  
So di non aver nulla da invidiare a lui, ma sai… venire passato ai raggi X, un po’ come ho fatto io con lui, non è uno scherzo quando sei in certe condizioni... ma perché non mostra i suoi istinti anche lui come ho fatto io?  
Porco cane, sarà difficile aspettare ancora e poi scusa… perché dovrei aspettare? Cosa? Che le cose vengano da sole? Se nessuno le fa venire le ‘cose’ non è che vengono da sole… in fin dei conti stiamo insieme e non devo preoccuparmi di chissà cosa, siamo entrambi adulti… oh, al diavolo i pensieri!  
D’impulso mi muovo arrivando fino a lui, con poca gentilezza e delicatezza poso una mano al fianco e una intorno al suo collo attirandolo a me con forza e senza possibilità di respinta, lo bacio con desiderio.  
È colpa tua, sai, se sono così impulsivo e poco romantico!  
Ho voglia di te… non so quanto ancora resisterò senza violentarti.  
Premo le labbra sulle sue e quando gliele apro infilando la lingua nella sua bocca cercando sollievo, un po’ mi calmo notando che ricambia il bacio, anche se è poco convincente; credo non abbia gradito la mia irruenza, infatti appena si tratta di spingersi oltre ecco che non esiste forza che tenga… si ritira respingendomi con quella della colazione e degli allenamenti!.  
\- Non è il momento… -  
Freddo e serafico come sempre.  
Anche ora.  
Ma chi è?  
Un alieno?  
Sbuffo vistosamente seccato, non mi preoccupo di nascondere tutta la mia contrarietà.  
\- Ogni tanto mi piacerebbe che tu fossi meno rigido! -  
Grugnisco solo questo lasciando perdere insulti di altro genere e sparisco in bagno.  
Quando esco lui non c’è più e non mi ci vuole molto a dare un calcio alla porta dietro di me.”

/Karl/  
“Meno rigido?! Cioè? Maniaco?  
Non posso mica far sesso con lui 24 ore su 24 come vorrebbe!  
Se uno gli andasse dietro si sfinirebbe solo a soddisfarlo!  
Al di là di tutto la fa facile lui… io so che non ce la fa più a resistere senza saltarmi addosso, letteralmente parlando, ma le cose non si fanno a comando. Lui mi piace, lo desidero anche io almeno quanto mi desidera lui… ma non è tutto lì.  
Non è facile.  
Non basta questo per sciogliersi fino a quel punto.  
È una cosa troppo difficile per me… io l’ho fatto con Jun perché non volevo pensare a quello che provavo per Genzo... sì, insomma, se si vuole metterla su questo piano l’ho usato e mi sento un po’ un verme anche se in quel momento non lo credevo, pensavo solo a me stesso e a far tacere quello che volevo realmente, ma ora è diverso.  
Non riesco a farlo… a far l’amore con lui così a comando. Anche se c’è desiderio e voglia, farlo significherebbe aprirmi del tutto, mostrarmi nudo nell’anima nei suoi confronti, fargli vedere tutto… è una cosa che non ho mai fatto, con Jun non facevo l’amore ma solo del sesso, non mi dovevo scoprire, non ci mettevo sentimento, ma nel momento in cui lo si fa con sentimento le cose cambiano… cambiano del tutto e per questo per me è difficile.  
Io non mi sono mai mostrato fino a quel punto.  
Mai.  
Il primo è stato Genzo, ma non mi ha mai visto completamente perché nonostante i sentimenti mi sono sempre frenato.  
Perché è più forte di me.  
Non so come definirla… paura di me stesso, di quel che succederebbe, paura di farmi vedere, farmi leggere… paura.  
È questo.  
Semplicemente questo.  
È la motivazione che è diversa. I sentimenti… per questo con Jun ci sono riuscito e con Genzo ancora no.  
Ma come faccio a farglielo capire?  
Quello ragiona con gli ormoni, sicuramente non capirebbe un cazzo e la prenderebbe male!  
Esco prima che lui finisca e torni alla carica. Vado dagli altri e ancora una volta non dovrò sforzarmi per essere quello di sempre.  
Solo un semplice ghiacciolo freddo, scostante e dalla mente lontana anni luce.  
È semplice, sono così dalla nascita, non mi ci vorrà fatica per questo… mi ci vorrà fatica per mostrare il vero me stesso senza maschera di gelo con passione e sentimenti violenti quanto lui è capace di risvegliare.  
Durante il risveglio muscolare sto sulle mie come sempre, non sono particolarmente loquace e la gente mi lascia divinamente in pace a prescindere dal tipo di giornata che ho.  
Poi a colazione non mangio, non ho fame, non mi preoccupo nemmeno di far finta di ingurgitare qualcosa. Astrid mi guarda torva borbottando qualcosa sul suo caffé che è buonissimo.  
Jun invece ha notato che è da un po’ di giorni che non mangio quasi nulla, infatti il suo sguardo mi pesa. Non è di rimprovero e nemmeno di apprensione… è uno sguardo attento e penetrante, che sembra mi stia leggendo il motivo di questo mio comportamento.  
Io lo ricambio ma dentro di me mi trovo infastidito perché l’unica persona che non voglio si preoccupi per me.  
Sbuffando mi alzo e torno subito al campo da solo ignorando Genzo che continua a fissarmi malamente.  
Chissà, forse se parlo con Jun… lui è più simile a me in certe cose, lui ci sarà passato.”

  
\- Potete andare, per oggi gli allenamenti sono finiti… siete liberi! -

/Jun/  
“Dico ad alta voce ai ragazzi che entrano parlando fra di loro negli spogliatoi. Torno ad immergermi nelle carte che ho in mano leggendo attentamente gli appunti della giornata sui giocatori. Rimango seduto sul solito sgabello a bordo campo, una gamba piegata e l’altra allungata che poggia a terra. Potrei entrare nella stanza delle riunioni ma preferisco stare qui, a quest’ora mi bacia il sole del tramonto che lento sparisce fra gli alberi che ci circondano. È un bel posto, ho richiesto un centro sportivo in montagna fra gli alberi per isolarci e ricaricarci e ci regala degli scenari spettacolari. Di solito i grandi club vanno in posti esotici a fare i ritiri per farli al caldo, ma noi giochiamo in Germania e non siamo un grande club, comunque in inverno fa un freddo terribile e i ragazzi devono comunque giocare all’aperto, per cui se si abituano alle temperature che dovranno in ogni caso affrontare, non è la fine del mondo.   
È bello questo momento. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo sparire tutti con il consueto casino, tutti tranne uno, un'ombra rimane davanti a me coprendo parte del sole ormai basso. Non è Collins, con lui siamo d’accordo che parliamo più tardi dei dettagli della giornata, adesso per lui è l’ora del tè mentre per me questo è un momento che mi riservo da solo.  
Alzo lo sguardo mantenendo la testa bassa… ugualmente assorto vedo Karl col volto in ombra e il sole alle spalle che gli dipinge i capelli e la schiena di colori caldi, arancio e rossi. Molto affascinante.  
La sua è un espressione solita, controllata e fredda. Non dice nulla, mi guarda e aspetta che io finisca di revisionare le mie cose come ogni giorno, ma non riesco più a rimanere concentrato sul mio lavoro, così chiudo la cartellina e alzo la testa sorridendo come mio solito.  
\- Karl… volevi parlarmi? -  
Non mostra inclinazioni, risponde coi suoi toni distanti e metallici:  
\- Sì… se hai finito… -  
Mi tratta come se fossi uno tanto più grande di lui. Con distacco e rispetto anche se ringraziando il cielo a me danno tutti del tu.  
Sposto gli occhi dietro di lui.  
\- Va bene, ma aspetta un momento. -  
Così dicendo lo sposto con un tocco leggero in parte. Mi immergo di nuovo nel tramonto dimenticando tutto e tutti.  
\- È lo spettacolo che non mi perdo mai, lo sai… -  
Non risponde, aspetta solo che finisca. Ma anche se ha gli occhi nella mia stessa direzione non lo guarda realmente. È altrove.  
Vorrei solo che non mi trattasse da allenatore. Abbiamo quasi la stessa età, siamo stati insieme… abbiamo fatto anche l’amore… e non può parlarmi come se fossi quasi un estraneo.  
È un esplosione di colori intensi che fanno male agli occhi eppure sono troppo belli per non fissarli. Assorbo ogni immagine e disegno che le nuvole dorate e arancio creano su nel cielo rossastro. Me le imprimo nella mente. Finché io non crollerò guarderò sempre questa meraviglia. Non me ne sono mai persa una, eppure nessuna è uguale all’altra.  
Sto bene.  
Sto semplicemente bene ed è la sensazione che più mi piace, dopo quella che si sente appena si finisce di giocare una partita, ma purtroppo quella non potrò più provarla.  
Quando è del tutto nascosto e rimangono solo colori tenui che pian piano scemano nel lilla e violetto, dando spazio al crepuscolo che anticiperà la notte, mi alzo e torno a portare la mia attenzione su Karl.  
\- Andiamo a fare due passi? O preferisci prima lavarci e cambiarci? Fino a ora di cena c’è tempo… -  
Lui sembra pensarci su un attimo poi senza mutare tono o espressione risponde:  
\- Facciamo due passi, preferirei parlarti subito… -  
\- Ok, ma aspetta che metto giù questi e prendo qualcosa da mettere su, ora comincia a far freddo. -  
Annuisce e vedo che fa lo stesso andando a prendersi una giacca anche lui.  
Camminiamo fianco a fianco e questo mi dà modo di riflettere.  
Sembriamo ancora due fidanzati, in questo momento?  
Mi dà sollievo il fatto che questo pensiero non mi fa né caldo né freddo, significa che sono guarito. Forse però non era amore se sono guarito. Si guarisce dall’amore infranto?   
Un sorriso spontaneo mi sorge sulle labbra.  
Aspetterò sia lui ad iniziare il discorso, intanto osservo il bosco nel quale ci siamo addentrati senza intenzione di esplorarlo. Semplicemente l’unico luogo per fare due passi è questo, visto che il luogo del ritiro è circondato solo da alberi e boschi. Non è fitto e nero, anche se fa buio presto, non mi preoccupo, non credo sia possibile perderci, e poi si vede bene grazie alla luna che filtra dai rami, è grande e bassa, di un argento vivo mai visto. Mi piace anche la notte. Cosa avrà mai da dirmi?  
\- Jun… è da un po’ che mi chiedo una cosa… -  
Ancora questo tono di rispetto… mi tratta da persona più grande di lui. Se si deve confidare con me, cosa poco probabile per Karl, lo deve fare in modo diverso.  
\- Scusa se ti interrompo… stai parlando con un amico, in questo momento, non con un allenatore. -  
Capisce il concetto così riprende:  
\- Vorrei parlarti di una cosa piuttosto personale. Non riguarda il calcio. -  
Volevo vedere che mi parlasse del calcio… questo non ha mai avuto problemi nel calcio e anche se ne avesse non chiederebbe nulla a nessuno.  
Non dico niente, attendo solo che continui, non sono tipo da forzare le parole, tanto meno sono curioso.  
Noto però che fa un notevole sforzo.  
\- Riguarda Genzo, vero? -  
Ecco, non volevo interromperlo ma lo vedo in difficoltà in questo genere di cose.  
Lui non mi guarda ma fissa l’erba a terra.  
\- Sì… ma non proprio lui… è più un problema che c’è in me. -  
Io credo di aver già capito, ma non so proprio come aiutarlo ora, non posso certo parlare io al posto suo.  
\- Jun, ti è mai capitato di stare con qualcuno, volergli un bene che va oltre l’amicizia, desiderarlo ed essere attratto da lui, ma avere paura di mostrarsi a lui, nudo con l’anima… scoprirsi insomma… -  
Se mi è capitato?  
Chiudo gli occhi per trattenere le mie emozioni che cercano di uscire prepotenti proprio ora, forse non sono guarito del tutto da lui. A volte mi chiedo se Genzo non l’abbia contagiato troppo con la sua ottusità!  
\- Si, mi è capitato. Ti succede ora con Genzo? -  
\- Come hai fatto? -  
Sospiro riaprendo e richiudendo gli occhi, rallento l’andatura e mi premo due dita alle tempie. Controllo, Jun. Controllo.   
\- Si tratta di sentimenti. Io per natura non voglio mostrare la mia parte debole, la mia parte interna, piena di difetti e fragilità, questo perché non voglio aiuto da nessuno, non voglio essere compatito… così do la mia corazza di ragazzo forte e incrollabile. Ma parlare così ora con te di queste cose mi fa un effetto strano. -  
Mi interrompo respirando a fondo. Con lui non avrei mai pensato potesse succedere: affrontare un discorso simile non è da lui, ma del resto è un essere umano con i bisogni di tutti; ora lui sente il desiderio di gettare la maschera con chi si fida ma ha paura di farlo perché non l’ha mai fatto. Lo capisco perfettamente. È esattamente questo quello che è successo a me quando ho capito di essere innamorato di lui.  
\- Come ho fatto, mi chiedi… mi sono trovato davanti ad un bivio. O lui o continuavo a star da solo ma coperto e al sicuro. -  
Sto facendo di tutto per non dire che è stato proprio lui la causa della mia sofferenza.  
\- È stato uno sforzo, una sofferenza continua, ma alla fine non volevo nascondermi senza mai aver provato. Il problema stava in me principalmente. Non ho chiesto aiuto ad altri che a lui. Lui mi ha accolto e ha tenuta segreta la mia realtà, il mio volto senza maschere. -  
Non mi chiederà come è finita, non è come Genzo o Astrid… lui ha già capito, è per questo che sta in silenzio.  
Ho perso completamente la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio per concentrarmi sulle parole da dire e su me stesso, per rimanere quello di sempre.  
\- In fondo ognuno ha una maschera, o quasi tutti… - Astrid forse non ne ha... - solo che c’è chi riesce a buttarla via subito e più facilmente e altri che non ce la fanno; tutto quello che si può fare è continuare cercando di essere meno chiusi ed egoisti almeno con chi ci interessa. Nessuno ama star solo. Le ferite le hanno tutti a causa di questa maschera, ma se le si sanno affrontare poi diventano preziose cicatrici. -  
Non credo che parlerò più.  
Spero di averlo aiutato. Anche se è uno strazio stare con lui qua e così, parlando proprio di questo ora che stavo per guarire da lui.  
La mia ferita è ancora profonda, ma con la mia maschera tornata intatta come prima la nascondo bene. Io predico bene e razzolo male, ma sono sicuro che troverò colui o colei a cui le mostrerò.  
\- Scusa. Non volevo… -  
E questo è il suo modo per scusarsi e per farmi capire che ha capito di chi parlavo. Lo guardo e gli rispondo con un debole sorriso. Il peggiore che abbia mai tirato fuori.  
La luce è debole e il crepuscolo ormai sta per lasciare il posto alla notte piena, che ore saranno?  
Qualcosa mi dice che... no, non è semplicemente possibile. Ma credo sia ora di cena e che tutti si stiano chiedendo che fine abbiamo fatto. Non è ora il momento di parlare di questo. Il sangue mi pulsa ancora nelle tempie provocandomi un mal di testa discreto che ignoro continuando a camminare.  
Grazie a quello che sono stato costretto a tirar fuori non ho fatto caso a nulla, alla strada percorsa, al tempo che passava e agli alberi che ormai ci circondano pienamente.  
Ci voltiamo per tornare indietro.”

\- Karl, perché hai voluto parlare con me di questo? -

/Karl/  
“Perché? Perché sono una persona indelicata, irresponsabile e priva di sensibilità e tatto. Ma le parole che mi ha detto mi hanno tenuto tutto il tempo attaccato a lui… è una persona pazzesca. Come fa a dire cose simili in uno stato d’animo come il suo? Stava male mentre lo diceva. Io veramente credo di essere stato l’unico con cui si è aperto in ogni senso. E cosa ho fatto per lui? L’ho ringraziato facendolo soffrire in tutti i modi possibili, sia prima che ora.  
Jun, perché non mi sono innamorato di te?  
Noi così simili e giusti l’uno per l’altro. Con maschere e ferite.  
Io non so il perché di molte cose, al contrario di te che invece hai risposte a tutto, ma tutto quello che posso fare è ammettere i miei limiti.  
Sono ancora così immaturo in realtà.  
\- Perché un po’ ci somigliamo, ma ora mi rendo conto che non è così… tu sei di un bel po’ più avanti. -  
\- Se tu ammetti queste cose e te ne rendi conto non sei poi così lontano, sai? -  
Mi chiedo come si fa ad essere proprio come lui… io e lui abbiamo la base simile ma la struttura è completamente diversa. Il modo di affrontare la vita cambia, eppure colui che vorrei avere qua con me è un altro, ma avevo bisogno di sentire le cose che mi ha detto. Ora andrò da Genzo.  
Non so se lo amo, ma so che lo voglio e che non voglio stare solo. Non più.  
Eppure ugualmente mi sento meschino ad aver affrontato un discorso simile proprio con Jun.  
Da bravo egoista.  
\- No, ne ho di strada da fare… credimi. -  
\- Allora falla con chi ha da farne almeno quanta te… con chi desideri scoprirti. -  
Come diavolo fa ad essere così?  
È veramente lui? No, io so che dentro di sé riposa anche un'altra persona, un Jun che in pochi hanno visto. Veramente pochi.  
Eppure questo non è una persona finta. Queste parole non sono ipocrite.  
\- Tu… sei veramente così? Come fai? -  
Mi guarda un attimo smarrito fermandosi. Io mi fermo a mia volta e lo guardo attraverso la penombra.  
\- Io? Io… ci sono molte cose di me che hai solo intravisto… non siamo poi così lontani l’uno dall’altro, credimi. Sono bravo a dare saggi consigli, ma non ad applicarli nella mia vita. - Dice poi con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Non torno sul discorso, lo vedo chiudere gli occhi per cercare la concentrazione e la calma su sé stesso, come se stesse preparandosi ad una meditazione.  
Si sta sforzando in un modo immane, ma non significa che è pura finzione.  
Tutt’altro.  
Ha un universo troppo grande per poter essere capito a fondo, definito in ogni sua faccia, consolato per tutto quello che prova.  
Basta, è ora di finirla, non parlerò più di questo. Per lui è solo sofferenza che non vuole mostrare.  
\- Scusa… -  
Mormoro solo questo non più freddo e scostante, una leggera inclinazione nella mia voce, poi riprendo a camminare avanti a lui anche se non vado molto avanti… ora che non ho più intenzione di andare sul discorso ma che al contrario voglio tornare al ritiro da Genzo, mi rendo conto che non so dove sto andando e che ci sono solo alberi e notte.  
Cazzo.  
Questa volta mando a farsi fottere il gelo che mi avvolge sempre.  
Mi fermo di botto e Jun mi viene addosso.  
Non avevo previsto una cosa quando sono venuto a fare due passi con Jun… non pensavo che parlando di una cosa così delicata e personale entrambi ci distraessimo.  
Non avevo previsto questo…  
\- Jun? Sai dove stiamo andando? -  
\- Beh, torniamo indietro al ritiro, è tardi saranno sicuramente tutti in pensiero… -  
\- E lo saranno per un bel po’, a meno che tu non sappia dove siamo di preciso. -  
\- Non dirmi che… -  
\- …sì… ci siamo persi! -  
…esattamente… e se ci si perde?”

/Genzo/  
“ Merdamerdamerda!  
Dove cazzo sono quei due? Perché mancano TUTTI E DUE!?  
Non bastava uno dei due?  
Perché dovevano perdersi insieme?  
Dove sono? Dove sono spariti?  
Voglio qua immediatamente Karl.  
Appena lo becco lo uccido… altro che violentarlo!  
Porca troia!  
\- ASTRID! -  
La chiamo a gran voce per i corridoi. Dov’è sparita anche lei?  
\- ASTRID DOVE CAZZO SEI ANCHE TU ORA? -  
Un altro urlo in risposta dal fondo del corridoio:  
\- BRUTTO STRONZO, CHE CAZZO URLI? SONO QUA! -  
\- E CHI È CHE URLA?! -  
Mi raggiunge di corsa. Ci fermiamo uno di fronte l'uno all’altro, entrambi abbiamo il fiatone per aver corso per tutto l’edificio e dintorni.  
\- Li hai trovati? - Diciamo insieme super agitati.  
\- No! Merda! - Sempre insieme rispondiamo!  
Ok, calma… così si dovrebbe fare in questi casi… mantenere la calma e il sangue freddo; io sono bravo in questo, ho molto sangue freddo con gli altri, con chi conosco bene mi lascio un po’ andare, ma al di fuori della vita personale…  
\- Oh, fanculo, prendiamo le torce elettriche e andiamo a cercarli! -  
Non ci disturbiamo a chiedere a nessuno, sanno che stiamo cercando Jun e Karl… e sanno che non ci faremo vivi finché non li avremo trovati, perciò nessuno si preoccuperà.  
E anche se si preoccupassero non potrebbe fregarmene di meno.  
Karl dove cazzo sei osato finire!?  
Non mi sfiora nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello il pensiero:  
…e se ci si perde pure noi?  
Con tutto il rispetto per la logica della frase, ma in questo momento non capisco nulla!  
Al diavolo.  
Ci immergiamo io e la pazza scatenata infuriata almeno quanto me, nel bosco ormai scuro illuminato solo dalla luna e dalle nostre torce elettriche.  
Finché non lo trovo non torno indietro!”


	26. Istinti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Jun e Karl sono nel boschetto di sera e si sono persi, Genzo ed Astrid vanno a cercarli. Peccato che troppo tardi si rendono conto che quelli col peggior senso di orientamento sono proprio loro due.

CAPITOLO 25:  
ISTINTI

/Genzo/  
“Porca troia se è buio qua… fortuna che abbiamo le torce elettriche... cazzo, e loro che sono senza?  
È da una mezzoretta che corriamo alla cieca per il bosco senza far troppa attenzione a dove andiamo. Quello che mi importa ora è trovare Karl. Il resto può aspettare.  
Non sono solo geloso, definirmi geloso è riduttivo, come è riduttivo definirmi infuriato nero come l’inferno!  
Io non sono più in me!  
Altro che fare sesso, lo voglio scorticare con le mie mani nel modo più doloroso possibile.  
È pazzesco come con la persona a cui tengo di più al mondo io mi trasformi lasciando perdere la mia immagine di bel tenebroso, duro, incorruttibile, auto controllato e sangue freddo… impulsivo come un animale sono e non me ne fotte un cazzo!  
Quando le persone finiscono per prendermi mi prendono, che ci posso fare?  
Chiamiamo a gran voce i due beoti che si sono persi nel bosco, io:  
\- KAAAAAARL! DOVE CAZZO SEI! KAAAARL! VIENI FUORI, PORCO MONDO! -  
E lei:  
\- JUUUN AMORE MIO, STELLINA, PRINCIPE DELLA MIA VITA! MI SENTI? SONO IL TUO SALVATORE, VIENI CHE TI SALVO IO! -  
Non posso trattenere una brevissima risata… fra quei due l’uomo sembra Astrid!  
All’ennesimo urlo succede una cosa curiosa:  
\- JUUUN! AMOREEEEEEEEEEAAAHIAAAAAA!PORCA PUTTANA!!!!! -  
Un botto poi silenzio.  
Silenzio per breve tempo e immediatamente si leva un ringhio che sembra più un latrato. Punto la pila verso quel rumore e la vedo.  
Astrid faccia a terra immersa nelle foglie e nella terra.  
È caduta!  
E fra tutti i suoi lamenti, imprecazioni da scaricatore di porto e il suo aspetto indescrivibile, quando alza la faccia mostrando il viso sporco di terra tutto rosso per la botta e i capelli aggrovigliati sulla nuca e sulla fronte, coi vestiti sporchi anch’essi, non posso trattenermi.  
Nella tragicità della situazione, in mezzo alla furia che mi divorava, mi stendo a terra tenendomi la pancia dal ridere. Rido così forte che mi do fastidio da solo.  
Ma lei è troppo buffa… con quell’espressione imbronciata che tiene il muso come fosse una bambina!  
Mi ferma quando si alza e ringhiandomi dietro insulti su come mi permetto di ridere di una cosa così dolorosa e terribile, mi cammina letteralmente sopra.  
Il suo dolce peso sul mio stomaco mi fa mancare il fiato, la voce e persino scappare l’anima che cade all’inferno e quando sta per finire in paradiso torna qua costretto sempre dalla bestia che mi trascina in piedi a forza!  
Cazzo quante stelle che ci sono stasera… tutte vicino a me… si dice per modo di dire che quando stai male vedi le stelle, ma qua altro che modo di dire… le stelle ci sono eccome, l’assicuro io!”

/Astrid/  
“ Stronzo bastardo!  
Come osa, dico io, ridere mentre io mi faccio un male cane cercando la mia sposa… ehm, volevo dire il mio sposo… che si è perso nel bosco come le fiabe che mi raccontavano da piccola con le principesse alle quali poi esercitavo i riti woodo!  
Il mio cuccioletto bello si è perso e non trova più la strada di casa, per caso con lui c’era anche l’altro stronzo inutile che, sempre per caso, fa coppia con questo insensibile… e lui che fa? Ride… e di me pure!  
Ma io appena trovo Jun, disintegro questa creatura mostruosa!  
Anche se effettivamente dovrei iniziare a preoccuparmi anche di come tornare a casa… ma no, machissenefrega, l’importante è trovarlo e ricongiungermi a lui, il resto è una parentesi!  
Cammino veloce con passo pesante da eternissima incazzata.  
Ma dov’è Jun?  
Uffa, scommetto che è colpa di Karl e che l’ha fatto soffrire… e se ora sta piangendo?  
Non voglio nemmeno pensarci!  
Come starà soffrendo senza di me, la sua guardia del corpo…  
\- Tutta colpa di Karl! Scommetto che è stato lui! -  
\- E perché, di grazia? Che c’entra lui? -  
\- E che ne so… ma intanto sono via insieme e Karl non mi è mai piaciuto… sono sicura che è colpa sua! -  
\- E se magari invece è stato Jun ad avere un pessimo orientamento e sbagliare strada? -  
\- Guarda che ti ricordo che fra tutti noi, quelli senza orientamento siamo… cazzo… siamo proprio noi! -  
Silenzio… ah, se ne sta zitto, ora, eh?  
\- Effettivamente pensandoci, non so quanto intelligente sia stata come mossa questa di venire a cercarli… se c’è qualcuno che dopo essersi perso riesce a trovare la strada di casa, quello è proprio Karl… e Jun, certo, anche lui! -  
Ancora silenzio nel quale ci fermiamo, ci puntiamo la pila l’uno contro l’altro per riflettere e poi sconfitti alziamo le spalle e diciamo in coro:  
\- Oh, dettagli! Ci penseremo quando li troviamo! -  
Per poi riprendere la nostra escursione!

È da ore che camminiamo e il terribilissimo dubbio mi sfiora la testa… che cazzo stiamo facendo?  
Do voce al mio pensiero prima che mi sfugga.  
\- Genzo… ma hai idea di dove siamo? -  
Immagino ora mi risponderà seccato: ’nel bosco a cercare due idioti!’  
Ma il silenzio mi accoglie… oh, questa poi!  
Mi fermo attenta… no, i suoi passi non li sento, allora si è fermato anche lui… Genzo?  
Gli punto la pila senza però trovarlo. Non c’è… no, proprio non c’è…  
\- Ehm… Genzo? Dove sei? Mi stai facendo uno scherzo? -  
Mormoro titubante pregando affinché sia così. Nessuna risposta, nessun fiato, solo il rumore notturno degli insetti che mi fanno compagnia, la luna grande che illumina a tratti il bosco fra i rami, il nero della notte interrotto da stelle e… il nulla.  
\- Genzo… Genzo, vieni fuori idiota, non mi piacciono questi scherzi! -  
Comincio ad arrabbiarmi e infatti all’ennesimo silenzio grido infuriata:  
\- GENZO VIENI SUBITO FUORI CHE NON MI STO DIVERTENDO! FORMICA ROMBOIDEA! SGATARRO VOMITATO DALLA MALATTIA! VIENI FUORIIIIII!! -  
A rispondermi solo la torcia che si spegne.  
Ommerda… mi si sono scaricate le pile!  
E ora che faccio?  
Sono letteralmente sola, mi sono persa veramente, cioè, non scherzo… sono stanca, infuriata, ho dolori dappertutto, i piedi non li sento più, ho freddo, ho fame, ho sonno, sono preoccupata per Jun e per di più ora sono sola… quando torno a casa?  
Aiuto… qualcuno mi aiuti… che faccio?  
Intanto mi tolgo le scarpe così un po’ più comoda sto, poi cammino ancora cercando Genzo… Dov’è? E non trovo nemmeno Jun…  
Oh, Dio immenso… Ti prego ascolta le mie preghiere… so di essere una pessima cristiana e credente, so di averti fatto incazzare un sacco di volte e disobbedito altrettante, so che non merito fiducia e nemmeno uno sputo… ma ti prego, fammi trovare casa… o almeno Jun… o Genzo… guarda, mi accontento addirittura di Karl… ma ti prego, non lasciarmi così sola.  
È il panico più totale!”

/Jun/  
“Dopo ore e ore di camminare finalmente i nostri sforzi vengono premiati.  
Troviamo la strada del ritiro, era ora, non ne potevo più, non tanto per la stanchezza, in fin dei conti non ho fatto gran ché oggi… ma stare solo con Karl non è il massimo per uno che è appena stato lasciato da lui e che ha affrontato un discorso che ha aperto la ferita semichiusa.  
Ad ogni modo non ho idea di che ore siano, ma la cena deve essere passata da un pezzo, credo che siano tutti in pensiero, spero solo non ci siano venuti a cercare, anche se… mi sa che certi due pazzi l’hanno fatto!  
Rientriamo in edificio senza dirci nulla, abbiamo parlato abbastanza e come entrambi ci aspettavamo nessuno dei due ha mostrato impazienza o panico quando ci siamo persi per un momento. Calmi e freddi abbiamo fatto mente locale e con l’ottimo orientamento, presto abbiamo riconosciuto il sentiero preso prima.  
Alcuni ragazzi ci accolgono sollevati e il secondo allenatore che stava tranquillo seduto a guardare la televisione in salotto, si limita a sorriderci e a darci il bentornati.  
Ci guardiamo intorno e dopo una breve visita alle stanze rispettive, notiamo l’assenza di Genzo ed Astrid e ogni dubbio si sta per confermare.  
Ho paura a chiedere a Collins dove siano.  
\- Genzo e Astrid? Hanno detto che andavano a cercarvi… -  
E lui li ha lasciati fare!  
Poi ci penso attentamente e mi rendo conto che è una sciocchezza… chi sarebbe riuscito a trattenerli?  
Mi scambio uno sguardo con Karl accanto a me, io mi stringo nelle spalle con aria stanca e lui alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato.  
Non sappiamo come commentare la loro genialità!  
I due meno dotati di orientamento che si inoltrano in un bosco sconosciuto di notte per cercare qualcuno!  
Che dire?  
Le nostre espressioni bastano a commentare.  
Non abbiamo ancora in mente che fare quando una voce dietro di noi ci chiama, è una voce conosciuta e piuttosto alterata.  
Ci voltiamo e troviamo Genzo con aria stravolta per la stanchezza e lugubre per l’incazzatura. Ha addirittura le fiammelle dei defunti che gli levitano attorno. Un brivido mi percorre ma non faccio attenzione, cerco subito dietro di lui Astrid preparandomi all’imminente impatto. Ma nulla.  
Non la vedo e niente impatto.  
Non dirmi che…  
\- Genzo… prima di ogni cosa… dov’è Astrid? -  
Lui sposta i suoi neri occhi tenebrosi sui miei e sospirando sconfitto dice:  
\- Quella demente cronica si è persa. Ad un certo punto non l’ho più vista e sentita… non so come diavolo ha fatto ma non l’ho più trovata! Mi arrendo, è un caso senza speranza! -  
Un caso senza speranza?  
\- E tu sei tornato indietro senza ritrovarla? -  
Non credo a quel che sento.  
\- Non è che sono tornato indietro di proposito… ad un certo punto ho ritrovato il ritiro e ho pregato affinché foste tutti qua, ma noto che voi ci siete, è lei a mancare… e che posso farci? Le metteremo un radar… un guinzaglio… non so, un GPS… -  
Lui fa dell’ironia mentre è qua e lei è nel bosco al freddo, sicuramente stanca e nel panico per la solitudine e con la fortuna che ha sicuramente le pile della torcia le si sono scaricate!  
Stringo le labbra, prendo al volo una coperta che sta nel divano dietro di me, la pila dalle mani di Genzo e senza dire nulla mi butto nuovamente in quella giungla… questa volta facendo attenzione a dove vado. Non l’ho mai vista piangere e non vorrei che accadesse ora, me la immagino piena di preoccupazione per me sbattere contro ogni albero che becca sul suo cammino, spettinata, sporca perché è caduta sicuramente un paio di volte, con le scarpe in mano, la pelle gelida e una faccia da premio oscar!  
Povera… a chiamarmi ‘Principe’ a squarciagola!  
Lei fa la dura smemorata impulsiva vantandosi di proteggermi, ma in realtà è lei a dover essere protetta e aiutata… quando lo capirà di darsi una calmata?”

/Karl/  
“È tornato da solo in quella specie di inferno notturno a cercare una pazza scatenata tontolona senza riposarsi e senza esitare un attimo… e lo devo lasciar andare dopo quello che gli ho combinato stasera con la mia insensibilità?  
L’impulso di seguirlo per aiutarlo ce l’ho, ma mi ferma una mano gelida che mi artiglia un braccio e mormora con voce oltretombale:  
\- Eh, no… ora tu vieni con me! -  
Detto questo mi trascina nella nostra camera... credo di dover prepararmi a rispondere ad una serie di domande a raffica!  
Sbatte la porta dietro di sé quando entriamo al caldo della nostra stanza, lo guardo attentamente rimanendo come al solito in me, controllato e inscalfibile.  
Ha veramente un aria pietosa, si vede che è stanco, non è sporco ma tutto sudato per la corsa che deve aver fatto, accaldato e infreddolito contemporaneamente, senza parlare dei capelli che ormai non sono più tali ma ciuffi stravolti!  
È inconsapevolmente attraente con quell’espressione furiosa, sarà masochismo il mio, ma se voglio attuare quanto deciso stasera e lasciarmi andare, voglio che sia ora così, con lui in questo stato.  
Credo che non ci siamo mai desiderati tanto.  
Vogliamo calore, vogliamo calmare questa nostra eccitazione che abbiamo dentro e che ci portiamo da un po’, vogliamo rispondere e placare questa sete che i nostri istinti ci ha acceso da troppo tempo. Vogliamo lasciarci andare e aprirci leggendoci nell’intimo.  
Il solito freno mi prende, così totalmente non l’ho mai fatto ma è giusto che sia difficile e pieno di incognite… non ho mai fatto nulla nella mia vita se non fossi stato sicuro di uscirne vincitore, ma è arrivato il punto di rottura, il punto nel quale non si può far altro che buttarsi senza sapere se c’è o meno il paracadute… è essenziale farlo quanto è essenziale sentirlo mio.  
Mi farò possedere da tutta la sua irruenza e passione, placando la sua furia col tocco intimo e vero dei nostri corpi.  
Lo voglio sentire.  
Voglio rischiare.  
Voglio scoprirmi.  
Non voglio stare solo.  
Non voglio più la maschera, non con lui.  
Ho bisogno… bisogno… di Genzo.  
È arrabbiato e vorrebbe prendermi a pugni, cieco dalla gelosia. Sono stato stupido ma ammetto che a volte sbaglio. Mi è servito o non avrei mai capito niente.  
Apre la bocca per dirmi di tutto ed io lo lascio dire, non lo ascolto, credo stia elencando ogni epiteto possibile e conosciuto sulla faccia della terra con l'intento di offendermi. Mi odia veramente come dice?  
Quella bocca così carnosa che mi ha fatto sentire il desiderio molte volte sfiorandomi.  
Quegli occhi profondi che mi hanno penetrato facendomi sentire a disagio costantemente.  
Quella pelle così morbida che mi ha fatto voler accarezzarla anche in sogno.  
Quel corpo da favola che mi ha eccitato più e più volte senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Lui, un fiume in piena che sempre si trattiene davanti agli altri ma che è talmente onesto da non riuscire più a trattenersi ora davanti a me.  
Siamo entrambi con un aspetto pietoso, con mille altre cose da fare prima di… prima di fare questo.  
Io per la prima volta tolgo i freni, non mi trattengo più, non ne sento il bisogno ora… ora ho solo bisogno di lui.  
Perché ho capito troppe cose questa serata, del tipo che avrei voluto essere solo nel bosco con Genzo e non con Jun… perché voglio fargli capire un po’ cosa ho dentro visto che a parole non ci sono mai riuscito.  
Mentre lui continua incazzato nero ad urlarmi mi avvicino a lui e fulmineo, con forza e prepotenza, tutta quella che ci metterebbe lui, gli tappo la bocca premendogliela con la mia in un bacio senza remore e confronti.  
Un bacio che per me rimarrà nella storia.  
L’istinto di possederlo e di essere posseduti, l’istinto di chiederglielo senza parole, l’istinto di toccarlo fino a sentire che è qua ed è mio, l’istinto di mostrargli parte di me stesso, l’istinto di accoglierlo senza maschere o freni, l’istinto di sostituire la furia con l’eccitazione.  
L’istinto è risvegliato, selvaggio, puro, animale.  
Apro maggiormente la bocca ed esco dalle sue labbra percorrendo il suo collo dopo avergli afferrato i corti capelli neri della nuca e tirato la testa all'indietro e senza più capire nulla assaggio il suo sapore.  
La mia lingua beve ogni centimetro di pelle con frenesia, gocce di sudore lungo la clavicola vengono fatte mie. Coi denti gli tiro il collo della maglietta mentre le mie braccia lo stringono e le mani, mollate le sue ciocche, viaggiano sotto la stoffa sulla sua schiena muscolosa e poi avanti alzandogli l’indumento fin sotto le ascelle. Non sento dove tiene le sue mani, cosa fa, cosa guarda, cosa dice, forse è zitto e aspetta di vedere fin dove mi spingerò, forse non crede a quel che faccio… forse cerca in me il Karl che credeva di conoscere.  
Finalmente assaggio i suoi capezzoli e a labbra aperte glieli stuzzico con la lingua eccitandolo. Gli piace…lo si capisce subito.  
Le dita salgono lungo la spina dorsale e le scapole per poi artigliarsi ad essa e graffiargliela.  
Lo desidero e basta, una volta acceso il contatto non si può più spegnere. Non credevo fosse così semplice, così pericoloso, così…  
Ma è e a lui piace, nient’altro importa!”

/Genzo/  
“Semplicemente meraviglioso… solo che crede che basti questo per placare la mia ira? Arriva così senza darmi uno straccio di spiegazione e pensa di ammorbidirmi con quattro baci passionali, carezze, leccate, tocchi… ohhh… graffi… è forte, frenetico, prepotente, aggressivo… eccitato… splendido…  
\- Non fermarti… - Mormoro a voce roca… cazzo, ho detto veramente una cosa simile?  
Sono partito…ma sì, al diavolo ogni logica.  
Ricambio il favore togliendogli il maglione a mia volta, ecco la sua pelle già più calda, ecco il desiderio interrotto che si riaccende.  
Cosa stavo pensando poco fa? Non ricordo più.  
Sento solo i suoi pettorali incredibili sotto le mie mani e poi le labbra si cercano ancora e si trovano.  
Sono alla sua altezza, allo stesso modo ricambio tutto, senza la minima gentilezza, con una carica d’erotismo e desiderio fuori dal comune.  
Eppure non è solo sesso, non voglio sia solo questo e non lo sarà… in lui c’è tanto ora e me lo sta donando a modo suo, con foga per non avere il tempo di rimpiangerlo e fermarsi.  
Le mani corrono a spogliarci a vicenda, ad accarezzarci, a sentirci, a prenderci.  
Punti d’erezione stuzzicati, quando mi tocca in quel modo i capezzoli e la schiena lungo la spina dorsale… e poi lì, nell’inguine...  
Sento che mi avvolge con le sue labbra ovunque, divora ogni cosa, ogni parte di me. Senza remore e logica.  
Solo istinto.  
Sto per venire nella sua bocca quando lo stacco con forza. Non voglio sia già.  
Lo spingo deciso nel letto.  
Sembra una lotta erotica, con sensualità felina mai vista ci strofiniamo e i nostri bacini a contatto sembrano comunicarsi segreti indicibili.  
Vado sopra di lui... pensavo di resistere di più, ma in fin dei conti ce l’ho fatta per troppo tempo, ora basta. Sparisco nella sua apertura con lalingua e le dita e lo preparo dandogli già così molto più piacere di quel che avesse immaginato, poi mi sollevo e gli alzo le gambe mettendogliele sulle mie spalle. Lo penetro quanto più dolcemente riesco, anche se poi non capisco più che sto facendo, come e dove sono finito.  
So solo che siamo insieme, un unico essere, finalmente uno nell’altro.  
Dalla sua bocca escono mugolii di dolore e piacere mescolati, rochi e seducenti che mi danno la carica, troviamo il ritmo e sento gemiti dprovenire da entrambi, come se fossimo sdoppiati. È un culmine assurdo, un orgasmo folle, essere uno con l’altro, sentire pulsare ogni parte di noi, sentire il suo cuore e quelli di entrambi che vanno insieme, che parlano sussurrandosi parole proibite. Un ritmo veloce, che richiede sempre di più con questo piacere solo immaginato.  
È un insieme, è una vita che si riproduce, sono molecole che si rigenerano, è un compito da assolvere insieme, è bellezza, è completezza, è gioia, è voglia. È sempre di più. Senza capire cosa sia tutto questo insieme, tutta questa esplosione. È tutto veloce e tanto, ma ancora di più, di più senza sentire le nostre voci e i sensi che ci abbandonano nel massimo istante di venuta e non ritorno.  
Siamo solo noi e il resto del mondo, dei pensieri, dei problemi, delle persone… tutto può aspettare.  
Finché non si crolla non ci si ferma. Finché il finimondo non ci prenderà nelle sue ali da puttana non smetteremo. Finché tutto cesserà di esistere noi continueremo in questa esplosione di sentimenti puri ed incontrastati. Siamo umani che sentono l’altro come unico essere.  
Siamo banali, ma unici. Siamo finiti e rifatti da noi stessi. Siamo noi che continueremo finché l’altro non crollerà.  
Ci siamo letti dentro.”


	27. Vorrei che tu fossi qui...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun va a cercare Astrid nel bosco e la trova alle prese coi suoi demoni che poi prontamente cerca di soffocare e nascondere, ma Jun ormai la conosce e sa che cerca di fare la dura, ma sa anche come tirarle fuori i veri lati di sé. Un capitolo incentrato unicamente su di loro e sul loro effettivo avvicinamento, scopriamo meglio Astrid che diventa il quarto personaggio della fic.

CAPITOLO 26:  
…VORREI CHE FOSSI QUI…  
  
/Astrid/  
“Maledetti rumori. Maledetto buio. Maledetti animali. Maledetto freddo. Maledetto silenzio. Maledetta stanchezza.  
Maledetta solitudine.  
Io la odio la solitudine, credo sia una delle cose che non sopporto, non sono nata per stare sola nel silenzio e nella tranquillità ma nel casino, in mezzo alla gente, nel caos più totale.  
Cos’è tutto questo? Non è da me, non è per me, non è il mio mondo… credo che potrei impazzire se continuo a star qua.  
Oh, Santo Paradiso… ma che ho fatto per essere esiliata in questa prigione?  
Cammino da ore cadendo e sbattendo contro alberi in continuazione, è tutto così stressante ed insopportabile; mi sono fatta un sacco di male e la pelle è quesi del tutto insensibile… e fortuna che non siamo pieno inverno… maledetta montagna!  
Non capisco nulla. Non capisco più nulla, che fare, che pensare, che pregare.  
Respiro affannata e non oso immaginare che razza di espressione devo avere in questo momento.  
Ero venuta per trovare Jun ed invece sarò io ad essere trovata… si, perché confido nel fatto che sono venuti a cercarmi!  
Ma quando mi troveranno?!  
Comincio ad avere un discreto senso di smarrimento, non che abbia paura o mi dia per vinta, ma semplicemente sono impanicata… che cazzo faccio?  
All’ennesima domanda cado di nuovo inciampando nelle maledette radici dei maledetti alberi, sto un lungo attimo faccia a terra nelle foglie umide e fredde.  
È in questo momento che mi viene in mente Jun… avrà sicuramente trovato al strada del ritiro e sarà al caldo, lui… no, sicuramente è venuto a cercarmi… non può che essere così. Ne sono certa… lo spero… credo sia l’unico che potrebbe venire realmente a cercarmi, gli altri sono troppo insensibili per fare una cosa del genere!  
Ho freddo!  
Mi siedo rannicchiandomi ai piedi di questo albero che mi ha fatto cadere.  
Mi fa male il naso per tutte le volte che l’ho sbattuto, mi fa male la fronte per lo stesso motivo e penso mi esca sangue da qualche parte; mi fanno male le guance, sono tutte intirizzite dal freddo, per non parlare delle mani e dei piedi… quelli proprio non li sento più. Lascio le mie scarpe sparse per conto loro e mi concentro sui miei mali.  
Ho fame e ho sete, ho sonno, mi fa male il culo, e mi sento sporca piena di bugne e indolenzimenti da gelo da ogni parte.  
\- ECTU’! -  
ECCO… COME SE NON BASTASSE PURE IL RAFFREDDORE ARRIVA.  
CAZZO!  
Presto comincio a tremare come una foglia sentendo violenti brividi di freddo.  
Porca troia, non mi verrà pure la febbre!  
Jun, sbrigati a trovarmi, non ce la faccio più.  
Abbraccio le mie ginocchia e mi stringo più che posso appoggiando la fronte su di esse.  
Farò la brava… se esco viva da questa situazione senza diventare un ghiacciolo artico giuro che farò la brava, poi. Non voglio diventare come Karl… non mi piacciono i ghiaccioli!  
L’ultimo pensiero coerente prima di iniziare a blaterare cose assurde e incomprensibili persino a me stessa, va a Jun… vorrei proprio che fosse qui… come fa quella canzone dei Pink Floyd... che bella quella, è così triste… e la musica…  
\- So, so you think you can tell… Heaven from hell… Blue skies from pain… Can you tell a green field… From a cold steel rail?… A smile from a veil?… Do you think you can tell?… -  
Sì, era così, la ricordo bene, è la prima canzone che ho imparato a memoria. Grandi i Pink Floyd. Grande Roger Waters. Massì, perchè no, intanto mi tengo compagnia da sola…  
\- …And did they get you to trade… Your heroes for ghosts?… Hot ashes for trees?… Hot air for a cool breeze?… Cold comfort for change?… And did you exchange a walk… On part in the war… For a lead role in a cage?… -  
Jun… ma che mi hai combinato? Da quando in qua mi riduco così?  
\- …How I wish, how I wish you were here… We're just two lost souls… Swimming in a fish bowl… Year after year… Running over the same old ground… What have we found?… The same old fears… -  
Uffa… non sarò seriamente innamorata? Jun…  
\- …Wish you were here… -  
Mi sa che sono proprio fregata!”

/Jun/  
“Questa giornata non vuole più finire, è una delle più lunghe della mia vita. Uff… comincio ad essere stanco, ma del resto immagino in che stato è lei, sarà uscita così com’era senza coprirsi, senza far caso a dove andava, sarà caduta un centinaio di volte e si starà congelando… quella dalle energie inesauribili, sarà scarica come la sua torcia elettrica!  
Rallento la corsa limitandomi ad un passo affrettato.  
Se la conosco bene arrivata al centro del bosco e trovatasi sola avrà preso a girare in tondo facendo cerchi sempre più piccoli per poi tornare al punto di partenza, ovvero il mezzo del bosco… basterà andare dritto per questa parte.  
Poi dopo la millesima caduta sarà rimasta raggomitolata a terra a pensare alla fine del mondo o qualcosa di simile… lei e i suoi pensieri strani… magari sul senso di vivere, oppure semplicemente solo sulla musica, le sarà venuta in mente qualche vecchia canzone e scollegando il cervello avrà preso a cantare con voce flebile flebile.  
Potrebbe essere proprio così!  
Mi viene in mente la sua immagine come dovrebbe essere ora, buffa e imbronciata, con le lacrime che vorrebbero uscire come un normale essere umano in quella condizione ma che lei trattiene per fare la dura!  
È sempre la solita… almeno se gridasse disperata forse potrei sentirla.  
Scuoto la testa rassegnato, rischierò la vita appena mi vedrà!  
Alcuni ciuffi di capelli mi cadono sul volto, la mia vecchia frangia ora è troppo lunga per essere chiamata tale, avendo entrambe le mani occupate soffio distratto per mandar via la ciocca di capelli. Niente da fare, torna insieme ad altre nuove.  
Chissà in che stato sono pure io… poi un bel bagno caldo non me lo toglie nessuno.  
Pensandoci bene potevo portare al posto della coperta una bottiglia di wisky o tequila, avrebbe gradito di più!  
Astrid, così impulsiva e semplice ma allo stesso tempo complicata, con la sua scorza che finge di essere dura, in realtà ha solo tanto, tantissimo amore dentro che vorrebbe dare a qualcuno, ad una persona speciale… ma è gelosa di quel suo amore, sa che non può sprecarlo, se lo tiene stretto finchè non sarà sicura di averla trovata, quella persona.  
Mi trasmette sempre un sacco di sensazioni.  
Lei menefreghista che non le importa di farsi coinvolgere in casini che non la riguardano direttamente, lei sadica e maschiaccio, pericolosa ma dolce solo con me... non l’ho mai vista affettuosa e gentile con nessuno, solo con me si comporta così.  
Abbiamo instaurato in così poco tempo un rapporto molto forte… una grande amicizia che non avrei mai pensato di poter trovare qua e subito.  
Dipende molto da chi si trova.  
Mi è stata vicino in quel periodo difficile, quando mi sono lasciato con Karl, devo dire che è stata l’unica a starmi così vicino, a modo suo.  
Eppure dovrebbe essere una semplice sconosciuta, vive in casa mia perché è la figlia della mia governante e la mia interprete ed è nel mondo calcistico da un sacco di tempo, di preciso la sua storia non la conosco, ma so che è strano riuscire a legare in quel modo con qualcuno.  
Le devo molto in fin dei conti.  
Lei a modo suo non mi ha mai abbandonato dandomi quello che mi mancava… o gran parte.  
Non se ne rende conto nemmeno lei.  
È così, dà senza rendersene conto.  
Ora però vorrei solo trovarla, averla qua con me e rassicurarla… so che quando la troverò e l’abbraccerò si scioglierà finendo per piangere… lo so, perché si sarà trattenuta tutto questo tempo!  
Vorrei proprio trovarla.  
Qualcosa attira la mia attenzione, una voce lontana e roca ma familiare, parole canticchiate lentamente senza forza.  
\- …How I wish, how I wish you were here… We're just two lost souls… Swimming in a fish bowl… Year after year… Running over the same old ground… What have we found?… The same old fears… -  
Cammino in quella direzione e proprio quando vedo una cosa rannicchiata a terra ai piedi di un albero, la voce che proviene da lei termina la canzone molto triste e malinconica:  
\- …Wish you were here… -  
Come vorrei, come vorrei averti qui. Siamo due anime perse, Nuotiamo in una sfera di vetro, Anno dopo anno Corriamo sulla stessa vecchia terra... Per trovare che cosa? Le stesse vecchie paure... Vorrei che fossi qui.  
Dice questo.  
Non conosco questa canzone, ma credo che il resto delle parole siano altrettanto malinconiche.  
Non sono da lei, ma credo un po’ rispecchino lo stato d’animo in cui si trova.  
Mi rendo conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a questo momento, lo lascio andare sospirando di sollievo. Mi avvicino a lei e sorridendo leggermente le butto la coperta addosso coprendola tutta mentre tengo la mia solita aria calma e controllata e per nulla agitato aspetto che si renda conto che l’ho trovata.”

/Astrid/  
“Maccheccazzo… non ho nemmeno più voce, credo che mi sia andata via. Ci mancava il pazzo maniaco… afferro stizzita la coperta e la alzo scoprendo la mia testa mentre una sensazione prende spazio, un intuizione che si realizza nell’espressione che faccio quando lo vedo.  
Da seccata e incazzata a stupore puro per poi sfociare in qualcosa che non so e non ho tempo di definire.  
È Jun… sapevo mi avrebbe trovata… non capisco più nulla, letteralmente. È il caos più totale nella mia testa, tanto che non so cosa sto facendo.  
So solo che voglio toccarlo.  
Immagino che sia un salto quello che faccio da seduta per arrivare ad abbracciarlo di slancio fino ad atterrare insieme perdendo l’equilibrio.  
Forse ci ho messo troppa forza ed entusiasmo, ma avevo detto che non capivo nulla!  
Ora che lo stringo forte sotto di me affondando il volto nella sua maglia, posso dirlo.  
Era felicità.  
La sensazione che non capivo appena l'ho visto era questa.  
Felicità.  
Sento che posa le sue mani sulla mia schiena affondando le dita fra i miei capelli ingarbugliati, sento il suo respiro caldo e il calore che emana il suo corpo, confronto al mio freddo questo è calore puro, anche se ammetto che un po’ freddo lo è anche lui.  
\- Potevi anche trovarmi prima! -  
Borbotto cercando di non rivelare l’emozione che provo, ma la voce trema ed è poco convincente. Al diavolo anche quella, non me ne importa.  
Basta che queste maledette lacrime che vogliono uscire da quando mi sono persa, non lo facciano proprio ora.  
Cazzo, ora no.  
Sta zitto Jun, non parlare, per favore non farlo.  
Non accarezzarmi i capelli così, non farmi sentire il tuo tocco… non parlarmi con quella tua voce sfumata e calda.  
\- Sono qua… -  
Spalanco gli occhi.  
Cazzo.  
Ha sentito che cantavo la canzone… ma perché capisce anche l’inglese?  
Che tono sussurrato, così sensuale… e sono sicura che gli è venuto naturale.  
Parla ancora…  
\- Ci siamo persi tutti e due, hai visto? Solo che dopo aver trovato la strada sono tornato indietro per mostrartela. -  
Cos’è, parla in simboli ora?  
Ora sono così in confusione e concentrata per non lasciarmi andare che capisco poco e nulla… solo che vorrei che pronunciasse il mio nome con questa voce, in questo momento… e forse per me sarebbe finita.  
\- Non devi più aver paura, sai? Sono qua! -  
Ma quella era solo una canzone, non l’ho cantata perché mi sentivo come dicevano le parole… io volevo solo che lui fosse qui ed è venuto… sto bene, non pensare che io mi senta sola o abbia paura… l’unico desiderio che avevo me l’hai esaudito, sei qui.  
\- Non avevo paura… -  
Non credo di averlo convinto.  
\- Sto bene… volevo solo te… -  
Oh, ma sono impazzita?! Che cazzo dico?  
No, la domanda giusta è che cazzo provo in questo momento; è troppo grande, se lo guardo negli occhi e se dice il mio nome in questo modo, mi sciolgo. Tutta la tensione accumulata, tutte le ammissioni fatte questa sera, tutto quello che ho provato, i desideri e le speranze.  
Forse che sono stata sola troppo tempo?  
Forse che l’amore per quella persona speciale che devo ancora incontrare sia venuta l’ora di darlo?  
Forse che nessuno mi ha mai detto una cosa simile… non mi ha mai chiesto di…  
\- Astrid… torniamo? -  
Come fa a leggermi nel pensiero?  
D’impulso alzo la testa fino a guardarlo negli occhi attraverso la semi ombra che crea la torcia caduta a terra puntata verso i nostri volti vicini.  
E questo mi fa vedere bene i suoi occhi così profondi e sinceri, magnetici come se mi risucchiassero... posso immaginarli di quel colore castano rossicci, quasi scarlatti, color autunno, uguali ai suoi capelli.  
Dio, quanto è bello ora… coi suoi capelli lisci tutti disordinati che gli vanno sul viso.  
La pelle chiara e la bocca rosso naturale.  
No, come immaginavo, conosco i miei limiti. È troppo per me dopo tutto quello che ho provato e capito questa notte.  
Sono impazzita a guardarlo.  
Riabbasso di colpo la testa e afferro i lembi della coperta che era scivolata giù a causa del salto, la tiro su fino a coprirmi tutta, faccia compresa, senza lasciare fuori nemmeno un centimetro di me, e risprofondo nel suo petto che si alza e si abbassa ora regolarmente.  
Non voglio mica farmi vedere, chissà che espressione che ho… e poi devo essere orrenda… lui invece è così bello… no, non posso mica!  
Dal sospiro sento che ha sorriso in quel suo modo dolce e fraterno, come rassegnato.  
Non cambierò mai?  
Questo sembra dire il suo silenzio.  
Trattengo il respiro e mi mordo spasmodicamente il labbro inferiore.  
Trattenermi quando non sono mai riuscita a farlo.  
Non sono una stupida e non piango per cose stupide, non c’è bisogno di farlo perché ci sono cose ben più gravi per cui piangere. Io non piango mai se proprio non ho crisi nere nere. Ora non è successo niente di brutto, anzi, è così bello… è come se parte dei miei desideri si fossero realizzati, se le mie sensazioni possano liberarsi perché una persona fidata le accoglierà.  
Non importa cosa sente lui per me, mi basta… se è riuscito a tirarmi fuori certe cose che avevo nascosto da tempo significa che posso fidarmi.  
Non piangerò perché non è da me.  
Anche se è tutto troppo grande e non sono abituata a certe cose.  
Anche se va tutto oltre ogni mia aspettativa.  
Anche se non avevo mai pensato a lui in quel certo senso fino a questa sera.  
Anche se vorrei che non finisse mai.  
Anche se volevo che lui fosse qui e così è stato.  
Anche se ora sto bene che potrei morire.  
Anche se…  
Troppo contatto…  
\- Piangi, guarda che puoi, sai? Mica devi vergognarti… prima tremavi! -  
\- Tremavo per il freddo… -  
\- E ora hai ancora freddo? -  
\- No… si… cioè… -  
\- Sfogati. È nella solitudine che vengono fuori gli incubi assopiti. -  
\- Non ho mai avuto incubi, sto bene e basta. Non ho da piangere… -  
\- Perché ti copri allora? -  
\- Così… -  
\- Torniamo allora? O preferisci sfogarti ancora un po’? Magari usando parole… -  
\- Perché dici questo? -  
\- Perché quello che senti è così grande che me lo trasmetti tutto, hai dentro molto e non sai più che farne. -  
\- Smettila… smettila di capirmi fino a questo punto, di essere così vero, di colpire sempre nel segno… -  
Lui sussurra calmo e penetrante, io sbotto agitata e nervosa… come la solita impulsiva.  
Sono cresciuta tutto in due ore, ho capito troppe cose e quando si capiscono certe cose non si può rimanere quelli di sempre, contro ogni volere si cresce e si cambia. Ma io non voglio. Non è nel mio volere. Voglio provare queste cose nella calma più totale, come fa lui… ma io non sono come lui, non lo sono proprio per nulla; merda, sono troppo schietta e diretta, impulsiva… non arrivo a fare la calma. Non ce la faccio.  
\- Ora sono felice, tutto qui, Jun… prima non importa. -  
Scivolo lentamente via rannicchiata come un gattino sempre avvolta tutta, testa e volto compresi, sotto la coperta. Così gli permetto di alzarsi.  
In piedi rimane davanti a me e mi tende la mano.  
\- Vuoi tornare? -  
Ha la pila in mano nell’altra mano.  
Alzo gli occhi sbucando dalla calda stoffa.  
Sta sorridendo come sempre mi sorride lui.  
Lo adoro… ora so che non era solo un modo di dire.  
Ricambio il suo sorriso e gli prendo la mano alzandomi.  
È così che camminiamo, mano nella mano, io avvolta come una nonnina nel plaid, tutta sproca e mezza distrutta, con le scarpe nell’altra mano e lui a fianco.  
Anche se ho freddo e continuo a starnutire, anche se ho ammesso una cosa che non ammettevo da molto, una cosa di cui avevo bisogno di ammettere, anche se ho passato una nottata infernale fino a questo momento, ora posso tornare in me e dire di essere ancora felice e basta.  
Senza più problemi.  
E soddisfatta di me stessa perché non ho pianto ma mi sono sfogata lo stesso!  
\- Cantiamo? -  
Dico allegra come mio solito.  
\- Si… e cosa? Le tue canzoni rock? O magari quelle rap… -  
Alza un sopracciglio ironico mentre lo dice… invece io serissima lo guardo e dico convinta:  
\- Certo… te ne insegno qualcuna che ti piacerà di sicuro! Questa si chiama ‘Nothing else metter’ dei Metallica. Senti qua! -  
Senza lasciargli possibilità di rispondere inizio a cantare. So di non essere bravissima ma di cavarmela semplicemente, ma è così, per passare il tempo senza sentire la stanchezza.  
Lui scuote per la millesima volta il capo e ascolta paziente.”

/Jun/  
“Prima di noi arriva la sua voce al ritiro e tutti sanno che siamo tornati sani e salvi… beh, sul sani non so, ma salvi si.  
Io mantengo la mia solita aria calma e controllata, anche se effettivamente sono molto stanco, anche lei lo è, deve aver corso per tutto il bosco come una pazza cadendo ogni 5 minuti.  
Alle porte del dormitorio lei sta per urlare a tutti che è tornata e che non c’è bisogno che piangano più, quando realizzo che è notte fonda e che staranno tutti dormendo: faccio in tempo a tappargli la bocca e a trascinarla nella sua stanza.  
Lei contrariata si agita e finisce per mordermi la mano… è tornata, certo… è tornata la solita belva di sempre!  
Meno male, mi piace di più questa Astrid, anche se è normale ogni tanto avere piccoli crolli… dimostra di essere umana!  
Accendo la luce e finalmente la vedo bene… per poi scoppiare a ridere innanzi alla visione esilarante che mi si presenta.  
Capelli pieni di foglie e sconvolti, viso sporco di erba e terra, naso e guance rosse come pomodori maturi, fronte ammaccata con un rivoletto di sangue che esce da una ferita… cavolo, ma quanto ha sbattuto?  
Rido.  
Non mi rimane altro da fare… e chi non riderebbe?  
È comica!  
Astrid però non gradisce la mia spontaneità, tanto che mette il suo broncio girandosi dall’altra parte, cosa che mi fa ancora più ridere, è troppo buffa. Mi accuccio tenendomi la pancia.  
Dopo un buon quarto d’ora in cui siamo rimasti esattamente così, ovvero io a ridere e lei col muso, la porto in bagno e davanti allo specchio si guarda per poi scoppiare a ridere lei stessa da sola!  
Se questa è una persona normale…  
E passa così anche un altro quarto d’ora!  
Viene interrotta dal suo starnuto, anzi, dai suoi starnuti: ne spara 4 di seguito al termine dei quali ha una faccia piuttosto stralunata. Ecco, mi pareva che dopo una notte quasi intera riuscisse a star ancora bene!  
Smettiamo di ridere e le tocco la fronte delicato poiché la ferita immagino le faccia male.  
Si, come immaginavo è calda.  
\- Guarda che hai la febbre, eh? -  
Lei fa una strana espressione poi mi tocca a sua volta la fronte e dice la stessa cosa.  
\- Guarda che anche tu ce l’hai, eh? -  
\- Si, ma la mia è semplice stanchezza, la tua invece è un forte raffreddore… se non ti fai subito una doccia calda e ti riposi, ti arriva l’influenza bella e buona. -  
Ho un tono autoritario. Lei vuole fare la dura che non si ammala e che non deve chiedere mai, ma in realtà ha bisogno di un sacco di cose… specie di una balia che le stia dietro per curarla e controllare che rimanga viva!  
Mette il muso poco convinta e si siede nel letto a braccia conserte, coperta sulle spalle, borbottando:  
\- Ma guardati tu prima… hai un aspetto peggio del mio, quasi… pallido come un cencio, occhiaie da vampiro, occhi da tossico… no no… devi fartela tu la doccia calda. -  
È sempre la solita. Mi premo due dita sulla fronte. Infatti sono molto stanco e ne ho bisogno.  
\- Ma cosa credi, che non lo faccio? Per chi mi prendi? Ma tu dovresti pensare per te… -  
\- Anche tu dovresti pensare per te! Io me la cavo! -  
La guardo attentamente squadrandola da capo a piedi… quella non ha intenzione di fare la brava!  
\- Si, va bene, ma ti riempio la vasca calda che è meglio! -  
Speranzosa salta subito su:  
\- E tu fai il bagno con me? -  
Ma ci è o ci fa?  
Le lancio solo un'occhiata molto eloquente che parla al posto mio e si ammutolisce.  
Quando torno dal bagno la trovo stesa nel letto mezza scoperta, addormentata.  
Così... lei si addormenta così… ma non può andare a letto in questo modo, guarda che bugne che ha da curare ed è sporca peggio di un insetto che razzola nel fango!  
La tocco per svegliarla dolcemente, anche da papà mi tocca farle… ammetto che vorrei smettere di fare un papà, un fratello e un parente… il ruolo di amico mi basterebbe, invece tutti mi prendono per una persona che non sono.  
Sembro saggio ma è tutta apparenza… spesso e volentieri sono solo un'egoista saccente!  
Toccandola mi rendo conto che è piuttosto calda, la febbre deve esserle salita e nel sonno ha piccoli spasmi di freddo. Non riuscirà mai a scaldarsi così… ho un idea per una soluzione rapida e veloce.  
Vado in salotto dove so che ha messo tutto l’alcool, prendo una bottiglia, scelgo la tequila che so che le piace tanto, e torno da lei, la sveglio tirandole su le spalle e la testa e mezza sveglia mezza addormentata le metto la bottiglia alle labbra facendole scendere un po’ di quel liquido potente giù per la gola.  
3… 2… 1… ecco che prima sputa fuori tutto sedendosi di scatto tossendo come una pazza, poi con occhi iniettati di sangue e un'aria piuttosto lugubre si volta a guardarmi come se mi fulminasse. Appena realizza che cosa ho in mano si lecca le labbra e fa attenzione al sapore ed ecco che lo sguardo le si illumina, veloce come una zanzara allunga la mano prendendomi la bottiglia dalla mano e comincia a bere quello che prima aveva sputato, aggiungendoci qualcos’altro!  
È proprio un alcolizzata!  
La trovo divertente anche in questa situazione.  
Mi alzo e attendo che finisca il rifornimento, poi malizioso le mormoro:  
\- Allora? Va meglio? Questo per un po’ ti terrà a bada la temperatura, ma vedi di lavarti e curarti per bene! La vasca è pronta. -  
Lei si ferma e mi guarda fissa, ne sta per sparare una…  
\- Ma come faccio a curarmi da sola? Perché non mi aiuti tu? -  
Le lancio nuovamente uno sguardo molto eloquente in risposta per poi avvicinarmi e portarla in bagno per mano.  
\- Guarda… lì è la vasca con l’acqua calda, lì è la doccia, ti lavi e poi ti metti ammollo e ti rilassi, mentre sei ammollo le tue ferite e botte si curano da sole! Poi c’è l’asciugamano, ti asciughi, ti metti la camicia da notte e vai a nanna! Hai capito le istruzioni? Te le ripeto? -  
\- No ho bisogno di una dimostrazione pratica! -  
È seriamente convinta!  
Non l’ascolto più, faccio per uscire quando mi giro verso di lei che mi guarda con aria da cucciolo, è incorreggibile… mi attira quella piccola ferita che sanguina sulla fronte, così prendo il necessario per disinfettare nell’armadietto dietro lo specchio e la faccio sedere.  
È in questo momento, mentre la tocco per curarle il taglio, che sembra trasformarsi di nuovo.  
È come se col mio contatto si calmasse la tempesta che ha sempre in atto dentro di sé… è una tempesta elettrica che non riesce a calmare, e quando la tocco e le sto accanto si affloscia, viene momentaneamente il sole, come se riuscissi a ipnotizzarla o domarla; è da un bel po’ che noto questo particolare e nonostante abbia la febbre è sempre così… questa nemmeno un viaggio all’inferno la cambia!  
Dolcemente le medico la fronte e lei sta buona e zitta, trattiene quasi il fiato per non darmi fastidio.  
È possibile che un diavoletto come questo possa tornare ad essere un angioletto in un minuto?  
Prima o poi dovrò parlarci seriamente con questa qua.  
Le mie dita si muovono da sole e i miei occhi vengono catturati subito da quelli grandi ed espressivi di lei, ora verde acqua, si vede che è stravolta e nonostante questo ha ancora forze per fare la buffona.  
\- Ma non ti scarichi mai tu? -  
Lei sorride sinceramente e per la prima volta noto che se vuole può essere una donna e non solo una bambina.  
\- Sei tu che mi dai l’energia per non scaricarmi mai! -  
Questa dichiarazione… chissà se si è resa conto di avermene appena fatta una!  
È un momento bello, uno dei rari momenti calmi che si possono passare con Astrid.  
Quando il sangue va via e rimane solo un segno di sbucciatura, mi stacco e rimango un attimo a guardarla, ripenso a tutto quello che ha fatto stasera, senza e con me.  
È veramente unica e se non ci fosse sarebbe da inventare.  
Un uragano che sconvolge la vita!  
\- Non cambiare mai, ok? -  
Questa volta non parla e non sorride. Ha uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
Mi piace questa sua versione.  
Ogni sfumatura che conosco mi piace, anche quelle nuove.  
Faccio per alzarmi dallo sgabello dove ero seduto di fronte a lei, ma in quel momento mi mette una mano sul mio braccio e si allunga verso di me dandomi un leggero e sfumato bacio innocente sulla guancia.  
Da donna a bambina, da bambina a donna… la sua specialità è confondere.  
\- Grazie… -  
Un caleidoscopio. Ecco cos’è Astrid, mille sfaccettature, diverse e nuove fra loro, non la si conosce mai abbastanza, ma ognuna è vera e autentica.  
Vale la pena di conoscerla meglio!  
\- Buonanotte… -  
Vale proprio la pena!”


	28. In discoteca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante il ritiro capita il compleanno di Jun e Astrid organizza a sua insaputa una festa in discoteca a cui ovviamente tutti aderiscono, anche giocatori che hanno idee poco carine nei confronti della ragazza che si scatena più che mai. In un contesto pieno di musica e calore di cose ne succedono un po' per tutti, anche Genzo e Karl alle prese con rispettive gelosie e voglie.  
> Il fatto che Genzo fumi ogni tanto è una mia personale aggiunta, in originale lui non fuma.

CAPITOLO 27:  
IN DISCOTECA

\- RAGAZZI! OGGI E’ IL COMPLEANNO DEL MISTER E PER FESTEGGIARLO HA DECISO DI PORTARCI TUTTI IN DISCOTECA FINO A TARDI OFFRENDO DA BERE A TUTTI! -  
\- SIIIIII!!!!!! -

/Astrid/  
“Mi prendo questa piccola libertà, ovvero di inventare di sana pianta una serata simile. Beh, che è il compleanno di Jun è vero, ma non aveva deciso proprio nulla, tanto meno di offrire da bere a tutti… eh eh, credo che mi odierà per questo!  
D’altronde ci vuole una serata simile, ci si divertirà!  
Ad un certo punto sento un lungo brivido gelido che percorre tutta la mia schiena... che qualcuno mi abbia mandato accidenti?  
Possibile in effetti!  
Mi volto e lo vedo… i suoi occhi sembrano proprio quelli di Karl in questo momento, poi con quelle sfumature rossastre sembra una specie di demone… ma così sensuale… gli faccio un occhiolino seguito da un bacio sulla guancia dopo essermi buttata sulle sue braccia.  
Tanto ormai mi conosce e poi non può negare che è una bella idea, sicuramente ci aveva pensato anche lui solo che non aveva il coraggio di proporlo.  
Spero proprio la giornata passi in fretta per arrivare subito a stasera.  
Però è meglio scappare via prima che reagisca!”

\- Ti sei rimessa bene dall’influenza, eh? -  
/Jun/  
“ Rispondo con tono tirato che di controllato ha poco ormai.  
Quando sparisce nei corridoi dell’edificio mi tocca sospirare da solo quasi sconfitto da quella belva che ne sa sempre una più del Diavolo!  
Chissà che ha in mente per stasera.  
La mia intenzione non era affatto quella di festeggiare… ogni anno i miei genitori organizzavano noiosissimi ricevimenti in onore del mio compleanno ed io non ne posso proprio più di festeggiare questo giorno. A me basta anche uscire con gli amici più stretti a fare un semplice giro per le vie, senza impegni o stancate da discoteche. Mi sembra di tornare ragazzino quando tutti mi invitavano a feste e locali all’ultima moda,  
Sono passati pochi anni in fin dei conti da quel tempo, ma il fatto di aver quasi sempre negato la mia presenza un po’ per la mia salute e un po’ perché se mi vedevano in giro le ragazzine mi assalivano, è diventata un po’ un abitudine per me.  
Non sono convinto di stasera, a me queste cose non attirano granchè… discoteche, balli, confusione, canzoni assordanti tutte uguali e noiose… ma ormai non ho scelta e devo pure pagare da bere a tutti… ma sa quanti sono?  
Ok che non ho problemi di soldi ma c'è un limite a tutto!  
Passandomi accanto i ragazzi mi battono le mani sulle spalle e sulla schiena facendomi gli auguri e congratulandosi con me per la bella idea di stasera… ma che ci vadano da soli!  
Vorrei dirglielo ma non sarebbe da me, loro pensano che sia una mia idea e non mi rimane che sorridere col mio modo pacato e sereno.  
Questa me la paga… non sono mai stato un tipo vendicativo, ma questa, Astrid, me la paga!”

\- Che dici? Ci vai stasera? -

/Karl/  
"È la voce di Genzo a risvegliarmi dal torpore in cui mi trovavo. Sa benissimo che non adoro la discoteca, le feste e i posti pieni di gente e casino… anche perché rischio di venire assalito come lui e Jun dalle ragazzine.  
Roteo gli occhi lasciandomi un po’ andare alla svogliatezza e poca convinzione, sbuffo anche… certamente riesco ad essere me stesso solo con lui.  
Dopo quella notte sono cambiato parecchio nei suoi confronti, non sono più sostenuto e distante quando sono solo con lui, sono più rilassato e non mi interessa di farmi trovare con strane espressioni o contemplazioni.  
\- Mah, non so, sai che non mi piacciono molto queste cose… -  
Anche se la mia voce è monocorde come al solito lui fa un ghigno divertito… forse mi ha immaginato in mezzo a tutto quel caos saltellante!  
A lui invece piacciono queste serate, siamo piuttosto diversi ed infine è proprio questo ghigno a convincermi… verrò solo per controllarlo. Questo quando beve troppo parte e non sa più quel che fa.  
Lancio una scusa a caso, quella più logica, senza realizzare che magari potrebbe farlo ingelosire.  
Oh beh... anche se si ingelosisce non mi tocca più di tanto, anzi, meglio così.  
È più divertente!”

\- Ma si, credo che verrò, in fin dei conti ha organizzato tutto Jun, è il suo compleanno. -

/Genzo/  
“Non gradisco molto questa risposta e lui lo nota subito.  
Non capisco ancora una volta perché con lui io non riesco a tenere la mia immagine di bel tenebroso silenzioso, musone e con un tocco di freddo mistero.  
Con lui cade ogni cosa e mi sembra di tornare bambino!  
Ma che cavolo… non doveva mica venirci per Jun ma per me!  
Per star con me fuori da un ritiro calcistico!  
Non nascondo il mio malumore e stizzito gli do le spalle cominciando a frugare nelle tasche. Dove cazzo sono le mie sigarette?  
Senza rendermi conto che sono sotto il mio naso e che non le vedo per la mia piccola furia che cerco di non scatenare.  
Che razza di tipo è?  
Siamo sicuri che stiamo insieme?  
\- Guarda che sono lì! -  
Me le indica Karl con la sua solita aria metallica; è tornato come sempre, freddo e distante… e dire che in questo ultimo periodo aveva imparato a sciogliersi un po’ con me in privato.  
Quando fa così significa che nasconde qualcosa che non vuole che io scopra assolutamente. Tanto ci riuscirò comunque a sapere di che si tratta!  
\- Le avevo viste! -  
Non mi risponde.  
Ne prendo una e la metto fra le labbra, prima di accenderla mi dirigo fuori in attesa che gli allenamenti mattutini inizino dopo la colazione.  
Non dico nient’altro lasciandolo là, non so nemmeno se mi segue o che fa, non voglio saperne nulla... almeno fino a stasera!  
E che cazzo... doveva proprio dirmi che veniva per Jun?  
Ma ti pare?  
Tiro una profonda boccata e la ributto fuori dopo aver annerito per bene i miei polmoni. Come al solito quando sono arrabbiato non riesco a nasconderlo.  
A proposito di nascondere, che diavolo ha Karl che non vuole farmi sapere?  
Sicuramente viene non solo per Jun… forse però...  
\- Quello scemo odia fare il romantico! -  
Dico ad alta voce calandomi il cappellino sul volto per coprire gli occhi dal sole. Ad un tratto sento una tirata per la maglia da dietro, prendendomi alla sprovvista mi faccio ficcare da non vedo bene chi, in un angolo del campo nascosto. Qua intorno è ancora tutto silenzioso, sono pochi i giocatori già usciti.  
Questo è un posticino adatto per…  
Due braccia mi avvolgono da sotto, due mani accarezzano il petto e afferrano la maglia, una bocca all’orecchio sussurra:  
\- Stupido… non si tratta di romanticismo… ma di gelosia… -  
Spalanco gli occhi senza aver tempo di realizzare la frase e capire che significhi, capisco solo che è Karl… e che una mano sale e prepotente mi volta la testa verso il suo viso baciandomi inizialmente a fior di labbra, poi approfondendo con la lingua.  
Non mi resta che rispondere al bacio rimanendo fermo e bloccato dalle sue forti braccia.  
Vorrei ricambiare ma lui mi tiene così fermo, schiena contro petto.  
Preme il suo bacino contro il mio fondoschiena e sento la sua eccitazione salire.  
\- Ti sembro una persona fredda, ora? -  
Vorrei anche dire qualcosa, ma poi l’altra sua mano va sotto la mia maglia toccandomi la pelle e nonostante la sua sia fredda, riesce a darmi brividi di piacere.  
Cazzo, come faccio a trattenermi?  
Mi gira in modo da avere un albero davanti a noi per coprirci meglio rispetto al campo e io mi appoggio ad esso, aggrappandomi alla sua corteccia ruvida.  
Siamo l’uno contro l’altro, eccitati da far schifo e in mezzo al calore e alla voglia e alla sua bocca che mi bacia il collo come un soffio freddo ma sensuale, realizzo che siamo dei poveri cretini… entrambi gelosi per motivi astrusi… impossibilitati a fare a meno l’uno dell’altro.  
Qua non ci fermiamo più.  
È pericoloso continuare ma ogni remora svanisce quando infila una sua gamba in mezzo alle mie e comincia ad accarezzarmi così.  
Mi mordo le labbra per non gemere, l’unico pensiero che ho ora è:  
‘continua’  
non smettere Karl.  
Non sentiamo nulla, solo noi stessi ma che altro importa?  
Stiamo così per sempre… così vicini... così…  
Peccato che sia lui a riprendere il controllo, quello che fra i due mantiene sempre un po’ di sangue freddo… o almeno quasi sempre.  
Se c’è qualcosa che odia è proprio venir scoperto in certi momenti.  
Appoggio la fronte davanti a me ansimando leggermente, cerco il mio di controllo… un controllo che tarda a venire; volevo solo raggiungere il nirvana con lui, che male c’era? Saremmo tornati in tempo per gli allenamenti pomeridiani!  
Alla fine mi giro appoggiando la schiena all'albero, Karl mi sta difronte e mi guarda con occhi azzurri dalle sfumature blu, si era eccitato parecchio. Si passa una mano sul volto sistemandosi e si limita a guardarmi insistente e diretto.  
Io tornato in me raccolgo il cappellino caduto a terra e impreco per la sigaretta andata a quel paese, quindi al richiamo di Jun di iniziare il riscaldamento, gli lancio un sorriso malizioso dicendogli:  
\- Direi che noi siamo già caldi, no? Gli diciamo che non ci serve il riscaldamento? -  
Scuote la testa cominciando ad avviarsi verso gli altri, infine risponde ironico:  
\- E glielo dici tu? -  
Mugugno qualcosa tipo un mezzo insulto divertito e senza farmi notare esco da quest’angolo mettendomi a correre lungo il perimetro del campo per calmare totalmente la mia eccitazione che mi ha fatto bollire il sangue.  
Non vedo l’ora che il ritiro finisca così potrò lasciarmi andare quando voglio in sua compagnia, al di fuori dei campi da calcio, s’intende!”

/Jun/  
“Come al solito siamo tutti pronti tranne loro due… i due ritardatari cronici per eccellenza.  
Astrid e Genzo.  
Io e Karl ci lanciamo un occhiata molto significativa, tutti i ragazzi attendono di muoverci e loro se la prendono comoda.  
Il primo ad uscire è Genzo versione bello e dannato… devo ammettere però che quei pantaloni neri, stretti e a vita bassa gli stanno piuttosto bene, gli fasciano le gambe in modo interessante… beh, la sua descrizione la lascerò a Karl, dalla sua faccia credo gradisca, anche se non fa particolari apprezzamenti, si capisce che gli piace molto vestito così.  
Attendiamo altri 5 minuti ed esce anche lei…  
\- Finalmente… -  
Mi sfugge dalla bocca l’esclamazione che muore subito appena noto il suo vestito.  
Partendo dal volto truccato, occhi e bocca neri, pelle più bianca del solito. I capelli tirati su sulla nuca in una coda alta che presenta un nodo al posto dell’elastico e tutti i capelli disordinatamente lasciati cadere dove vogliono, onde dai colori sgargianti.  
Poi il vestito.  
Ai piedi degli stivali pieni di fibbie che arrivano fin sopra le ginocchia, poi si vedono le gambe con le calze retate con fantasia piuttosto personale, indossa una specie di giacchino o spolverino di velo nero dalle maniche larghe e lunghe che coprono le mani, il top stretto e allacciato solo in vita da una fibbia somigliante ad una cintura di cuoio, che scende fino alle ginocchia di nuovo largo e morbido, sul davanti si apre rivelando le gambe e una gonna corta e stretta di un tessuto simile a pelle.  
Sotto lo spolverino di velo che lascia trasparire tutto ciò che c’è, ha un top sempre nero attillato che evidenzia il seno più prosperoso del solito… e il collo avvolto dall’estremità di questo indumento costituito da pizzo scuro.  
L’insieme è piuttosto appariscente e… come definirla?  
Non trovo le parole esatte ma ogni volta che esce la sera per qualche festa riesce sempre a stupirmi!  
Nonostante il suo corpo non sia quello di una top model sa ugualmente evidenziare i suoi punti forti ed essere bella.  
Mi si avvicina con passo sicuro e sostenuto… voglio vedere quanto le dura.  
\- Allora come sto? -  
Mi chiede eccitata come una bambina… non è capace di trattenersi e sembrare adulta anche nello spirito.  
\- Dark! -  
Me la cavo con questo?  
Mi guarda torva pensandoci su…  
\- È un complimento? -  
Mi chiede sospettosa.  
\- Sì, stai benissimo! -  
Alla fine era ovvio che voleva che glielo dicessi!  
Lei sorride ed io ricambio.”

\- Andiamo che è da un sacco che ti aspettano .-

/Astrid/  
“Finalmente posso scatenarmi, era ora… qualunque posto va bene pur di poter ballare e bere!  
Il paradiso per me!  
Arriviamo e ci tocca aspettare in coda, c’è un po’ di gente, ma del resto è sabato.  
Mentre aspettiamo di entrare uno della squadra mi si avvicina cominciando a parlarmi, non lo ascolto nemmeno, lo osservo bene, non è un tipo malaccio.  
Muscoli da calciatore, volto da delinquente, un filo di barba che fa sexy, occhi furbi e verdi, capelli ordinati sistemati col gel, abbastanza chiari con la frangia domata che scende ai lati e un taglio che arriva più o meno fino al collo.  
Non è male, è un centrocampista promettente pieno di grinta e talento, come ormai tutti i giocatori di questa squadra.  
Spicca anche perché è il leder di turno fra il suo gruppo.  
Com’è che si chiamava?  
Christopher, se non mi sbaglio.  
Al momento di rispondere e sostenere il discorso è il mio turno d’entrata, così me la cavo facilmente… non avrei saputo che dirgli.  
Chissà che voleva poi!  
Mi giro intorno alla ricerca di Jun… ma dov’è?  
Con sguardo cupo prego di non essermi persa di nuovo. Arrivo in sala e siamo d’accordo che andiamo tutti insieme alla sala superiore, quella vip che è riservata a questo genere di feste.  
Mi sono spacciata per la segretaria di Jun ed ho prenotato a nome suo e a proposito, dov’è?   
Arrivo al piano di sopra e lo cerco ancora. Poi l’occhio mi cade sul bancone del bar…ecco, con dell’alcool in pancia cercherò meglio!

Poco dopo non posso più resistere. Ne mettono una più bella dell’altra, così semplicemente vado in pista e Let’s get it started dei Black Eyed Peas è il mio primo ballo di stasera!  
Muovo il bacino e le braccia e subito parte tutto il corpo dietro queste note che trasportano in un mondo piuttosto sensuale.  
Chiudo gli occhi come faccio sempre quando ballo, e da sola o in compagnia non mi fa differenza. Io ballo. Credo di essere nata per questo.  
Abbassandomi di colpo parto con alcune mosse di brake dance che secondo me ci stanno troppo bene, ma non penso mai ai passi e alle mosse da fare, non penso al ballo. Non penso proprio. Io faccio. Mi lascio fare. Perché per me è questo il ballo, senza pensieri, senza regole, senza nulla.  
Mi servirebbe un degno compagno su cui ballare, ma mi accontento dello sguardo della gente che mi accarezza… mi accorgo di loro solo dopo che la canzone è finita ed io attendo il pezzo seguente.  
Quello dopo non mi piace molto, è uno di quelli senza ritmo né senso, per cui non mi faccio problemi e vado a bere!”

/Genzo/  
“Non capisco perché ha mandato proprio me a prendere da bere per entrambi.  
Scocciato come mio solito porto i bicchieri al divanetto ai bordi della pista da ballo, dov’è Karl? L’avevo lasciato qua… ah sì, eccolo, è ancora qua… ma non è solo!  
Che palle… già iniziano le ragazzine!  
Sbuffo ad alta voce… e io che speravo di avere la sala VIP solo per noi.  
Illuso!  
Saranno ragazzine VIP che in qualche modo riescono ad intrufolarsi ovunque perché figlie di chissà quale politico famoso. Oppure, più probabilmente, saranno state fatte passare su ordine dei ragazzi venuti qua per rimorchiare e divertirsi. Peccato che poi molte si buttino su Karl e non sugli altri!   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi fermo a qualche metro a osservare la scena. Se mi faccio vedere anche io è finita, assalgono anche me e addio fuga ma è divertente vederlo alle prese con la sua impassibile freddezza anche in mezzo a quella scena imbarazzante. A me non darebbe fastidio ma lui è diverso.  
Gli sono sedute da tutte le parti e la metà hanno già il cervello spappolato da fumo e alcool… stupide gallinelle!  
Ecco, questo sarà anche il mio punto debole, la gelosia, ma non significa che devo anche subirla.  
Prima che decida qualunque cosa, altre mi vedono e mi placcano.  
Che palle!  
\- Ehi ma tu sei Genzo Wakabayashi! Che bello, allora la voce era vera! C’è tutta la squadra! Infatti ecco lì anche Karl Schneider! Waaaaaa!!!! Che emozione! -  
\- Sii, fammi un autografo! -  
E mani dappertutto, e voci assordanti che superano la musica, e tirate ovunque… e che scassa cazzo!  
Non capisco molto perché si moltiplicano a vista d’occhio, accidenti anche ad Astrid e alle sue idee… doveva affittare l’intera discoteca!  
Guardo le mie mani, guardo Karl che mi lancia uno sguardo piuttosto chiaro e guardo le ragazze… vorrei semplicemente ucciderle ma mi trattengo e stringendo le mani sui bicchieri come calmante, mi scolo entrambi i Jack Daniel’s tutto d’un colpo!  
Non basterà così poco per trattenermi tutta la serata dal fare un genocidio!”

/Karl/  
“Ciliegina sulla maledettissima torta, mi tirano a ballare in pista.  
E che canzone è questa?  
Potevano mettere una più appropriata ad una discoteca del cavolo!  
Non è proprio… oh, al diavolo ma chi se ne frega della musica, voglio levarmi dalle palle queste qua!  
Voglio fare quello per cui sono venuto qua. Genzo, fa qualcosa altrimenti non rispondo più di me stesso.  
Sono presissime dalla musica... e da me direi. Questa che mi balla davanti mi palpa il sedere, questa che mi balla dietro si struscia tutta su di me... e ma per chi mi hanno preso, per un palo da lap dance?  
Stringo gli occhi a fessura e immagino la mia esasperazione, non resisterò a lungo, non basterà far finta di essere altrove, la mia tecnica non funzionerà…  
Ma perché devo essere così conosciuto?  
E perché queste devono essere così stupide e sanguisughe?  
Possibile che non capiscano dalla mia faccia che non le voglio assolutamente fra le scatole?  
Non capiscono che devono dileguarsi?  
A momenti succede qualcosa per cui tutti potranno pentirsi!”

/Jun/  
“Questa è la classica musica da discoteca… questa è la classica gente che balla musica assordante simile... questo è il classico casino che si trovano in posti del genere...  
Ma perché ho accontentato Astrid?  
Dovrei essere a casa ora.  
Tanto più che ho perso tutti. Dunque, non vengo spesso nelle discoteche… anzi diciamo raramente. Essendo che odio posti simili non sono masochista.  
Che sala avevano detto?  
Intanto sto percorrendo tutto l’edificio e ovunque vado mi riconosce qualcuno o c’è comunque una che mi ferma.  
Sospiro fra me e me, mantenere l’autocontrollo in certi momenti è molto difficile.  
Se entro l'immediato non trovo qualcuno di familiare giuro che esco e torno all’albergo!  
Comincio a sudare e fa così caldo che presto mancherà l’aria, qua dentro, e mi verrà un altro infarto.  
E la gente ci va sempre, felice e contenta come fosse la maggior aspirazione.  
Non posso crederci!  
Poi ci penso... credo che se trovo quello che mette su hip hop, trovo subito Astrid che balla scatenata.  
Cambio sala e la becco, sta parlando con qualcuno ma non mi sembra felice, cioè è un libro aperto: vuole togliersi dai piedi quel ragazzo che non la molla. Quando lui si gira io mi fermo, ma guarda… le fa il filo proprio uno della squadra. Che strano, non avrei mai detto, ma del resto vestita così è facile che succeda. Non è brutta, basta che si valorizzi e non si conci sempre in quei modi assurdi da pagliaccio.  
Vedo che le offre da bere e siccome basta che sia alcolico, lei prende subito. Quando lui gli porge il bicchiere riesce a distrarla un attimo e noto che ci infila qualcosa… ma che è? Non credo sia droga o cose simili, cioè lui lo conosco, non credo sia tipo da far cose simili, spero non sia nulla.  
Vorrei fermarla o farmi vedere, ma ecco che qualcuno mi riconosce e mi blocca subissandomi di domande e afferrandomi portandomi in un angolo del bancone bar dandomi da bere.  
In meno di un minuto sono di nuovo da un'altra parte!  
Non dopo aver visto però come ballava Astrid con lui.  
Cos’è?  
Mica sarò geloso?  
Ma mi da fastidio, questo si!  
Incupisco un po’ il volto ma ormai l’ho persa di nuovo.  
Sospiro.  
Questa sarà una lunga serata!”

/Astrid/  
“Fra una ricerca e l’altra mi concedo dei balli, delle bevute e dei riposini, ma ad interrompere questo ritmo arriva il ragazzo di prima di cui ormai ho scordato il nome grazie all’alcool che ho in corpo. Mi offre ancora da bere e inizia a parlarmi, non lo capisco, c’è musica e casino. Io prendo il bicchiere e qualunque cosa sia, lo ingurgito tutto d’un fiato, poi mi invita a ballare e proprio sulla classica canzone da disco, arriva Chronicles of a Fallen Love dei the Bloody Beetroots che ultimamente non mi dispiacciono per certi balli.   
E così alzo le spalle, una vale l’altra… ho voglia di ballare e comunque mi serviva un compagno con cui farlo.  
Ecco che lentamente ci muoviamo con le prime note piuttosto insinuanti. Gli cingo il collo con le mie braccia tenendo il bacino a contatto col suo e il busto indietro. Non mi piace lui, ma seguendo la canzone si balla così ed ecco che inizia il ritmo vero e proprio fra un’esplosione di potenza mescolato a carica sensuale. È qua che inizio a saltare alzando le braccia al cielo con una gioia incontenibile per poi abbassarmi e rialzarmi strofinandomi come da copione, mi volto e continuo di schiena contro il suo torace sempre muovendomi a questo gran bel ritmo coinvolgente ed esplosivo, sul culmine ecco che mi abbasso in avanti muovendomi sempre più e lui mi mette le mani ai fianchi per prendere il mio stesso ritmo. Risalgo e gli appoggio la testa sulla spalla, ora avvicina il volto al mio e mentre sta per fare qualcosa di poco gradito mi rendo conto di non essere molto in me.  
Mi stacco e la musica fortunatamente finisce.  
Che mi prende? Mi gira la testa e non mi sento molto normale, tanto meno in me… metto il muso ma al ritorno della musica il mio corpo torna a muoversi da solo, non so cos’ho ma non arrivo a pensare, voglio solo ballare e divertirmi, non smettere mai… sarò forse ubriaca, anche se reggo l’alcool benissimo e non ho bevuto ancora così tanto da perdere il controllo.  
Per calmarmi e fermare la mia testa vado ad ingurgitare qualcosa di leggero, la mia fedele birra che funge sempre da tranquillante al termine della quale si torna in pista… con sempre questo qua alle costole.  
Era sparito un attimo andando a chiedere al DJ qualcosa, forse vuole una serie di canzoni particolari, ma non me ne importa.  
So solo che non capisco più nulla e che il mio corpo balla ancora con lui.  
Non lo voglio, ma non capisco veramente…  
Non so... ho l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che non va.  
Anche questa è una canzone piuttosto sensuale e al tempo stesso ritmata… Mi piace e mi trascina contro ogni mia volontà a farmi avvolgere da lui, dalle sue mani che vagano sul mio corpo mentre si muove. Chiudo gli occhi, forse così sparisce e fa apparire Jun… dov’è? Lo voglio.  
Ma ora ballerò.  
È ancora tempo di questo, per me!  
Sotto la luna piena… me la vedo. Con un uomo che mi guarda soddisfatto dalle mie movenze.  
Non sono più io.  
Da qui in poi è confusione… ma lui mi dice di ballare e io ballerò.  
Poi mi farò trovare da Jun, promesso… siccome non riesco a trovarlo farò si che mi trovi lui e là c’è proprio un palo da lap dance rialzato su un cubo, non potevo chiedere di meglio!  
Un ghigno mi si dipinge in volto, un volto attualmente carico di sadismo, furbizia e sensualità.  
Quando mi aggrappo al palo, non capisco più niente.  
Credo di non ricordare più chi sono, dove, con chi e perché, ma l’importante è che tengo presente che voglio Jun!”

/Genzo/  
“ Hanno preso a fare una canzone più seducente dell’altra e Astrid ha preso a non essere più in sé, ma non me ne frega nulla di nessuno.  
Io ora voglio solo una persona.  
Karl.  
E fra una cosa e l’altra non riesco più a pensare che a lui, non posso più farne a meno.  
Col mio sguardo tenebroso che lascia a disagio tutti, mi fermo e a voce bassa e penetrante ma ben udibile da tutti, lo dico:  
\- Toglietevi! -  
Non so che faccia fanno né la loro reazione, a me basta che se ne vadano e così è.  
Poi mi faccio largo fra le altre ragazze e la gente che mi divideva da Karl e appena lo trovo lo afferro per un braccio e dico la stessa cosa alle sue fan. Subito mi guardano stranite non capendo cosa voglio io dal loro giocattolo.  
I suoi occhi azzurri si posano sui miei neri e questa è la mia benzina.  
Lo tiro portandolo in un angolo dove nessuno si fa i cazzi degli altri per un motivo semplicissimo, è l’angolo delle coppiette e per noi uno vale l’altro, bastava andar via da là.  
Lo spingo contro il muro in un posto più appartato e buio e incurante di chi ci può vedere, finalmente posso baciarlo.  
Chi se ne frega se ci scoprono, se tutti sanno che siamo gay e stiamo insieme, non me ne importa nulla… nulla… perché mi basta solo una cosa… lui. Né io né lui non faremo mai di tutto per mascherarci, abbiamo superato quella fase, semplicemente come ogni coppia vogliamo che la gente si faccia i cazzi propri lasciandoci la nostra intimità.  
È vita privata e nessuno deve ficcarci il naso.  
È un diritto di ognuno che desidera l’intimità ma se capiterà di farci vedere, non ce ne importerà.  
Non siamo persone che pensano agli altri, siamo talmente egoisti da prenderci e fare solo quel che ci pare e ora la sua lingua, il suo istinto, la sua pelle, il suo profumo, la sua eccitazione è tutto quel che voglio.  
Un'altra canzone sexy di sfondo ci fa da colonna sonora. Non mi importa nulla, basta che ci sia lui e che le sue mani vaghino sul mio corpo, che la sua lingua si intrecci con la mia, che la sua bocca baci il mio collo, che la sua gamba si avvinghi alla mia.  
Mi strofino contro il suo bacino come ha fatto lui questa mattina con me, siamo già visibilmente eccitati.  
Io indosso una delle mie magliette attillate nere ed è lui ad alzarmela per poter aderire meglio, mentre gli slaccio la camicia blu notte scoprendogli il petto. Ci stringiamo strofinandoci in una scena forse troppo calda per un posto simile però non potevo più trattenermi. Era tutta la notte che lo desideravo… in un ambiente simile, con cariche sessuali così alte, con musica che penetra il sangue impossessandosi di noi.  
È tutto qua e noi siamo il completamente dell’attimo.  
Gli avvolgo il capezzolo con la bocca aperta e glielo lecco facendogli venire voglia di altro.  
I nostri inguini che si strofinano uno contro l’altro sono duri ed eccitati mentre dalla sua gola escono respiri rochi e profondi.  
Stringo i suoi glutei con le mani attirandolo ulteriormente a me, volendo entrargli dentro in un attimo, ma mi limito a tornare alla sua bocca, ai baci e agli strofinamenti che andranno avanti per il resto della serata, in questo buco buio e nascosto.”

/Jun/  
“ Vago per la discoteca ancora, sono riuscito a liberarmi di quella persona e non ho intenzione di farmi fermare ancora. Torno nei pressi di dove l’avevo vista prima e mi guardo intorno.  
La musica cambia ma c’è così tanta gente che non riesco a notarla.  
Stringo le labbra mordendomele.  
Sono seccato, se devo essere sincero.  
Nessuno lo noterà, magari, ma io sono seccato, perché quando l’ho lasciata ho visto cose che non mi sono piaciute.  
Mi passo una mano fra i capelli come faccio sempre quando sono stizzito e me li porto all’indietro. I soliti ciuffi che coprono il mio viso imperlato di sudore; mi manca l’aria ma ciò che mi manca di più è avere lei accanto che mi balla interminabile attorno, che mi parla in continuazione, che mi abbraccia ogni secondo per qualche motivo… che…  
Spalanco gli occhi.  
Il DJ presenta One More Time dei Daft Punk, una canzone un po’ meno ritmata rispetto alle altre ma sempre con qualcosa di erotico che mi infastidisce perché nella mente la immagino a ballare con altri come vorrei facesse con me e non mi piace.   
Proprio quando lo penso, la vedo.  
La metto a fuoco ed impallidisco precipitandomi sotto di lei senza nemmeno rifletterci un attimo.  
Sta facendo una lap dance ultra sexy da film porno al palo sul cubo.  
Ma è proprio Astrid?  
Dio, quanto ha bevuto per arrivare a tanto?  
Ma come si muove… io so che è brava ma non immaginavo che avesse una carica erotica simile.  
Si muove strisciando col bacino su e giù sul palo nero al quale rimane appesa solo per una mano, l’altro braccio è mollo e il busto all’indietro come anche la sua testa abbandonata ad occhi chiusi e bocca semiaperta.  
E le gambe dalla minigonna tengono il palo nel mezzo.  
Ma che diavolo fa quello?  
Sale sul cubo e fa per sostenere il ballo con lei… ma sembra che Astrid non voglia saperne, tanto che alza una gamba e punta il piede con lo stivale grosso contro la sua fronte spingendolo giù dalla sua postazione.  
Si ma così si è visto tutto e i fischi si sono sprecati!  
Ma che movimenti fa?  
Cosa fa?  
Se era per farsi notare ci è riuscita!  
Credo sia completamente ubriaca, ma così ne va della sua integrità di donna… insomma… domani non vorrà più alzarsi dal letto… in qualunque letto sia!  
Meglio che faccia qualcosa!  
Mi sposto in modo che lei possa vedermi e sull’ultimo pezzo della canzone, finalmente apre gli occhi vedendomi subito. Si ferma e si mette in piedi normale dondolando appena il corpo che subito prende a muoversi per conto suo visto le sue precarie condizioni fisiche. Si appoggia al palo dietro e poi una luce pericolosa nei suoi occhi.  
Grida alzando il braccio:  
\- JUUUN, MI HAI TROVATO ANCHE STA VOLTAAAA!!! -  
E gridando ciò si butta letteralmente giù dal cubo sopra di me. Fortuna che la prendo al volo e che me l’aspettavo.  
Faccio diversi passi all’indietro urtando gente che per fortuna ha pietà di me e mi aiuta a rimanere su.   
Per un lungo attimo il respiro e il cuore si sono fermati ma ora sembra tutto regolare.  
Quello che non è regolare sono le sue labbra sulle mie!  
Dopo un primo momento di stranimento e invidie da parte di molti, specie di uno, e mille occhi addosso, cosa che io non sopporto, chiudo gli occhi assecondando il bacio… un bacio piuttosto pieno di, come si direbbe in un occasione simile, passione. Esatto!  
Tutta quella che non pensavo di avere me la tira fuori lei, ma è così presa… credo abbia intenzione di spogliarmi!  
E credo che la lascerei fare volentieri, ma non è il posto giusto, non mi piace fare certe cose osservato da tutti!  
Barcollo pesantemente finché non mi rendo conto di reggerla io interamente così la sollevo fra le braccia alzandole semplicemente i piedi da terra e sempre senza staccarci, cerco un posto più normale del mezzo della pista.  
Arriviamo ai divanetti dietro le colonne e ci sediamo là, lei mi cinge il collo con le braccia e non smette di baciarmi.  
È molto intenso, credo sia questo che volevo dall’inizio della serata e che da un po’ mi mancava… lei… e un bacio che non mi aveva ancora dato.  
Anche se con la fortuna che ha si dimenticherà di sicuro di avermelo dato domani mattina e si vorrà suicidare!  
Questo pensiero mi strappa un sorriso che non nota.  
Per una volta mando a quel paese ogni cosa che mi caratterizza… il controllo buttiamolo da parte per un attimo, sono solo un allenatore senza più reputazione che mai verrà preso sul serio dai componenti della sua squadra!”


	29. I postumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno dopo la festa in discoteca Astrid ha i postumi, ma non di una sbronza colossale, bensì di qualcosa di più pesante che, a quanto pare, toccherà gestire formalmente a Karl in quanto capitano. Un membro della squadra ha drogato una collaboratrice, non è un atto che può passare inosservato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel calcio il tema della droga è molto caldo e attuale, perciò ho voluto affrontarlo in questo modo blando, ma ho comunque voluto farlo più per approfondire un certo aspetto di Karl, il quale ha realmente avuto problemi familiari e non un infanzia serena. Nella realtà sicuramente sarebbero cose gestite formalmente dal presidente stesso, dall'allenatore, non dal capitano, ma la mia necessità era di mettere in risalto la figura di Karl.

CAPITOLO 28:  
I POSTUMI

/Astrid/  
“Male.  
Male.  
Male.  
Merda.  
Merda.  
Merda.  
Dolore.  
Fottutissimo maledettissimo mal di testa, mal di ossa, mal di stomaco, mal di budella, mal di gola, mal di occhi, mal di orecchie, mal di gambe, mal di schiena, mal di capelli, mal di culo, mal di… lingua… uhmmmmeglio che non esploro altri punti doloranti!  
Ma che cazzo mi è successo ieri sera per stare così oggi?  
Non ricordo bene tutto, o meglio ricordo l’inizio della serata, come ero vestita io e Jun che lo cercavo e alla fine non l’ho trovato… di quel rompiscatole che mi stava alle costole e mi corteggiava e la musica e tutti i balli che ho fatto e dell’alcool che ingurgitavo, ma alla fine non mi pare di aver bevuto troppo, non so, ma c’è qualcosa che non va… non mi sento a posto!  
Sono tutta sfasata e il sonno mi appesantisce… vediamo, che ricordo poi? Ho bevuto quello che mi ha offerto Christopher, ho ballato ancora con lui e poi ho cominciato a sentirmi poco bene ma strana… sì, per trovare Jun ho deciso che mi sarei fatta trovare, ma non ricordo se poi ha funzionato e come ho fatto.  
Non ricordo proprio… Ahia che male la testa, pulsa come una matta…uhi uhi uhi uhi!  
Ho la bocca impastata come dei postumi di una sbronza colossale, ma ho il buio su ieri sera e questo mi infastidisce… devo chiedere a qualcuno che cosa è successo. Socchiudo leggermente gli occhi e cerco di mettere a fuoco qualcosa intorno a me: sono in una stanza, in un letto, muovo le braccia per coprirmi il volto e premermi le dita alle tempie, fa troppo male il mondo che mi circonda, il mio povero corpo è spossato e a pezzi… i tir mi hanno calpestato impunemente!  
Ma nel movimento debole tocco qualcosa, qualcuno… è vivo perché respira ed è caldo e ha tutta l’aria di essere una persona… non riesco a vedere ancora bene e poi è buio, tocco ancora con la mano, scendo sotto le coperte e la sua schiena atletica dai muscoli sottili ma ben sviluppati è facilmente riconoscibile, ma è vestito!  
Poi per assicurarmi salgo e trovo i suoi capelli lunghi e lisci… si è lui….  
\- ommmmmerdacciaporcavaccanera… che cazzo ho fatto? -  
Mormoro e la voce stessa non mi esce bene sono giù di corde vocali e mi fa male la gola… poi la mia mente realizza la cosa più probabile:  
mica ho fatto sesso con Jun ed ero così ubriaca che ora non mi ricordo nulla?  
E no eh?  
No, dai e poi lui non è tipo ed io non crollo così facilmente… e poi figuriamoci se nel momento clou non rinsavisco… andiamo, siamo realisti, non è tipo, al massimo io l’avrei drogato per poi violentarlo a tradimento!  
Tocco il mio corpo… si, non mi sbaglio, spalanco gli occhi di scatto e non c’è dolore che tenga: mi pianto col sedere sul letto e rizzo la schiena che mi duole in ogni angolo, mando imprecazioni a trottola e poi mi guardo mentre le coperte scivolano giù alla vita… sì, sono quasi del tutto nuda e lui è qui con una maglietta steso accanto a me che dorme, siamo nel suo letto.  
Tiro su le lenzuola e quando i pensieri arrivano a fiumi mentre fisso me e lui e la sera precedente, vorrei prendermi a pugni… no, non ci credo. E con il mal di testa che ho e tutti questi dubbi, i neuroni si ribellano infiammandosi… è così che urlo tirando fuori tutta la voce che pensavo di non avere, perforandomi le mie stesse orecchie e dandomi maledizioni a tutto andare per gli spilli che la mia voce conficca al mio cervello!”

\- JUNJUNJUNJUUUUUUUN! CAZZO JUN SVEGLIATI PORCO CANE! CHE ABBIAMO FATTO IERI SERA? DIMMELODIMMELODIMMELOOOOOOO! -

/Jun/  
“Spalanco gli occhi di scatto e mi rizzo a sedere… chi è che ha urlato come Tarzan con la tracheite?  
\- Eh? Eh? Chi è che sta morendo? -  
Mi preoccupo seriamente per quello che potrebbe essere successo, ma un risveglio simile non è da consigliare a nessuno.  
Tossisco e mi ricompongo realizzando dove sono e con chi dovrei essere… fortuna che è buio e non si vede il rossore che invade leggermente le mie guance, ma non sono mica un ragazzino che si vergogna di certe cose.  
Mi giro e accendo la luce della lampadina sul mio comodino e la vedo… è proprio lei infatti: stravolta e stralunata, Astrid seduta anche lei che si preme il lenzuolo fin sotto il mento coi capelli ingarbugliati sulla schiena e sul volto... è pallida nonostante la sua espressione scandalizzata piuttosto comica.  
Non dirmi che non si ricorda nulla!  
\- Ehm… non ricordi nulla? - Dico come se niente fosse, pieno di calma e tranquillità in corpo… la reazione alla sua agitazione esagerata!  
Lei mi fissa scostandosi delle ciocche dagli occhi, sono due fessure verde cupo.  
Ma che carina che è così!  
\- No! - Poi aggiunge con voce oltretombale: - Mica abbiamo scopato?! -  
Sospiro mentre vorrei cercare nella sua testa il vocabolario che deve aver sostituito con quello di uno scaricatore di porto!  
\- Intanto non si dice così perché se lo faccio non è con volgarità, per cui amo chiamarlo ‘abbiamo fatto l’amore’! -  
\- Quindi l’abbiamo fatto! -  
\- E cosa te lo fa pensare? -  
\- Non so, forse lo stesso letto e come siamo vestiti? -  
È sempre più agitata e isterica, comprensibile… ma subito le arriverà la reazione del suo fisico!  
\- Tu sei mezza nuda, io sono vestito come normalmente vado a dormire! -  
Si ferma e mi fissa male, non riesce a capire che dico e che significa tutto questo… dove voglio arrivare? Ma insomma, lei è sempre a pensar male e ad agitarsi!  
Quasi quasi le faccio uno scherzo…  
Ma la sua bruttissima cera mi convince a tagliar corto e a raccontarle tutto.  
Le metto una mano sulla spalla e cercando di infonderle la mia serenità (come si fa coi bambini per calmarli) comincio a raccontare.

‘Le canzoni cambiavano continuamente e si susseguivano in velocità, ma per noi era quasi tutto un sogno… una cosa dell’altro mondo. Molto profondo, nel senso che ci prendeva a tal punto che non ci rendevamo conto di dove eravamo, con chi, che facevano gli altri… poi, ecco, alcuni hanno cominciato ad andarsene e l’ora si è fatta sempre più tarda Al momento di alzarci le tue gambe non si muovevano più e i tuoi occhi erano sempre più assenti. Tu stessa eri molto confusa.  
Così ho dovuto aiutarti, ho cominciato a preoccuparmi ma ho pensato che fossi solo troppo stanca o che avessi bevuto un po’ troppo. Sperando che l’aria fredda ti facesse bene siamo usciti, praticamente ti trascinavo io, ma poi non ti è bastato uscire e bere acqua… ti ho portato al ritiro e farneticavi qualcosa, non so, eri confusa e deliravi probabilmente. In camera mia ti ho messo sul mio letto e tu dicevi di aver caldo, troppo caldo… sudavi e non riuscivi a respirare bene, eri affannata e stavi decisamente male. Io non sapevo che fare perché quella non era una normale ubriacatura e così hai cominciato a spogliarti, non riuscivo a tenerti ferma e alla fine sei crollata da sola in queste condizioni. Ti ho messo sotto le coperte e sistemata un po’ pulendoti il volto con acqua fresca, poi ho visto che dormivi della grossa e ti stavi rimettendo da sola, quindi mi sono messo il mio solito abbigliamento da notte e mi sono messo a dormire!’

Quando finisco di raccontare e ricordare tutto, lei è tutt’occhi e sembra non credere ai suoi orecchi, tanto meno capire quel che ho detto.  
Di risposta mi dice stranita:  
\- Ma allora mi hai vista quasi tutta nuda! - poi ci ripensa e continua: - Ma cazzo! Non abbiamo fatto nulla! -  
Io alzo un sopracciglio incredulo e annuisco, pensavo che mi avrebbe ucciso se le avessi detto il contrario visto che non lo ricordava…  
\- Ma il bacio c’è stato… lo ricordi? -  
Lei alza gli occhi e ci pensa bene su… si sforza e nel momento le viene una fitta di mal di testa e probabilmente un forte giramento, seguito da dolori in ogni dove e come un razzo si alza dal letto trascinandosi il lenzuolo avvolto intorno. Si precipita a razzo nel bagno e sì… vomita anche l’anima, credo, dai lunghi minuti che ci impiega… ecco la reazione al ricordo del mio bacio?  
Poi quando sembra finire, io sono seduto accanto a lei e le tengo i capelli a coda, ancora con la testa nella tazza grida imprecando con voce stridula per tutto quanto ha in gola.”

\- NO, PORCA TROIA! NON RICORDO UN FOTTUTO NULLA… NEMMENO IL BACIO! MERDA! -

/Karl/  
“La riunione improvvisa si è protratta per più tempo del previsto e credo che ce ne vorrà ancora molto, essendo io il capitano della squadra mi hanno consultato insieme ai due allenatori e a quella sottospecie di collaboratrice sportiva, una dannata femmina-maschio, causa di tutto quanto… o quasi!   
Genzo sicuramente sarà intrattabile!  
Decisamente però questo richiedeva un trattamento particolare.  
Un membro della squadra, un ottimo membro dal lato sportivo, molto meno dal carattere, utilizza droga, per ora leggera dal momento che è solo ecstasy, ma precisando l’ecstasy è quella che ha sciolto nell’alcolico che ha offerto ad Astrid ieri sera. Ottima idea però, è servita a metterla KO, a saperlo prima… ma fondamentalmente la questione è molto seria e se non si fa solo di ecstasy? Come l’ha avuta? Quanta altra roba ha e di che altro si è fatto?  
Insomma, poi non è che può andare a rifilare pasticche a chi gli capita!  
Questi sono i quesiti su cui abbiamo discusso, anzi hanno, io ho solo ascoltato, ma Astrid faceva spesso su e giù dal cesso per vomitare ogni tanto, in fin dei conti è un ottimo metodo per tenerla a cuccia!  
Non è da me mostrare particolari reazioni o emozioni, ma mi dà fastidio… sì, questo sì, mi dà fastidio che un membro della mia squadra, un giocatore, faccia uso di droga perché di questo si tratta.  
Il mio volto è molto duro in questo momento, non freddo o scostante ma duro. Non sopporto certe cose e questa è una di quelle!  
Perché a parte le droghe che puoi usare per divertirti, può usarne anche di altri genere e superare i vari test antidoping coi soliti trucchi che si usano fra sportivi.   
\- Quindi in quanto capitano della squadra per primo gli parlerai tu, poi se non ottieni nulla verrete da me. -  
E questo è il risultato!  
Fregato!  
Ora sì che divento glaciale mentre lancio uno sguardo terribile a Jun.  
Questa me la paga!

E così eccomi qui. Maledettamente qui. Il linguaggio di Genzo mi ha contagiato.  
Christopher mi sta di fronte e camminiamo per le retrovie del campo da calcio. È pieno giorno e siamo tutti in pausa, lui però non sembra molto ben disposto nei miei riguardi… forse perché nemmeno io lo sono nei suoi?  
Fortuna che ne ho parlato per primo a Genzo altrimenti si sarebbe ingelosito… come effettivamente è stato!  
Ma devo pensare a cosa dirgli.  
\- Senti, non hai nulla da dire? -  
È l’inizio che odio ma va subito al punto, quindi è sempre efficace e poco me ne importa, voglio togliermi questa cosa dall’anima.  
Lui mi guarda non troppo sorpreso e subito si mette in atteggiamento da sbruffone, altra cosa che odio.  
\- Oh, allora ti è arrivata la voce! Acuto il nostro allenatore, eh?-  
Non dico nulla, aspetto la vera risposta.  
\- Anche se devo dire che mi sorprendi, non avrei mai pensato che mi avresti parlato proprio tu! Il Gran Capitano Re del Calcio, Imperatore, il Kaiser… un Dio che scende in terra per parlare con uno sporco mortale! -  
Mi sto irritando e non succede facilmente al primo colpo. Di solito è Genzo ad avere questo privilegio!  
Gli lancio uno sguardo dei miei e sto ancora zitto, non sono tipo da dare certe soddisfazioni, anche se vorrei prenderlo a pugni non lo dimostro dall’esterno e non farò nulla.  
\- Scusa, forse non vuoi abbassarti ulteriormente a parlare con uno come me! -  
\- Ti ho fatto una domanda precisa. -  
Questo è tutto quello che mi concedo e lui in risposta è ancora più idiota:  
\- Oh, certo, certo… ho da dirti varie cose ma non solo a te, anche al caro allenatore Misugi e al resto della squadra e a chiunque mi conosca. Il caro signor allenatore che ha pochi più anni di noi non può certo permettersi di sporcarsi a parlare con un rifiuto, lui si limita ad insegnare a giocare a calcio, a prendersi le proposte migliori, i posti migliori, la reputazione migliore, le persone migliori, a calpestare chiunque, tanto a lui tutto è permesso… anche andare a letto con chiunque, persino i membri della squadra… solo uno schifoso gay che non si rende conto della sua sessualità e nel frattempo va a letto con maschi e femmine indistintamente… solo uno... -  
\- Non azzardarti! -  
Ora basta, se continua non rispondo più di me.  
Trapasso i suoi occhi acquosi, sta sudando e ha le pupille dilatate, non è difficile capirlo, gesticola nervosamente ed è così agitato che è facile; eppure non sopporto. Fa solo la vittima e non sono per me queste cose.  
\- Perché, se no che mi fai? Avanti grande Kaiser… lo sai benissimo che non avrai il coraggio di farmi nulla, in fin dei conti lo so bene, sai, che ti piace farti i frocetti come Misugi e Genzo! -  
Ora veramente basta, il limite è oltrepassato.  
\- Sei solo un banalissimo drogato che cerca pietà. E per giunta hai anche perso il controllo, fino ad ora non era successo. Questo fa capire quanto tu sia al capolinea. E lo sei. Verrai allontanato dalla squadra e multato. Ma tu fuori di qua devi andare a farti curare. -  
A queste parole si infiamma ancora di più e farnetica qualcosa su chi mi credo di essere io, un riccone, il meglio, un frocio, che non so nulla della vita… e per una delle poche volte perdo la calma, lo afferro per il collo della maglia e lo spingo sbattendogli la schiena sulla recinzione di rete del campo da calcio. Qualcuno si ferma dal fare quel che faceva e guarda senza avvicinarsi. Forse faccio paura, forse non si azzardano, forse non credono che proprio io possa fare una cosa simile, ma forse i suoi occhi così schizzati e spenti parlano troppo e mi mandano fuori di me. Solo un unico gesto per finire, per fargli capire cosa deve fare e cosa voglio dirgli.  
Afferro le sue braccia e gli tiro su una manica.  
Non presenta buchi ma è come invece se ce ne fossero. L’unica cosa di cui si è fatto fin ora sono pasticche, ma è questo l’inizio e non serve avere esperienze dirette per saperlo. Non servono parole.  
Basta uno sguardo che sembra vedere dei buchi su un braccio e forse complice un espressione troppo dura ma allo stesso tempo espressiva.  
Irritato?  
No, semplicemente vedere uno che si butta fra le braccia del fallimento di propria iniziativa mi fa venire una tale rabbia che raramente provo.  
Non voglio vedere negli occhi di nessuno lo sguardo che da piccolo leggevo in papà all’inizio del suo fallimento.  
Lo mollo e non dico altro, continuo a fissarlo negli occhi e lui sembra veramente colpito, come se avesse capito ed io spero vivamente che sia così perché più in là di qua non arrivo.  
Stringe le labbra e abbassa gli occhi strofinandosi il collo e il braccio, respira affannosamente poi sembra notare tutti gli sguardi e risentire le mie parole inizialmente dure con quelle che non ho pronunciato, fa un passo e si volta a tre quarti senza farsi vedere in volto da me.  
È questo che diventerà andando avanti così.  
Se ne è reso conto solo ora, forse.  
Come del suo vittimismo e di quello che in realtà è.  
\- Farò come dici capitano. -  
E senza dire altro se ne va entrando nell’edificio del dormitorio.  
Duro?  
Sono stato duro?  
Mi dispiace, non ho saputo fare di meglio.  
Questo significano i miei occhi che si incrociano da lontano con quelli di Jun. Lui sarebbe stato più adatto ma il Capitano ha di queste rogne, dicono, e solo perché dovrebbe essere quello più vicino ai suoi compagni di squadra.  
Dovrebbe.  
Solo semplici rogne e forse questa è un po' di rabbia repressa che in certi momenti mi smuove tutto quello che metto a tacere.  
Famiglia assente, separata, piena di problemi, fallimenti, debiti, lotte, scontri, vincite, critiche, difficoltà… la mia vita fatta di questo e molto altro, la sua fatta di questo e molto altro e soluzioni trovate completamente diverse fra loro.  
Lui si è drogato, io sono diventato un vincente.  
Non ha capito nulla della vita, ma non sono così presuntuoso da credere di aver capito più io.  
Diventare il migliore con le mie forze fino a chiudermi con una maschera di ghiaccio che allontana tutti non è una mossa intelligente, ma non lo è nemmeno avere doppie facce, o fare il figo-tenebroso, o prendere veleni nascondendosi in un altro mondo.  
Alla fine nessuno ha mai capito nulla dalla vita.  
Mi passo seccato una mano fra i capelli biondi ed è questo gesto che mi ridà la calma gelida necessaria per entrare a mia volta nel dormitorio e nella mia stanza.  
Per oggi i miei allenamenti finiscono.”

  
\- Ne soffri? Voglio dire, soffri anche di questo? -

/Genzo/  
“Glielo chiedo non subito, ma l’ho raggiunto presto in camera dopo aver assistito da lontano alla scena. Non era da lui, quasi nulla di quello che ha fatto, eppure allo stesso tempo non avrebbe potuto fare in altro modo.  
Era sdraiato sul letto, voltato verso la finestra soprappensiero.  
A lui queste cose non piacciono, cioè queste scenate, queste situazioni così esagerate, evidenti, complicate, da seghe mentali insomma… e invece è stato costretto a venirci dentro da solo, controvoglia, e a pensare a quanto il mondo faccia schifo…  
\- Ti secca se qualcuno sa di noi? -  
Sono seduto sul suo letto e comodamente stravaccato, sembra io non abbia assolutamente problemi, in realtà voglio solo capire i suoi.  
\- Devi mettere in conto che qualcuno possa scoprirlo. -  
Ora faccio io il duro ma in fin dei conti nemmeno molto, ho un tono normale, forse troppo serio.  
\- Ho sempre pensato che non me ne sarebbe mai importato. Non ho mai fatto troppo per nascondere la mia sessualità o i rapporti che avevo, del resto odiavo che la gente venisse a sapere i cazzi miei, sia che fossi etero che fossi omosessuale, non ho mai sopportato rendere pubblica la mia vita privata. Sono fatto così. -  
Lo so che sei fatto così. Ed io la penso come te anche se non mi dà poi tanto fastidio che gli altri sappiano i cazzi miei, un po’ sì ma nemmeno troppo dal momento che quando mi ubriaco mi facevo tutte quelle che mi capitavano. Ho la mia reputazione da bel tenebroso e ci tengo, è vero. Però sapendo che Karl non vuole mischiare vita sentimentale e privata con quella sociale e pubblica, ho cercato di contenermi, però ora che siamo davanti al fatto compiuto, ovvero qualcuno l’ha scoperto e chissà se qualcun altro lo sa, è tutto un altro discorso. Aspetto solo che parli, ora tocca a lui.  
Si stende sulla schiena e si mette le braccia sotto la nuca.  
\- Ora qualcuno lo sa e la sua reazione non è stata positiva. Sai… è strano… incontri ancora gente così arretrata… -  
Metto involontariamente un ghignetto, è sempre severo e freddo sugli altri... nonostante tutto lo è.  
Non siamo persone deboli e fragili, anzi, siamo entrambi molto forti, menefreghisti sui pregiudizi… andiamo avanti per la nostra strada qualunque cosa accada, niente domande, niente problemi."

\- Ed ora che hai intenzione di fare? -

/Karl/  
“Intenzione di fare?  
Che dovrei fare?  
Non credo farò nulla. Mi infastidisce che possano esserci persone ignoranti e arretrate che ficcano il naso nei fatti degli altri criticandoli pur non sapendo nulla di loro, ma il mondo va così. Io posso solo farmi i cazzi miei insieme a Genzo, fregandomene delle stronzate degli altri.  
\- Penso che la gente non può permettersi di giudicare gli altri perché non sa nulla della vita degli altri. Inoltre penso che oltre all’ignoranza mi danno fastidio i giudizi ma ancor di più la gelosia… quel tipo là non sapeva nulla della malattia di Jun, ma sapeva che è stato con me e ora sta con Astrid. Non sapeva nulla di me se non quello che i mass media hanno detto in giro, ma sa che stavo con Jun e poi ora sto con te… e con questo che voleva? -  
Me ne sto un po’ zitto. Sto parlando troppo per i miei gusti, ma ci riesco solo con lui.  
\- Ah, se è per questo la gelosia è una brutta bestia… -  
Lui spara la sua spacconata, ma non ha tutti i torti, era gelosia per quello che pensava fossero le vite degli altri, la mia, di Jun, di Genzo… pensava che fossero migliori della sua e che la droga e i suoi altri comportamenti fossero giustificati mentre i nostri no.  
\- Non si tratta solo di gelosia o stupidità, ma di debolezza e della merda che è la vita. -  
Si fa serio anche lui e posa una mano sulla mia coscia, sento il suo calore attraverso la stoffa della tuta e mi rilassa. Basta questo.  
\- Ma nella merda si salva solo chi ci sa nuotare e noi lo sappiamo fare! Abbiamo imparato! -  
Non capisco bene se l’ha detto per sdrammatizzare o perché lo pensa veramente, probabilmente tutte e due ed ha ragione. Ma si impara a nuotarci solo con qualcun altro accanto.  
Chiudo il discorso col mio silenzio e aspetto che colmi il vuoto che ci separa fisicamente.  
Posa l’altra mano sulla gamba e appoggiandosi sale trascinandosi col corpo sul mio. Questo piccolo movimento lento e semplice quale coprire il compagno col proprio corpo, mi dà la pace che cercavo dopo questa giornata.  
Non ho nemmeno voglia di interrogarmi sulla droga, se becco qualcun altro della mia squadra che ne fa uso lo ammazzo semplicemente. Lo aiuto io a togliersi di mezzo senza far ricorso a stronzate simili!  
A tappare definitivamente i miei pensieri arriva la sua bocca carnosa e morbida sulla mia più sottile e fredda. Fredda come il resto della mia pelle che presto viene scaldata.  
Comincia a vagare con le mani sui miei fianchi e sul mio addome, salendo sul torace e sui capezzoli che tormenta attraverso la stoffa della maglietta, al contempo la sua lingua vaga sulla mia creando un vortice che ingigantisce ogni sensazione.  
Io che di sensazioni ne libero col contagocce ora vorrei ridere di me stesso per quanto diverso sono, per ciò che tira fuori una persona come Genzo, per tutto quello che trattengo sempre e che metto a tacere perché troppo seccante da spiegare.  
È bello lasciarsi accarezzare e baciare mentre tu stai semplicemente disteso sul letto con le mani sotto la nuca, comodo e all’apparenza impassibile. È uno stimolo per entrambi. Chi cede per primo?  
Quando le sue dita però arrivano all’inguine non c’è paragone a quanto mi ero prefissato.  
Sfide? E di che? Dimentico ogni cosa mentre un massaggio particolarmente convincente mi fa trovare le mie stesse mani sotto i suoi pantaloni, all’altezza dei suoi glutei sodi.  
Con la bocca inizia a baciarmi il collo e la sua lingua crea scie di fuoco, quello stesso fuoco che è in mia compagnia.  
E cosa sono io?  
Solo semplice ghiaccio?  
Le sensazioni crescono immediatamente mentre i brividi di piacere mi ricoprono al passaggio della sua lingua sulla mia pelle, abbandono la testa all’indietro in un’espressione rilassata.   
Beh, forse sono quel ghiaccio che si scioglie al sole!  
Schiudo le labbra e lascio andare dei sospiri di piacere, chiudo gli occhi, non penso, normalmente non lo faccio molto per volontà mia perché saltano fuori solo cose scomode, ma ora non voglio pensare perché è decisamente superfluo.  
Ciò che ha dentro è pazzesco e lo è anche il modo in cui riesce a trasmettermelo.  
Si chiama empatia?  
O si chiama solo sentimento?  
Non so, non fanno per me certe cose, ma ora sono per il contatto fisico, ho bisogno di sentirlo, sentirlo veramente, superficialmente e profondamente.  
Non per solo sesso o perché è mio o per egoismo, ma perché ne ho bisogno.  
E non sarà violenza, forza, durezza, bensì solo semplicità nella complicanza dei nostri sentimenti.  
Cosa provo per lui?  
Per questa persona così strana e chiara?  
Non ce lo siamo mai detti perché sono sentimenti troppo penetranti e importanti. Non credo di conoscere il significato della parola amore poiché non ho avuto esempi davanti a me, il primo è stato quello di Jun nei miei confronti e poi questo che provo per lui… amore? È questo allora che è?  
Vorrei che fosse, mi darebbe molte risposte e tutto tornerebbe al suo posto meglio di prima.  
Anche questo bisogno irrefrenabile di essere un'unica entità con lui.  
Gli tolgo la maglietta e tolgo la mia, premo i palmi sulla sua schiena e cerco le sue mani, mi alzo col busto fino a raggiungere il suo volto, lo guardo negli occhi febbrile e i suoi sembrano i fari che sconfiggono l’oscurità.  
Incrocio le dita con le sue e sto un lunghissimo attimo con le labbra sulle sue senza fare altro.  
Sto realizzando la cosa più importante, ancora più importante di me stesso.  
Non ho mai voluto che la gente sapesse di me e di lui perché è troppo privato, personale, profondo, intimo… nessuno capirebbe, nessuno comprenderebbe quanto abbiamo dentro, nessuno o quasi… ma è cosa nostra…  
Così lo dico leggero e lieve con un'inclinazione non mia…  
\- …ti amo… -  
Lui apre di più gli occhi trovandosi subito dopo le mie labbra sulle sue in un unione totale quale un bacio può dare.  
È un momento perfetto.  
Ora mi basta. Ora mi va bene tutto.  
Ora sono pronto.  
Ora sì.  
Ma solo ora.  
Ora.”


	30. E anche lei ha un cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid subisce un lutto che la fa chiudere in sé stessa e riflettere sulla vita. Non solo lei ci riflette, ma anche Jun che aspetta che le vada di chiedergli aiuto. Ma a darle una risposta soddisfacente è Genzo, alla fine.

CAPITOLO 29:  
E ANCHE LEI HA UN CUORE

\- Pronto? -  
\- Ciao sono Michael. -  
\- Ah, Michael, ciao… dove sei? -  
\- In Giappone. -  
\- Giappone? Pensavo fossi tornato in America… -  
\- … -  
\- Ma che hai? Come mai sei così silenzioso? E serio direi… -  
\- Ricordi Rei? -  
\- Rei? Certo… è da un sacco di tempo che non si fa più vivo… quello che abbiamo conosciuto ad una tua gara di moto in Giappone… era un motociclista giapponese unico, molto in gamba, l’unico che sia riuscito a batterti. Si, si… siamo diventati subito amici noi tre, poi io però ho dovuto andarmene e non l’ho più sentito, è da tanto. L’hai rivisto? Come sta? Ha vinto qualcos’altro? -  
\- No. -  
\- No che? -  
\- No, non l’ho rivisto e non ha vinto qualcos’altro… -  
\- E allora? A che servi? Sai almeno come sta? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Ma sei scemo? Vuoi parlare? Nemmeno quando bevi sei così silenzioso! -  
\- Astrid… Rei è morto. Un incidente in moto. Sul colpo. -  
\- … -  
\- … -  
\- … -  
\- Astrid? -  
\- Rei?! -  
\- Si…volevo dirtelo io… -  
\- Ma non è possibile… era… oh mio Dio… -  
\- Astrid… mi dispiace… -  
\- …i-io… io… vado… ciao… -  
CLIK  
/Astrid/  
“ Una telefonata. Una sola fottutissima telefonata. Ecco cosa può cambiare tutto. Una telefonata che testimonia la fragilità della schifosa vita. Corro su per gli scalini… ma lo faccio veramente? Mi chiudo in camera a chiave… ma sono sicura di farlo? Mi butto sul letto e pancia in giù nella mia posa preferita e sto con il volto affondato nel cuscino… veramente? Non piango. Questa è l’unica cosa che so di certo. Non ci riesco.  
Rei… immagini su di lui, gite fatte in sua compagnia… le sue volate in moto… l’ultimo suo volo l’ha fatto verso il cielo. Ma siamo sicuri?  
Io... io ora non so nulla.  
Sì, sono confusa, per la prima volta in vita mia lo sono… per la prima volta ricordo di esserlo.  
Le cose accadono intorno a me belle e brutte che siano ed io non riesco a fare altro che apprendere la notizia della loro avvenuta. Ma io che c’entro con tutti?  
Con tutto?  
Con ogni cosa?  
Non capisco.  
Non capisco più nulla.  
Solo che non mi piace questo stato.  
Solo che mi sento vuota e non riesco nemmeno a piangere.  
Cazzo, è morto un mio caro amico che non vedevo da anni, non eravamo in rapporti stretti, semplicemente siamo stati amici per un breve periodo della nostra vita… però io voglio piangere perché in questi casi si piange e ci si libera… ci si deve sfogare.  
No, io non ci riesco. Ma non esco da qui finchè non piango.  
Perché devo dimostrare a me stessa di essere umana e normale.  
Morte e vita.  
Rei.  
Morte e Vita.  
Rei.  
Morte e vita.  
Fottutissima e maledettissima fragilità.  
Chi lo dice che l’uomo deve essere così fragile?  
Non l’ho rivisto, non gli ho detto nulla, non... non… non ricordo nemmeno come era vestito l’ultima volta… non ricordo nulla di lui… il suo aspetto ma alla lontana… ricordo bene la sua moto e come ci correva… io… no, non voglio ricordare, non ci riesco, ricordare cosa poi? Io non so, non so, non so… devo piangere, mi concentro su questo… perché una persona che conoscevo è morta, ci ero affezionata anche se non lo vedevo da anni, ci ero affezionata e le persone nelle mie situazioni piangono e si disperano, non sono apatiche. E siccome io sono come gli altri devo piangere! Perché poi starò meglio.  
Ma cosa cazzo mi prende?  
Non sono da me parole simili… ma nulla è da me... e allora cosa sarebbe da me?  
Astrid che dovrebbe fare a questo punto?  
La forte e spacca mondo Astrid… cosa è da lei in un momento come questo?  
Nulla. Tutto qua.  
Proprio quello che sto facendo ora!  
Nulla.”  
  
/Jun/  
“ Ha sbattuto la porta della sua camera e non si è più fatta sentire. È da un’ora che è chiusa là, a chiave, e non apre. Cosa le sia successo non so e nemmeno sua madre lo sa.  
Una telefonata, una notizia e basta. Stop.  
Contatti chiusi.  
Si, mi preoccupo perché significa solo che è successo qualcosa di brutto e io di queste notizie ne sono pieno.  
Busso alla sua porta e lei non risponde, la chiamo e non risponde. È come se non ci fosse.  
Poi arriva sua mamma e mi racconta.  
\- Ho telefonato a Michael, era con lui che parlava prima, e mi ha detto. È morto un loro vecchio amico, un motociclista, in un incidente in moto. Lei non lo vedeva da anni ma sono stati molto amici loro tre. Ed ora eccola lì piena di rimorsi che cerca di piangere. -  
Mi racconta che quando fa così è inutile aspettare, potrebbe anche stare giorni, non si può insistere. Anche se non mangia e non da cenni di vita l’unica è rispettare i suoi tempi.  
Allora invito la madre e mia governante in soggiorno, preparo un thé veloce e glielo offro, ci sediamo vicini e sorseggiamo e gli faccio la domanda, serio e pacato anche se molto interessato:  
\- Mi parli di lei… -  
\- Astrid? -  
Io annuisco con il capo e lei si appoggia ai ginocchi mentre io allo schienale. Ci pensa un attimo su, da dove iniziare? Immagino si chieda questo. Come un padre che cerca di capire che passa per la testa della figlia in crisi attraverso le parole e le conoscenze della madre.  
Ma io in questo momento non mi sento un padre, assolutamente… mi sento solo un ragazzo in pena per la sua ragazza… anche se non ci siamo più parlati chiaramente da quella volta, anche se non stiamo insieme, anche se il nostro è un rapporto strano e ambiguo io ora mi sento questo e forse è il caso di dirglielo.  
\- Astrid… è una persona molto strana, credo si riunisca così la sua essenza. È lunatica e maschiaccio, un tornado quando vuole, scorbutica altre, musona e scavezzacollo, ribelle… insomma, caratterialmente la conosciamo tutti, ha molte contraddizioni, come un prisma dalle mille facciate, non smetti mai di conoscerlo… così è lei, se ci stai accanto non smetti mai di conoscerla e non puoi farne a meno di rimanerne affascinato, se lei è affascinata da te o se ti ha preso in simpatia.  
Non devi mai essere odiato da lei perché è la fine… lei sa odiare facilmente ma anche amare altrettanto facilmente… ma l’amore lo dà solo per sempre, totale e puro, incontaminato… si dona del tutto. Lei è così, assoluta. O tutto o niente, non conosce mezze misure.  
Ecco perché quando accadono le cose brutte non vuole aiuto, si chiude in sé stessa a riccio ed è impossibile avvicinarla. Una col suo carattere si potrebbe immaginare che sia distruttiva in quei momenti, invece lei no. Sta zitta, ferma, immobile al buio della sua stanza, stesa sul letto, occhi asciutti che guardano il soffitto… e non vede, non sente, non parla… e non sa cosa pensa perché non se ne rende conto.  
Io la mia bambina la conosco bene, ci vogliamo bene ed abbiamo un bel rapporto di sorelle nonostante io sia sua mamma, si confida con me e mi dice tutto… tranne in questi brutti momenti. Io non so mai quando sta male, lo so perché si chiude e diventa un riccio.  
È difficile avere a che fare con lei… difficile specie in questi momenti, che sei impotente e non puoi fare nulla; ma è come un tesoro, è rara e se la trovi devi starci attento, molto attento, che così come l’hai trovato, per caso e sbaglio, lo puoi anche perdere… ora sai, bisogna solo aspettare. Lei è forte, quando fa così crede di non esserlo, ma alla fine si renderà conto che anche contro la sua volontà lo è e ne uscirà in un modo o nell’altro troverà la forza in sé di reagire, alla fine è più forte di lei. -  
Ricambio il sorriso stanco e preoccupato, da mamma, della donna con uno comprensivo e sincero.  
Ultimamente sono sempre più calmo e tranquillo, il mio lato oscuro sta a posto e non mi tormenta.  
Anche se detta così suona da pazzo!  
Si.. la morte. Mi sono sempre trovato a parlare con lei e con la mia stessa anima, ma non mi sono mai spaventato. Chissà, so che se dovessi morire sarei sempre pronto e non implorerei mai di lasciarmi ancora un po’, non mi fa paura la morte, mi piace quanto la vita, ma non sono tutti così. Chissà quel ragazzo se ne aveva paura… chissà… io non credo, non so, me lo sento. È brutto aver paura della morte, ma in fondo ti fa smettere di soffrire, non dovrebbe essere poi così male, no? Non sono un gran religioso, semplicemente credo in un Dio che sta lassù, credo che non sia lui a prendersi le vite degli altri, a deciderlo, non è lui a dire tu muori, tu uccidi, tu vivi… anche perché ci sono tante ingiustizie e se fosse Dio a decidere tutto, queste ingiustizie non esisterebbero! Credo che l’uomo sia libero di distruggere o creare. Credo che sia l’uomo stesso con la sua libertà la sua stessa condanna e che per comodità dà la colpa a qualcun altro di più grande. Per la coscienza, no?  
Ma io penso invece che Dio guardi e possa solo osservare perché ha donato la vita e la libertà agli uomini.  
No, non sono un religioso, ma credo in queste cose e credo anche che una volta morti per cause terrene e non divine, torniamo dove eravamo prima, senza più pensieri, sofferenze o debolezze, tutti forti allo stesso modo, tutti vivi, tutti veri… senza malformazioni cardiache o fisiche, senza ossa che si possono rompere, senza moto che rischiano la tua vita… senza lacrime da versare… credo in questo. È perciò che la morte non mi farà mai paura. Non è una falce nera ma una ala bianca. Non so, immagino sia una visione piuttosto rosea dell’esistenza ma ci credo sin da piccolo, sono cresciuto così, prendendo e smaltendo idee su idee della vita e della morte, sapendo che prima o poi sarebbe toccata anche a me… mi ci sono trovato a pensare di forza, di solito i bambini non ci pensano, ma quando mi hanno detto che potevo morire con sforzi troppo pesanti grazie al mio cuore, uno, a qualunque età, si trova a pensare, riflettere sulla paura, sulla fragilità, sulla vita e sulla morte. Ed è questo che mi è capitato… passando in rassegna ogni visione possibile mi sono fatto una mia. Si, è inutile averne paura, perché prima di nascere non eravamo terreni, semplicemente si torna là e dubito che prima stavamo male. Così ho convissuto col pensiero fisso della morte, ma non come una terribile nemica, bensì come una compagna che mi suggerisce il modo migliore di vivere.  
Ma io sono arrivato a questo punto dopo anni di pensieri e parole, vivendo una situazione anomala che non auguro a nessuno… una vita e una condizione che mi ha portato ad essere quello che sono. Ringrazio la mia malattia, è a lei che devo quel che sono oggi… non credo di aver grossi rimpianti, solo forse non andrei dagli stessi chirurghi di allora che mi hanno rovinato tutto.  
Sorrido, questa volta più amaramente al ricordo del peggioramento decisivo e della morte che ho visto in faccia, bellissima e seducente, soave e divina… volevo andare da lei, lo ricordo, ma poi ho deciso di no… che non ci sarei andato ancora perché avevo ancora delle cose da fare e da dire nel mondo. Si, anche quella volta come le altre sono stato io a decidere se andarci o no… è una mia mania ma comandare a me stesso e alla mia vita di scorrere mi riesce bene.  
Vorrei poter aiutare Astrid e capire come considera lei la vita e la morte per darle una visione nuova, vorrei semplicemente che non soffrisse… vorrei solo starle accanto.  
È una strega forse ma è riuscita dove molti hanno fallito, mi hanno tirato fuori quell’unico tipo di amore che non ero mai stato in grado di provare e dare completamente a qualcuno… per Karl era un discorso diverso, era affinità e attrazione, ma con lei… con lei è novità. Non voglio stare così lontano da lei. Si, perché la sento troppo lontano. Eppure non posso fare molto per lei.  
Almeno per ora.  
Se non esserci.”  
/Astrid/  
“Ancora niente. Non riesco. Nessuna reazione. Eppure il dolore c’è, ne sono certa.  
Forse dovrei solo riuscire a capirlo, tutto lì… capire cosa deve aver provato in quel momento, prima del trapasso, cosa deve provare lui a correre in moto, cosa spinge uno che ne possiede una ad andarci così veloce… cosa spinge a fare certe cose rischiose. Cazzo, io le risposte dovrei conoscerle, non sono una santa, anzi forse una delle più spericolate, eppure in questo momento ho il cervello vuoto, non so, non capisco.  
Vorrei avere una moto per andarci e correre veloce per provare quel che prova lui… per sentire, per esserci in mezzo anche io e vedere chi sceglie, con che criterio la morte arriva, come può deciderlo e sentire come si vola… sono stata tante volte su una moto con Michael ma io voglio andarci ora dopo questa consapevolezza e dopo la morte di Rei. Perché sento che è questo che devo fare.  
Ma prima di tutto devo far passare una notte. Il buio che mi circonda, la solitudine che arriva. In questi momenti sono sempre stata sola, devo esserlo anche ora? Ora che sono riuscita a scoprire i miei sentimenti per una persona? Che credo di aver trovato la mia persona speciale?  
Sento freddo e voglio piangere, ma al freddo posso rimediare. Voglio calore, quel calore che posso sentire solo accanto a Jun… credo che sia lui la mia persona speciale. Si ne sono fermamente convinta, perché in un momento simile riesco a pensare di vedere solo lui.  
Perché non voglio fare una notte da sola con un peso del genere.  
Ho bisogno di qualcuno.  
Ho bisogno irrazionalmente di lui.  
Lui che non c’entra con quanto accaduto o con Rei, ma che c’entra con me ormai fin troppo.  
Si… ci sono dentro fino alle mutande!  
Fino all’anima… che botta che mi sono presa per Jun, il principe di vetro.  
Lui non se ne è andato quella volta, non devo certo andarmene io.  
Ci penserò domani a tutto e a volare per capire… ora voglio smettere di pensare e sentire un po’ di caldo dentro, egoisticamente caldo.  
Scendo dal letto e vado verso la porta, la apro ed esco cautamente… è buio e credo sia notte, non mi hanno più chiamato, credo mia mamma abbia raccontato un po’ di come sono fatta a Jun… che vergogna... ma in fin dei conti sono così e mi sono sempre andata bene, cosa succede ora che tutto d’un colpo non mi vado più bene?  
Cammino di soppiatto senza fare rumore fino alla camera di Jun, spero di non essere troppo sfacciata ma ho bisogno solo di lui, perché ormai è troppo parte della mia vita e non riesco a lasciarlo fuori, non so che mentalità sia e di chi, ma sento questo.  
Ti prego, non mandarmi via…  
Mi avvicino al suo letto, non so se dorme o è sveglio, ma è tutto buio… mi accuccio accanto a lui e senza toccarlo lo chiamo piano:   
\- Jun…? -  
Dopo un secondo di silenzio ci ripenso… no, non è da me una cosa simile, magari pensa male... che ne so, che lo voglio violentare… meglio andarmene, spero di non averlo svegliato. Mi rialzo e mi volto, ma in questo sento una mano tiepida prendere le mie dita. Mi fermo e prima di girarmi chiudo gli occhi, fa che capisca… fa che vada bene… fa che sia giusto… fa che non riceva un altro rifiuto… non lo reggerei.  
I miei occhi cadono sul suo letto e lo vedo mezzo seduto che mi apre le coperte, è penombra e alcuni spiragli di luce fioca entrano da fuori. Questi gli illuminano a tratti il volto e la sua pelle, ma non ho bisogno di vederlo per sapere la sua espressione e capire quel che pensa.  
Sorriderà di sicuro.  
Mi infilo sotto accanto a lui accoccolandomi al suo corpo caldo e forte.  
È una sensazione meravigliosa, bellissima, che solo nei sogni avevo pensato di riuscire a provare… è bellissimo.  
Mi circonda la schiena e il capo con le sue grandi mani curate e comincia a giocherellare coi miei capelli, io appoggio la fronte alla base del suo collo e chiudo gli occhi cullandomi nelle belle sensazioni lievi che sento… era questo che mi mancava, ne sono certa… il calore non di uno qualunque, ma il suo, di Jun qua per me.  
Senza dover parlare o spiegare perché so che sa e capisce anche i miei silenzi.  
Siamo adatti.  
Mi fa bene.  
Non vorrei nient’altro in questo momento, posso sopportare e superare tutto.”  
  
/Genzo/  
“Mi ha solo chiesto di portarla in moto ad una velocità massima per le vie che voglio.  
Solo questo.  
E uno sguardo molto serio, che non le avevo mai visto addosso.  
Uno sguardo da non prendere in giro.  
\- Va bene. -  
Mi avvio alla moto seguito da lei e mi vengono alla mente le parole di Jun di ieri, quando ci ha avvertiti, me e Karl, che aveva avuto un incidente in moto un suo amico ed era morto.  
Credo di sapere cosa vuole.  
Io l’accontento e basta. Do il casco che normalmente usa Karl a lei, se lo allaccia, io metto il mio e montiamo. È stata altre volte su una moto, si, lo so, ma questa è diverso. Accendo il motore e lo do al massimo.  
Io posso capire quel che sente, anche se non del tutto… parto sgommando e lei si tiene a me.  
Poi me lo chiede a gran voce mentre corriamo, spuntando con la testa sulla mia spalla.  
\- Cosa si prova a volare rischiando di morire? -  
lo sanno tutti, lei compresa. Tempo fa ho avuto un piccolo incidente in moto e mi sono preso qualche ammaccatura e rotto una costola, ma nulla di che…però è finito su tutti i giornali di qua.  
E lei sa che io potrei avere una specie di risposta.  
Provo a spiegarglielo così, in corsa, ma per farglielo capire mi tolgo il casco rallentando e glielo faccio togliere anche a lei. Mi metto gli occhiali da sole per l’aria sugli occhi e lei mette il mento sulla mia spalla. Sta attenta a quel che dico quando riparto.  
I miei gesti parlano di solito, ma ora provo ad accompagnarli a parole incisive.  
\- Il vento ti soffia nel viso fortissimo e potrebbe fare quasi male, se non lo amassi quanto lo amo io. -  
Accelero leggermente e vado sempre più aumentando mentre parlo. Si sente… si sente il vento… e immagino i suoi capelli al vento, lunghi e mossi che si mescolano coi colori intorno. Punge il viso. La mia voce che si perde nel vento un attimo dopo essere udita da Astrid.  
\- Il mondo scorre veloce accanto a te e ti piace pensare che sei così forte e potente da essere tu a dirigere il tempo. Se rallenti il mondo gira più piano... se acceleri sempre e sempre di più tutto è solo una macchia di colore sbiadita. -  
Ed io faccio altrettanto, accelero fino all’inverosimile per poi rallentare, per ritornare a correre e il tempo e il mondo fuori ci segue facendo quello che decidiamo noi. Siamo veramente dei re.  
\- È bello, davvero. ti dà una sensazione di potere e ti fa felice. -  
Lascio che si goda questo momento mentre rallento e corro. Poi inizio a spingere la moto oltre l’impossibile, accelero accelero accelero sempre più si. Vuole volare… ne ha bisogno per capire.  
\- Poi vedi un ombra scura davanti a te e pensi che potresti evitarla facilmente, curvando e frenando un po'... ma i freni non ce la fanno... tutto è così veloce che neppure hai il tempo di accorgerti cosa è successo. Non pensi a nulla, non hai il tempo per elaborare un pensiero o pensare a quello che potrebbe succederti. -  
Faccio una frenata improvvisa e dopo un paio di testacoda da pazzia in cui lei si aggrappa forte a me, riprendo il controllo e riparto andando in crescendo, tornando pian piano alla velocità proibita di prima.  
\- Intanto il mondo continua a divenire una macchia... e sorridi appena, perchè quei colori mescolati in quel modo sono spettacolari. Solo un leggero dolore, mentre chiudi gli occhi istintivamente. prima del buio riesci solo a pensare che la macchia era davvero bella e che vorresti essere come lei. Buio. -  
Sto in silenzio correndo e basta, le do modo di riflettere e riprendersi dal mezzo infarto di poco fa. Continuiamo ad andare cavalcando il vento. Cavalcando il tempo ed il mondo. Comandando a tutto di scorrere o di fermarsi!  
\- E non sai più niente di quello che è successo. -  
Ancora silenzio. Si, un silenzio importante. Potrebbe finire tutto così ma non sarebbe sufficiente per lei per capire fino in fondo.  
Sta volando ma non è abbastanza, devo farla arrivare al traguardo con queste parole.  
\- Ci sono solo due finali... o GAME OVER o CONTINUE? Sei tu a scegliere se tornare o divenire quella macchia scura, nessun altro può farlo al posto tuo. Credo che sia la possibilità peggiore. -  
La lascio rimuginarci su, lascio che cerchi di immaginare cosa si provi a dover scegliere una cosa simile, una cosa che una persona a lui vicino e ancora viva ha deciso molte volte… se glielo chiedesse cosa si prova a scegliere fra le due opzioni forse troverebbe più sollievo, ma questo è un metodo d’urto che per lei va bene. La sua reazione al dolore. A questo dolore.  
\- Se ti capita il game over almeno non devi scegliere tra l'amore per la vita o quella cosa scura che ti ha imprigionato. Game over... il buio con te e non sai più niente. Ma sei quella macchia adesso, bellissima e veloce... sfuggevole. Stai bene così. -  
Ed ora basta, non ne ho più di parole, non mi era mai capitato di dimostrarlo e spiegarlo insieme, nessuno me l’aveva chiesto. Tutti mi chiedevano come sono stato dopo, ma durante e il perché facevo così e perché continuo nonostante tutto mai.   
Si può dare la vita su una moto... donarla consapevolmente pur di avere in cambio da lei quel che riesce a darti. In cambio di quelle sensazioni molti danno la vita.  
E volo col motore che romba e il vento che picchia la pelle, comandiamo ogni cosa, perfino noi stessi… non è dolore nella morte ma solo bellezza. Chi soffre per i morti non lo capisce ed è egoista piangerci su. Umano ma egoista.  
Loro non soffrono più.  
Lei stringe convulsamente la mia giacca e affonda il viso nella mia schiena premendo il volto.  
Non è un dubbio o una possibilità.  
So per certo che ora finalmente piange.  
Perché ha capito.”


	31. Famiglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genzo è chiamato dai suoi genitori che lo attendono a New York per una serata speciale. Visto che lui non ha un bel rapporto con loro, decide di andarci per presentargli Karl e provare a sconvolgerli. Ma in realtà saranno loro a sconvolgere lui.

CAPITOLO 30:  
FAMIGLIE  
  
/Genzo/  
\- Genzo? Caro, ciao, sono la mamma… -  
“Silenzio da parte mia, questa sì che è bella… la grande madre scende dal paradiso dei soldi e dei viaggi per telefonare ad un figlio in Terra!”  
\- Ciao… -  
Non credo ci parlerò molto, so già che vuole… figuriamoci, telefona solo per quello!  
\- Come stai tesoro? -  
Un sorrisino amaro, come vuoi che stia? Bene senza una famiglia!  
\- Ottimamente… certo non grazie a voi… -  
Se ne sta zitta, eh? Ma tu guarda questa… si ostina ancora a chiamarmi quando mi deve esibire in pubblico.  
\- Non essere il solito sconveniente. -  
\- Sconveniente? Vediamo… cos’è di preciso che non va bene? Che non dovrei fare? Non dovrei dire la verità? Mi hai fatto un domanda, mamma, e mi pareva giusto rispondere sinceramente… avrei dovuto dire una bugia? Ho detto che sto bene ma non grazie a voi che non ci siete mai… -  
\- Genzo, per favore, non mi sembra il momento adatto per telefono… -  
\- Ah sì, scusa mamma… per telefono spendi soldi e sono esattamente uno spreco inutile per il proprio figlio! -  
Sospira trattenuta, vorrebbe forse prendermi a sberle perché ogni volta è la stessa storia, ma che diavolo vuole sempre da me?  
\- Genzo, per favore… -  
\- Sì mamma, dimmi cosa c’è altrimenti ti faccio perdere troppo tempo… è già da tre minuti abbondanti che siamo al telefono… -  
\- E mi hai già fatto venire il mal di testa… ascolta, ti abbiamo prenotato un volo per domani e dopodomani, per te e la tua ragazza, raggiungici che diamo un ricevimento in grande stile qui a New York, un caro amico ci ha imprestato l’albergo, è uno dei più prestigiosi della città. Io e tuo padre dobbiamo festeggiare l’ultimo affare andato bene e abbiamo anche un annuncio importante da dare, ci terrei che ci fossi anche tu e la tua fidanzata… -  
Un ghigno obliquo mi si forma sulla labbra…  
\- Fidanzata, eh? -  
\- Sì tesoro, ce l’hai di sicuro, ti conosco… -  
Alzo un sopracciglio e scettico dico:  
\- Ah, mi conosci? Questa mi giunge nuova… comunque va bene, ci tengo a venire... non per il vostro annuncio e per il festeggiamento, ma perché ci tengo a presentarvi la mia… fidanzata… ok? -  
Definire sadica e cattiva questa mia espressione è sminuirla, ma questa è la lezione esemplare che ci vuole a quei due, come minimo lei sviene e lui mi prende a pugni, ma non credo visto che saremo in mille ospiti importanti.  
\- Va bene caro, come vuoi… il volo è a nome mio, oggi dovrebbero arrivarvi i biglietti. Partite stasera tardi e arrivate in mattinata. Vi mandiamo un autista che vi porterà in albergo dove saremo anche noi. Mi raccomando. Allora a domani. Ciao caro. -  
Metto giù la cornetta senza salutarla, la trovo una cosa inutile visto che non ha mai ascoltato una parola di quello che dicevo a loro.  
Dovrei essere arrabbiato e amareggiato, ma in realtà mi sento solo divertito e sadico più del solito… ci sarà da ridere domani sera!”  
  
/Karl/  
“Mi guarda con una strana luce pericolosa negli occhi, è come se avesse trovato qualcuno da prendere per il culo e che questo gli procuri un terribile senso di estasi e divertimento; non c’è da fidarsi quando fa così. Mi porge un biglietto aereo e sta ancora un po’ zitto, aspetta la mia reazione, leggo la destinazione… Amburgo-New York con scalo ad Amsterdam. Alzo un sopracciglio e poi torno a fissarlo negli occhi… sì, decisamente odore di guai, anzi puzza… cosa sta combinando questo pazzo?  
\- Hai da fare questo week end? -  
No, nemmeno il tono mi piace…  
\- Immagino di essere comunque impegnato con te… -  
\- Che ne dici di fare un salto a New York? -  
Sto ancora zitto, poi decido che è meglio parlare altrimenti questo mi porta lasciandomi all’oscuro di tutto.  
\- Genzo cosa hai combinato? -  
\- Io? Nulla… hanno fatto tutto i miei genitori… -  
Ora comincio a capire molte cose.  
\- I miei danno un ricevimento importante in grande stile, festeggiamenti e annunci…insomma la solita palla… e mi hanno inviato due biglietti per raggiungerli. Per me e la mia fidanzata… -  
Ecco, ora è tutto chiaro… sì, ho capito cosa vuole fare. Questo ha intenzione di rovinare un ricevimento ai suoi genitori ed io devo fare il suo complice?  
\- Vuoi parlarmene? -  
\- E di cosa? Non c’è niente da dire su di loro, li conoscerai… sei pronto a presentarti come mio fidanzato a loro due? -  
Il sorriso poco raccomandabile la dice lunga, anche se gli dico di no mi porta di peso. So benissimo cosa prova per loro e cosa vuole ottenere.  
\- Pensi che così ti noteranno di più? -  
La sua espressione cambia repentinamente, si fa seria per arrivare all’amaro misto acido, una smorfia di riflessione che mi ricorda il Genzo dei primi tempi, colui che guardava tutti con schifo e scetticismo, che snobbava e trattava male e non riteneva alla sua altezza nemmeno il re d’Inghilterra.   
\- Notare? Dovrei vestirmi solo di soldi e oro per farmi notare da loro… non lo faccio per farmi notare, solo per rovinare loro la serata, tutto qua! -  
\- Sicuro che è tutto qua? -  
\- E cosa vuoi che sia? Tutti i campionati che abbiamo vinto sin da quando ero piccolo si sono mai fatti vedere? No, mi hanno affidato alla servitù e ad un allenatore personale e una volta cresciuto ho dovuto fare le mie scelte da solo senza poter parlarne con nessuno… andiamo, cosa dovrei voler ottenere da loro? Non mi ricordo nemmeno che faccia hanno e tu nemmeno li hai mai visti… sono sempre stato solo, non ho famiglia; se non fosse stato per gli amici non sarei mai riuscito ad arrivare fin qua… -  
Mi dispiace, innegabilmente mi dispiace, ma lui ha la mania di non sfogarsi mai per le cose veramente importanti e tenersele dentro… ho idea di quel che ha passato, io non ho avuto un infanzia migliore spiattellata ai quattro venti… ne sapeva più la gente e i giornalisti di me. Siamo proprio messi bene!   
Ed ora eccolo li ombroso e seccato, stufo di tutto quel che riguarda la sua famiglia, anche il solo parlarne lo infastidisce ed io non so che farci se non stargli vicino come ho sempre fatto.  
Non sorrido e nemmeno dico nulla, gli cingo le spalle attirandolo a me poi mi sporgo e lo bacio lieve sulle labbra che lui apre venendomi incontro.  
Abbiamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro, separati non saremmo veramente più noi, ma solo sommersi da merda.”  
  
“L’aereo puntuale atterra all’aeroporto internazionale JFK, usciamo subito perché abbiamo solo un bagaglio a mano a testa e fra la folla che attende i propri famigliari intravedo un uomo alto vestito di tutto punto con la divisa da autista. Non l’ho mai visto prima, dev’essere nuovo. Vado a colpo sicuro da lui e gli tendo la mano.  
\- Genzo. -  
Lui esegue un breve e professionale inchino con aria altrettanto sostenuta e mi stringe la mano. Credo parli solo l’inglese sto tipo dal momento che borbotta solo qualcosa nella sua lingua che ci indica di seguirlo prendendo i nostri bagagli.  
Il viaggio non è tanto lungo, una volta entrati in piena città non si può fare a meno di rimanere incantati a guardare la magnificenza di questo posto. Inutile dire nulla, descrizioni o sensazioni… è molto di più di come uno se l’immagina… ero stato solo una volta da piccolo, poi mi avevano portato in altri paesi, ma spesso e volentieri ho rifiutato la loro compagnia standomene a casa.  
L’albergo è altrettanto enorme e di lusso.  
Non sto a osservarlo a fondo, una volta arrivati l’autista ci affida ad un facchino che sempre in inglese ci dice di seguirlo, ci porta in una camera matrimoniale molto spaziosa simile ad una suite, all’ultimo piano con la parete in vetro che offre una vista splendida della città. Di notte deve essere magnifico. Noto che l’uomo lancia diverse occhiate a Karl che se ne sta zitto e discreto in parte. Tutti si aspettavano che il figlio dei grandi Wakabayashi fosse accompagnato dalla sua fidanzata: ebbene no, delusione!  
Non chiedo dei miei genitori, non voglio incontrarli, tantomeno farmi portare in giro a visitare la città, perfino la fame mi è andata via… tutto questo mi dà il voltastomaco: lusso, ricchezza, puzza sotto il naso, snob, sguardi... ma che schifo... potevo starmene dove ero!  
L’uomo ci informa che i signori Wakabayashi sono fuori per sistemare le ultime cose della festa e per prepararsi per la sera, che ci riceveranno direttamente stasera e che hanno lasciato detto di fare quel che volevamo in loro assenza usando pure il loro nome e la solita carta di credito di loro proprietà. Hanno prenotato per noi un salone di bellezza e dato a disposizione dei vestiti in affitto. Ci informa anche sull’orario del ricevimento, poi se ne va dicendo che lui è alla reception a loro totale ed esclusiva disposizione. Fortuna che sono stato abituato fin da bambino a parlare l’inglese come seconda lingua, sono sempre stati fissati i miei.  
Finalmente soli guardo il letto a due piazze con lenzuola di seta blu notte, tutto in arredamento con la camera. Ho quasi paura di sgualcire tutto questo, infatti nemmeno lo sfioro… mi siedo a terra davanti alle finestre e guardo la città caotica che mi si presenta.  
\- Che schifo… -  
Karl mi si avvicina rimanendo in piedi apparentemente indifferente, lui sì che è bravo a fingere… io non ci riesco più.  
\- Andiamo a fare un giro? -  
Propone un po’ distante, forse nemmeno lui vuole rimanere in questo posto extra lussuoso.   
Poi la mia ironia comincia a farsi sentire: sono venuto qua per divertirmi a creare imbarazzo ai miei genitori e vediamo di sfruttare fino in fondo ogni cosa!  
\- Certo… che ne dici di andare a scegliere i vestiti per stasera? -  
Lui mi guarda dubbioso, sa che quando faccio così non c’è da fidarsi!”  
  
/Karl/  
“Questo tipo che ci fa da maggiordomo e tutto fare che sembra non avere nome, ci conduce su nostra richiesta al guardaroba ufficiale messo a nostra disposizione, è una grande stanza di negozio ultra costoso di sole marche famose. Noi abbiamo scaffali e scaffali interi di vestiti da scegliere… c’è la sezione uomo e la sezione donna… guardiamo insieme la sezione donna e Genzo malizioso mi cinge la vita con una mano e avvicinando il viso al mio fa:  
\- Amore, scegli pure fra quelli… -  
È completamente andato… senza rispondergli mi dirigo alla sezione uomo. Stiamo un po’ a decidere e a guardare e probabilmente ci prendiamo gusto: roba di marche così famose che nemmeno le conosco tutte... ed io dovrei indossare questa roba? Ma siamo matti? Ho paura perfino di bere e di pisciare perché potrei macchiarla e stropicciarla… stiamo circa due ore a vedere e Genzo sembra divertirsi a provare tutto, c’è molta roba elegantissima, ma anche via di mezzo, probabilmente i genitori suoi lo conoscevano e sapevano che non avrebbe gradito molto tutto sto sfarzo… ed io mi associo a lui… conclusione? Genzo mi obbliga a provare mille abiti convincendomi che è divertente, poi mentre io stavo per scegliere il meno costoso e il più normale, lui mi dirotta obbligandomi a prendere come lui un abito super elegante, super costoso e super raffinato con stoffa pregiatissima e uno stile che molti si sognano.  
Non voglio nemmeno guardarmi allo specchio, credo che se mi vedessero così in Germania i fans alla mia squadra aumenterebbero ancora di più se possibile.  
In seguito ci dirigiamo sempre su ordine di un Genzo oltremodo sadico al salone di bellezza dove erano stati prenotati massaggi, manicure, pedicure, ed ogni cosa possibile con la ‘cure’ finale… per poi finire alla parrucchiera che ci mette soluzioni super splendenti e morbidi ai capelli spuntandoli e sistemandoli col gel in modo che rimangano intatti per stasera… ma guarda qua come sono! Ma chi me l’ha fatto fare? Genzo sembra divertirsi veramente a scegliere le cose più costose ed elaborate da mettere nel conto dei genitori, io invece sospiro spazientito constatando che tutti avevano capito che dovevano occuparsi di un uomo e di una donna, non di due uomini… cazzo, mi guardano troppo questi, e le donne sembrano assetate di sangue… Dio, non ce la faccio più, voglio andarmene. No, le scarpe… Genzo, quel bastardo che ho per fidanzato mi fa sadicamente notare che mancano le scarpe… e sia… tanto figura più figura meno… arriviamo in un negozio di scarpe prenotato dai signori genitori super ricconi che non badano a spese e la commessa ci accoglie, capisco che dice che sapeva di dover occuparsi del figlio e della sua ragazza e così mi guarda stranita… poi notando la mia espressione irritata aggiusta il tiro dicendo che forse la lei di Genzo non poteva venire quindi sono venuto io un suo amico… peccato che il figone qui accanto a me osi pure puntualizzare:  
\- No, no, nessun errore… è tutto a posto, non è un mio amico e non ci sono state sostituzioni se non nei pensieri dei miei genitori… loro non hanno mai conosciuto la mia dolce metà… -  
Così dicendo mi prende per mano e poi in tedesco mi dice piano notando il mio irrigidimento:  
\- Tranquillo, tanto qua nessuno ci conosce, possiamo fare tutte le figure di merda che vogliamo! -  
Che consolazione!  
Finita anche questa tortura ci facciamo riportare in camera, o forse dovrei dire suite… mah, dettagli!  
Finalmente riposo!”  
  
/Genzo/  
“Ci guardiamo allo specchio; siamo perfetti… costiamo più noi che le nostre macchine!  
Io indosso un abito blu notte di seta pregiata. Scivola lungo la pelle che è una meraviglia. Pantaloni dal taglio semplice, la camicia color ghiaccio fascia stretto il mio torace per poi scivolare leggero alla vita. Niente cravatta, lascio slacciati i primi due bottoni e adagiata mollemente sulla spalla una giacca dello stesso colore dei pantaloni. I capelli ancora a posto col gel che doma le ciocche che normalmente si ondulano da sole arruffandomi tutto. Modestamente sono un gran figo! Queste sono le cose che mi mettono di buon umore!  
Do un occhiata a Karl e vorrei semplicemente mangiarmelo… far sesso con lui fino a domani mattina, ma vestito e pettinato così!  
Ha un completo in seta anche a lui e gli scivola da dio sul suo bel corpo atletico, il suo è tutto nero con la camicia e la giacca anch’esse nere. La cravatta è bianca e spicca deliziosamente. I capelli sono pettinati all’indietro con i ciuffi lasciati strategicamente sulla fronte… cazzo, me lo farei all’istante! Perfino le nostre mutande sono firmate!  
Ma qualcuno ci disturba bussando alla porta, spunta Ambrogio, il quale l’ho ribattezzato io così, che ci dice che gli ospiti stanno arrivando e che i genitori ci attendono nel salone centrale.  
Mi scambio uno sguardo complice con Karl, il mio è sadico al massimo e divertito per quello che sta per succedere mentre il suo è come al solito controllato e in sé… non darà nessuna soddisfazione nemmeno stasera!  
Questo ragazzo dovrebbe piangere un po’, non gli farebbe male… imparerebbe a mostrarsi di più!  
Scendiamo le scale accompagnati da Ambrogio che poi ci lascia continuare da soli per fare il nostro ingresso trionfale. Non credo che mi toglierò più questa espressione dalla faccia e nemmeno la loro dalla testa. Questa si che è una rivincita… ma non è completa.  
I miei sono al centro della sala circondati da gente che li saluta e gli stringe la mano. Sono sempre uguali, giovani, belli, raffinati e nobili… soliti abiti da favola, bellezza sovrumana. Li osservo bene prima di farmi notare, mio padre ha un completo tipico da riccone, capelli neri lunghi fino al collo mossi domati col gel all’indietro, occhi neri e fisico atletico invidiabile… dovrebbe avere 45 anni ma ne dimostra almeno 30… molto bello, obiettivamente è un bell’uomo, nulla da dire. Distinto e corteggiato.  
Mia madre, la grande donna… fisico pazzesco dalle curve autentiche e da sogno. Pelle candida, occhi neri, trucco non troppo pesante ma che evidenzia i suoi lineamenti giapponesi che la rendono meravigliosa in mezzo a quelle donne quasi invisibili al suo confronto. Capelli… vediamo, questa volta li ha tinti di rosso scuro, gli sta bene quel colore, ha un acconciatura elaboratissima sul capo e dei boccoli che le scendono ai lati del viso. Un sorriso radioso e un vestito rosso fuoco dai ricami dorati e i pizzi neri, con lo strascico dietro e un decoltè da favola. Se non fosse mia madre ci proverei con lei sicuramente… una notte di sesso con lei è un giusto premio allo sforzo che sto facendo, ma l’incesto non è nelle mie mire… tantomeno il tradimento del mio ragazzo.  
Arriviamo da lato e chiamo mia madre, entrambi si girano e ci fissano inizialmente sorpresi di piacere… siamo all’altezza della festa… poi però il loro volto si increspa leggermente, hanno notato Karl. Contemporaneamente a ciò invece mi si forma un sorriso sadico e divertito, uno dei mie ghigni malefici che amo utilizzare in partita, specie in quelle contro Hyuga!  
\- Genzo… ciao, caro, come stai? -  
La voce di mia madre è tirata e mi abbraccia senza stringermi troppo, ha paura di sgualcirsi il vestito… Karl rimane indietro anche mentre saluto mio padre con una semplice e fredda stretta di mano.  
\- Amore, la tua fidanzata non stava bene che non è potuta venire? -  
È venuto il momento, non provo rimorsi o rimpianti per quello che sto per fare… sto per rovinare la vita di mia madre? Bene, allora è la più gran cosa che potevo fare.  
\- No, niente di tutto ciò… volevo presentartelo e così come mi hai chiesto eccolo qua… è lui il mio fidanzato, non è una donna, questo è stato l’unico equivoco… ma come tu stessa mi hai detto, per telefono non si possono dire certe cose… -  
Prendo per mano Karl e lo porto accanto a me, loro hanno occhi e bocca spalancati, non credono a quel che sto dicendo ed è quello che volevo vedere…  
\- Mamma, papà vi presento Karl… -  
Segue un lungo, lunghissimo attimo di silenzio… Karl educatamente tende la mano e il primo a reagire è mio padre che sportivamente sembra incassare subito il colpo, prende la mano tesa di Karl e si presenta.  
\- Piacere, sono il padre di Genzo, Kamuro Wakabayashi… e tu hai un cognome? -  
Non sorride, non dice cose superflue, non fa nulla di nulla se non l’essenziale… è sempre lui.  
\- Karl Heinz Schneider… piacere… -  
Mentre i due cercano di instaurare una specie di conversazione, cosa molto molto difficile con Karl... ammirerò mio padre se ci riuscirà... il mio sguardo si posa su mia madre ancora sotto una specie di shock mistico… sembra abbia visto un assassino scorticare il suo banchiere (la persona più importante per lei… perché le tiene i conti…), rubare tutti i suoi soldi e violentarla.  
A salvarla arrivano una coppia immagino di suoi amici a salutarla, così costretta a tornare in sé li saluta e mi presenta a loro come il loro unico egregio figlio campione internazionale di calcio professionistico. Poi io la fisso con aria cupa e minacciosa, non azzardarti a ignorare Karl… lei sembra capirlo, mia mamma non è stupida, fa finta ma non lo è. Così con una brutta cera e un sorriso tirato mi guarda e poi presenta anche Karl come un mio caro amico.  
Pensavo fosse più divertente vederla in difficoltà… a parte il momento storico in cui ho presentato Karl come il mio fidanzato non trovo che ci sia quel gran gusto. Non vedo già l’ora di andarmene…”  
  
/Karl/  
“Sembra aver raggiunto il picco del suo sadismo quando mi ha presentato ai suoi. Sono delle persone splendide fisicamente parlando, e anche il padre direi che non è malaccio, nonostante l’imbarazzo e la disapprovazione ha provato a salvare la situazione parlando con me normalmente, o quasi… ottimi attori comunque. Ma non sono qua per giudicare gente che non conosco. Posso forse immaginare da cosa parta l’odio di Genzo, non solo perché l’hanno lasciato da solo da piccolo in una villa enorme in Giappone…non solo per i mille viaggi che affrontano e il lavoro che non glieli ha mai fatti vedere, ma per l’assenza completa. Non sono mai stati genitori per lui, non l’hanno cresciuto, ascoltato, aiutato e calcolato. È questo il punto. Genzo è così narcisista ed egocentrico con una mania di mettersi in mostra nelle cose che sa fare per questo motivo… vuole essere sempre il migliore per questo, perché è come se ricevesse gli elogi e le attenzioni dei suoi genitori che non ha mai avuto, ma ama non sbilanciarsi più di tanto e non far capire cosa ha dentro realmente come ora, come la sua immagine pubblica mostra di lui. Potrebbe darsi maggiormente da fare per fingere ma non sarebbe più lui.  
Mi piace per questo.  
Non hanno idea di cosa si sono persi i suoi genitori.  
Non hanno la più pallida idea.  
La serata va avanti e noi veniamo presentati a tutti, ovviamente non come fidanzati ma come amici.  
Poi ecco che arriva il brindisi centrale e più importante.  
L’annuncio di cui avevano tanto parlato.  
È la madre a parlare, distesa e controllata, perfettamente di nuovo in sé…  
\- Gentili amici, innanzitutto vi ringraziamo per essere venuti qui questa sera, per noi molto importante… -  
Salto il discorso centrale, è noiosissimo e sinceramente non mi riguarda… arrivo alla fine quando dice finalmente quello per cui ci ha chiamati:  
\- …ed infine un annuncio importantissimo… ecco, non so in che modo dirlo, sapete, sono emozionata… -  
\- Ballista... -  
Borbotta Genzo accanto a me  
\- Sono lieta di dirvi che presto un nuovo piccolo Wakabayashi sarà fra noi... -  
proprio il top della serata… sento Genzo tossire mentre ingoia a fatica il drink... e dire che la cena deve ancora venire… gli do uno sguardo penetrante e capisco che non staremo qui ancora a lungo.”


	32. Coppie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genzo è a New York dai suoi genitori per un annuncio importante, si è portato Karl deciso a fare anche lui il suo annuncio e dopo che lo fa in grande stile, scopre che sua madre è incinta e che avrà un fratellino. Qua la sua reazione e conclusione della visita a dei genitori che l'hanno sempre lasciato troppo solo per poter sanare un rapporto che non è mai stato positivo.  
> E poi una piccola gioia anche per Jun e Astrid, finalmente...

CAPITOLO 31:  
COPPIE

/Genzo/  
“ Porco mondo, e questa da dove sbuca? La notizia intendo… oh santo paradiso, proprio questa doveva capitarmi! Ora sicuramente siamo tutti salvi con un altro Wakabayashi che ricco e scontento scorrazzerà per il mondo di qua e di là cercando di farsi cagare dai genitori idioti! Certo, sempre se non me lo appiopperanno a vita! E chi lo sa come si cresce un marmocchio? Diventerò vecchio prima del tempo e quei debosciati là si succhieranno tutta la mia giovinezza!  
Mia mamma mi lancia uno sguardo che molti definirebbero materno, io lo definisco da serpe visto che la conosco e so che cosa significa in realtà:  
‘Ed ecco risolto il problema… l’erede ce lo darà lui!’  
Sono convinto che significhi questo!  
Cerco di restare indifferente mentre tossisco, mi è andato di storto tutta la bevanda. Maledizione, e chi ci riesce a stare indifferente? Avevo fatto dei così bei progressi, cazzo!  
Sento Karl che mi fissa penetrante... e che vuol dire? ‘Trattieniti’? No no, caro, ora basta! Non sono tipo da andarmene in silenzio senza far casino.  
Odio essere ignorato e odio quando non mi chiedono il mio parere… odio un sacco di altre cose, come anche essere preso per il culo. Ed odio i miei genitori!  
Mentre mio padre viene sommerso da pacche amichevoli sulla spalla da parte dei suoi compari, mia madre si avvicina a me attirando tutta l’attenzione per questo. Ecco la scena centrale, una madre che chiede al figlio che ne pensa del futuro nuovo arrivo… furba… ma del resto lo sapevo, lo vedi che è una serpe? Fa in modo che io non possa dire realmente quello che penso e che facciamo tutti bella figura dando l’idea di famigliola felice.  
E perché dovrei trattenermi e fare buon viso a cattivo gioco?  
Solo per non fare piazzate e figuracce?  
Ma chissenefrega!  
\- Caro, che ne pensi del tuo futuro fratellino? -  
Alzo un sopracciglio scettico, poi il mio volto si trasforma in ironia sadica pura. Diciamo pure che il mio tipico ghigno sbieco mi si dipinge trionfale in volto e vedo che nei suoi occhi si accende un lampo che sembra dirmi di non azzardarmi:  
\- Cara mamma… che notizia splendida… non hai idea di come hai allietato i miei grigi e noiosissimi giorni di povero figlio solitario e dimenticato! Visto che hai trovato subito la soluzione al problema? Un nuovo erede che vi darà a sua volta un altro erede… meglio di così che potevate volere? Io dal canto mio riconosco di essere stato un pessimo figlio, odioso, dispotico, altero, viziato ed ingrato! Oh, dimenticavo un appellativo importante… ingombrante ed inutile! Devo dire che la soluzione migliore per sbarazzarsi di un patetico giocatore di calcio è stata ficcarlo in una mega villa in mezzo a servitori, con un personal trainer e lasciarlo crescere da solo… si si, ottimo. Bene, mamma, ti faccio i miei auguri… sono proprio felice che tu abbia trovato un altro figlio a cui appioppare l’intera eredità, renderlo infelice a tua volta, fargli pesare il nome che ha e tirarlo su come un burattino senza vita e pensieri propri. Una mossa abile e geniale. Ora immagino che io ti serva meno di prima e che la cosa migliore per tutti sia diseredarmi, specie dopo aver saputo la gravità della mia disabilità mentale… certo, avere un figlio primogenito omosessuale è il disonore maggiore. Ma ora non preoccuparti, posso tornare a sparire con la speranza che tu non ti faccia più viva con me. Senza pensieri, sai? Vai pure tranquilla avanti per la tua fottuta strada di merda ignorando che il tuo primogenito sia vissuto da solo, che sia diventato solo un campione di calcio qualunque, che sia un gay schifoso e che tu non sappia nemmeno quanti anni abbia! Ora puoi concentrare tutte le tue energie velenose su questo nuovo arrivo.  
Brindo a te mamma, che la tua vita sia lunga e ricca di denaro, fama e riconoscimenti e povera di sentimenti, lealtà, famiglia e specie amore da parte di tutti ma in primis da tuo figlio! -  
Così dicendo dopo essermi versato nel bicchiere dello champagne, lo bevo tutto d’un fiato. Poi stringo il bicchiere fra le mani e la fisso con il fuoco negli occhi, un fuoco che nelle situazioni normali da vita di tutti giorni sembra quasi semplice ghiaccio. Nel silenzio generale e quasi mortale sento gli occhi di tutti addosso, lei che non respira più… è sbiancata violentemente.  
Tutti. Tutti mi hanno sentito e curiosi hanno impresso nel loro cervello ogni parola rielaborandola nel modo più crudele possibile per poi ributtarle fuori tramite uno sguardo severo pieno di acidità tutto quello che si merita. Come se loro invece fossero diversi da lei, come se non si sapesse già tutto questo, come se a qualcuno fregasse veramente qualcosa degli altri.  
Un minuscolo suono si leva, è il vetro del cristallo che ho in mano che si scheggia ferendo il mio dito. È un rumore insignificante come anche il taglio, ma in questo momento si è sentito come se fosse uno sparo. Non avevo idea della forza che usassi ma non è importante.  
Ora via, voglio andarmene lontano da questa gente, si soffoca, non si respira.   
Butto a terra il bicchiere che si rompe in pezzi piccolissimi che finiscono anche ai piedi di mia madre immobile. I vetri sparsi sembrano il disegno di un’anima.  
Infine faccio un passo avanti per avvicinarmi ulteriormente a lei.  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Infine ecco, udibile e chiaro ma sibilato e tagliente:  
\- Mi fai schifo, mamma… come sempre… -  
Poi dopo averla come sbudellata con lo sguardo, mi volto e senza guardare nessuno ma solo avanti a me, con passo spedito e sostenuto me ne vado dalla sala, sento altri passi che mi seguono, Karl, e un rumore seguito da un brusio... mia mamma deve essere svenuta… troppo imbarazzo, stress, incredulità… o forse il suo stesso veleno ha fatto effetto… mi preoccupa un po’ quel bambino che porta in grembo, spero che nasca sano!  
Poi via, non voglio più saperne nulla di loro.  
All’aria aperta e fresca di New York lo dico con un sospiro profondo e un mezzo sorriso obliquo, uno dei miei:   
\- Però mi ci voleva… non vedevo l’ora di dirlo! Ora sì che posso godermi New York! -  
Sento il respiro di Karl accanto a me, alterato; non ride apertamente e non parla ma lo guardo e ancora prima di vederlo so che sorride, ora sta pensando: ‘è sempre Genzo… non si smentisce!’  
Ed è proprio così… che si aspettavano tutti? In fin dei conti ero io stesso pronto a tutto a parte la notizia del bambino… e non vedevo l’ora di fare la scena madre!  
Ripenso a prima e mi rivedo l’immagine con gli occhi della mente, poi mi passo una mano fra i capelli spettinandoli, togliendo un po’ il gel che li teneva a posto, mi sbottono la giacca e i primi bottoni della camicia, poi metto le mani in tasca e abbandono la testa indietro guardando in alto verso un cielo che non si vede molto per via dei grattacieli che ci circondano. È notte.”

\- Eh si, sono proprio un figo! -

/Karl/  
“È notte inoltrata e la temperatura permette di stare in semplici maniche di camicia, è completamente diverso dalla Germania, qui a New York. Non avrei mai pensato di venirci un giorno eppure eccomi qua con Genzo, a passeggiare di notte per le vie trafficate e illuminate di una mega città simile.  
La troppa folla e il casino non mi è mai piaciuto, ma ci si adatta. È da un po’ che camminiamo e dopo la sua uscita Genzo è rimasto in silenzio, spero che stia riflettendo e pensando… gli ci vorrebbe ogni tanto, anche se devo dire che sta volta sono stato d’accordo con lui, ma forse io per come sono fatto me ne sarei semplicemente andato via per i fatti miei, senza aver più nulla da spartire con loro.  
Ha fatto il suo effetto!  
Credo non abbia rimpianti o dispiaceri, forse solo uno… non aver mai avuto una famiglia, ma questo è una cosa che ci accomuna. Sospiro non vistosamente, mi è venuta in mente mia sorella Maria… mi manca, tutto d’un tratto vorrei averla qua, forse perché ho visto gli effetti di una famiglia separata dove tutti si odiano. Noi non ci odiamo… io, mamma e papà non ci odiamo, semplicemente non abbiamo mai comunicato veramente, siamo stati sempre lontanissimi pur essendo così vicini e il risultato è stata indifferenza pura e reciproca. Maria ne avrà sofferto sicuramente più di me. Quando torno andrò da lei.  
\- Guarda, andiamo là… -  
Dice Genzo indicando una delle tante entrate a Central Park, questa è un enorme e bellissimo cancello in ferro nero battuto che si innalza maestoso come il parco stesso. Così grande e suggestivo, nel cuore di una delle città più affollate ed edificate del mondo. Genzo è tornato tranquillo come sempre e si è tolto la giacca dicendo che per lui tutto quel lusso e serietà è decisamente troppo. Forse mi scappa un mezzo sorriso, effettivamente è vero, è troppo anche per me… e dire che siamo sempre stati abituati bene in fatto di vestiti e noi stessi grazie ai nostri ‘lavori’ e stipendi ci trattiamo molto bene. Di sicuro non abbiamo problemi di soldi, voglio dire. Genzo non ne aveva nemmeno da piccolo, ma è un altro discorso.  
Silenzioso lo seguo nel parco che speravo di vedere di giorno per godermelo meglio, uno dei parchi più famosi del mondo, forse, insieme ad altri altrettanto maestosi e favolosi. Camminiamo un po’ per le vie bianche che si aprono fra prati ed alberi, io mi guardo intorno cercando di godermelo meglio che posso. Non sono abbastanza romantico da guardare le stelle come fa Genzo, da qua si vedono meglio perché ci sono meno luci rispetto a dove eravamo prima, in mezzo alla città. Quando meno si vede la luna, è grande e a spicchio, molto suggestiva… ebbene si, alla fine ho guardato anche io. Devo ammettere che si sta decisamente bene.  
O magari era là che si stava male… aria viziata e soffocante per colpa di chi c’era dentro, erano loro che emanavano quel fetore immaginario che faceva contorcere le membra. Eravamo entrambi fuori luogo là, è stato divertente però vedere i diversi colori che la faccia della madre di Genzo ha assunto quando lui le parlava davanti a tutti. E poi quando ha buttato il bicchiere a terra e le ha espresso in due parole quello che aveva esposto solo fino ad un secondo fa con un lungo monologo ad effetto. Encomiabile lo svenimento. Sarà molto interessante da qui in poi… già… interessante vedere come Genzo si troverà a crescere un bambino, suo fratello. Si siede a terra ignorando le panchine, l’erba fresca è effettivamente meglio, come a voler sottolineare che lui è di un altro mondo e non di quello. Mi siedo con lui continuando a rivedermi gli istanti di prima. È così che mi ricordo del piccolo taglio che si è procurato scheggiando il bicchiere. Accanto a lui prendo silenzioso la sua mano e cercando la flebile luce della luna e dei lampioni trovo il dito ferito, il sangue si è fermato sul polpastrello e non ne esce più. Siamo soli e solo ora mi sento anche io bene, posso permettermi di fare una cosa simile.  
Avvicino il dito alle mie labbra e senza esitare gli lecco il sangue che ormai non esce più. Ci vuole veramente molto poco… una notte, un po’ di solitudine, aria aperta e noi due… sento i suoi occhi su di me e anche questo mi piace. Si, sto facendo progressi, ora riesco ad ammettere apertamente ciò che mi piace e ciò che voglio e i sentimenti che questo ragazzo mi fa provare… già, è proprio così. Io provo. Un sacco di cose.  
E tutte per lui.  
Non è da me tutto questo sentimentalismo. Alzo gli occhi azzurri sui suoi che non si distinguono dallo scuro intorno, la penombra che gioca con la sua pelle e i suoi capelli lo rende più tenebroso e affascinante se possibile… cingo con le labbra il suo dito ora caldo e sento che le altre si posano sulla mia guancia in un contatto semplice. Sto proprio bene ora. Ma forse è anche naturale voler un po’ di più in questo momento… questo gesto risveglia in me dei desideri.  
Credo che mi prenderò anche il resto.  
Dopo aver succhiato l’indice passo alle altre con molto languore, solo con questo piccolo gesto la carica sensuale è altissima.   
Socchiudo gli occhi gustandomi meglio il suo sapore, lui li ha già chiusi, ma poi toglie la mano e la sostituisce alle sue labbra chinandosi su di me. Ha una bocca così carnosa e morbida da far perdere la testa.  
La sua lingua si intreccia presto alla mia dando l’idea di velluto e scioltezza, come cera sciolta sembra che lui giochi con me e io con lui… siamo fatti in modo tale da essere compatibili solo l’uno con l’altro.  
Dopo un bacio simile è anche facile che venga il resto, eppure non ci siamo abbastanza scaldati, forse, visto che ci stacchiamo come a decidere che per ora basta così.  
Si distende mettendo la mani incrociate dietro la nuca, poi guarda in alto fissando costellazioni imperfette per via delle poche stelle che si vedono.  
Io non ho intenzione di fare altrettanto, ma a quanto pare Genzo non la pensa così visto che mi tira e mi fa appoggiare al suo braccio come una coppia romantica qualunque. Non gradisco la posa perché così faccio la parte della donna... andiamo, non prendetemi in giro!  
Mi alzo sul gomito e gli lancio un occhiataccia artica molto eloquente… non azzardarti a farlo mai più!  
E smettila di ghignare, brutto idiota!  
\- Razza di cretino! -  
Poi mi stendo per conto mio ad un metro di distanza da lui e per punizione sciopero!  
\- Mi dispiace solo per quel bambino che nascerà… -  
Finalmente fa il serio, forse…  
\- Sarebbe strano il contrario. -  
Composto e serio rispondo, forse avrebbe preferito più sentimento e coinvolgimento nei miei confronti e meno logicità, ma sono fatto così.  
\- Loro sanno che penso questo di loro, ma non ho mai osato dirlo davanti a tutti… credo che mi odino per questo… -  
\- Mettila così… almeno ora provano qualcosa per te… -  
Ma mentre lo dico mantengo la mia freddezza, questo lo diverte visto che lo sento ridacchiare.  
\- Già, prima proprio si erano dimenticati della mia esistenza! -  
Stiamo un po’ zitti poi riprende sempre lui.  
\- Che ne dici? Hai rimpianti? -  
Alzo un sopracciglio:   
\- Dovrei chiedertelo io… -  
\- Mi riferisco a... -  
\- So a cosa ti riferisci… se tu ne sei stato sicuro io non ho di certo nulla di cui pentirmi… e poi di cosa dovrei pentirmi? Di non essermi nascosto a vita? Di non aver messo su un muro di menzogne e finzione? No, non ho nulla di cui vergognarmi e mai l’ho avuto! -  
Sicuro di me come al solito. Eppure io un confronto con i miei lo vorrei fare… ora, solo ora… prima non l’ho mai desiderato, volevo solo che riconoscessero che loro figlio fosse in gamba almeno in qualcosa e non un fallito… insomma volevo dimostrare loro qualcosa su chi ero diventato affinché essendo fieri di me mi calcolassero. Ma ora voglio un chiarimento e sincerità.  
\- Idem! -  
Faccio un mezzo sorriso e al ricordo di un vecchio film che mia madre vedeva sempre quando ero piccolo, dico serio:  
\- Sai che è pericoloso dire quella parola? -  
\- Idem? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Perché? -  
\- Perché quando uno l’ha detto in un film poi è morto assassinato… io non mi azzarderei se fossi in te! -  
Ci mette un lungo attimo a realizzare se io fossi serio oppure se scherzassi… sì perché sarebbe la prima volta che scherzo e quindi non si capisce, ma così fa più effetto.  
\- Ma… sei serio? -  
Alza la testa e mi guarda cercando di capire se dicessi veramente. Non lo capisce, così decide di darmi dell’idiota comunque… non si sa mai!  
\- Non prendermi per il culo, deficiente! -  
È inevitabile la risata, è proprio nato per fare il comico, questo qua… è l’unico a riuscire a farmi ridere apertamente e rilassato!  
\- Pezzo di merda… ammettilo che ci godi a farmi passare per un coglione! -  
\- Certo! -  
In risposta alla mia fredda compostezza mi arriva la sua giacca in faccia e il suo grugnito offeso si leva per il parco pieno di coppiette simili a noi… che per fortuna si fanno i cazzi loro! Anche se sto bene, non vedo l’ora di tornarmene a casa con lui.”

/Astrid/  
“Questa è una di quelle serate che non sono da me ma da Jun! Già… è proprio così! Primo appuntamento, cena fuori in un ristorante di lusso, entrambi vestiti bene e tirati a lucido… pazzesco… una cosa troppo ignobile! E poi io così docile… no, no, non è da me… è che è lui, mi fa un effetto da tranquillante, come una droga. Che figo, non voglio più che finisca!  
Mi ha invitato con fare ufficiale ad uscire con lui dicendo che avevamo di cose da parlare, peccato che ho rovinato il momento chiedendo perché non potessimo parlarne in casa normalmente… tanto lui mi conosce. Dio, sto facendo uno sforzo pazzesco a trattenermi dal non combinare guai e disastri, sto facendo proprio sforzi disumani. Ma ci sono sti tipi che mi stanno fissando dall’inizio… uff, che cazzo vogliono? Che pianti rissa? Si, lo vorrei anche io, ma che minchia vogliono? Sono quei soliti stronzi che ti fanno una radiografia da capo a piedi con quello sguardo da fighi e figli di papà… i soliti tipi che vanno a puttane insomma! E si aspettano che tu ne rimanga lusingata! Poi si soffermano sulla mia ciccia, che poi ultimamente sono riuscita anche a farla calare leggermente con notevoli sforzi, per poi arrivare alle tette e alle gambe... senza parlare del culo… ma le tette sono più interessanti… e ti occhieggiano soddisfatti della merce osservata aspettandosi che tu vada da loro e gli chieda se puoi infilarti nel loro letto per allietargli la nottata! Un pugno ci vorrebbe, altro che sorrisino… brutti pezzi di merda! Solo perché ho una gonna lunga fino ai piedi in pelle nera con lo spacco che arriva alla coscia? Oppure per il top troppo scollato che evidenzia il seno? Mah… stronzi. Punto e basta! Nient’altro!  
Finalmente la cena finisce… finalmente perché non ne potevo più di sti ciglioni che mi fissavano facendo apprezzamenti da maiali… e dire che sto buona solo perché l’ho promesso a Jun. Ci tiene così tanto affinché sia una bella serata perfetta!  
Ci alziamo e lui mi infila il cappotto lungo fino alle caviglia marrone scuro. Mi tiro fuori i capelli facendoli scivolare sulla calda stoffa di lana, sono pettinati e lisci con le maches rinnovate coi soliti mille colori. Mi arrivano fino al sedere o poco più giù. Ne vado fiera, ma capelli a parte odio questo tipi di sguardi. Ok… ok… OK! Io sono una tipa ultra narcisista e vanitosa e adoro quando riconoscono giustamente la mia bellezza o il mio talento in qualcosa, ma odio quando lo apprezzano in QUESTO modo… devono essere discreti, simpatici e gentili, altrimenti a fanculo io ce li mando! Come sto facendo ora… Jun mi tiene la porta aperta e fino all’ultimo quelli mi guardavano… ed ecco, mi volto solo con la testa, lancio loro uno sguardo assassino e uscendo faccio discretamente un dito medio che si vede chiaramente! Poi me ne vado!  
Oh yeah!  
Questo mi rende fiera di me!  
Jun ha notato tutto ma scuote il capo e se ne sta zitto.  
Caro lui… per me solo uno così va bene!  
Prima che quelli reagiscano ed escano, mi prende sottobraccio e accelera il passo, non per paura di loro, ma per paura di quel che potrei fare se stuzzicata ancora di più! Già fremo!”

/Jun/  
“Non si smentisce mai… Astrid è sempre Astrid, mi sembrava effettivamente strano che non avesse ancora fatto nulla. Troppo buona! Così la riconosco! Non glielo avevo chiesto io di comportarsi bene, ma ha capito che ci avrei tenuto ad una serata normale e tranquilla.  
Alla fine ha tenuto banco facendomi ridere con tutti gli aneddoti della sua infanzia, con tutti quei fratellastri e sorellastre. È stato bello.  
Lei credo si aspetti chissà cosa, ma in realtà volevo solo chiederle ufficialmente di mettersi con me, tutto qua… dico tutto qua perché ormai di fatto siamo già una coppia.  
È una tipa completamente fuori… cioè, fuori dalla mia portata, diversissima come la luce e l’ombra. Eppure non potremmo stare che insieme… sembra che l’unico in grado di domarla sia io… è pazzesco!  
Quando l’ho incontrata la prima volta in quel modo era così selvatica, pian piano è cambiata tantissimo. La vicinanza di tutti noi e poi la dolcezza che dimostra nei miei confronti. È un universo enorme da scoprire ed io ho voglia di scoprirlo. È diverso da ogni esperienza avuta. Non posso dire di amarla o di voler stare con lei per sempre, ma ho bisogno di lei come lei ha bisogno di me, voglio stare con lei ora e scoprire di cosa è capace, i suoi desideri e cosa farà domani. Questo è quello che so ora, è lei che mi ha insegnato a non programmare tutto, vita, momenti, incontri, partite… beh, mi ha concesso che programmare le partite è utile, ma fino ad un certo punto. Devo saper anche cambiare velocemente i miei piani, se serve. Ora sono diventato più imprevedibile rispetto al mio solito e non mi conosco più tanto bene. I momenti di crisi sono sempre meno, riesco a convivere con la morte come faccio sempre, ma in modo più sereno. Sono contento. Sto bene. Anche se morissi subito sarei felicissimo di aver vissuto fin qua e averla conosciuta e fatto tutto quello che ho fatto.  
La prendo per mano dopo queste riflessioni e semplicemente ci fermiamo sotto un lampione di un marciapiede qualsiasi. L’aria non è più così tanto fredda e si sta bene anche fuori. Vedo bene i suoi lineamenti morbidi, i suoi occhi grandi e grigi per il freddo, ma grigio chiaro perché è felice. Se ci fosse il sole sarebbero verde intenso. Non vorrei rovinare nulla, ma credo che aspetti questo momento da tanto, lei per me è un libro aperto e la capisco al volo. Le leggo dentro.  
\- Astrid… -  
Poi però mi fermo, non so bene cosa dire perché è banale chiederle se si mette con me, poi non è da me. Sospiro… solo lei riesce a lasciarmi senza parole pur non facendo nulla. Ci avviciniamo impercettibilmente, ci fissiamo intensamente, come un film romantico dove la luna non si vede e il violino non si sente. Ho deciso che proverò a fare come fa lei, a lasciar fare alle cose come vengono.  
\- …posso baciarti? -  
Trattiene il respiro e si capisce che lo fa dalla felicità… proprio non riesce a trattenere le sue emozioni.  
\- Tutte le volte che vuoi! -  
E così è.  
Poso leggero le mie labbra sulle sue e la bacio delicato per schiuderle lentamente e incontrarci con la lingua. Le sfioro la guancia con le dita e arrivo fino alla nuca dove vi affondo nei capelli lisci e profumati.  
È un momento splendido. Non me lo immaginavo così semplice, ma effettivamente non poteva che essere così. Solo così. Lei è così strana che uno che aspetta il primo bacio da lei per fidanzarsi o dichiararsi immagina prima epopee e comicità e poi ci si scopre ancora più sorpresi di sempre perché non è nulla come te lo aspettavi. E lei arriva a darti questa sensazione pazzesca di novità continua.  
È banale dire che sono rilassato? Che sto bene? Che sono felice? Che ogni cosa svanisce per concentrarmi su di lei e sul suo sapore?  
Sono certo che lei lo paragonerebbe così:  
sembra uno di quei cioccolatini chiamati Truffes Fantasie. Sono coperti di polvere di cacao e appena li metti in bocca la lingua sente quel sapore vellutato e irresistibile, poi mordi subito stupendoti quanto in fretta si liquefa al contatto della tua lingua e della tua saliva, dolce e deciso allo stesso tempo, un sapore indimenticabile… e morbido… che poi si fonde quando cominci a masticarlo e ti godi il sapore intenso per poi dispiacerti quando ti rendi conto che sta già per finire. Così inghiotti subito tutto prima di non avere più nulla in bocca e desiderandone subito un altro te ne prendi ancora dalla confezione e tutto ritorna da capo esattamente piacevole come prima.  
Sono certo che il suo paragone sarebbe questo.  
Ed è un paragone ben riuscito che rende benissimo l’idea di questo bacio. Del tutto diverso dall’altro in discoteca quando lei era impasticcata!  
Certamente molto meglio.  
È proprio il caso di dirlo… vorrei che il cioccolatino non finisse mai!”


	33. Prove al concorso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tuffo nel contorto mondo caotico di Astrid ed in particolare nel ballo e nella musica. E un po' di gioie per Jun!

CAPITOLO 32:  
PROVE AL CONCORSO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/dance.jpg)

/Jun/  
“Mi svegliano le note insistenti e martellanti di una delle musiche ormai a me conosciute. Astrid mi ha fatto una cultura di ogni genere possibile musicale. Cosa diavolo sta combinando? Mi preoccupa sinceramente! Di prima mattina poi è difficilissimo che sia già in piedi.  
Mi alzo e senza ancora vestirmi e sistemarmi esco dalla mia stanza affacciandomi al cornicione del corridoio. Guardo sotto con il volto insonnolito e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Guardo bene. Chiudo gli occhi e li strofino poi torno a guardare. No, non può essere lei… cosa ha combinato? E poi… vabbè che è caldo ma insomma… qua è una cosa esagerata!  
Ha fatto del mio bel grande salotto una pista da ballo mettendo da parte tavolino, divani e tappeti. Lo stereo è al massimo in una canzone ormai a me nota, mi ha insegnato tutti gli artisti che balla. Kanye West uno dei suoi preferiti. A tutto volume. E lei, con tutte le finestre aperte e il vento che fa corrente, lì in mezzo che balla: ma non balla e basta… credo di non averla desiderata fisicamente tanto come ora.  
Non è bella quando si concia per stare in casa e non si cura, non ha quel fisico da ballerina e il viso presenta diversi difetti come ad esempio il naso irregolare, ma ha un seno così evidente che è pazzesco. E fosse solo quello!  
Ha i capelli lunghi e ondulati raccolti in una coda altissima con ciuffi che gli sfuggono da ogni parte appiccicandolesi ai lati del volto e al collo. L’espressione la tralascio perché è troppo sconcia. E i vestiti… ha un mini top allacciato solo con un bottone appena sotto il seno prosperoso che si mostra generoso, dove gocce di sudore le colano fino lì in mezzo. Inghiotto quando i miei occhi rossi (come dice Astrid) si piantano proprio lì… mi sforzo di continuare sul suo ventre scoperto (non piatto ma è anche questo fisico non perfetto che mi piace di lei) fino alla vita bassissima dei jeans tagliati corti sfilacciati e vecchi. Le gambe le si vedono e il suo sedere è bello tondo. Balla scalza la sua break dance. Ma è così sensuale da rendere tutto più caldo, merito della canzone che fa atmosfera, del sole che scalda già così tanto, del suo abbigliamento, della sua bravura… ma fatto sta che… si, mi vergogno a dirlo ma sono eccitato e realizzandolo concretamente arrossisco violentemente.  
Con questo chiasso meraviglioso c’è da dire che la porta non si sente. Scendo le scale quasi in trance ancora fisso su di lei che si muove nella musica.  
E lei mi vede venendomi incontro con uno sguardo birichino e languido. Mi prende per mano e mi tira al centro della sua pista, io sto immobile, irrigidito… più che altro cerco di calmare i miei bassi istinti che anche io ho!  
Credo che mi stia usando come palo da lap dance… ecco, lo sta facendo di nuovo, mi seduce con la musica. Come diavolo fa a riuscirci tutte le volte?  
Mi mette le mani ai fianchi e si abbassa strofinando il bacino sulle mie gambe. Tiro i muscoli non per tenerla, ma per tenere me. E mi guarda come se mi stesse mangiando; inghiotto ancora… si, qua si è fatto improvvisamente caldissimo… troppo!  
Poi rimane abbassata ai miei piedi con le ginocchia piegate e aperte, mi infila le mani sotto la mia canottiera che uso per dormire e a dita aperte aderisce coi palmi sui miei addominali in questo momento scolpiti per lo sforzo che sto facendo. Si alza lenta e sempre roteando il bacino a ritmo di musica, mi alza l’indumento, alle mani aggiunge le labbra che mi accarezzano divinamente la pelle arrivando al metto… sudo tanto.  
Poi si mette in piedi definitivamente e aderisce totalmente al mio corpo col suo, premendo i suoi seni prosperosi su di me. Sento tutto, troppo, e credo che senta anche lei… non è che sono imbarazzato, è solo che… e se sua madre arriva ora? Cazzo, sono troppo razionale! La musica è cambiata rimanendo sempre sullo stesso tono sensuale e ritmato, credo sia lo stesso tizio di prima!  
A questo punto, comunque, coi bassi che pompano come non mai, il mio lato più dark si fa vivo in me mentre le mie mani sono volate nella mia proprietà!  
Il sedere di Astrid. Finalmente. Non ne potevo più! Mi guarda girandomi intorno toccandomi dappertutto e finendo con l’infilare le sue dita per dietro, sotto i miei boxer con cui ero andato a dormire, ci baciamo unendo le nostre labbra già aperte desiderose. Ci veniamo incontro subito e le nostre lingue giocano a prevalere e danzano come la musica ci impone. Veloci e lontani anni luce da questo mondo.  
Scendo dalla sua bocca percorrendo il mento per arrivare al suo collo che mostra buttando la testa all’indietro.  
E poi il sudore le corre per quel decolté così intrigante e su quella voce così carica ed erotica che esce dallo stereo, mi immergo in mezzo al resto della mia proprietà privata. Ciò che ho visto appena sveglio poco fa, che lei ha mostrato tanto facilmente… spero solo a me ora, però!  
Lei intreccia le gambe intorno alla mia vita ed io la sollevo da terra cingendola con le braccia, arrivando con le mani sempre sul suo fondoschiena. Si inarca dandomi una visuale maggiore e più facilità d’accesso e veramente non capisco più niente se non fosse per… beh, di preciso non so cosa prende la mia attenzione… forse è l’ombra alla finestra.  
Alziamo lo sguardo senza spostare i nostri corpi da questa posa oscena e non da me.  
Alla finestra ci sono Genzo e Karl!”

/Genzo/  
“Diventa paonazzo e molla di scatto Astrid, si sente un tonfo sordo quando cade e una bella imprecazione!  
Io invece mi metto a ghignare sadico! La scena è più che divertente! Abbiamo visto tutto, dall’inizio fino ad ora, ma anche loro… fare certe cose con le finestre spalancate!  
È stato fenomenale!  
Ma un Jun simile avrebbe potuto sedurre anche me, anche se effettivamente è stato lui ad essere sedotto.  
Do un occhiata più attenta a lei e capisco subito il calore che aveva preso il caro Principe!  
È in un abbigliamento niente male, devo darle atto che così potrebbe vincere qualsiasi gara!  
Jun è paralizzato e ancora mille colori lo invadono, non sa dove guardare e tossisce violentemente mentre Astrid continua ad imprecare fantasiosamente e a massaggiarsi il sedere gattonando fino allo stereo. Lo chiude e per un attimo il silenzio più imbarazzante che si sia mai udito invade la sala.  
Lui si passa una mano fra i capelli spettinati poco prima dalla sua donna, si sistema i boxer e la canottiera bianca, poi si fa forza e senza mutare troppo il colore di viso, chiede tirato:  
\- Che… che bella sorpresa… che ci fate qui? - Non dice nemmeno ‘cazzo’, che bravo!  
Alzo un sopracciglio e malizioso faccio senza peli sulla lingua:  
\- Sorpresa? Ce l’avete fatta voi… anzi, devo dire che bello spettacolo… è gratis? -  
Mi arriva in picchiata Astrid che mi afferra per il colletto della maglia senza maniche nera e avvicina minacciosa il suo viso al mio. Lugubre fa:  
\- Che cazzo dici… ci hai presi per puttane? O per delle porno star? -  
Jun si è dileguato su per le scale, credo sia finito in camera sua a sotterrarsi per l’imbarazzo. Lui forse se la sarebbe presa perché abbiamo visto tutto invece di andarcene, non perché gli abbiamo dato delle puttane o simili!  
Rido di gusto mentre lei mi stritola il collo artigliandomelo… ha visto Jun sparire e per difenderlo mi toglie di mezzo!  
Ma la scena era troppo interessante!  
\- Ma dai, complimenti, eravate da film porno… e vedere Jun così è tutto dire! -  
Mi molla e si mette in posizione da Peter Pan, gambe divaricate e mani ai fianchi, vittoriosa fa:  
\- Cosa credi, è merito mio! Rimpiangi di averlo lasciato, eh? -  
Sbotta in direzione di Karl accanto a me che fa l’indifferente. Lui la fissa e serio senza scomporsi dice:  
\- Beh, potrei riprendermelo! -  
Silenzio di nuovo… lungo e incontaminato… nel quale tutti cerchiamo di capire se lo abbia detto veramente intenzionato oppure no; lui non scherza mai e ora era così serio, proprio non capisco. Ad ogni modo non mi piace questo scherzo. Il silenzio termina nel giro di due minuti. Karl si trova bagnato da un getto d’acqua dall’alto e a terra gambe all’aria. Per la caduta è merito mio e di Astrid che l’abbiamo spinto nello stesso momento con molta ma molta violenza, invece l’acqua è di Jun che da sopra ha sentito tutto e al limite ha voluto calmare i bollenti spiriti rovesciandogli la bottiglietta che stava bevendo.  
Ma tu guarda! Sto stronzo che mi fa le corna mentalmente!”

\- Allora che cosa ci fate qua di mattina? -

/Karl/  
“È Jun a chiedercelo. È sceso vestito e con un asciugamano in mano per me. Fortuna che fa caldo. Lo lapido con un occhiata artica, ma poi il ricordo di prima mi fa passare tutto e lo perdono. Proprio interessante poco fa… ora vedo Astrid sotto una nuova luce, ma soprattutto Jun!  
\- Li ho chiamati io… anzi, io ho chiamato solo Genzo perché è l’unico che ci capisce di musica, ma a quanto pare la zecca polare ha deciso di non staccarsi dal suo culo! -  
Il tornado ha preso a parlare come un fiume… e chi la ferma? Ma quante gentilezze!  
\- Frena frena… ma che stai dicendo? -  
Jun è l’unico a non sapere nulla, forse!  
\- Questa scimmia deve partecipare ad un concorso di ballo e vuole che le consigliamo la canzone… o qualcosa del genere! -  
Lo dico io con un disprezzo di fondo per rimanere sempre il solito Karl.  
Lei mi fa la linguaccia poi nota lo sguardo interrogativo di Jun e gli spiega meglio.  
\- Allora… è da un po’ che ci pensavo. Hanno indetto un concorso di break dance… il vincitore entrerà nel mondo dei video music e ne registrerà subito uno. -  
\- Oh… e hai deciso solo ora? -  
\- Si, stanotte… non ho dormito finchè non mi sono detta ok… così mi sono alzata e ho spostato mobili e divani, telefonato a Genzo perché lui capisce molto di musica così mi consigliava, e mi sono scaldata un po’ su varie canzoni movimentate e generali. -  
\- Ti sei solo dimenticata di avvertirmi… -  
\- E di guardare l’ora prima di chiamarmi… erano le 5 e mezza! -  
\- E vabbè, avevate finito di sicuro di fare le vostre porcherie! -  
Dopo un paio di botta e risposta a cui preferisco non partecipare, Jun ci offre un caffè, Astrid si beve una birra tutta d’un fiato. Alcune gocce le colano sullo scollo e finisce in mezzo ai seni notevoli. Non sono etero e tantomeno attratto da lei, ma l’obiettività di cui sono padrone mi suggerisce che in questo momento se stesse zitta sembrerebbe una donna abbastanza attraente… peccato che apre sempre quella fogna rovinando tutto!  
Dopo aver svuotato la lattina la butta nel lavello della cucina. Jun la guarda sbigottito e fa:  
\- Vatti a cambiare ora! -  
Lei lo guarda senza capire:  
\- Perché? Sto comoda così! -  
\- Sei mezza nuda e sudata… -  
\- E beh, mi faccio la doccia dopo… oh, caro non fare il geloso! Tanto loro sono gay! -  
La incenerisco di nuovo ma in effetti ha ragione! Ci fa accomodare sui divani alle pareti e dice scegliendo delle tracce dalla playlist del suo telefono, connesso all’impianto stereo:  
\- Allora… mi sono fatta un’idea, ma ho bisogno che mi indichiate una fra queste canzoni… mentre le ascoltiamo le ballo, improvviso quindi non sarà comunque la versione definitiva. Mi rivolgo principalmente a Genzo… -  
Prima di far partire la canzone dice il titolo e si posiziona veloce:  
\- Numb dei Linkin Park. -  
I primi suoni partono ingigantendosi fino ad esplodere con la chitarra elettrica e la batteria.  
E lei inizia a muoversi come solitamente le riesce bene. Devo ammettere che in questo settore è imbattibile!  
La voce potente e in qualche modo fine del cantante irrompe assordando tutti e mandando adrenalina a lei che si muove veloce a ritmo. Sembra di gomma a vederla… facilissimo, poi se ci provo io rimango lì! Il ritornello la vede girare sulla mano mentre con le gambe fa disegni nell’aria, poi al culmine della canzone si alza saltando e si incurva totalmente all’indietro finendo con una capriola e un salto mortale. Cade in spaccata e in un lampo sembra che tutta la magia finisca così come è iniziata, con gli strumenti che si levano lenti e lasciano solo i primi suoni… e lei che si accascia come un robot senza fili ed energia.  
Molto brava, ma mi limito a pensarlo perché se lo dico poi si monta troppo la testa.  
È una visione piacevole anche dal punto di vista fisico. Non è magrissima ma nemmeno sovrappeso. Sono le sue curve il punto forte, seno e culo in particolare.  
È sudata e vedo Jun che ha il forte istinto di portarla via dalla nostra visuale, non pensavo fosse così geloso… è divertente in fin dei conti! Non sono spudorato come Genzo che ridacchia fastidioso, ma ammetto che è una scena da ricordare!”

\- L’altra su cui sono indecisa è Behind Blue Eyes dei Limp Bizkit. -

/Astrid/  
“La chitarra acustica si diffonde nell’aria uscendo dallo stereo gigante che ci lascia finire in un mondo unico fatto di voci sensuali e sofferenti, suoni delicati e incisivi. Con la musica prendo vita anche io, non posso farne a meno. La sento e mi muovo, con o senza fiato… posso essere morta di stanchezza, ma non riesco a stare ferma. È lei che mi muove. E faccio così anche ora. Mi sento di… mi sento di dimostrare quello che mi trasmette questa meraviglia. È un genere più contemporaneo, non certo hip hop o break, ma mi sta bene anche questo perché ad occhi chiusi raggiungo il paradiso con note simili. La voce femminile che si aggiunge solfeggiando nel ritornello mi fa fare tanti piccoli scatti, vorrei volare ma c’è qualcosa che me lo impedisce e il mio corpo si muove a fatica per descrivere una storia immaginaria che mi sono creata io. Poi rinuncio a salire e rimango a terra girando disperata perché non ce la faccio. Giro sulla mano finendo a terra con la gamba dritta come a indicare una sconfitta e mi copro con le braccia e il busto curvo su sé stesso. Sono sull’ultimo ritornello che ritorna a salire con quella sua melodia insistente che dà energia, mi scuoto e la sua voce mi tira su: con uno scatto di reni, da terra stesa che sono, faccio un salto divaricando le gambe in una spaccata aerea e sempre in volo mi giro guardando il cielo che vedo solo io. La voce mi saluta ed io torno a toccare terra con una mano e un piede. Tornerò a volare. È questo che dice il mio corpo.  
La musica è finita e segue un'altra canzone dei Limp Bizkit che lascio andare ma l’abbasso. Mi riposo un attimo aprendo un'altra lattina di birra. Prima di dirmi che ne pensano aspettano di vedere l’altro.  
La coda è tutta disfatta e la rifaccio alla buona, ho il fiatone ma sono contenta di quello che sto creando. Mi slaccio il bottone della camicia corta e allaccio i lembi in modo da essere più comoda. Solo che non sono al massimo. Non sono del tutto soddisfatta. Mah… non saprei. Che faccio? Provo con questa, erano le tre canzoni che mi ero prefissata difficili da ballare, però non è l’impossibile. Io voglio la cima… un significato che mi faccia andare in paradiso e portare con me gli altri, con la massima energia e voglia di sparare su tutti quelli che mi impediranno il mio volo.  
Poi scelgo la successiva.  
\- Questa è The kids aren’t all right degli Offspring. -  
La chitarra elettrica irrompe subito con un ritmo incessante che è una botta di vita… si battono i piedi e ogni arto e parte del corpo si muove da solo e quando la voce canta forte gridando al mondo il suo sgomento, io sono come tanti pugni di sfogo… è questo che è, uno sfogo che vuole accusare gli uomini che ignorano i ragazzi e i bambini, non si sta bene ma si ignora tutto. Avanti apriamo gli occhi. Mi incurvo e mi riapro, chiuso, aperto, chiuso, aperto. Poi giro sul pavimento veloce come un fulmine fino a farmi male al sangue e senza risentirne per nulla, piena di energia, mi rialzo e salto dando calci e facendo salti mortali ad un mondo infame. Sputo sopra l’indignazione e l’ignoranza. Breve ma intensa è tutto un culmine che dà vita alla forza pura.  
Anche questa è finita e vedo i loro volti soddisfatti. Non stupiti, ma vedo che hanno apprezzato. Mi rivolgo a Genzo perché non so cosa aspettarmi da uno che ascolta lirica e uno che non ascolta proprio nulla!   
Quello là non ce l’ha la sensibilità per la musica!  
\- Allora? -  
Lui mi guarda e sembra serio anche se è difficile crederlo.  
\- Belle, tutte e tre. Le vedo adatte e incisive come canzoni e come balli. Tu ti adatti a tutto ultimamente e non vedo problemi in quel senso.  
Il fatto è che c’è qualcosa che non so… puoi fare meglio. Tu devi essere la numero uno e far sentire gli altri delle merde, ma per riuscirci devi scegliere una canzone che ti motivi fino all’anima e racconti la tua vita, dando il messaggio che tu stessa vuoi dare vivendo e ballando. Sono sicuro che si tratti di questo, forse dovrei essere più preciso ma non ci riesco… mi hai capito? -  
Rimango a bocca aperta, era proprio questo che volevo sapere. Cazzo, avevo ragione a voler lui!  
Si però ora come faccio? Non me la prendo anche perché avevo la stessa impressione io.  
\- Mah, io sinceramente non me ne intendo né di questi balli né di queste canzoni… ma credo di aver capito cosa ha detto e il concetto di fondo lo condivido. Devi sentirti una Dea. -  
Le parole di Jun favorevoli ai nostri pensieri mi sollevano, ma più di così lui non può fare. Sarà dura scegliere. Molto dura. Sarà meglio riposarmi e rinfrescarmi e devo dirlo… sì… mi duole ma lo devo ammettere… riflettere in silenzio!  
\- Ok, ho capito, grazie… vado a lavarmi e mi riposo… -  
\- Ehi… a quando il concorso? -  
Mi chiede Genzo.  
\- Oh, sabato prossimo… -  
\- Ci sarò… se hai bisogno dimmi, eh? -  
\- Ok, grazie ancora, eh? -  
Poi salgo le scale entrando nella mia camera. Appoggio la testa alla porta stanca e pensierosa. Cosa ballo?  
\- Che bugiarda che sono… -  
Dico a fior di labbra riferendomi al giorno della prova ufficiale… pensano che inizi sabato prossimo… in realtà ho fatto già tutti i provini e ho passato tutti i turni. Manca solo la finale dove sono io e sarà questo sabato, fra tre giorni… ma non voglio avere nessuno, è una cosa che devo fare da sola, mi sono allenata in segreto solo ultimamente, ma stavolta avevo bisogno di consiglio. I miei sospetti erano fondati. Fin ora sono andata d’istinto senza nemmeno provare molto, ma ora manca questo. Riflettere e curare l’aspetto interiore del ballo. La motivazione.  
Perché lo faccio?”


	34. Finché non crollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid si deve preparare al concorso del giorno dopo, ma capisce che deve scavare in se stessa per arrivare a qualcosa di più comunicativo, che colpisca la gente quando la vedrà ballare. Ci prova da sola, con scarsi risultati, ma poi si ricorda di avere un ragazzo che è un santo.

CAPITOLO 33:  
FINCHE’ NON CROLLO

/Astrid/  
“Passare tutta la notte sveglia non è uno scherzo per nessuno, tanto meno per me.  
Ma le parole di Genzo mi hanno fatto riflettere a forza. Uff, l’avevo preso coi piedi sto concorso, tanto che non avevo detto a nessuno che lo stavo facendo ed ero arrivata alle finali. È iniziato per gioco, per mettermi alla prova, l’ho presa così alla leggera che ora ne subisco le conseguenze….ben mi sta, così imparo a fare le cose senza pensare.  
Ora devo andare alla finale e non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa ballare…certo è che non posso andare là con una canzone a caso e improvvisare…anzi, no, il problema non è improvvisare, ma trovare la canzone giusta….e non è facile!  
Dagli auricolari del cellulare escono le note malinconiche di My December dei Linkin Park, un colpo al cuore ogni volta che la sento, infatti non l’ascolto sempre. Quando succede è come se sentissi un colpo al cuore, ora come ora rispecchia il mio stato attuale. Mi sento frustrata perché ho fatto tutto col culo ed ora mi trovo costretta a fare con la testa… odio queste cose! E che faccio ora? Certamente non posso ballare una di queste.  
Ho voglia di Jun… non gli ho dato uno straccio di spiegazione, domani ormai è il grande giorno e ho mentito a tutti per andarci da sola… si sente trascurato di sicuro.  
Sciolgo le mani che avevo intrecciato intorno alle mie ginocchia, con un gesto distratto mi tiro indietro i capelli e le dita ci rimangono ingarbugliate, sono sciolti per modo di dire, dovrei farmi una doccia ristoratrice e dormire, ma non prima di aver trovato la mia canzone.  
Mi alzo sbuffando visibilmente seccata. Non la troverò se continuo così. Ho passato tre giorni a riflettere in questo modo e non è servito a nulla… è proprio una stupidaggine. Andrà a finire che non ci vado, tanto non ho mai pensato di vincere, ma solo di divertirmi a partecipare per la prima volta ad un concorso! Però… mi guardo allo specchio alla penombra della luce dell’abat-jour, capelli a parte e i soliti chili dovuti ai chili di nutella che ingurgito e ai litri di birra, il mio stile mi piace, e anche i miei occhi, anzi no, lo sguardo… anche la mia bocca sempre imbronciata mi piace. La pelle chiara tipica tedesca è liscia e non ho nemmeno un brufolo, cosa essenziale per me. Insomma, non sono bella ma io mi piaccio, è stato un mio difetto da sempre, sono vanitosa da far schifo, tanto da deformare la realtà, ma so come diventare interessante e come farmi guardare, basta mostrare le gambe che sono il mio punto forte insieme al seno. Porto le mani sotto di essi e misuro la loro circonferenza... sì, sono troppo grandi e fastidiosi, fortuna che non ballo danza classica! Il top corto e nero mi fascia il torace lasciandomi scoperto un pezzo di bulbo etilico, ma le gambe… che fighe che sono! Sti pantaloni a vita bassa col cavallo che arriva alle ginocchia non rende giustizia, me li tolgo e rimango in mutande. Così va meglio… cazzo, sono un po’ pelosa a dire il vero… meglio che provveda subito a rasarmi in vista di domani!  
Il miracolo succede e dopo aver compiuto la missione mi pettino i capelli aggrovigliati che diventano crespi e stanno per aria… ommerda, e ora che faccio per domarli? Mi giro intorno e becco in un angolo il cappellino che l’ultima volta ha dimenticato Michael… è di quelli larghi e abbondanti con la visiera piccola e larga. No, a lui non si addice, secondo me a me sta bene. Lo indosso e sistematolo in modo da coprirmi gli occhi perennemente aggressivi, mi fisso soddisfatta… un immagine mitica! Slip neri, top nero, capellino nero e il resto pelle bianca: spicca molto. I capelli dai mille colori, poi, che si incespugliano in modo impressionante alla candy candy… sono uno spettacolo.  
Riprendo gli auricolari e sento che canzone è venuta nella mia playlist mista.  
Gackt… Hoshi no suna, così si chiama questa canzone così triste… ma che voce… .brrr… da orgasmo!  
È su questi brividi che mi decido… si, ho voglia di Jun! Non c’è niente da fare!  
Esco così come sono con il cellulare in mano, il cappellino, gambe e braccia nude, scalza.  
Al diavolo, riflettere non fa per me, figuriamoci… se mi viene in mente dormendo bene, altrimenti scelgo una a caso e via! Chissenefrega! I momenti di serietà se ne sono andati da un po’ con la venuta del mio narcisismo!  
Apro la porta senza bussare, non è tardi, dai… ma so che potrei trovarlo anche nudo e non mi tratterrei dal violentarlo! Lo so!  
Anche se non l’abbiamo ancora fatto non è detto che prima o poi non mi arrestino per violenza carnale!  
Infilo la testa e lo cerco con gli occhi coperti dalla visiera.  
Una volta trovato lo squadro da capo a piedi. È abbassato a 90 ° e mi offre una bellissima visione del suo fondoschiena meraviglioso con solo su i boxer per la notte… ultimamente lo vedo solo in questa tenuta graditissima... rimanendo così mi guarda, stava cercando qualcosa.  
\- Non muoverti, ti prego… -  
E così dicendo entro sbattendo la porta distrattamente, poi con un salto acrobatico mi catapulto dietro di lui e appiattisco il mio corpo al suo… ah, questa si che è una sensazione appagante! Senti che muscoli… non avrà fatto calcio per tutta la vita, ma quello che ha fatto gli è bastato per avere un fisico invidiabile. Appoggio la guancia alla sua schiena e le mani vagano vittoriose sul suo busto… per arrivare al sedere che palpo con vigore e piacere. Questo sì che mi sta bene!  
Lui si drizza di scatto… è più forte di lui, farlo sbilanciare è così difficile!  
Devo ballare sensualmente più spesso!  
Ohhh… ma che bello, i Metallica… Turn the page… ma tu senti che splendore… sì, si sono tutti messi d’accordo qua… ok, è andata, lo violento!  
\- Astrid, mollami, che fai? -  
Gli lancio un occhiata quando lui si gira cercando di essere seccato dalla mia irruzione, poi non so se è per il mio sguardo o per la mia tenuta ma arrossisce e si ammutolisce… ma no, io volevo che si sciogliesse, non che si chiudesse ancora di più… dai, apri quelle gambe che ti faccio vedere io un po’ di paradiso!  
Mi metto a ridere mentre inizio ad accarezzarlo mollando la fonte della mia musica sul comodino… ora viene tutto dalla mia mente malata!  
Infilo le mani sotto la canottiera ed esploro il suo torace e il suo ventre.  
Si si, questo mi fa togliere ogni pensiero su domani… domani? Perché? Che succede domani? Nulla!  
\- Astrid, ma sei impazzita? Che vuoi così d’improvviso? -  
Gli poso le labbra sulle sue mordicchiandogliele…  
\- Mi sei mancato, avevo fame! -  
Questa mia esclamazione non pensata gli fa spalancare gli occhi… cazzo, è troppo bello... ma guardalo!  
Fisico a parte ha un viso indimenticabile, che colpaccio che ho fatto!  
Con quegli occhi rosso autunno e i capelli uguali agli occhi. Gli sono cresciuti ancora, ma ha scalato la frangia che gli copre un po’ il volto... e le sue sopracciglia!? Io le amo, hanno una forma particolare, anzi, si dice taglio… ma sono così sexy che gliele leccherei tutte e subito!  
Gli sto praticamente saltando addosso e lui cerca di oppormi resistenza… povero illuso!  
\- Oh, ma Jun, dai, guarda, non vuoi anche tu? -  
Così dicendo, sempre con il cervello disinserito, mi tolgo anche il top mostrando il semplicissimo reggiseno nero che a stento trattiene queste due cose ingombranti. Poi mi ricordo di aver depilato le gambe così alzo una appoggiandola alla sua spalla.  
\- Hai visto? Mi sono rasata… non ti vien voglia di leccarmi un po’? -  
Sgrana ancor più gli occhi, deglutisce, manca solo che mi spogli del tutto e poi siamo a posto!  
Sta zitto un lungo attimo in cui cerca addirittura di riflettere… ma come fa ad essere così serio e controllato anche in questi momenti? Riusciremo mai a farlo?  
\- Jun, sono stata distante in questi ultimi tempi, ma da ora non sarà più così… dai, su, prendimi! -  
Dicendo una frase tanto equivoca di proposito, con un sorriso furbo gli salto sulle braccia e lui mi prende. Allaccio le gambe intorno alla sua vita e stritolo il suo collo ficcandogli la faccia nel morbido del mio petto.  
Ops, forse così non respira!  
Risultato?  
Io col culo a terra e lui in piedi che boccheggia alla finestra aperta… ma così gli viene un colpo!  
\- Vabbè, vabbè… hai vinto, ora smettila. Non buttarti giù che mi servi vivo! -  
Borbotto delusa ma allo stesso tempo convinta e divertita.  
Lui richiude la finestra e si gira, sembra che il colore gli stia tornando abbastanza normale… avevo temuto di ucciderlo!  
E la canottiera quando gliel’ho sfilata?  
Alzo le spalle e mi rialzo sedendomi nel letto comoda, anzi, meglio dire mi distendo. Lui mi guarda sconsolato, sembra si sia arreso ad avermi qua tutta la notte, ma a guardarci così sembriamo due fidanzati che hanno appena fatto sesso! Entrambi più nudi che vestiti! Rido di gusto a questo pensiero per poi rabbuiarmi scocciata; cazzo, ma non è successo in realtà! Uff!  
Lui si stupisce per tutte le espressioni che riesco a fare in due secondi.  
Poi la musica che esce ancora dagli auricolari attira la mia attenzione. La riconosco, mi piace molto anche questa!  
Li afferro e me ne metto uno, poi tiro per un braccio Jun e lo faccio stendere di fronte a me, e gli do l’altro.  
\- È Halleluja di Jeff Bukley… bella, no? -  
Dopo aver sentito qualche nostalgica nota e la sua calda voce che canta malinconico, Jun sospira profondamente stanco e confuso.  
\- Astrid… puoi dirmi che diavolo ti è preso? -  
Io lo fisso smarrita:  
\- Perché? -  
A questo mi fissa perplesso.  
Mah, chissà cosa intendeva!  
Appoggio la testa su una mano e l’altra la poso nuovamente sul torace del mio ragazzo. Che bello dirlo. Accarezzo distratta facendomi improvvisamente seria, merito della canzone forse, ma credo di essere romantica e docile… o forse è solo merito di Jun… altro che Jeff Buckley!  
Diamo i meriti a chi li merita!  
Percorro il dito sulla sua cicatrice, quella all’altezza del cuore, ne ha diverse altre anche ai lati dei polmoni, ma quella che risalta di più è questa del suo ultimo intervento mal riuscito.  
Si rilassa anche lui e mi fissa come solo lui sa fare.  
Mi fa sentire bella, non solo interessante!  
\- Jun… -  
\- Mm? -  
\- Come ti sei sentito? -  
Alza un sopracciglio ma sembra decifrarmi subito.  
\- Dopo l’operazione? -  
\- Sì, non ti ho mai chiesto niente, ma ora voglio sapere. -  
Sulle mie stranezze e lunaticherie non discute mai. Andiamo d’accordo per questo io e lui!  
\- È difficile, sai? Spiegarlo intendo. Come si può esprimere a parole un senso di rabbia e impotenza insieme? All’inizio è sempre così. Ti arrabbi col mondo e mandi a fanculo i medici che hanno mandato a loro volta a puttane il tuo futuro. Non sai che fare della tua vita e ti senti inutile senza quella cosa che dava senso a tutto. Ero nato per giocare a calcio e non potevo. –  
Si interrompe pensieroso, cerca le parole. Poi sfumato riprende:  
\- Non si gioca più. Non ci sono vie d’uscita. Non ci sono condizioni, non si può contrattare. Non ci sono più pochi minuti di partita. Non c’è più nulla. Crescendo cambia tutto… tutto finisce… tutto ti crolla. Prima io sapevo che avevo questa malattia ma giocavo lo stesso qualche minuto trasgredendo spesso agli ordini del dottore, potevo farlo, sapevo i miei limiti e anche se li superavo e rischiavo grosso non me ne importava, ma crescendo l’incoscienza dei bambini svanisce e non puoi più scherzare con queste cose. È arrivata l’operazione che mi ha rovinato tutto… sai, è stata la fine. Io avevo un sogno e avevo anche le capacità di realizzarlo…ma non i mezzi. È brutto non avere un corpo adatto al tuo potenziale e al tuo destino. Ora sono abituato al mio cuore e se ne avessi un altro forse sarei smarrito, ma non oso immaginare come sarebbe la mia vita se avessi potuto portare avanti il mio sogno del calcio come giocatore. -  
Si interrompe e porta un dito all’auricolare che sta nel suo orecchio…  
\- Questa canzone è molto bella… -  
\- È la malinconica These arms of mine di Otis Redding. Non è da me una canzone simile, deve esserci finita per sbaglio, ma alla fine l’ascolto spesso. -  
rispondo per poi rielaborare le sue parole… che tristezza… sia la canzone che quello che lui ha passato.  
Come fa ad essere così?  
\- Jun… ma tu come hai vissuto? -  
Mi guarda stupito per la domanda che mi è nata dal cuore. Non lo guardo con pietà o compassione ma sincero dispiacere, mi sento un verme… io così forte e a ‘posto’ e non ho mai combinato nulla di particolare nella mia vita! Poi arriva lui che è una specie di Dio pur non avendone il corpo e i mezzi.  
\- Che vuoi che ti dica, non è che una mattina ti svegli e decidi di vivere… vivi e basta. Le cose sono due… o smetti di vivere e muori perché non sopporti una situazione simile, oppure ti rimbocchi le maniche e guardi ciò che ti rimane… puoi scegliere, certo, ma alla fine non si sceglie mai in queste situazioni… vieni scelto tu. Il giorno dopo ti svegli e vedi che il mondo che pensavi ti fosse crollato era in realtà ancora là intero e beffardo continuava! Che facevo? Volevo scegliere di farla finita, ma non ho avuto tempo e ancora prima che me e rendessi conto era già tutto deciso. Mi sono trovato nel mondo del calcio dall’altra parte, a dover digerire… come ho vissuto? Come ho potuto vivere? Non si gioca più e non sai se quello che fai è vivere, ma in qualche modo arrivi a fine giornata e parli con la tua compagna di viaggio con naturalezza… la morte non mi ha mai abbandonato ma sono io ad abbandonarla spesso. -  
Sono riflessioni a ruota libere che mi fanno sentire una cacca… stringo le labbra sentendo delle emozioni troppo forti, ma perché io sono con lui? Cioè, è assurdo, che assortimento è? Lui si merita di più… guarda me, io ho tutti i mezzi e le possibilità per prendermi quel che voglio e diventare qualcuno con ciò che so fare, ballare, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di sfidarmi, sono stata immersa nella pigrizia e nel fatto che sono una persona comune anche se mi atteggiavo a dura. Sono solo una come le altre che dice di saper volare, ma in realtà fa finta… mentre lui non ha le ali ma vola, vola più in alto di tutti… credo di provare un sentimento troppo grande per lui, ignobilmente grande… chiudo gli occhi mentre sento che le sue dita prendono a giocherellare coi miei capelli morbidi.  
\- Cosa succede? -  
Sento la sua voce in un sussurro che mi chiede che mi sia preso, ancora diversa… ma sono forse schizofrenica? Probabile.  
\- Jun… sei il più grande e bello che io abbia mai visto… hai vinto tutte le sfide e sei al vertice, non so che dire se non che non sono nemmeno la tua ombra… -  
Manie di depressione. Non so se si dice proprio così ma rende l’idea. Non mi piace essere così, non spacco il mondo.  
\- Non si tratta di questo… sai quante volte ho avuto la tentazione di mollare tutto, mi sentivo stanco e debole, volevo rinunciare a tutto. Ma si deve solo cercare dentro e trovare quella forza interiore e tirarla fuori di peso… scoprire quel motivo per cui valga la pena non mollare. Ma sai, non importa quanto tu fortemente voglia cadere a faccia in giù perché vedi andare tutto nel pantano. L’importante è che finchè tutto non viene giù REALMENTE, finchè le luci continuano a splendere e le gambe non si fermano, finchè la bocca continua parlare, le ossa sono intere e il mio cuore batte… finchè il tetto non mi crolla addosso ed io sono intero non cadrò, starò in piedi… perché in quei momenti nessuno potrebbe battermi. È tutto qua… non c’è nessun segreto per volare ed essere degli Dei… devo saper vincere le cose che stanno nella mia vita, senza guardare a quello che non ho avuto. Insomma, non siamo più bambini capricciosi e viziati. I giochi sono finiti, ora inizia il bello dove posso essere il più grande fra tutti. -  
Mi trovo a trattenere il respiro, mi ha totalmente sciolto… cazzo, è grande… lui è riuscito dove io stessa e un sacco di altra gente ha fallito, mi ha trovato il motivo, la canzone, la vittoria… sì, ha trovato il senso!  
Domani vincerò. Ne sono sicura. Ha citato le esatte parole di una canzone che mi piace un sacco e come ho fatto a non capirlo prima? Ci voleva lui che inconsciamente mi dicesse tutto?  
Lo abbraccio d’istinto stretto stretto e non lo mollo più, lo costringo a stendersi sulla schiena e a cingermi a sua volta. Poi mormoro solo un semplice e sottile:  
\- Grazie… -  
Non so se lui capisce, cioè, nonostante sia molto intelligente non legge nel pensiero, credo… ma non importa, lui non dice niente e copre entrambi con il lenzuolo chiudendo la luce. Mi posa dolce un bacio sul capo e sussurra solo:  
\- Buonanotte… -  
Se avrebbe voluto sarei stata sua anche stanotte, ma i suoi sesti sensi non sbagliano mai… io lo amo. Credo proprio di amarlo di brutto, un giorno glielo dirò spiegandogli che anche se sono sempre stata convinta di non essere capace di amare un ragazzo così, ora ci riesco.  
Per ora buonanotte a tutti, domani devo andare a vincere un concorso!

\- Come da elenco ora tocca alla signorina Astrid Schennenberg. -  
La voce nasale mi chiama inespressiva, io mi alzo dalla mia sedia e faccio gli scalini salendo sul grande palco spazioso che ho a mia disposizione. Ottimo pavimento per danzare e questa luce è perfetta.  
Mi fermo al centro e mi sistemo il cappellino di Michael che indossavo ieri sera, ho i lunghi capelli multicolore raccolti dentro e devo dire che ci stanno a stento. Al collo una cravatta lasciata molla, la camicia bianca larga che copre il top attillato con un teschio disegnato sopra. Una catena lunga che scende anch’essa dal collo e dei pantaloni neri coi tasconi e il cavallo bassissimo, sono molto larghi ma non dovrebbero perdersi per strada… tanto sono tenuti su dalle bretelle che ho sotto i vestiti. Le mani stringono due bacchette di legno fregate da una batteria. Sono scalza. Il viso non è truccato, così sembro un maschio senza ombra di dubbio, il mio scopo… vedo i giudici guardarsi sconcertati.   
Ognuno ha qualcuno con sé io non ho nessuno.  
\- Traccia numero 18, Till i collapse di Eminem. -  
La canzone parte con due sole note che si alternano, uno strumento su uno sfondo di un quartiere malfamato dove gocce in lontananza cadono su scale metalliche. Poi si aggiunge il piano, anche lì solo pochissime note per poi sospendere il tutto e… la sua voce che rappando arriva bassa e penetrante, quasi arrabbiata ed io che inizio a muovermi con lui; altre note e strumenti forti e incisivi arrivano. È un ritmo subito notevole e cresce all’istante ed urla con la batteria e le mani che battono il tempo. Scuoto le bacchette sopra la mia testa e il mio corpo ondeggia per poi correre intorno al palco e fare tanti cerchi veloci. Poi le giro coi palmi aperti e faccio diverse capriole, infine le ficco nei tasconi dei pantaloni e con la mente traduco le parole che lui dice:  
‘Certe volte ti senti stanco,  
ti senti debole,  
quando ti senti debole,  
vorresti solo rinunciare.  
Ma devi cercare dentro di te,  
trovare quella forza interiore  
e tirarla fuori  
e scoprire quel motivo  
per cui valga la pena non mollare  
e per non essere un codardo  
non importa quanto fortemente tu voglia  
solo cadere a faccia in giù…  
e crollare’  
è proprio così, come dice lui… cazzo, che roba… questo sì che spacca. Al ritornello dove lui dichiara :  
‘Finchè il tetto non verrà giù  
Finchè le luci non si spegneranno  
Finchè le mie gambe non cederanno  
Non posso chiudere la bocca.  
Finchè il fumo non si diraderà  
E il mio sballo non passerà  
Strapperò questa roba  
Finchè le mie ossa non crolleranno’  
io esplodo con mosse che mi partono spontanee e tiro via il cappello rivelando i miei lunghi capelli che ondulati volano creando disegni incitati dal mio corpo veloce.  
Poi ripenso a Jun, lui non ha il corpo per prendersi quel che vuole, ma si è preso ben altro, lui è grande e non ha mai mollato anche quando aveva bisogno di farlo. Lui nessuno l’ha vinto, io sono diversa. Io il corpo ce l’ho per ballare questa mia musica. Mi tolgo la camicia rivelando la canottiera nera. Non sono più legata come tutti gli uomini comuni sono. Prendo in mano la catena che ho al collo e comincio a girarla e a giocarci creando suoni e invisibilità pericolose. Se mi sfugge sono tutti fregati… è così il gioco… ho nelle mie mani tutto ciò che voglio. Sono carica e mi diverto come una pazza. Perché io posso, io voglio e a me nessuno mi ignora e mi cancella. Aggressiva come la canzone vuole, ricordo Jun ieri sera e le sue parole finali che coincidono con il finale della canzone:  
‘Finchè il tetto  
Il tetto non verrà giù  
Finchè le mie gambe  
Non cederanno sotto di me  
Non cadrò,  
starò in piedi,  
nessuno potrebbe battermi.’  
Io e lui siamo più uguali di quanto pensassi. Io sono forte. Io sono imbattibile e questa vittoria la dedico a lui che mi ha tirato fuori tutto ciò.  
Con un salto mortale mi lego la catena alle mani, sono solo io l’unica. E basta. Guardate voi tutti che mi schernite e che pensate che io sia pazza, guardate… io sono capace di liberarmi... e butto via le catene. Sono anche capace di volare... e da terra che sono a fare delle mosse veloci sulla schiena, con uno scatto salto facendo poi leva col piede su una parete, atterro sulle mani e mi spingo ancora più in su… ed infine io so volare… guarda qua… nessuno potrebbe battermi!  
Io non crollo e il tetto del mondo è ancora alto.  
Io non cedo e vinco.”


	35. Fantasmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl rimane solo in Germania mentre gli altri vanno in Giappone per impegni di Nazionale. E così il bel biondino ne approfitta per mettere a frutto il nuovo sentimentalismo appreso da Genzo e va da suo padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il padre di Karl era allenatore di calcio, ma per colpa di un problema con un giocatore è finito nei guai ed è stato licenziato ed accusato di aver fatto lui danni alla squadra. Karl è cresciuto bollato come il figlio dell'allenatore pasticcione/fallito (di preciso ora come ora non ricordo nel dettaglio la storia perché ho letto il fumetto secoli fa). Comunque ha sempre avuto un rapporto molto difficile col padre, al contrario adorava la madre e la sorellina Maria.

CAPITOLO 34:  
FANTASMI

/Karl/  
"E l'aereo parte con loro tre a bordo. Se ne vanno da me lasciandomi solo nel mio solito paese natale. Il mio sguardo duro si posa sulla gente circostante che mi fissa incuriosita. Tutti mi hanno riconosciuto e si chiederanno chi io sia venuto a salutare. E che gliene importa? Ignoro tutti come ho sempre fatto e alzo impercettibilmente le spalle. Chi se ne importa. Stando con Genzo ho imparato ad assumere molti dei suoi atteggiamenti. Il menefreghismo è fra questi. Anche se devo ammettere che prima non badavo molto di più alle persone.  
Mi rimetto gli occhiali scuri che risaltano il mio biancore, mi passo una mano fra i capelli biondi portandoli all'indietro, infine mi volto ed esco dall'aeroporto internazionale di Berlino Brandeburgo. Ormai sono andati, è inutile aspettare oltre.  
Vado alla mia macchina e metto in moto. Avrò circa due settimane o giù di lì per starmene per i fatti miei nel modo più totale possibile.  
Genzo e Jun sono stati convocati dalla Nazionale Giapponese... anche se non capisco perché anche Jun... e così Astrid ne ha approfittato per scendere anche lei da suo padre e quella sua sgangherata famiglia. Jun sicuramente la presenterà ai suoi come la sua ufficiale ragazza... poverino!   
Genzo mi aveva chiesto di venire con lui, avremmo dormito alla villa che ha in Giappone, ma anche io in questo periodo ho la convocazione in nazionale e non posso mancare a quella... ne sono il capitano in fin dei conti. Si tratterrà solo di pochi giorni. Posso resistere lontano da lui. Che sarà mai?  
Metto in moto scalando velocemente le marce per arrivare in autostrada, presto sono in quinta e corro veloce con la mia Mercedes.  
Accendo lo stereo. Non è mai stata una mia mania, ma me l'ha trasmessa Genzo, come la maggior parte delle cose che faccio ora.  
La radio manda note di una cantante da una voce spettacolare che ho già sentito nel repertorio rock di Genzo, è molto d’atmosfera devo dire. Per me che non ho mai avuto gusti musicali, devo dire che è una di quelle che apprezzo anche se non ho ancora imparato il suo nome.   
È strano... solo ora lentamente me ne rendo conto, anzi... tutto d'un tratto.  
Che mi è successo?  
Le abitudini, fissazioni, stranezze... tutto di Genzo è trasmesso e radicato in me più di quanto io sia disposto ad ammettere. Quel ragazzo ha fatto inconsapevolmente su di me un lavoro incredibile.  
Accelero ancor di più raggiungendo una velocità massima notevole, supero macchine e mi faccio strada da solo. Anche questo non è da me, io non lo farei mai. Anzi... il Karl vecchio.  
È da un po' che noto questi piccoli cambiamenti. Non lo faccio di proposito, ma mi sono adattato a lui inconsapevolmente... sì, oserei dire addolcito. Che strano. Molto. Mi suona nuova. Tuttavia faccio sempre molta, moltissima fatica a sorridere. Ci riesco solo in compagnia di Genzo, ovviamente.  
Sono insinuazioni che solo pochi giorni fa mi avrebbero dato molto fastidio, ora invece mi risollevano un po'. Forse perché è bello essere modellati e fidarsi di qualcuno. Credo che alla base sia un po' questo. Non mi è mai capitato di sentirmi così nei confronti di nessuno, lui è stato il primo.  
E non so se sarà l'ultimo, ma non è questo il punto. È stato lui a guarirmi. Dipende molto anche dai sentimenti. Mi secca molto ammetterlo ma è così. Sono diverso, sono cambiato e sento il bisogno di dimostrarlo a chi ho sempre creduto fuori dalla ma vita perché in realtà non ci è mai stato.  
È là che mi sto dirigendo ora.  
Lo sguardo si incupisce leggermente.... anche questo 'alla Genzo'.  
In ogni mio pensiero, movimento, gesto, ricordo, parole lui c’è... è un po' fastidioso ma in fin dei conti gli devo molto; come anche il fatto che ora so fare una cosa che non avrei mai creduto possibile. Ora so amare. Amarlo. E sto dannatamente bene così come sono, non sono debole o nudo. Sono forse più forte.  
Lui è 'bello' per queste e molte cose che nella vita quotidiana non si notano perché sembrano normali e insignificanti. Lui non se ne rende conto e pensa di essere speciale per il suo carattere tenebroso in pubblico, molto più particolareggiato in privato. Ma non è solo questo. Lui per me è diventato pian piano indispensabile. Lui vola sempre... io volo ma solo all’apparenza, nella realtà colui che va altissimo è lui.  
Una vita piena di passioni cieche è stata la mia. Combattuta da solo per non soccombere in mano ai mass media che la facevano pezzi. Mi sono perso molto e con una corazza inscalfibile sono andato avanti. Il gelo intorno al mio cuore per non essere ferito. Dovevo dimostrare molte cose a tutti. A tutti e allo stesso tempo venir notato dai miei genitori per il quale ero invisibile. Mi sono perso molte cose per poi scoprire da solo che l'unico ad essere severo con me ero io. L'unico ad ignorarmi, ad odiarmi, a non sopportarmi, a criticarmi, a condannarmi.  
Sospiro pesantemente. Ma non l'ho scoperto proprio da solo... sinceramente no. C'è stato l'arrivo prepotente di una persona speciale. Non ha chiesto cosa voleva, permessi, pensieri, opinioni. È arrivato e basta.. .e ha preteso molto, tantissimo. Si è fatto strada ed ha ottenuto il rispetto di tutti con le sue sole forze.  
La verità è che l'ho sempre invidiato... e sono stato abbastanza onesto con me steso da ammetterlo candidamente invece che combatterlo. Per questo lui è sempre stato l'unico con cui sono riuscito a legare. L'unico con cui io avessi rapporti.  
Quante volte mi ha costretto a riflettere.  
E il bello è che non se ne è mai accorto. Pazzesco.  
Il bello... già... è lui bello ma se glielo dico poi non si smonta più!  
Faccio un breve cenno divertito sulle labbra.  
Genzo è carismatico, mi ha insegnato a provare sentimenti. Mi ha mostrato che non dovevo vergognarmi di essere umano. Mi ha insegnato che potevo liberarmi. Ed ora è il caso di liberarmi di questi fantasmi del passato.  
Non sono mai stato solo come ho pensato e me ne rendo conto ora perché ho capito fino in fondo quanto sia prezioso per me quel ragazzo.   
Ed ora mi rendo conto che è arrivato il momento del confronto finale con un’altra persona. Con quell'uomo che mi ha portato ad essere quello che sono stato tanto a lungo.  
Mio padre. Lo devo vedere e fargli sapere che va tutto bene.  
Non so, penso di doverlo fare per chiudere col mio passato da vittima. In realtà ho visto cose che non sono mai state reali.  
Giro la stradina secondaria e parcheggio l'auto nel giardino.  
Scendo chiudendo la macchina col telecomando. Sono a casa. Quella vera.  
Sto per suonare ma la porta mi si apre prima.  
È una ragazza dal volto familiare.  
Quanto è cresciuta. Bella e raffinata, elegante, distinta. Maria. Bionda dai capelli lunghi e gli occhi azzurri... sicuramente sarà molto corteggiata. Mi spiace essermene andato, me la sono perso così... ogni volta che la guardo è sempre più matura e diversa. Lei è migliore di me alla sua età, diventerà grande qualunque cosa farà.  
\- Ciao Karl... come mai qua? -  
Mi saluta gentile e diplomatica. In un seguito di slancio strano le sfioro la spalla e le tocco le guance con le mie in un saluto formale ma comunque mai usato da me. Lei rimane spiazzata e mi fissa stranita. Non se lo aspettava ma io volevo farglielo almeno una volta, questo saluto.  
\- Ciao, Maria. Passavo di qua e pensavo di salutare. -  
Capisce subito che è una scusa perché in realtà volevo solo parlare coi miei di chissà cosa. È questo che pensa.  
\- C'è papà? -  
Lei spalanca gli occhi sorpresa ancor di più della mia visita. Per la prima volta sono io a cercarlo ufficialmente e apertamente.  
\- L-l-lui... sì... cioè... è passato di qua oggi e la mamma... -  
Cerca di spiegarmi in modo piuttosto confuso che ci faccia qua quell'uomo andatosene tempo fa. Chissà come facevo a sapere che l'avrei trovato qua.  
Forse... forse sto solo sentendo che tutto si sta mettendo a posto e dopo di questo lo sarà ancora di più.  
Lei mi fa strada dentro in casa e mi fa accomodare in soggiorno, dopo avermi offerto da bere una limonata fresca perché fa molto caldo, va a chiamare i nostri genitori. Volevo vederla crescere e diventare una donna ma mi sono perso tutto. Tutto.  
Mi guardo intorno. È sempre uguale la casa. Ordinata, pulita...  
\- Caro... che bella sorpresa... -  
La voce stanca ma affettuosa di mia madre mi arriva da dietro destandomi dai ricordi che mi legano a questa casa.  
\- Ciao mamma... come va? -  
La saluto e abbraccio per la prima volta anche lei. Non sono comportamenti da me, ma ora li voglio fare per sentire che gusto si prova a comportarsi da figlio, ora che mi sento come tale.  
E ancora una volta mi trovo a dirlo fra me e me... quanto.... quanto può cambiare uno stupido sentimento per una stupida persona... pazzesco.  
\- A dire il vero volevo parlare con papà in particolare... speravo che fosse qua... - Non ho nemmeno conservato il suo numero, da tanto che l’avevo tagliato fuori. Perciò se avessi mai voluto parlare con lui, avrei dovuto chiedere alla mamma, come sto facendo ora.   
\- Si, ci sono... -  
Eccolo... è arrivato anche lui. Mi sta dietro. Io mi volto e lo vedo. La medesima stanchezza che ho notato in mia madre sta ora in lui. Ma ha una luce che lo rende riconoscibile... è felice di vedermi e di aver sentito che volevo parlargli...  
Usciamo in giardino e sotto il sole camminiamo per stare un po' soli. Padre e figlio. Non lo siamo mai stati così.  
\- Ti ascolto, parla pure. -  
Non ho pose particolari o espressioni strane. Sono sempre l'apparente Karl di sempre, composto, calmo, freddo e lontano. Ma sto per sorprenderlo. So che sarà così. Chissà che farà... si... Genzo è troppo presente in me, il suo lato esibizionista e sadico si sente perfino ora!  
\- Niente... sai, volevo solo... -  
Poi mi fermo... non so come dirglielo... in fin dei conti non ho mi parlato con mio padre.  
Come si parla ad un padre?  
Sto provando una strana sensazione e non mi dispiace.  
Sprofondo le mani in tasca e maschero molto bene la mia tensione. Sì, non so come la prenderebbe... spero che non mi chieda spiegazioni, non saprei che dirgli.... voglio solo farglielo sapere. E basta.  
\- Volevo scusarmi. -  
Inclinazione di voce normalissima... è tutto da me. Il modo di dirlo, le parole schiette e semplici... tutto bene.  
\- Come? E di che? -  
Non crede a quel che ho detto. Non ci crede.  
Mi volto e lo fisso dritto negli occhi senza esitazione.  
\- Di non averti mai capito... -  
Sto in silenzio per un po' facendogli ingranare la cosa.  
Abbassa lo sguardo provando ad elaborare dei pensieri in risposta, non ci riesce, così io torno a girarmi.  
\- Volevo solo dirti questo... -  
Dopo un attimo prende la parola.  
\- Ma non sei tu che devi scusarti... -  
\- Non è vero e lo sai. Io non ho mai capito nulla. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- È stato solo egocentrismo il mio... e una paura enorme... di tutto. Sono stato stupido. Nulla da dire. -  
Non saprei come spiegarglielo ma sento questo sentimento che mi costringe ad ammettere cose simili. Ora non riesco a vederci nulla di male.  
Lo osservo ora... si stringe nelle spalle e incrocia le braccia, trema... lui... lui trema... ma come? Perché? Mi sorprende vederlo in questo stato.  
\- Papà... -  
Mormoro solamente...  
\- Come sempre sei ad un passo vanti a me... sei il mio lato vincente... laddove io fallisco tu riesci e vinci. Come sei mio figlio? -  
Non capisce... siamo molto più simili di quanto pensa invece, fin ora ho pensato anche io così e lo rimproveravo. Avevo paura di venir seppellito dalla sua fama e dal suo fallimento. Di non farcela... ho fatto di tutto per non venir toccato da lui e da quel che era, un fallito. Lo detestavo per molte cose... invece ci siamo solo rincorsi.  
\- Non capisci, come io non ho mai capito. Non hai mai fallito. Ed io non ho mai vinto... ora ho vinto... perché ho capito come fare... -  
Bastava accogliere le emozioni che mi arrivavano invece che allontanarle.  
\- In realtà volevo solo diventare come te e cercavo di farmi notare e farti vedere che ero bravo anche io nel calcio e che non avrei mai fallito. -  
Lui nega... è scosso e non ce la fa più.  
\- Io non mi sono mai vergognato di te ma solo di me... -  
Lo sapevo, solo delle parole mai dette potevano portare ad un rapporto simile.  
Genzo farebbe così. Mi viene in mente anche ora e voglio vedere che si prova a farlo.  
È un gesto stupido che a lui non ho mai fatto.  
Lo abbraccio.  
Ed è solo ora che capisco che si prova a seguire gli istinti e ad essere sentimentali... si piange."


	36. In giappone

CAPITOLO 35:  
IN GIAPPONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/guardaroba%20di%20astrid-dal%20cap35.jpg)

/Jun/  
“E così rieccomi qua. Dopo molti mesi sono tornato a casa, anche se momentaneamente. Il Giappone è sempre uguale, immancabile, caotico, un mondo. Mi era mancato. Devo dire la verità, mi era mancato.  
Astrid accanto a me ha tutta l’aria di esserci tornata più volte di me rispetto questo quasi anno intero, ma la mia attività di allenatore professionista mi ha permesso pochi viaggi e quando erano le ‘vacanze’ di diritto io stavo male! Come si fa a stare così tanto separati da un posto come questo? Quando ci nasci la prima cosa che vorresti è vedere il mondo. Poi quando riesci ad uscire da questo universo a parte torni a desiderare il contrario... di tornarci. Ti rendi conto di quanto lo ami.  
È divertente guardarla conciata in questo modo, qua si mimetizza bene, è normale vedere gente vestita in quel modo strano. Ha occhialoni da sole enormi color verde che sfumano. Un cappello largo nero con visiera bassa che copre il volto insieme a quelle lenti, i capelli lunghi sono legati in tante trecce piccole e grandi dove i colori che si è fatta spiccano, sono lunghi i suoi capelli e sta molto bene così. Poi ha pantaloni neri con dei lacci assurdi che le si arricciano i lati dalla vita alle caviglie, ma dove trova questi guardaroba? Ha una maglia collo alto e senza maniche, le spalle scoperte e dei manicotti anch’essi neri come la maglia che le fanno da guanti a dita scoperte. Anfibi ai piedi.  
Stravagante, ma qui in mezzo nemmeno troppo, io ci sono abituato. La gente, qua a Narita, la guarda relativamente stupita. Genzo dietro di noi cerca di ignorarla… si dà arie da gran donna, chissà che le passa per la testa. Sta giocando a far la diva di holliwood e al bel tenebroso evidentemente non sta molto bene la cosa. Io e lui siamo vestiti in modo semplicissimo, occhiali da sole entrambi, qua fa più caldo rispetto alla Germania, sta arrivando l’estate.  
A prenderci è venuto qualcuno della famiglia di Astrid… mamma mia che caos, se ripenso a loro mi viene mal di testa… ma lei mi ha assicurato che in questo periodo sono ancora tutti nei rispettivi paesi, solitamente vengono tutti verso agosto.  
Speriamo!  
Non c’è bisogno di dire che arriva qualcuno effettivamente… con un’ora di ritardo ma arriva… io e Genzo all’inizio ci eravamo guardati strani quando ci aveva dato la disponibilità dei suoi per venirci a prendere, ma del resto i miei genitori non potevano e Genzo ormai qua non ha nessuno se non i governanti della sua cara vecchia villa.  
\- Ciao ragazzi! Ma cosa ci fate qua? Pensavo che foste tutti a casa vostra! -  
Astrid saltellando in una direzione precisa, va incontro ai suoi parenti finalmente arrivati!  
Si catapulta al collo di un ragazzo alto biondo più grande di lei. Lui me lo ricordo. Il nome no, non ricordo i nomi di nessuno, ma il tipo era il freddo, composto, diplomatico, calmo che risolveva tutti i casini. Russo, se non sbaglio!  
\- Hanno riunito tutta la famiglia, preparatevi… -  
Parlano in giapponese… effettivamente per capirsi meglio è l’unica visto che a quanto pare l’hanno fatto imparare a tutta la famiglia. Tutti sanno circa la lingua natale degli altri rispettivi fratelli e sorelle, o per lo meno qualche parola, ma quella con cui si capiscono meglio è il giapponese. Credo sia perché è l’ultima tappa del padre ed è quella che preferisce lui stesso,  
\- Ma come mai sei venuto tu? Mi aspettavo che venisse Michael! -  
\- No, lui è in punizione perché ha sfasciato di nuovo la macchina di papà. -  
\- Oh... - Poi irruppe in una risata immaginandosi come doveva aver fatto l’incidente. - Mi sembrava strano… di solito tu non ti muovi! -  
Poi cambiò discorso: - Ma vabbè, ti presento Jun e Genzo… ahm no, li avevi già conosciuti, vero? -  
Lui ci tende la mano che noi stringiamo, io sorrido amichevolmente dicendo che ci eravamo già conosciuti, Genzo non sorride proprio come faccio io, ma a modo suo si mostra gentile… in fin dei conti lui era il più normale del gruppo!  
\- Andiamo, dai, che sono stanchina! -  
Colei che ho per fidanzata decide di stare dietro e di lasciare me davanti… si stravacca bene per dormire comodamente, lamentandosi sulla presenza di Genzo che turba il suo sonnellino. Da lì a casa loro c’è un bel po’ di strada.  
La prima notte dormiremo a casa sua, poi andremo a Tokyo dai miei così potrò festeggiare il loro anniversario in un buffet noiosissimo, subito dopo, la rimanente settimana e poco più ci stabiliremo alla villa di Genzo a Fujisawa… per stare tutti e tre insieme con comodità e fare quel che dobbiamo fare con calma, diciamo…  
Arriviamo da lei e ci assalgono tutti i suoi parenti e fratelli e sorelle… è allucinante… non ci conoscono nemmeno, o meglio ci hanno visto una volta sola e guarda come si comportano… vorrei essere già da Genzo, per i fatti nostri e basta!  
Mi trattengo, metto su la mia aria da intellettuale diplomatico e affronto tutti per riuscire ad arrivare al padre e alla matrigna che non avevo ancora conosciuto.  
Per il pranzo del giorno dopo hanno organizzato una cena coi miei, vogliono conoscersi, anche se questa bella donna giapponese non è la vera madre di Astrid. Ne farà solo le veci e sembra che le due vadano molto d’accordo.  
Lui è un uomo sulla cinquantina molto affascinante ben tenuto, tipico tedesco comunque. Mi stringe la mano e ci presentiamo. All’apparenza sembra a posto, ma per esperienza so che se ha a che fare con Astrid sicuramente non è come sembra.  
La sua donna è piccoletta e minuta, non dimostra affatto l’età che dovrebbe avere. È molto bella, capelli lunghi lisci e neri, occhi neri e bellezza molto fine!  
Lascio perdere la descrizione degli altri ‘animali’, molto meglio arrivare alla sera dove in camera nostra possiamo dormire. Ci hanno messo me e Genzo in camera insieme perché sono a corto di camere, invece Astrid l’hanno messa nella sua solita vecchia camera insieme all’inseparabile Yasmeen.  
Parliamo un po’ ma senza entusiasmarci molto. Siamo stati fino a tardi insieme con gli altri quando la piccola fenomenale è crollata priva di energie e piena di sonno.  
Sento chiaramente che a Genzo manca Karl… è strano averlo qua, stare insieme in un posto e non vedere accanto al portiere il kaiser.  
\- Sopravviverò! -  
Mi risponde così facendomi sorridere.  
Ed ecco poi il giorno torna in fretta. La mattina ci ha visti tutti alle prese con i turni ai bagni per lavarci e sistemarci. Con tutta la massa che c’era. Io e Genzo abbiamo più o meno pazientato che tutti finissero osservando come Astrid si prendeva a pugni con gli altri membri della sua stessa famiglia.  
Già… Karl… se sapesse che siamo finiti in camera insieme credo che ci ucciderebbe circa. Sorrido fra me e me all’idea… conoscendolo non è detto che non venga all’improvviso saltando la riunione della nazionale tedesca.  
Oggi rivedrò dopo molto tempo i miei genitori e vedo la mia ragazza in completa confusione all’idea perché è una presentazione ufficiale.  
\- Jun, come diavolo mi devo vestire? -  
\- Ma dai, li hai già conosciuti… -  
\- Si, ma tu stavi male e nessuno dei due ha fatto caso all’altro… anche perché non ero mica la tua fidanzata… dai, come devo vestirmi? -  
\- Perché, hai vestiti decenti? -  
S’intromette Genzo brusco per la svegliataccia. Alla fine lui non c’entra nulla con tutto questo, è venuto solo per la riunione fra qualche giorno con i ragazzi della nazionale, ma come dice lui: sopravviverà!  
\- Astrid… è superfluo dirtelo… sii te stessa… -  
Sembra risollevarsi. Mi allaccia le braccia intorno al collo e sorridendo mi chiede:  
\- Sei sicuro? -  
Io annuisco posandole le mie labbra sulle sue in uno stampo leggero. Poi lei felice si separa saltellando ancora, passando accanto a Genzo gli da un pizzicotto nel sedere per aver osato dirle quello.  
Non cambierà mai e subito mi pento di averle dato carta bianca… mia madre si sentirà male al mio posto, ne sono certo!  
Alla fine ha scelto dei pantaloni jeans corti sfilati, le gambe sono coperte fino a metà coscia da delle specie di calze coprenti blu elettrico, anfibi soliti ai piedi, una canottiera azzurra e sopra una maglia a rete leggera larga bianca, bracciali borchiati, catene e ciondoli vari, occhialoni e cappello del giorno prima. Le treccine se le è lasciata, ma che carina!  
A mia mamma verrà come previsto un infarto!  
E così eccoli qua, sono di fronte a me seduti al tavolino di questo rinomato famoso ristorante coi genitori di Astrid e Genzo vorrebbe essere come sempre altrove, povero, come lo capisco. Mi dà fastidio pure a me la situazione, ma era inevitabile… subito si defilerà.  
Ad ogni modo riesco a prestare poca attenzione agli altri. Il mio piccolo lato egoista si fa strada, succede perché ho davanti i miei genitori.  
Loro sono composti, tirati ed elegantissimi come sempre. Non saprei se sono contenti di conoscere i genitori di Astrid, ma sembrano contenti di rivedermi e si concentrano prevalentemente su di me… anzi, mia madre. Mio padre è più interessato agli altri.  
Domani sera ci sarà il loro anniversario e il ricevimento serale sarà noiosissimo… toccano a tutti queste cose, io ci sono abituato fin da piccolo, ma Astrid non sprecherà le sue battute.  
Mio padre e quello suo conversano amichevolmente mostrando i poli opposti di cui fanno parte. Non per i soldi e la società che frequentano, ma per i modi di pensare, fare, affrontare la vita. Lui è proprio come sua figlia. Né più né meno. Schietto, sincero, diretto… simpatico e socievole se chi ha davanti è tale, altrimenti chiuso e ostile fino alla morte. Sembra che mio padre gli piaccia. È molto simpatico e dice delle battute che fanno ridere tutti, a parte mia madre che è occupata a notare quanto io sia sciupato e quanto lunghe siano le gambe di Astrid… lei è così. Si è sforzata specie in questi ultimi anni di cambiare, essere meno oppressiva e tesa, ha fatto passi da gigante, ma rimane molto difficile trattarla.  
Io le voglio bene perché è mia madre, ma a volte è pesante. Dovrebbe lasciar perdere certe cose che lei ritiene essenziali, troppo materiali… mio padre l’ha capito e sono contento di avere un alleato in lui. L’ostacolo in ogni cosa è sempre stato lei.  
Se le chiedessi cosa ne pensa della mia ragazza direbbe che era meglio Yayoi, che per me vorrebbe una più raffinata e cose simili e finirebbe per rovinare tutto. Io lo so e non le chiedo nulla!  
Ma sempre più sono convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta ad andarmene… così mi godo di più la sua presenza e tante cose che prima stando qua mi avevano logorato dandomi un’ombra che cresceva sempre più. Ora posso dire di essere guarito e di stare veramente bene d’animo. Come dire… sento di aver visto la giusta strada… non so, vorrei che continuasse così. Con Astrid sto bene, tira fuori lati di me che non pensavo di avere, mi ha fatto scoprire che so amare veramente e non con l’indecisione che avevo prima di partire. Il lavoro mi piace e anche se è doloroso veder giocare altre persone il mio calcio, me ne sono fatto una ragione e dirigere da bordo campo è un po’ come giocare, trovare dei giocatori che mi ricordano me quando praticavo ancora… è bello insomma… ho la mia vita e i cambiamenti profondi che ho subito sono importanti. Tutti nel giro di pochi mesi siamo cambiati, solo Astrid, forse, è rimasta invariata… ma quella chi la cambia? E poi non ha bisogno di cambiare, guai se lo facesse!  
Osservo un po’ tutti. Genzo che bene o male è diventato mio amico come Karl in Germania… che assurdità, dovevo andare fin là per scoprirlo… i genitori di Astrid che ci fanno notare quanto pazzesco è stato per noi due incontrarci in Germania e innamorarci là quando sarebbe stato più logico incontrarsi in Giappone dove vivevano entrambi anche se lei faceva su e giù per tutto il mondo.  
Osservo i miei genitori che sono diversi fra loro negli approcci alla vita e alle novità e nonostante questa loro diversità di fondo vanno d’accordo ed io li amo sempre.  
Poi arrivo ad Astrid che ancora una volta, oltre che per il suo abbigliamento, è riuscita ad attirare l’attenzione anche per la figura che ha fatto… ma come fa a cadere all’indietro dalla sedia trascinandosi la tovaglia coi piatti e le varie cose appoggiate sopra? Solo lei poteva riuscirci. Rido di gusto divertito dalla scena e da come si rialza lei con aria colpevolissima ma non mortificata. Mi insulta dicendomi di non ridere così, poi ordina a Genzo, che sogghigna anche lui, di aiutarla a ripulire tutto… mia madre è sbiancata e mio padre… beh, lui è rimasto piacevolmente colpito dall’uragano che mi porto dietro. Genzo controvoglia l’aiuta solo perché si era annoiato per tutto il pranzo. Dovrei aver più paura per far accettare Astrid ai miei, ma non riesco più a dar peso alle cose che mi pesavano prima. Ora ho altre priorità e vedo tutto in modo totalmente diverso. Non vorrei che cambiasse nulla da ora!”

/Genzo/  
“Dire che mi sto annoiando è dir poco… rimango solo perché non ho scelta. Alla fine era inutile fare un viaggio così lungo da solo quando potevo avere la compagnia di qualcuno. Fortuna che questo pagliaccio mi fa divertire ogni tanto. Sbuffo per l’ennesima volta quando vado in bagno sbadigliando… che palle… voglio Karl, qua con me e fargli tutto quello di cui ho voglia… ma perché non è venuto anche lui?  
\- Ti manca, eh? -  
La voce familiare mi arriva da dietro, mi fa sobbalzare un po’, mi giro e il volto indecifrabile della matta mi accoglie.  
\- Karl intendo… mi dispiace, ma alla fine non c’era alternativa… e sai come fanno i genitori… ci tengono a queste cose… -  
Senza volerlo ha toccato un tasto dolente.  
Genitori… a cosa tengono? Bella domanda, e che ne so io? I miei tengono ai soldi, agli affari e alla fama… ma non credo siano tutti così!  
Spero almeno. Quelli di Karl… mah, non hanno avuto molto carattere da quel che ne so io… invece quelli di Jun sono troppo aristocratici ma non come i miei, non tengono ai soldi o cose simili… chissà a cosa tengono… oltre che al loro unico ed egregio figlio. Lo vedo che gli pesa questo ruolo e quanto sta bene ora che è lontano da loro, non per cattiveria, ma ha affrontato anche lui i suoi fantasmi e i suoi lati. Quelli di Astrid invece sono pazzi e assurdi come lei! Alla fine che ne so io di genitori? Non ci sono regole standard, come faccio a regolarmi? Ognuno è diverso e tira su i figli a modo suo, ma chi ci capisce qualcosa? I modelli… come saprei io che genitore vorrei essere per un mio ipotetico e improbabile figlio? Non saprei crescere nessuno perché se penso ai modelli che ho avuto intorno a me non vorrei essere come nessuno di loro e allora vado nel panico e preferisco non diventare proprio per nulla genitore. Sto bene così. Con una persona da amare che mi ama e mi fa stare bene, con degli pseudo amici intorno e le stupidaggini che voglio fare per il resto della mia vita. Nulla di più. I genitori non sono previsti!  
\- Mah… beh, più che altro mi annoio, non ho nulla contro la giornata in sé… so che non dipendeva molto da voi due. -  
Lei si appoggia alla parete dietro di sé e mi fissa da dietro quelle sue lenti verdi spropositate. Sembra seria… è raro, ma sembra proprio così.  
\- No, infatti… era da fare e questa era l’unica occasione, tanto non stiamo molto qua. Domani c’è il rinfresco e poi si va da te e si festeggia coi vostri amici… mi dispiace un po’ per quel ghiacciolo… -  
Alzo un sopracciglio e ironico faccio:  
\- Ma va, non ti credo! -  
\- Scemo… non per lui ma perché tu per due settimane starai senza… -  
Alzo le spalle:  
\- Ci sono stato tanto insieme e mica mi trasferisco qua, torno là fra due settimane… -  
\- Sei più insensibile di me! -  
Ridacchio divertito… se le ragazze fossero tutte con le palle come lei forse non sarei gay! Ma ho incontrato Karl e quindi il problema non si pone!  
\- La verità è che ti annoi anche tu… -  
Asserisco così mentre lei presa in flagrante guarda da un’altra parte tossendo… non sa dire le bugie!  
\- Ma no! Voglio solo starmene per conto mio col mio ragazzo e il mio amico! -  
\- In due parole fuori dalle palle gli adulti! -  
Faccio ancora il mio ghigno quando lei mi si avvicina togliendosi gli occhiali, mi fissa con quei suoi occhi verdi e con un tono strano dice:  
\- E non dirmi che non vorresti stare anche tu col tuo ragazzo e i tuoi amici in una bella città per una piccola vacanza! -  
\- Astrid… cosa hai in mente? -  
\- Io?! Niente, perché? -  
Fa la finta innocente ed io non so proprio che altro dire se non un alzata di spalle… è grande e incosciente, anche se sputa il rospo non cambia idea qualunque essa sia! Tanto vale non allarmarsi inutilmente!  
Anche questo giorno è passato, la sera del successivo c’è il famoso ricevimento. Noto con piacere che Astrid ha avuto il buon gusto di indossare un kimono e farsi fare una pettinatura alla giapponese. Il contrasto coi suoi capelli chiari (anche se colorati da mille ciocche), la sua pelle chiara e i lineamenti europei è molto carino e sembra una specie di angioletto… sembra perché in realtà tutti conoscono il suo lato di canaglia e demone! È una serata come previsto da ricconi snob anche se non come gli ‘amici’ dei miei. È tranquillo e formale, all’aperto nella villa di Jun a Tokyo, con luci soffuse da giardino. Jun si è vestito secondo il volere dei genitori, per far piacere loro, con camicia color avorio in raso e dei pantaloni dalla stoffa pregiata con la riga in mezzo grigio scuro.  
I capelli pettinati all’indietro gli stanno molto bene. Io? Io non importa come sono vestito… completo in stoffa leggera blu notte. Io, Astrid e Jun siamo in fila vicini ed è tutta la serata che sorridiamo e stringiamo mani e che mi trattengo a stento a sentire i commenti poco raffinati della ragazza… fortuna che c’è lei che mi ravviva la serata altrimenti mi sarei ucciso prima!  
\- Guarda… una barboncina… faccia da pecora... nonna papera... Dante Alighieri sfuggito da qualche girone della Commedia Divina… Mr Bean... un cartone animato in piena regola… un grillo saltellante… la brutta copia della tizia nella prateria… Hitler… mamma mia, che sorprese… -  
E continua per tutta la sera a elencare soprannomi per chiunque vede... sono tante le volte in cui vado in bagno per sbaccanare liberamente dal ridere!  
Serata pallosissima se non fosse proprio stato per lei!  
Ottimo, ottimo!  
E finalmente domani potrò tornare a casa mia, quella dove ho passato i primi anni della mia vita, torno nella città dove ho conosciuto i miei pochi veri amici… chissà come sarà rivederli dopo così tanto tempo… Tsubasa. Misaki, Hyuga…sarà bello, dopotutto posso ammetterlo… sarà divertente, specie far conoscere Astrid alla tigre! Al pensiero di rivederlo uno dei miei sorrisi sbiechi mi si dipingono sulle labbra: non vedo l’ora di rivederli.”


End file.
